Serena's Once A Month
by SerenaLoverXY
Summary: Ash and Serena are a unique couple with a very interesting pact. Follow the adventures between the sheets of Serena and her different "once a month" partners. LEMONS
1. Serena's Search and Memories

**Hello there readers, this is my first Pokemon lemon ever so please don't be too harsh in the comments, but I welcome all feedback whether it is negative or positive.**

 **I got the inspiration for the first two chapters afer reading a chapter from KingofTerror's story titled 'Ash and All the Girls'.**

 **Enjoy ;)))**

Chapter 1 - Serena's Search and Memories of a Previous Encounter

Lumiose City is home to the couple of Ash and Serena, both 24, who have been in a relationship and living together for over 5 years now. Both felt extremely content with life as they always pictured their future to be like this and felt really close and happy with one another.

However, their relationship was different to that of a normal couple as they both agreed that they can have sex with someone else for one night per month just as long as it is just a casual thing with the sole purpose of the engagement being to keep their sex lives varied and make it more exciting and passionate when they make love to each other.

A second rule in their agreement was that they could never have sex with the same person twice - with the exception being that, Ash and Serena have agreements with Shauna and Clemont respectively as backup to fuck with if they can't find a suitable partner for the month. This is because Ash and Serena trust Clemont and Shauna and know they would never fall in love or get too attached with them or anything like that.

We join our unique couple by their front door with Ash wearing only a shirt which was unbuttoned exposing the wifebeater he was wearing underneath. He was also wearing a pair of grey sweatpants with a backpack.

"Serena I'll be leaving now for my once a month" said Ash, Serena made her way to the door and gave Ash a goodbye hug and took his scent in for one last time before he leaves for the day.

She then gazed in his eyes and stroked his left cheek with her right hand and said "Have fun with Bianca, but please try to be a bit more gentle with her than you were with Penelope - don't want another phone call saying that it still feels sore to walk even after two days of sex."

Ash simply rolled his eyes and said "I wasn't going too rough, she was probably exaggerating. I mean you never seem to have any walking issues afterwards". Serena simply gave a deadpan expression and sweatdropped before replying "Ash I am used to having sex with you on a regular basis, besides I have been having sex for over the last 7 years. And you have been having sex for 8 years. You were only Penelope's third partner… or were you only her second?"

Ash sighed and took Serena's left hand and said "I promise I will be gentle this time. Don't worry about me and my time, shouldn't you be busy trying to find someone? You said last night you still haven't chosen a guy yet." Serena frowned, Ash was right, she still hasn't arranged anything with anyone yet, having been busy with giving showcase lessons for future contestants. Well that wasn't completely true, Serena has had an eye on one of her student's brother who was 16 to have some fun with. She would always make sure to expose her cleavage to him, even going one time as far as having half of one of her breasts hanging out of her top, and dropping things and bending over near him to pick them up when he came to collect his sister whilst wearing a short, tight miniskirt which outlined her ass. She has seen him pop boners all the time but wasn't successful however, and concluded that it must be because her beauty and sexiness was too much for the boy to handle. Since then she has given up on him as a potential partner for her once a month fling.

"Don't worry Ash, it won't be too difficult for me to find someone even at short notice, I mean who can turn someone like me down" declared Serena confidently, standing on her sides, and slightly bending over to stick her ass out to remind Ash of her curves.

Ash simply chuckled and shook his head then kissed Serena whilst fondling her breasts before heading out. Serena continued to wave good-bye until Ash entered his car and drove off to the Airport to pick up Bianca whose flight from Alto Mare should be landing soon. He booked a hotel room for them as it would be awkward to bring Bianca home in case Serena had to host her night at home as well since she hasn't confirmed anything yet.

"Well, Ash is off on his way to mess around with Bianca" Serena said to herself before readjusting her bra after Ash fondled her breasts.

She then headed up to her and Ash's room going to the PC desk and sat on their leather executive chair and went on her favourite fling site, and logged into her account and began searching for potential guys to have sex with. She wasn't too picky, as long as it was someone nice, seemed genuine and acted like a gentleman then Serena was willing to share a night with them. Her only searching criteria was that it shouldn't be someone who would be too old for her, so not over the age of 35 and someone who wasn't into BDSM as she always had a fear the person would not untie her at the end and prevent her from leaving. She never specified a distance range as she and Ash were willing to travel to other regions to get off with people.

She logged into her online profile, her avatar was a pic of her on her knees on her and Ash's bed posing nude whilst wearing a white face mask to hide her identity. She looked through her profile and was smiling whilst reading all the positive reviews she got from all her previous partners - to date, she has not received a single review that was at the slightest negative. She was proud of her 100% recommendation score, and it upped her ego in bed. However the downside of this was that it often meant she was approached by random creeps asking for sex which made her feel uneasy. She then browsed through her email and had one eyebrow raised at some of the weirdest requests and pleads for sex especially the ones asking if she would do drugs during sessions, be willing to have sex with a human as well as a pokemon or take part in incestous orgies. She deleted such emails without responding and was slightly disappointed that none of the attractive guys on her favourites list that she had her eyes on were free tonight. She then resorted to manually search for partner and once the results of her search came up she read some of them aloud.

"30, lives alone (in the garage of his mum's house) in Lumiose with his pokemons… heck no, could be a creep" Serena said shuddering. "27 from Cerulean city, prefers males and pokemon of any gender, O...K...then, 100% no and craves BDSM, no way. "Two "gentlemen" double team, Anistar City, here to stretch you to the max. Nope, never again with double penetration. Darn, is there anyone good available tonight"?

"Oooh Trevor from Vaniville. Wait already fucked him, so that's a no." "Tierno… a bit on the large side. Not too bad though… but wait, says he's currently not in the region and unavailable until January, well that's not going to help me. Next." "Sycamore, Lumiose, looks attractive, 49! He's old enough to be my dad, maybe next time or when I am more in the mood for that sort of thing." "Ramos, Coumarine,… 65! what the f… how does HE have a profile on here?" Then she remembered her promiscuous night with Professor Oak who was the only exception for the age requirement as she completely trusts him and has done so since she was 5 years old, back at the summer camp.

"Tracy, 26 years old currently residing in Pallet Town. Mmmm… looks nice and saw him when I was with Prof Oak but wait, only has protected sex… not a yes from me then" sighed Serena. She knows the importance of staying healthy and free of STDs but can't stand the feeling of condoms as it makes sex less pleasurable in her opinion so only has sex with reputable bareback boys with official medical certificates that prove they are clean. Serena and Ash also have regular monthly STD checks to monitor their own health.

She then viewed a guy called Red's profile and immediately noted that he looked a lot like Ash which upped his position on Serena's list before she realised that it would be creepy to sleep with someone who looks like her boyfriend and may cause problems later on. Also she remembered some of her friends saying that Red never talks during meet-ups and just goes straight to the main event. Serena quickly crossed him off her list also taking into account how difficult and desperate it must be to climb Mt. Silver just for sex.

Getting frustrated, she whined and shouted "I want to get laid tonight, it can't be that difficult!". She then used her left hand to masturbate, whilst still browsing the site for a guy. The profile of Brock, from Pewter, caught her eyes but it took only one glance at his reviews before she abandoned his profile - it appears almost all the girls have complained about having contracted STDs from encounters with Brock even though he claimed he was clean.

Serena was getting disheartened and was about to speed dial Clemont to come over this time to her place for sex especially after what happened last time. Whilst deciding whether to call him or not, she remembered their previous encounter. It was 5 months ago, the last time she was unsuccessful with arranging an appointment with a guy, she went over to Clemont's dressed in her favourite red high-waist skirt and black top and after they shared a quick french kiss and gropes at the door, entered his living room where Chespin and Bunnelby where watching TV. Clemont and Serena sat down and had a casual chat and drank some Cola to relax. Serena then remembered and fetched from her handbag a small food bag filled with macaroons for Chespin who gladly took it and ate it all in one go. Serena giggled at this and when she noticed that Bunnelby was occupied with saving Chespin who was now choking from eating too many macaroons at once, glanced at Clemont and when he made eye contact with her, she spread her legs to show him her panty-less crotch, exposing her vagina to him. Clemont immediately popped a boner and his glasses became foggy.

Serena didn't want to wait any longer and then grabbed his arm and whispered "Come on, let's play" before taking him into his room. In their rush, they forgot to lock the door and 15 minutes into their sexual romp, Chespin entered to try and find Serena in the hope of getting more macaroons. But what he saw made his eyes open wide - on his master's bed was his master and his female friend, both naked and sweating with the duvet only covering them from the waist down. From what Chespin could make out, Serena was sitting on top of Clemont who was facing her and appeared to be jumping up and down on him with a smile whilst her hands were on his stomach. Clemont had his eyes closed and was gasping whenever Serena was coming down on him. Chespin immediately felt weird and moved past all the clothes that were scattered on the floor and climbed, unbeknown to the pair, onto the bed and tapped Clemont. Clemont was in utter bliss and mindlessly said "Not now Chespin, can't you see I'm busy. We can play later, I promi…" He suddenly opened his eyes and shouted "Chespin what are you doing here!" His outburst bought Serena back down to Earth, as she stopped impaling herself on Clemont's cock and became wide-eyed when she realised Chespin was there and quickly covered herself with the duvet.

Chespin was just innocently looking back and forth between the two not knowing what they were up to. Serena didn't know what to do but when she realised Chespin was sporting a good sized boner, for his size, she quickly gave him a handjob (to this day she doesn't know why she did that) and after Chespin experienced his first ever orgasm, he was on the verge of collapsing but before he did, was picked up by Serena who pressed him against her breasts and kissed him on his lips. Chespin then passed out with a smile. The sight of the erotic interaction caused Clemont to lose it and ejaculate and shoot his load into Serena's pussy, who was caught by surprise by the warmth flooding through her and caused her to drench Clemont's 6 inch cock in her fluids. So Serena was determined not have such a scenario playing out again (despite the enjoyable ending) and decided along with Clemont and Ash (after he stopped laughing at the story when Serena told him) that if she and Clemont were to have sex, it would be at her and Ash's place.

 **Well how was chapter 1 guys? Don't worry folks Serena will have a rocking time in chapter 2, rest assured.**


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2 - The Meeting

Serena was determined to have fun with someone new and after an hour of searching and sitting on a soggy, cum drenched chair due to her multiple orgasms, she finally found someone with a decent profile. "Gary Oak, 17, _**(Author's Note: Age clearly is messed up in the Pokemon world, so that trend continues here. Let's say 16 makes it legal to have sex)**_ currently touring in Kalos, looking for wild girls in relationships looking for NSA fun." "Well, well hellloooo there pretty boy, you are my fuck for tonight" she purred, licking her cum coated fingers before smiling whilst gently biting one of her fingers. Serena looked through his profile, especially his reviews and was pleased he had a 98% recommendation and most girls commented on how he was a kind and a gentle lover during sessions. So without wanting to waste any more time, began to get in contact with Gary and dialled his number.

Gary picked up and after a quick chat told Serena he was in the region and asked her to come to Coumarine city where he has a vacation house. Serena was getting excited and wet between her legs and after speaking to him was sure that Gary was decent enough and confirmed with him that it was a date before blowing a kiss on the phone.

Serena was going through her wardrobe to decide what to wear and came across a skin tight see-through pink summer dress (which highlighted her features and would give her "partner" an indication of what to expect) and white stilettos. Serena wore it and looked at herself in the mirror and gave a frown when she realised that the dress was long and so grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the dress intentionally so that it was just below her ass cheeks and even if a small breeze was blowing, it would expose her ass to the world. She also ensured that her breasts could be seen more clearly by cutting her dress so that it has a low-cut.

Once it was around 7:00 and after checking her little bag full of sex toys and accessories, Serena made her way to the house and knocked on the door and a voice inside told her that the door was unlocked anto enter. When she entered, she was greeted by the same person as on the site which filled her with relief. After closing the door, the two introduced themselves formally and shared a friendly hug and kissed each other's cheeks - Serena found it funny how she had to slightly crouch for him to kiss her as she was slightly taller, but she didn't mind as long as his cock would satisfy her. Both then started to examine the other closely and concluded that tonight would definitely be fun.

Serena also made it clear and informed him of the arrangement for the event, stating that she was in a relationship and that this was not a fuckbuddy thing and not to bother calling her again for sex after this, rather that this was a way of ensuring her and her boyfriend's sex remained exciting. Gary acknowledged this and promised that his aim for tonight was to be a good host and make sure both had a fun time. Happy with idea that Gary understood her, she grabs his right hand and places it on her left boob, whilst placing his left hand on her slightly exposed right ass cheek before telling him with a wink to squeeze them. She then placed her right hand on his every growing bulge and gave it a quick squeeze as well. Seeing him wince in pleasure, caused Serena to smile cutely and ruffle his hair with her left hand.

Gary took her up to his room where they started watching 'The Unbearable Lightness of Being'. _**(Look it up)**_ "This movie is one of my favourites." Serena said. Gary poured some wine into her glass before pouring some into his and they both drank it whilst watching the movie. After about 5 minutes Gary asks with a knowingly smile "Want to make this much better?"

"Sure. What are we waiting for" She replied with a seductive tone. Gary grabbed her hand and slowly pushed her on to the bed and started to passionately kiss Serena earning a small moan from her.

Serena instructed to Gary to rip her dress as it turns her on, so Gary nodding decided to start tearing the dress from where her cleavage was as it meant he got to feel her breasts better, revealing her black see-through lace bra with her erect nipples pushing against the fabric, waiting to be touched. Serena couldn't hold out any longer and started to take off Gary's shirt and pulled him in closer, examining his chest as she always does with Ash and all of her "once a month partners".

Gary slowly and teasingly stroked Serena's exposed body before unclasping her bra allowing Serena's 36-C breasts to feel the air and after admiring and fondling, Gary started to suck on her nipples. Serena took off his jeans and boxers, revealing a 8 inch cock and immediately whilst staring at it squealed "WOW, you are bigger than Ash. This is definitely going to be real fun sexy" followed by a wink and a blow of a kiss. Gary whilst smirking from the comment, started to massage Serena's prized, hairless pussy after having removed her black lacy panties which had a small blue ribbon on it with his teeth. Both were sighing contentedly in bed whilst hugging before Serena told Gary to stick his cock in her ass.

Gary being a gentleman, followed her suggestion and turned Serena around slowly positioned his cock near the entrance before spitting into her hole and grabbing a bottle of lube and applying it on his member. He then stroked the sides of Serena's body before slowly inserting his cock into her ass earning a small moan from the girl. Once inside, Gary savoured the feeling of his cock being inside the ass of such a beautiful girl and felt her ass muscles clench around his cock. Gary slowly started pulling out and pushing it back in which caused Serena's boobs to motion forwards and backwards. Serena was squashing and squeezing one her breasts in reaction to the bliss she was feeling due to Gary's cock.

Serena then turned her face to the side where Gary's was resting on her shoulder and started to hickey his neck in return. After a whole good 10 minutes of anal, Gary sprayed his first load of cum onto Serena's ass cheeks and sat down on the bed.

Serena crawled over and started to stroke his cum covered cock, before placing it in her mouth causing Gary to groan feeling his "girlfriend for a day's" hot mouth encircle his cock. She was giving him the best blowjob he ever had in his life. "Oh fuck yes Serena, oh Arceus fuck yes." Gary said as he stroked her long luscious blonde hair which stretched halfway down her back.

Serena who has perfected the art of deepthroating after so many partners as well as years of doing it caused Gary to shudder and make him shriek "Serena, I think, I can't for much longer... OH BOY yh that's the stuff!" and her mouth was flooded with her treat she swallows it without wasting a single drop enjoying the prize for her hard work.

"Mmm… I love your cum Gary, it tastes sweet," She said licking her lips then quickly started to suck him back to hardness. "How'd you get so good, Ash is a lucky guy?" Gary asks. Serena released herself from his dick and instead started to continuously stroke it whilst she looked him in the eye with a lustful, yet mischievous look and replied "Well I did lose my virginity when I was 17 to... well I am not going to tell" with a wink before she said "Also, Ash and I like to try new things all the time and I guess I picked it up from there. Plus my "once a month" session help refine these skills as well, sweetie," She purred.

Gary grabs Serena's head and they make out, at first he felt weird tasting his own cum, but it was nothing compared with his lust for his temporary partner.

"Ready for the main event?" Serena asks. Gary was about to say yes when he realised, why rush and then his attention turned to her breasts. Serena having noticed this, starts to jiggle them for Gary and purrs into his ear, whilst liking his earlobe "You seem quite fond of my tits and been eyeing them for a while, so now you'll get a shot at them handsome."

Gary grins and puts his cock in front of Serena's Chest after she lies down and squeezes her tits and put his cock in between them and begins to pump up and down her flesh globes.

"Mmm…" Serena moaned as she licks the head of his penis every time it was near her. "Fuck! Here it comes my slutty girl. I'm Cumming!" Gary warns then suddenly came very hard but there wasn't much mess as Serena had her mouth wide open and caught most of it, some did end up on her face as well as in her blonde hair. She licked it all up and then Gary decided to be involved and scooped some of his cum and fed it to her.

"I'm ready Gar-bear," Serena says with a wink and her cum dripping tongue sticking out. "Alright," Gary replies as he positions himself holding his rock-hard penis in his hand. Serena could feel Gary's body on her. "Here I come sugar," Gary warned as he thrusted his cock in her vagina. She moans at the sensation of having such a large penis inside her and she starts playing with the top of her vagina with her left hand whilst her right occupied the tit that was not being fondled by Gary. Gary then kissed her on the lips. "Go on Gary, don't hold back make me remember this night for a long time," lust then returned to Serena's eyes, "Fuck me as hard hard and fast please. I want my pussy to be sore and ripped by the end of this."

"Okay, sure thing Serena," Gary replied. He forced himself into her surprised how she is still relatively tight despite the fact that she sleeps around with a different guy every month on top of her sex with her boyfriend. Serena was in cloud nine and started to screamed in pleasure urging him to thrust harder. "OH, OH, OH!" Serena moaned, "FUCK YES GARY, OH YH, YES, YES! OH FUCKING ARCEUS YES! FUCK ME HARD YOU FUCKING BEAST!"

They were fucking each other in the missionary position for a good 20 minutes before Serena shouted "Gary I'm about to cum", whilst drooling with half closed eyes. "M-Me too, should climax together?" Gary asked kissing her.

Serena, removed her hands from Gary's abs and wrapped them around his neck and whilst arching her back told him "Yes please that would be great. Cum inside me Gary, I want to feel your cum engulf and flood me." Gary, despite wanting to dump his load in a hot pussy like Serena's, knowing of their arrangement and the purpose of this session, gave a concerned look and asked "What about Ash?"

Serena wrapped her legs around Gary to prevent him from withdrawing and replied "It's OK, Ash is aware and we both have unprotected sex with our partners. Plus I am on the pill and have extra emergency/morning after pills in hand. Don't worry, after all tonight is about the two of us enjoying ourselves and having non-strings attached fun, right?".

Gary gave a smile and then winced as he felt her pussy tighten and then her juices released all over his cock, being unable to control himself he released his semen into her pussy. Both groaned contently at their orgasms, especially Serena who has never had such a huge cock inside of her, yet alone ejaculate inside her womb overfilling it and leaking out. The warm flood send her into a second orgasm straight away.

Recovering from her high, she massages her pussy and strokes Gary's cock which is still embedded inside her as well as playing with the cum and ask "Hey Gary, the night is still young you up for at least one more round?" Serena asks. Gary also catching his breath replied, "Sure thing, what do you have in mind?"

She wiggled out of Gary and motioned for him to roll on his back; as he did they were out of the covers and you could see their bodies glistening in the moonlight. "I'm gonna ride you Gary," Serena said huskily. She lowered herself onto Gary's mighty cock and began to ride, him. "Oh,

fuck yeah, your cock is touching places it hasn't touched before," Serena cooed.

"Your cunt is so tight Serena," Gary said adding a little bit of thrusting hip to their sex scene. Gary grabbed her mighty breasts and began to fondle them. "Oh Arceus, squeeze them! Squeeze them please!" She moans. They kept on riding each other until Gary felt his balls tighten. "SERENA I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" Gary warned his cowgirl.

"AS I SAID EARLIER, CUM INSIDE ME GARY FILL ME WITH YOUR HOT SPUNK!" Serena shouts. Serena's pussy tightened as she had her orgasm again and that set Gary off and released his seed inside her pussy. He pulled out and the couple sat there sweaty, hot, they smelled like sex and they loved it. "Thank you Gary, that was one of the best session I've had without Ash," Serena said caressing Gary's sweaty brown hair before bending over and kissing and caressing his cock. "I feel the same way, Serena you are one hot babe who knows how to please any man," Gary said with one hand fondling one of her boobs, whilst the other was tapping/drumming against her pussy repeatedly. The two looked at each other in the eye and leaned in for a kiss before watching the rest of the movie with some food and a lot of groping and mutual touching and masturbation as well as kissing before they started having sex again.

Serena, now only in her cum covered bra and panties left for home early the next morning, having recovered from the 4 sex sessions she and Gary managed throughout the night, and whilst walking back she was winking and grinding against nearly every male who looked at her. She was greeted by Ash at the door who was waiting for her before walking in and exchanging their experiences of this month's "once a month" in the living room and hearing each other's stories got them both hot and horny and they went upstairs to sort it out. But before they got going, Serena decided (with Ash insisting) to have a quick shower to make sure she got rid of all of Gary's cum. Once satisfied she skipped her way into her and Ash's bedroom and saw him on their bed, nude and stroking his penis waiting for her. Serena started to lick her lips and whispered "It may not be the biggest, but it sure is my favourite." and with that she jumped on the bed and got busy with Ash.

 **Well that's it so far. Originally I was planning this to be the end of this lemon, but if you guys want me to I can turn this into a larger project, with me writing an additional 12 chapters to follow her adventures of a year.**

 **But for that to happen I need you guys to send me OCs - their name, appearance, and the scenario of the lemon.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Sharing is Caring

**Here it is, chapter 3 which is a threesome between Ash, Serena and an OC called Selina, sent in to me by espeon44. Hope you all and especially espeon44 enjoy it.**

 **Remember keep sending in some OCs, but could you please make sure they are not similar OCs or scenarios to the ones I have already written. Thanks**

Chapter 3 - Sharing is Caring

December is a wonderful and happy month, when family and friends get together to spend time with one another, where sharing is caring is the motto. But for one couple, this phrase has a completely different meaning - for Serena and Ash December was the month when they always have a threesome or orgy with other people for their once a month. Usually for their "once a month" they have sex independently with another person or a group, but rarely together with someone unless the find someone willing, and December seems to bring out the hormones in a lot of people.

Serena and Ash were shopping in Snowpoint City to buy their christmas essentials and spend some time together away from Kalos. They were casually walking down the roads with interlinking arms whilst window shopping. Both Ash and Serena were feeling very happy and felt at peace as they used each other to keep warm, and Serena especially was enjoying herself because she was holding tightly onto the most important man in her life, someone who meant everything to her. There were times when she wanted to stop having sex with other people and allow Ash to have his once a month encounters whilst she just had sex with him, but it only took one or two sessions before she dismissed that idea and convinced herself that she was doing Ash and herself a favour by having sex with other people as it allowed her to pick up new things and refine her techniques and skills, besides she liked being seen as a slut.

But suddenly the snowfall started to speed up before it felt like a snowstorm was approaching and Ash and Serena quickly ran into the Pokemon centre, where all their Pokemon were in an attempt to escape the storm. As soon as they entered they were greeted by the warmth of the fire from the woodburner and the familiar Christmassy scents of cinnamon and spiced berries. Sighing contently, the couple started to take off their jackets showing the whole world that they were a couple by exposing their christmas-style jumpers which had their faces stitched onto them - it was Serena's idea of customising the jumpers and thought it would be cute to have their faces on them. Despite feeling warm, they both gave each other a look which the other understood as a message that there was another way to keep warm and so the couple made their way to their room, waving hello to Nurse Joy and telling her to keep onto their Pokemons for a little longer.

As they closed the door behind them, Serena placed a 'Do not disturb sign' on the door handle so that no one would interrupt them.

After an hour of fun, both Ash and Serena were cuddling in bed both covered in sweat and each other's fluids. After recovering and catching their breaths, Ash started to stroke her hair, whilst she massaged his shoulders and drummed her fingers on his cock to get it hard again. Ash then pulled her on top of him, smiling and admiring his girlfriend before an idea popped into his head and he asked Serena "Hey babe, it's almost christmas so should we see if anyone is in the same " _festive mood"_ as us and wants to join and share the fun?"

Serena's eyes came alive when she heard what he said and immediately grinned "Yeah, definitely we need to find someone soon. But this time we pick a girl, not that I don't enjoy having you and some guy completely cover me in cum from head to toe but it takes such a long time to wash it all out of my hair. You didn't help either by sticking your cock into me whilst we showered." Ash simply sweatdropped and apologised to which Serena responded with a french kiss then whispering "Don't be sorry, I enjoyed the whole experience". The pair then decided to take a short nap to regain energy they used up in their fun.

The couple started to wake up from their nap after 2 hours, and shared a quick shower before getting dressed and heading into the Pokemon Centre lobby to find a willing girl. They scanned the whole place and couldn't find many people as they assumed many would not be out travelling and were at home with family to prepare for Christmas. They both looked at one another and sighed, but were determined not to give up. They took a seat in the lobby and were just looking around and watching the Christmas themed movie on the television to pass the time.

An hour into the movie, Ash spotted a girl with red hair, and blue eyes taking a seat on the sofa opposite to the one Serena and he were occupying and with a smirk nudged Serena. She was irritated by Ash's nudging as she wanted to watch the movie but when she followed Ash's line of sight, gasped as it appeared that they may have found the person they were looking for. Serena had to admit, the girl was pretty attractive dressed in her red shirt and blue skirt that matched her eye colour. Ash and Serena glanced at each other before making their way over to the girl in question. The girl was taking off her jacket when she spotted an attractive male and an equally attractive woman make their way over to her. She blushed when the man approached her and sat down next to her, whilst the girl sat on the other side.

Ash was the first to break the silence and stuck his hand out and with a smile stated "Hi, my name is Ash Ketchum and me and my girlfriend Serena wanted to greet you and have a chat seeing that you are on your own." The girl smiled in return and shook Ash's hand before replying "Nice to meet you two! My name is Selina. I came to Snowpoint to do some shopping and decided to come here for a rest break."

Serena was next to speak up and said "Same here Selina, we live in Kalos and decided to come to Snowpoint's world famous Christmas markets." Selina's eyes twinkled at this and both girls started to discuss the gifts and other items that were being sold. Ash was getting slightly frustrated as the conversations seemed to be going off to into the wrong direction, but decided not to voice his frustration as it might make Selina uncomfortable if they asked her out of the blue without building some sort of friendship, instead he decided to patiently wait for the girls to end their conversation while he started at Selina's double D breasts.

As the girl's conversation came to an end, Serena grabbed Selina's hand and looked at her with a seductive smile before speaking quietly so that only the three could hear and asked "Selina, listen, me and Ash wanted to ask you if you would be kind enough to help us with a situation?"

Selina looked at Serena and responded "Sure I can. What kind of friends would not help another out?" Ash was quite nervous and said "Selina our problem doesn't have a normal solution and you might freak out by what we have to ask you."

Selina looked back and forth between the two with a concerned expression and pressed them with "What wrong? How can I help?" Serena took a deep breath before whispering with a low seductive voice "Ash and I are feeling very festive in our room and were wondering if you would like a share of the fun? It is christmas after all where the motto is 'Sharing is caring'?"

Selina didn't respond and just looked at Serena with a blank expression. Serena not liking the silence then asked "Well what do think? Wanna have fun with us?" Selina had a confused expression and wanted to clarify something and asked "Wait you two want to have a threesome with me? But why?"

Ash placed his hand on Selina's shoulder and said "Well we both like to keep our sex life varied and exciting, plus you are very attractive". With that he winked at the girl before placing his left hand on her thigh and started rubbing it. Selina seemed to be in deep thought before responding "I don't know guys, what would my boyfriend say if he found out?"

"He won't find out, I mean he isn't here and why would Ash or I say anything to anyone about this? But it's your choice, if you are not comfortable then it's OK" responded Serena as she squeezed Selina's hand to comfort her. Selina looked at the two before going into deep thoughts once again to decide what to do; whilst she was thinking, Ash kept rubbing her thigh with one hand to help convince her to join Serena and him in their room. After what seemed like 5 minutes, Selina took a deep breath and took Serena's right hand in her left and Ash's left hand in her right and looked at the two before winking and said "I guess I could use some fun and variety myself guys. Let's do it!"

Ash and Serena exchanged looks before smiling and the trio got up and left the lobby and headed to the bedroom. As they walked, Ash ended up in the middle of the two girls and placed a hand on each of their asses whilst the girls each occupied one of his ass cheeks and they all squeezed each other at the same time. Once they reached the room and entered it, Ash quickly placed a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door handle so that they can have fun in peace without any interruptions.

As Ash turned around to face the two girls, he found them already on the bed making out and tugging at each other's clothes. Ash decided he would let them two get to know each other a bit better and instead moved one of the chairs in the room and placed it in front of the bed and sat there with his erect cock making an obvious bulge in his pants whilst taking off his jumper and unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his naked upper body to the girls.

Serena and Selina kept kissing one another and started to undress each other with both skirts coming off first allowing their panties to come to view followed by their tops. Serena was wearing a matching set of white lace panties and white lace bra whilst Selina wore pink panties with a black bow on the front and a pink bra. As they kept kissing and fondling they pressed their pussies together and started to rub them against each other for stimulation. Both girls were lost in their euphoria that Ash was starting to get impatient and so cleared his throat to get the attention of the girls. The girls stopped locking lips and opened their eyes and faced Ash who had his arms folded with his right index finger tapping against his left arm with one eyebrow raised. Both girls gave an embarrassed smile and blushed realising they totally forgot about Ash.

Serena crawled over to Ash and sat on his lap stroking his face before kissing him then started massaging his shoulders as an attempt to apologise. Ash in response started moving his hands up and down Serena's body to let her know he was enjoying what she was doing to him. Serena could tell he was enjoying it as she felt his cock pulsate against her thigh which caused her to grin and suddenly stop kissing Ash. Ash in turn gave a quizzed look as he was about to ask Serena why she stopped but Serena placed a finger on his lip whilst reaching her other hand out to Selina. Selina who was watching the two and had one hand rubbing her pussy furiously stopped when Serena held out her hand for her and took it before Serena guided her to Ash's lap and got off leaving Selina to be the only occupant of Ash's lap.

Selina gave an awkward look to Ash as she wasn't sure on what to do next because unlike the couple, Selina was sexually inexperienced apart from the one time she and her boyfriend had sex. Ash sensing her unsure state, tried to make her feel more comfortable and placed his left hand on her ass cheek whilst his right hand occupied her right, bra covered breast massaging them both. Selina who started to moan began to trace Ash's abs before leaning in for a kiss which was reciprocated by Ash. Serena who was now standing next to the two watching them with a smile unclasped her bra and pulled down her panties and maneuvered herself so that she was now sitting on the bed, either leg around Selina's hips and pressed herself against Selina's back while her hands helped Selina explore the already familiar contours of Ash's abs.

Ash's cock was starting to pulsate more dramatically after Serena's fine fingers made contact with his abs which was felt by Selina who gave off a deep sensual moan followed by "Ohh fuck, this is so good. Pleasure me more Ash go on", which got the attention of Serena who unclasped Selina's bra allowing her breasts to escape their prison. Ash slowly and teasingly traced Selina's nipple before giving her a knowing smile and reached down to lick and flick each nipple to stimulate the girl. Selina threw her head back allowing Serena to stroke her cheek. Serena looked at Selina and asked "Are you enjoying yourself Selina?" Selina just smiled and turned her head to face Serena and responded by kissing the girl. Ash had his eyes closed had finally enough of all this teasing and stopped playing with Selina's nipples which Selina took as a clue to get off Ash's lap and took a seat next to Serena. Serena moved one of her hands towards Selina's pussy to stimulate her which was copied by Selina as she never done anything like this before.

Ash on the other hand, stood up and started to unbutton his trousers before pulling them down followed by his boxers, allowing his cock to finally breath. Selina temporarily stopped stimulating Serena as she was awestruck at the size of the cock. Ash gave a smirk before taking his place on the chair and spread his legs so that his cock and balls were visible to the girls inviting them to explore it. Ash could tell from the looks of the girls that they were definitely hungry and said "Go on girls, it's all yours."

Serena moved to the edge of the bed and started to move her hands up and down her boyfriend's cock before turning her attention to his balls which she fondled. After a minute or two, she faced Selina and said "Join in, come on you are just sitting there." Selina nodded her head and moved her left hand towards the head of Ash's penis before moving her hand down then up again while Serena was still playing with his balls. She was still amazed by his size but now that she was holding it, she couldn't wait until all 6 inches was inside her, especially as her boyfriend's was only 4 inches. Ash then asked Selina "Have you ever given a blowjob before?" Selina shook her head saying "No, I mean I've only had sex once and that's it." Ash then looked at Serena who got the message, and placed her hands on Selina's and took them off her boyfriend's cock before saying "I'll show you and then you can have a go." With that she moved her head down towards Ash's cock which was slowly filling her mouth. Serena then moved her head up and down slowly to show Selina the motion involved, and once she thought Selina got the idea, she started to speed up and took in his full length in her mouth with her tongue swirling around the head of Ash's penis and his shaft.

Serena who lost her gag reflex long ago, even before she and Ash had sex for the first time, effortlessly bobbed up and down for a good five minutes pleasing herself and her boyfriend. She then released his cock from her mouth which now had a trail of saliva running down it and faced Selina and said "Now you have a go." Selina slowly moved herself into a better position and lowered her head and started by licking the head of Ash's cock. Liking the taste, she gave a smile before trying to take in a small amount of it as she never done this before. Ash wanted to encourage her and stroked her red hair and said "You are doing a good job, keeping going babe." Encouraged by Ash, she took in 2 more inches and started to speed up her movements. Serena in the meantime, stood up and went to Ash who mouthed her breasts while she was watching Selina give her blowjob while playing with the trail of saliva she hadn't bothered to wipe away.

After a good 3 minutes, Ash knew he was close, and told Selina "I'm about to cum, where would you like it?" Selina who was unsure looked to Serena for advice who said "Take it in your mouth, if you don't like it then you can spit it out or give it to me or swallow it if you do like it." Being horny and wanting to try new things, she told Ash to cum inside her mouth. Ash was willing to grant her this wish started to shoot ropes after ropes of cum into her mouth. Selina then removed her mouth from his cock and left the cum in her mouth to taste it, and after coming to the conclusion that she likes it, she swallowed most of it before approaching Serena and whilst kissing her, she gave Serena some of the cum that she kept for her friend. Serena who loved the taste and texture of cum, savoured it before swallowing as well.

Ash was still seated and was recovering from cumming felt a body place itself on him and opened his eyes to see Serena sit on his lap with one hand on his shoulder, and the other on his cock aligning it with her pussy. Ash then moved one of his hands and helped her by placing his cock in front of her hole and with one smooth motion was inside his girlfriend. Serena then wrapped her hands around his neck before kissing and moaning repeatedly as he was hitting all her spots and making her feel good. Ash was going faster and deeper each time Serena told him to pick up the tempo the moaning escaping Serena was growing in volume to the point the trio thought the whole Pokemon centre could hear them if not the whole town but none of the three could care as their only agenda was pleasing themselves and each other. Selina was on the bed again and with her eyes closed, moved her fingers inside her pussy and imagined her time with her boyfriend pretending that the moaning of Ash and Serena was her boyfriend and herself.

15 minutes later, Serena came on Ash's cock who returned the gift by filling her womb with his essence. Serena then climbed off with cum running down her leg, before Selina jumped off the bed and sat on Ash's lap. Before he could enter her, she said "I don't want you to go gentle on me just because this is my second time. I want to be fucked rough and want to feel the pain and pleasure even tomorrow, OK." Ash who got even harder after hearing her, pushed himself into her which resulted in the two simultaneously giving off a moan. Ash started to pump in and out of her and after being sure she was alright, placed both his hands on her ass and stood up fucking her faster and deeper as she wrapped her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist for support. 10 minutes into their fucking Ash loses control and without warning shoots his load inside Selina earning a shuddering moan from Selina and a gasp from Serena. Serena walked up to Ash and said "What happened, you just came inside her, she might not be on the pill Ash!" Ash realised what he done and his eyes widened and faced Selina to apologise and ask her, but she cut the couple off and said "It doesn't matter, I'll buy some or just convince my boyfriend it's ours if I do become pregnant." The couple gave uneasy looks before Selina convinced them it was alright.

The trio took a small break and all lay on the bed with Ash in the middle and the girls on either side. After thirty minutes, Selina felt like going again and started to stroke Ash's cock again to get him hard which drew the attention of both Ash and Serena who laughed, which made Selina stop playing with Ash's cock and asked the couple "What's so funny?" Ash and Serena tried to stop laughing but couldn't manage so, but Serena still managed to say "Well it seemed we have awoken a sex addict now. I mean at the start you were so unsure what to do and how to please us but now you want to go again. What will you tell your boyfriend when he realises?" Selina giggled and traced Ash's body with one hand and the other found its way to Serena's breast and said "Well he doesn't have to know, plus I reckon he will be in too much happiness to even ask."

With that she straddled Ash and started to ride him, while he was eating out Serena. The trio spent the rest of the night changing positions and pleasing each other, hoping tomorrow never cums.

 **Ok, this is chapter 3 and I am working on the others. I hope this chapter was good as I am trying to find my 'mojo' so if you were disappointed by this chapter, then I'm sorry and hope to do better in the future chapters.**


	4. A Real Workout

Chapter 4 - A Real Workout

Serena was running, running very fast taking deep breaths as she was doing so with one hand firmly holding onto her water bottle. She continued to run along the road for a further 20 minutes before she could feel her body tiring out and could now feel the slow burning sensation from her leg muscles and so she stopped running and had her hands on her knees as she was panting for air. Serena looked at her watch and her eyes widened as she realised that she had run 6km in around 30 minutes which was quite an achievement for herself as she knew she wasn't a fast runner but she figured that her trip down memory lane whilst she was running meant she didn't pay too much attention and that's why she didn't tire out too early.

Serena smiled as she thought back to that memory of her's which was the encounter from last month's once a month involving Selina in Snowpoint. Selina had called her yesterday to let Serena and Ash know that she wasn't in fact pregnant after Ash came inside her, which caused Ash to sigh in relief who was listening to the conversation as Serena put on the loudspeaker. Serena had to admit that it was one of her more favourite threesome encounters which is why she was replaying the incident during her run. Serena then muttered "It's been 5 weeks since we had sex with Selina, it's already almost the end of the first week of this month, so I need to find someone soon." Serena then wiped away some of the sweat on her forehead and straightened out her grey sports bra and matching grey yoga pants, which showed off her stomach and after tying her hair back into a ponytail (like in the game) walked down the road in her pair of pink running shoes.

Serena had hoped today would have been her lucky day which is why she set off early from her house to the gym to find a really muscular man to have fun with, and besides Ash was bringing some girl called Hilda over to their house for his "once a month". Serena got to the gym and found it to be full of men working out so she took her time having a look at all of them trying to find someone she hadn't fucked before, but despite all her seduction and teasing by performing squats and stretching to show off her body it seemed all the guys were too busy concentrating on themselves and so there were no takers. After 2 hours of working out and looking for a partner, a defeated Serena left the gym and decided to go for her run.

As she was walking down the road, she spotted her favourite coffee shop and decided to have a rest, especially as she had no desire to go back home and spoil Ash's fun. Seeing as it was very unusually sunny today, Serena decided to make the most of this by taking a seat outside the shop. The Garcon came along and smiled playfully at her and said "Well if it isn't Mrs. Ketchum. What can I get you today hmm?" Serena blushed when the Garcon jokingly called her Mrs Ketchum and smiled "We aren't married yet, but it does sound nice doesn't it. What about you Brian, have you found yourself a girlfriend yet?" The Garcon called Brian chuckled at this and said "You know me Serena, all the girls are after me, how am I supposed to pick just one." Serena laughed in return before saying "Well you have to pick one day, unless you want to grow old alone. Oh and can I have a Strawberry shake please." Brian nodded his head and wrote it down on his notebook before walking into the shop. Serena rested her face on one of her hands and began daydreaming of her dream wedding with Ash and officially becoming Mrs Ash Ketchum. Serena was so caught up that she didn't realise Brian had returned and placed the shake on her table before walking off. At the same time, a young male took a seat on the table that was next to Serena and was busy looking at the menu.

After a while of dreaming of her future kids and possibly grandkids as well, Serena snapped out of her daydream and realised her shake had arrived, and started to look for Brian as the ice cream seemed to have melted and wanted to order another one. Her continued head turning and searching for Brian caught the attention of the male sitting on the neighbouring table who looked up to have a look at the girl and his eyes became widened as he saw this beautiful honey blonde haired woman who was only dressed in a sports bra and yoga pants and as he was examining her, another part of him downstairs became alive and was eager to escape from the grey pants he was wearing. He then looked at her table to see what was causing her to be looking for someone or something and when he noticed that her untouched shake had melted ice cream, he figured that was the cause. As he was looking at the shake he realised he ordered the very same shake which he only just got and this made his brain come up with a plan. He grinned at this and thought to himself "She is stunning, I would love to see what is covered by her clothes but she she looks a bit older than me and doubt she would want to do anything with me. But still what if I pretend to be a nice guy and help her, then she will offer to help in return and can then have fun with her."

The teen grabbed his shake and stood up before facing Serena who was still looking for Brian. As Serena was turning her head and searching she heard the sound of the chair that was on the opposite side of her table being moved and so turned to see what she believed to be a black haired teenage boy with matching black eyes standing there dressed in grey pants and shirt holding a strawberry shake smiling at her which she returned. The teen seeing the girl return the smile spoke up and said "Hi there miss. I saw you seemed to be looking for someone or something. Can I help you in anyway?" Serena smiled even more at this and mentally said " _He is cute as well as polite, how charming."_ Serena gestured for the boy to sit with her and said "Yeah, I ordered this shake but guess I was too busy thinking of other things and forgot all about it and now look the ice cream has melted. I am looking for the Garcon to ask for another one." The boy was listening intently and smiled internally when he realised he was right about the situation.

He moved his shake towards her and "Please take mine, I don't even want it to be honest. I wanted chocolate but they said they were sold out on it so I settled on this." Serena had a surprised look on her face and asked "Are you sure? I mean it is your drink and besides I can order another one." The boy shook his head and said "Like I said, I don't really like strawberry shakes, please take it I insist." After thinking about it for a few seconds Serena took the shake and after saying thanks began to enjoy it. After a few tastes, she looked at the teen and said "My name is Serena, what's yours kind gentleman?" The boy held his hand out and said "Nice to meet you Serena, I am called Shadow." Serena shook his hand and said "Shadow, that's an interesting name. Why did your parents call you that?" Shadow shrugged his shoulders and said "I am not too sure, they said that since I was born around midnight that Shadow was a fitting name. Plus I like it, it is very unique." Serena nodded in agreement and said "Yes it does sound interesting and unique. So tell me more about yourself. As you know I am Serena, 24 years old and live here with my boyfriend Ash." Shadow mentally groaned at this and thought " _Damn, I was right she is older than me and has a boyfriend as well. Guess this plan failed."_ Shadow then said "I'm 17 and live here alone and plan to join my parents in Unova soon." Serena looked surprised and asked "Why do you live alone here and not with your parents?" Shadow sighed not wanting to talk about it but realised he could use this to make Serena feel sorry for him and maybe let him have fun with her (Shadow sure is evil) so he said "We had a massive fight a while ago, because my parents wanted me to get married to some girl they chose but I don't like her, so I took my half of the family money and left and came here to Kalos and bought myself a house and got a job. But sometimes I do feel lonely." Serena had an apologetic look on her face and grabbed his hand and said "No, Shadow I think you did the right thing, you shouldn't marry someone you don't like. If my mother banned me from seeing Ash or made me marry someone else, I would probably have run away as well."

With that she stood up and brought Shadow into a deep hug where he could feel Serena's bare stomach touch him and her breasts press against his chest causing his cock to stir more and poke Serena's thigh. This got the attention of Serena who still hadn't released Shadow from the hug, and thought " _Well he might be young, but his cock seems to be a decent size. Plus he did say he was feeling lonely so why not cheer him and and have fun at the same time"_. Shadow was thinking around the same line and thought to himself " _This might actually work and I get to have fun with this smokin' hot babe"_. Serena let him go off the hug after a few more seconds and with a seductive smile, said "Listen Shadow, I know you are feeling lonely and I would be more than happy to help you out about that especially since you were nice enough to offer your shake to me. What do you say wanna fuck?" Shadow was about to burst in happiness, as he was about to have sex for the first time, and that with such a hot woman. Before this, the most Shadow got were blowjobs from 3 different girls but none of them would let him fuck them so this would be it, he was going to lose his virginity! But he soon realised this and said "Serena I would love to, but I am still a virgin so would that still be ok?" Serena smiled and with a wink said "I'd be glad to take your virginity Shadow, I was 17 myself when a married man who was 32 took my virginity. I'll go gentle on you." Shadow couldn't believe his luck and without wasting any more time he said "Ok great! Let's go to my place!"

Serena stopped him and said "Wait I need to inform my boyfriend first." Shadow looked like he saw a ghost and said "What! Why would you tell him? Do you want us to get killed?" Serena giggled and said "No we have an agreement that once a month we can have sex with other people and this month it will be you, so you have me for the whole of today and tomorrow morning. I just need to let him know I am cashing in my "once a month" today and not to wait up for me." Shadow was stunned by the revelation which only resulted in his cock getting more restless. Once Serena finished texting Ash and after he replied with 'Have fun! xxx' Serena faced Shadow and with her arms behind her back she sweetly asked "But I smell from my work out, could I use your shower? Will you help me with it?" To which Shadow gave her a knowing smile before wrapping his right arm around Serena's exposed waist holding onto it which earned him a kiss on his left cheek from the girl before guiding her to his home. As they were walking towards Shadow's house he faced Serena and said "I just remembered that I don't have any condoms because I wasn't expecting today to be the best day in my life." Serena giggled at his attempt to get out of trouble by phrasing it in a flirtatious way, but she simply shrugged her shoulders and said "We don't need any. I never allow any of my partners to wear one when I have sex because I don't like the feeling of them. Since you are a virgin I don't have to worry about catching something so we can have full on fun and contact."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"YESS! YES! THAT'S THE SPOT, WORK YOUR COCK INSIDE ME" howled Serena as she was being fucked by Shadow, who was standing behind her as she was pressed against the sliding glass door of his shower with the hot steamy water pouring over the pair. Shadow meanwhile, was holding tightly onto Serena's waist with his eyes shut and kept pumping in and out of her whilst moaning repeatedly about how good it feels. Shadow was on cloud nine, never had he imagined that that sex would feel so good, he was familiar with masturbation and when he got head from the girls he assumed sex would be similar to those two activities but when he finally entered his first vagina and lost his virginity he fell in love with the warm and moist tunnel that he was now exploring with his cock. Serena's insides were wrapping around Shadow's cock inviting him inside and stopping him from leaving. They both could feel the muscles of Serena's pussy and the muscle of Shadow's cock rubbing against one another pleasing both partners.

Serena decided to make it even more enjoyable for the pair and squeezed her pussy walls together which now pressed more strongly onto Shadow's cock making both moan and sigh in pleasure. Shadow's legs began to shake and wobble at the sensation he was feeling which Serena could sense from his shaky movements and tried to calm him down by taking his left hand off her waist and moving it towards her left breast for him to play with. In an instant, Shadow stopped shaking and instead turned his attention towards his partner's breast and started to trace it and flick her nipple which made Serena smile who was concentrating on slamming herself against his cock which meant her ass was continuously slapping against his stomach. Serena turned her head back to face Shadow and praised him "Well, Shadow I have to give it to you, I am amazed you survived so long without even cumming once and to think this is your first time. Quite a few people I fucked in the past didn't last this long and most of them were experienced, heck some were old enough to be my dad." Shadow beamed at the praise and responded by going even faster which resulted in Serena throwing her head back with her tongue sticking out as she was moaning nonstop and saying things like "Keep it up." "That's it." "Show me how much you want to fuck me silly."

Shadow kept pumping and pushing inside Serena until his cock was making contact with her womb before completing pulling out and then ramming himself into her which made Serena scream with glee. Shadow managed to do this technique for a further 5 minutes until he could feel his penis twitching and could feel his sperm flowing towards the head of his penis and with one final push and groan, he released his first load into the girl who was now groaning getting a chance to feel the teenager's young cum flood inside her. Shadow then placed both his hands on Serena's ass and moved his thumbs across both of her ass cheeks in circular motions before finally removing his penis from her as he slowly lowered himself down to sit. As he sat he looked up to see Serena turn around and look at him with a smile while one of her fingers was now making its way inside her cum filled pussy. Shadow could see some cum run down her leg and mix with the water that was coming from the shower head and could feel a few more drops of cum dripping from his cock. Serena gathered as much of the sticky substance onto her finger and was now lowering herself down as well before spreading her legs around either side of Shadow and while making eye contact with him, she licked off the cum on her finger. This got Shadow's cock hard again which Serena saw and she then brought her legs back before going on her knees and then knelt down to take his cock into her mouth.

Serena then continued to orally please Shadow for a good 10 minutes before he came again at which moment Serena swallowed all of his cum before letting go of his organ, and returned to her original sitting position by having either one of her legs around Shadow's side which meant that he got a clear view of her pussy. The two sat there recovering from their activity before Shadow reached over to the side and grabbed a bar of soap and held it in front of Serena and said "Shouldn't we both get cleaned up before continuing? Plus our skin is going to become all shrivelled up if we just sit here under the water for too long."

Serena who now had the soap in her hand, stood up in front of Shadow and started to rub her soapy hands into his hair while he leaned forward and began to kiss and slowly lick the region between Serena's belly button and pussy repeatedly. After Serena soaped up Shadow, they swapped roles with Shadow standing up and Serena sitting down playing with his balls before he got hard again. This was one thing Serena loved about younger guys it was that they were always hard and ready for action and with that she began to give him a blowjob again. Once the pair were soaped up, they began washing each other taking extra time with their private organs. They showered for around 10 minutes before they exited the showers and Shadow brought two towels - one for him and one for Serena. Shadow was opening his wardrobe when Serena gave him a quizzed look and asked "What are you doing?" Shadow turned to face Serena and said "Deciding on what to wear, why?" Serena approached Shadow and said "Why wear clothes when we both know what we will be doing the whole time?"

Shadow thought about this and agreed before he realised that he hadn't told Serena about his butler! He looked at Serena and said "I forgot to tell you earlier, my butler lives here as well. Even though my parents were angry at me for leaving, they sent him after a month I left to help me manage living alone. So you might want to put some clothes on. He should be back from getting the groceries." Serena didn't seem faced and said "No, it's alright. I quite like showing my body off and besides if he is going to stay here, he will hear us anyway so I'll just stay naked as I am." Whilst holding hands, Shadow guided Serena to the living room with both trying not to step over Shadow's clothes that he was wearing earlier as it was littered all over the bedroom and hallway. As they walked towards the living room, they could see Serena's sports bra, yoga pants and shoes (she wasn't wearing any panties at all) in a messy pile next to the front door.

They entered the living room and Serena took a seat on the sofa that was facing the TV, while Shadow sat on the sofa that was perpendicular to Serena's from where you can look out into the street. As they were watching TV and relaxing, they heard the doorbell which signalled that the butler had arrived. Shadow was panicking as he wasn't wearing any clothes and was too embarrassed to open the door. Seeing him being embarrassed made Serena decide to show him that it isn't so bad by getting up and walking to the main door, kicking her clothes to one side to open the door and once she opened it, she saw what looked like a man in his late 50s early 60s whose eyes were wide open seeing a naked girl open the door instead of the young master Shadow. Serena gave the man a genuine smile and said "You must be Shadow's butler, come in." The butler who was still speechless, could only nod his head as he entered the house and after seeing all the clothes on the floor, realised what has been going on in the house. He had to admit he was proud and astonished that Shadow managed to bring a girl back, especially one as good looking as Serena. Without another word he made his way into the house and began to put away the shopping. Serena on the other hand returned to the living room and sat down.

15 minutes later, the butler came into the living room to see the two moaning and masturbating each other. He cleared his throat which got the attention of the pair who looked up with sheepish smiles before Shadow pointed to the butler and told Serena "This is John, he is the most trusted and longest serving butler in my family." Shadow then pointed to Serena and faced John and said "John, this is Serena and will be our guest tonight so please prepare lunch and dinner for us all." Butler John nodded to Shadow and walked off, waving to the pair as he left. Once John left, Serena and Shadow starting making out with each other for a few minutes while Shadow's cock would occasionally enter Serena's pussy slightly. After a few minutes Serena pulled back and asked Shadow "Ok, Shadow tell me which part of the house should we have sex in next?" Shadow was in deep thought and then decided "What about the stairs?" Serena nodded her head and once the two stood up walked to the stairwell and climbed a few with Serena climbing more so that she was in front of Shadow and then lowered herself to all fours giving Shadow access to her two holes.

The pair went on to have sex on the stairs for 8 minutes and stopped when Butler John announced that lunch was ready and with that Shadow pulled out of Serena's ass who then stood up, showing him her cum filled pussy before the two made their way to the dining table. After they all ate, Shadow and Serena decided to take a break from sex and just watch a movie, but halfway through it, Serena dragged John from the kitchen into the living room before making him sit next to her. She then unbuttoned his trousers and when she felt no resistance from the older man, began to take his cock out and give him a blowjob as a thank you for the great meal. John being quite old couldn't last long and came into Serena's mouth after 2 minutes after which Serena swallowed his load and offered him a smile before turning her attention to the movie while John played with her breasts.

After a well cooked dinner by John, Shadow and Serena made their way up to Shadow's bedroom and as they walked holding hands, Serena briefly stopped by John and gave him a french kiss and once she let go of him winked at him before going with Shadow upstair to have more sex before finally laying down getting ready to sleep. Serena spread one of her legs over Shadow's before she went to sleep so that if Shadow didn't want to sleep anytime soon or woke up early or during the night, he would have clear access to her pussy without having to reposition her legs himself. After Serena went to sleep, Shadow was awake for half an hour and used that time to fuck the sleeping girl and then dozed off with his cock still inside her which later slipped out as his erection went down.


	5. Sexy Photo Session

**Hey people, yes I am still alive. Sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter but I have to deal with uni work, my girlfriend (we had a massive fight two weeks ago, so I couldn't write during that week as I was trying to sort stuff out with her.**

 **Anyway, enough about me ranting about my life. Here's the next chapter of Serena's Once A Month featuring Trevor and an OC of mine. Enjoy**

Chapter 5 - Sexy Photo Session

It was a fine afternoon with the sun shining and no clouds in sight as Serena was walking down the busy road trying not to bump into people as she was busy rereading some messages on her phone. She was dressed in a dark blue tank top and was wearing a pair of black jeans and finished her outfit off with white sneakers and her pink handbag as well as having her hair tied in a messy bun. Serena wanted to make sure she was going to the right hotel and wanted to double check the room number that Trevor had sent her. She scrolled through all the messages she and Trevor had exchanged until she reached the last few and mumbled to herself "Hotel Coumarine, room number 137". With that she continued to walk down the road, stopping from time to time to do some window shopping.

When she arrived at the hotel she walked towards the lifts and pressed the button that would take her to the floor where the room was and to pass the time she thought back to how she and Ash came to an agreement to allow her to sleep with Trevor for a second time. Usually Ash and Serena don't have sex with the same person more than once but when Trevor messaged her on the fling site she uses and said he had a very erotic idea that she would definitely be interested in and after reading what it was about she became wet really quickly and went to Ash to persuade him if she could have sex with Trevor again so that they can play out his idea. Ash had a good connection and friendship with Trevor and didn't mind too much as the idea Trevor was talking about sounded quite good so he allowed Serena, in exchange that he was allowed to fuck someone he had previously slept with again to make it fair. Serena had no objection seeing as it sounded fair and nodded her head in agreement before going in for a hug. The stopping of the lift and the dinging noise which meant that Serena had reached her floor snapped her out of her thoughts and she exited the lift before scanning the corridor and once she spotted room number 137 she walked towards it and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds the door opened revealing a bearded man who had black hair with a few strands of white hair dressed in a red polo shirt and grey three-quarter pants as well as black sneakers. He looked at the girl in front of him as if trying to match Trevor's description of the girl who was scheduled to come to this room with the one in front of him. Serena who was expecting this man to open the door offered a smile before she embraced the man in a VERY TIGHT hug and said "It's nice to meet you, so you must be Marcus the photographer Trevor hired."

Marcus who at first stiffened at the contact gave in when he got confirmation that this was the girl he was waiting for and quickly returned the hug, but not as tenderly as Serena did. Serena then reached up to his cheeks and kissed them both, after which Marcus did the same to both cheeks of Serena and made way to allow her into the room. Serena was at awe when she saw the room - it had a massive sitting room with two huge sofas and a table as well as a HD TV. She could see the bathroom from where she stood as well as the bedroom as the door to it was open. Serena turned her head to the side and saw many photography equipments such as lightings, different parts and accessories for a camera as well as two of the white umbrella things she often sees used by professional photographers. She turned to face Marcus as he closed the door behind him and said "Well Marcus, I'm Serena but I'm sure Trevor has told you all about me and what we have planned today."

Marcus grinned and said "Yes Trevor did talk about you and your… should we say 'exploits' with guys. But don't feel embarrassed or conscious just because I'm around, I do stuff like this all the time so I am used to it".

Serena smiled and said "I am not embarrassed at what I do, my boyfriend supports and I support him. Besides sex with other people is sometimes fun and brings variety. Also I know who you are and what you do, I still can't believe Trevor has managed to book you for our session. I mean you are THE Marcus from the sex industry, the best sex photographer in the whole world!"

Marcus chuckled at this and said "Now you are just trying to flatter me. I am more than happy to do this besides I enjoy what I do as well."

Serena then looked around the room or rather rooms before she questioned Marcus "Hey Marcus where is Trevor? He is nowhere to be seen?"

Marcus who just finished setting everything up for the photo session turned to face Serena and said "He just messaged me saying he is gonna be a bit late because his sister is giving him a lecture about something."

Serena sat on the sofa and frowned at this as it meant she had to wait longer before she could have sex and let Marcus take pictures of them as they were doing it. Serena didn't know what to do but Marcus sure did as he faced the girl and said "Well seeing as he is running late and I am being paid by the hour we might as well take some pics of you if you are up for it."

Serena eyes became wide at hearing this wonderful suggestion and she agreed and soon started to walk towards the bed and placed her handbag on it. She then untied her bun and let her hair fall down as she started to smooth it out with her comb. Once she was done, Marcus then stood a few metres away from Serena but was still directly in front of her and asked "Serena do you want me to film this as well or just pictures? When you and Trevor are going to have sex I will be taking pictures while my video recorder will record a sex tape for you two."

Serena didn't even hesitate or think too much about his proposal and said "Record this as well please Marcus". "Very well, Serena the video recorder will record everything while I take pictures as well."

Marcus then asked "Well Serena, I know you are sexually very active but can you show us how you seduce men with your body?" Serena gave a seductive smile before posing in various erotic poses ranging from having one hand on her hips while the other was messing around with her hair playing with it. She then turned to her side and stuck her ass out to highlight how big and round it was as well as her breasts before she started to grab each breast with one hand and lifting it up and down.

"That was great Serena but do you want to take off your clothes now for us and show us your fine body?" At this Serena raised her hand up and asked Marcus to stop filming. Marcus became worried he had made her uncomfortable and was about to apologise when Serena said "I need to change my bra and panties into a more sexy pair. You are an expert in this so can you help?"

Before Marcus had a chance to reply, Serena was already taking off her clothes and throwing them on the ground and stood there in just her sky blue lace bra and panties, before she dug into her bag and removed three sets of bras and panties - one was deep red, one was green and the other was purple. She then took off the bra she was wearing before sliding her panties off her and stood there completely naked looking at Marcus expectantly awaiting for him to tell her which set was better. Marcus was not affected too much by what Serena had done as he was constantly around naked people but had to admit he was caught by surprise how quickly Serena became comfortable around him to just simply strip, it usually took most girls at least an hour or so before they stripped unless they wanted to be photographed and/or recorded quickly. He took a second to admire the woman's body and had to admit for a 24 year old she had a perfect body and could see no flaw or imperfection. Marcus then slowly made his way towards Serena and looked at the bed where the three underwear options were placed as he thought about which one would be good for the session he was going to record and photograph.

He had to admit this was a difficult choice as all three sets would look good on Serena but after a few seconds of thinking he pointed to the purple set and faced Serena before he said "I think this one will look good on you for this shoot. What do you think?"

Serena looked at the purple set and remembered how Ash would always compliment her when she wore it saying it looked good on her and highlighted her features. Serena pleased with the selection gave Marcus a hug to show him her appreciation before she picked up the set and carried it as well as her handbag to the toilet saying she needed to apply a bit more make up. While Serena was getting ready for the shoot, Marcus was applying the finishing touches and double checked everything. After a few minutes Serena came out of the bathroom and headed back to the main room swaying her hips from side to side trying to look as sexy as possible. Marcus then set up the video camera and started to record as he grabbed his camera and started to take pictures of Serena in various poses and he would sometimes go up to her and help reposition her whether it meant putting his hands between her thighs to spread her legs more or whether it was grabbing her ass and help move her to a more seductive pose. Serena didn't mind Marcus touching her like that, rather she encouraged it by sometimes not being in the right pose so that he would reposition her. After a few pics of her, he started to ask some questions and he first said "Ok then Serena tell us a bit about yourself."

Serena smiled and waved at the camera and said "I'm Serena and am 24 years old and live in Luminose with my boyfriend Ash. I am here today to record a sex tape with a friend of mine."

"Well Serena tell us how was it when you had sex for the first time? Who took your virginity? Was it Ash?"

Serena kept switching poses and tugging at her underwear to reveal a bit more and said "I was 17 when I lost my virginity. And no my first time wasn't with Ash. Basically I travelled with Ash around Kalos until he took part in the Pokemon league after which he left to go back to Kanto. We were both 15 at the time and I was already in love with him but was too scared to say anything so he left not knowing how I felt. I continued to stay here in Kalos for a while after he had left before I left for the Hoenn region to see what Pokemon contests were all about. I was still feeling sad and depressed about not being with Ash and after talking to some friends they said I needed to find someone else but I just simply couldn't - you see Ash is the only person for me."

Marcus smiled at this and asked "I see, but then who and how did you exactly lose your virginity?"

Serena replied with saying "It had been 2 years since I saw Ash, I mean we still stayed in touch and talked over the phone a lot but not having the courage to tell him I felt was making me angry and horny at the same time as my hormones were raging. It was then one day I realised my fingers weren't enough and I happened to come across the fling site that I and Ash still use where people make profiles and then contact others for sex. I figured since I was single and was very horny that this might help me and so I signed up and waited to see if anyone would approach me. Within two days of having signed up I got a few messages - I guess being 17 and a horny girl was a plus for many guys. I then started talking to a few of them to see who I would connect best with and after a week I narrowed the list from 12 people down to 1. He was a 32 year old married man and I felt we connected well plus his cock was big based on all the pictures we shared of each other. So I accepted his offer and went to his place when his wife was at work and I had sex for the first time."

Marcus was getting hard at hearing the story and asked "How was it? Did you guys use a condom?"

Serena giggled and said "It was amazing and made me realise how good sex is compared to using my fingers. Even though it was my first time, I ended up staying most of the day having sex with him in his bedroom until we heard his wife's car coming. We then got dressed quickly as I sneaked out through the back door. He put a condom at first but when he entered me a bit I could already tell I didn't like the feeling of condoms so asked him to take it off and fuck me bareback. I had pills with me so I didn't have to worry about getting pregnant. I continued to see him when we both could but I was also having sex with other people so had to find time when I could fit him in when his wife was away. I mean it got to the point at one time that I was having sex every single day!"

"So how did you and Ash end up together? Did you tell him how you felt?"

"I guess all the sex had helped me with my confidence but it was Ash who called me one day and said he was coming to Kalos because he wanted to say something important to me. We met up and after a few minutes of silence he confessed to me saying he was in love with me since we travelled together but that he never realised it until we were apart. I of course confessed as well and after persuading our moms we bought a house in Luminose and have been living together there since. Yes we both told one another about our sexual history but neither one of us cared too much as we were finally together."

Marcus' boner was now very big and clearly visible after hearing Serena tell him of her past and all he could manage to say was "That sounds very hot Serena, can't believe you have done all of this at such a young age".

Serena simply blushed at his compliment and just gave him a smile before continuing to pose for the camera. After a few pics of her facing the camera she turned around and bend down a bit so her ass was in full view to be photographed. Serena would from time to time move her panties a bit to expose her pussy to the camera. As they continued to take pictures and record her photo session, they heard a knock on the door and Marcus went to open it. At the door was Trevor and as he entered the room he looked at Serena and could feel his cock already becoming hard. Serena was glad that Trevor had finally arrived and went over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips before hugging him - since he is shorter than Serena, his face was being pressed against her boobs something neither one of them were going to complain about.

Serena then got to work and began to undress the 20 year old Trevor until he was left in only his boxer shorts. They then both posed for the camera often groping and kissing which was all photographed. After a few erotic shots, Marcus said "OK guys, you can move on to the next level. Why don't you strip each other off the rest of your clothing but slowly so that I can get good pictures."

Serena and Trevor faced each other and nodded slowly placing their hands on the other's shoulder before caressing each other and leaning in to share a few kisses. As they were kissing, Trevor moved his left hand around Serena's back before unclasping her bra letting it fall to the ground as they both moaned into the kiss as Trevor started to caress Serena's breasts flicking and squeezing her nipples to stimulate her. After a few more kisses, Serena pulled away and turned to her side to make sure the camera and video recorder get a good angle as Trevor began to pull her panties down. Now being completely nude, Serena turned again to face Trevor before sinking to her knees as she faced the camera to have a picture taken before pulling down Trevor's boxers exposing his cock. Serena knew that size didn't always matter and that the way it is used was also very important as he was only 5 inches but she knew from their previous encounter how well he can use it to pleasure her.

Serena then started to feel his cock and moved her hands up and down it to stimulate Trevor and bring it to its maximum hardness which didn't take too long. Once she was satisfied, she slowly opened her mouth and began to take in all 5 inches of his cock inside her mouth and as she was doing so she was looking Trevor in the eyes who looked back smiling. Serena kept eye contact with Trevor as she started to move her head but would from time to time move her eyes to face the camera and video recorder. As time went on Serena began to increase her speed and made sure her tongue was also involved as it licked and covered the head and shaft of Trevor's cock. Trevor was enjoying it a lot and placed his hands on Serena's hair and was stroking it as a way to let her know he was loving it but after a while he started to buckle his hips to get more pleasure. Serena continued with the blowjob for a good 8 minutes after which she released his cock as she had multiple thick trails of saliva running down from her mouth to her chin as well as spilling onto the floor as she was panting to get air into her lungs. Trevor knelt down and they both wrapped their arms around each other's necks kissing and exchanging saliva.

Once Serena regained her breath she stood up and she moved towards the bed swaying her hips from side to side for the cameras. Once she reached the edge of the bed she positioned herself on all fours on the bed so that her hands and knees were on the bed while her feet were hanging off the edge. Serena then turned her head around and smiled at the camera while she moved her left hand towards her pussy and spread her lips so that the cameras would get a good look at her beautiful, hairless glistening pussy. She then started to move her hands all over her pussy to stimulate it while she looked expectantly at Trevor, who approached her before kneeling down in front of her pussy. Trevor then moved his hands onto the lips of Serena's pussy and took over her job of stimulating it. She moaned in pleasure as Trevor was stroking and squeezing every part of her delicate organ but she suddenly closed her eyes and gave off a deep satisfying moan when she felt Trevor stick a finger inside her and then he started to move it in and out of her while wiggling it at the same time to give her maximum pleasure. The sounds of the girl's moans was making Trevor even harder and he increased the speed of his finger movements as well as sticking 2 more inside her so that now there were 3 fingers inside Serena. As he continued to fill her up with his fingers and move faster, he could feel his fingers being drenched more and more in her fluids and could feel her pussy walls clenching and moving in a repetitive manner that he was familiar with from their last encounter - it was a sign that Serena was about to cum!

Not a moment later after he thought of this, Serena squealed as she came covering Trevor's fingers in her sweet nectar as the shaking girl placed her head on the bed whilst still being on her hands and knees as she recovered from her orgasm. Trevor slowly removed his fingers and started to lick them clean tasting Serena's sweet essence which almost caused him to cum as well but he managed to prevent that from happening. Marcus at the same time was furiously taking many pictures to ensure he captured the whole thing on camera and hoped the video recorder got a good angle of her cumming. Trevor looked up and could see Serena's pussy still leaking fluid and decided to clean her up as well, so moved his head towards it before latching his mouth onto her private area as he started to suck on it and drive his tongue inside her warm, moist, fluid covered pussy. Serena was enjoying the feeling of Trevor's tongue inside her and in reply started to move her body towards the boy so that his tongue would enter more of her and she also placed her right hand on the back of Trevor's ginger haired head and pushed it forwards into her to make sure that he was completely attached to her pussy and she crossed her free hanging legs behind the back of his neck to keep him in place as she moaned and hummed and kept saying lewd things to make Trevor go faster and deeper inside her. The duo continued this for a good few minutes until Trevor was forced to let go as he was running out of breath and needed more oxygen.

Once both calmed down from their excited states, Trevor stood up and approached Serena stroking his cock at the same time. Once he reached her, he aligned his cock with her pussy and rubbed it against it to tease the girl further before he couldn't hold it in much longer and started to enter her pussy doggystyle. As he was slowly entering Serena's love tunnel he closed his eyes and squeezed her ass as he was in pure bliss as he felt her moist and soft muscles clamp down on his cock holding it captive inside her. Serena at the same time felt like she was on cloud 9 as she enjoyed having Trevor's cock enter and explore her like this. As soon as Trevor had managed to completely stick his cock inside her, he savoured the moment for a while allowing Marcus to take many photos, before he started to pull out slightly before pushing his cock back inside Serena. Serena was moaning as Trevor did this and said "Yes, Trevor that's it, fuck my pussy bad. I want you to hit it hard and strong and with all you got. Keep going Trevor."

Trevor could only smirk as he heard this sex addicted girl ask him to pleasure her and Trevor being a gentleman didn't want to disappoint his friend and so started to speed up his moments and started grunting at the same time. The only sounds that could be heard in the room where the moans and groans from the two having sex, the clicking and flashing noises from Marcus' camera and the flashes from the studio umbrella's he had set up as well as the slapping sounds that were due to Serena and Trevor's bodies making contact when the pair forcefully pushed themselves into each other to please one another. As the pair kept on going, Serena turned around to face Trevor and said "Well Trevor, it seems you have improved a lot since the last time we had sex."

Trevor blushed and replied "Well when we had sex it was my first time so I wasn't too sure on what to do. But since I lost my virginity to you, I have been having sex regularly with girls I meet online. I want to perform very well for you Serena. I want to see you drench me in your cum and I want to fill you up with my cum as well."

Serena smiled seductively at Trevor and said "I would really like that Trevor, but remember we have the whole day. No need to rush." With that she continued to force herself onto his cock to fill her up as much as she could while she was constantly moaning "Oooooo Trevor. That feels so good. Keep going baby."

Serena and Trevor kept going doggystyle for around 20 minutes with the pair grunting and moaning as Marcus was walking around them trying to take as many pictures as he could from different angles. After the 20 minutes Trevor could feel that he was reaching his peak and could feel his cock pulsing inside Serena which she felt as well and so she crossed her legs around Trevor's waist to make sure he wouldn't be able to pull out until all of his cum was inside her. Marcus stood to the side of Trevor and Serena who had a good side view of Trevor's cock inside Serena's pussy and was getting ready to take pictures when he cum. Marcus didn't have to wait long as he could see Trevor's legs shaking as his breathing became deeper and slower and when he shut his eyes, Marcus knew he was about to cum and said "OK Serena it seems Trev is about to shoot his load. How about facing the camera and so I can capture your facial expression as you receive his cum?"

Serena nodded and turned her head to the left to face the camera as Trevor finally said "Here it comes Serena, I'm going to give you your first serving of my cum." With that Trevor released his sperm which made their way to the tip of his penis and shot into Serena who was giving the camera a distant and lustful look as she felt the warm thick fluid flow inside her. To make the feeling better for both, Serena started to gyrate her lower body against Trevor to make both their orgasms last as long as possible as it gave Serena more time to collect all of his cum. Once he was finished shooting his load Trevor pulled out and admired Serena's nice soft ass as well as her pussy from which some of his cum was oozing out. At the sight of this, he called Marcus over and told him about the flowing cum of which he took pictures to add to the pair's memorabilia of their fucking.

Serena who by now had recovered from her orgasm wanted to help Marcus take good pictures so she spread her legs more and lifted her ass higher. But since she couldn't see properly behind her she said "Marcus you can spread my lips to get a clearer view and if you want you can stick a few fingers inside as well to get more cum out for pictures."

Marcus complied with her request and so licked his left hand before moving onto her pussy and spreading her lips wider so that he got a clear view of her hole and the cum that was still slowly flowing out of it and began to move his camera closer to her pussy and started to take more pictures. Marcus then looked at Trevor and asked "Can you scoop some of your cum out so I can take more erotic photos?"

Trevor nodded his head and dove two fingers inside Serena's pussy and began to scoop some cum up from inside her to the surface. Once he did that he walked over to Serena who licked and cleaned his fingers clean as he stroked her hair. Once Serena was done, Trevor looked at her and said "Thanks for cleaning my fingers, in return let me clean your pussy for you."

Serena could only smile as she said "I'd love that Trevor, I want you to explore me with your tongue like last time and clean me up."

With that Trevor made his way back before he knelt down and moved his face towards her pussy and ass as he slowly started to kiss and lick her clean starting at her clit and then digging his tongue inside her and licking up all of his cum before he licked her thighs clean as well. But he wasn't done just yet as he then returned his focus back to her pussy and began to kiss and lick it slowly and teasingly earning a moan from Serena who also arched her back as she felt pure bliss from Trevor's tongue. Trevor soon finished cleaning her and stood and approached the bed before lying down on it next to Serena who had turned around and was now lying on her back. They both looked at each other in the eye before embracing each other and sharing a long french kiss as the pair tried to fight over dominance. Serena then draped her right leg over Trevor's body which made him lose focus allowing Serena to win the tongue duel and explore every inch of his mouth with her tongue. Trevor pulled away and fake pouted at the girl and said "That was cheating, you did that with your leg to make me lose concentration."

Serena could only giggle but then cheekily replied with "Everything is fair in sex and fun." She continued to look at Trevor before she reached her right hand towards his semi-erect cock and started to pump it again to make it up to him. In response Trevor mouthed one of Serena's boobs and was using his left hand to play with her left boob while his right hand reached over to her right ass cheek and started to massage, caress and squeeze it.

Once Serena was satisfied with how hard he was, she rolled on top of him without any warning and used her hands to pin his hands against the bed in an outstretched way. She then gazed into his eyes and with a knowing smile, she slowly shuffled her way lower down making sure her ass was making contact with his body at all time so she could feel his body and her ass slide against one another. Once she was level with his cock she lowered her head and with a wide open mouth she took all 5 inches inside her mouth. She then looked to her right as she saw Marcus walk over with the camera and take pictures. Serena then started to bob her head up and down along his shaft making sure her tongue was involved at all times. Trevor had his eyes shut and his teeth were clenched as he was loving the feeling of Serena on top of him and pleasing him with her skilled mouth.

Trevor couldn't resist for much longer and he started to buckle his hips and move them up and down at such a fast speed meaning that it was no longer Serena slowly giving him a blowjob, instead it turned into a ferocious face fucking scene as Trevor took lead of this. Serena wasn't affected too much by this sudden change as she was used to and has experienced face fucking over the years, so instead she adapted to this change and made sure to encircle his cock more tightly with her lips to make sure Trevor's cock can never completely leave her mouth without her permission as she continued to swirl her tongue around his cockhead. Trevor then slowed down his movement as he didn't want to cum already and instead he stopped moving his hips and looked Serena in the eyes and said "Well let's see how good the daughter of a Rhyhorn racer can ride herself, shall we?"

Serena looked Trevor in the eye and said "Well let's see if you can handle my riding skills. I want this ride to be a marathon race, not a single lap. You understand me Trev?"

Serena then moved herself and grabbed his shaft aligning it with her pussy before she slowly sank down on it impaling herself with his cock. Once she had completely taken him inside her, she started bouncing on his cock moaning and squealing in delight. Trevor was in cloud 9 himself and couldn't stop himself from grabbing Serena's boobs and play with them as he traced and squeezed each nipple and from time to time he raised his upper body slightly to lick and graze them with his teeth. All that stimulation was driving Serena crazy as he looked up into the ceiling screaming "FUCKKKK, YES. THAT'S IT TREVOR. FUCK ME GOOD AND FILL ME UP AGAIN."

Trevor looked at the girl and said "Gladly, anything for you." And with that he increased his movements to match that of Serena's bouncing and kept ramming his cock deep inside her. The pair managed to keep going for half an hour after which Serena lost it and said "Trevor I can't hold back any longer…. I'm cumming."and came drenching Trevor's cock in her juices.

This was enough to send Trevor over the edge as he cried out "Me too Serena, I'm about to cum. Get ready for it." And soon he started to shoot his thick load into her pussy. The feeling was so good for Serena that she couldn't support herself anymore and so collapsed on top of Trevor who sighed and wrapped his arms around Serena has he was continued to push deeper inside her, determined to dump his load as far inside her as possible.

The pair then enjoyed a good 10 minutes worth of kissing to bring an end to their fucking and once they were done Serena rolled off him and lied down next to him on the bed. Trevor looked at the clock and his eyes became wide "Shit, it's 10 at night. I promised my sister I wouldn't stay out too long even though I knew it was a lie."

He turned to face Serena and said "I had fun Serena. Thanks for picking me again especially since you don't sleep with the same guy twice. But I really have to leave"

Serena grabbed his hand and said "I had a lot of fun too Trevor. I am glad we could share this. I understand that you have to go, besides I was about to have a shower and go to sleep myself."

Trevor then quickly got up from the bed and put his clothes on in a hurry before he faced Marcus and said "I will come by your studio some time soon and pick up my copy of the sextape and the pictures. Is that ok?"

Marcus was sitting on one of the tables on the side as he was working away on his laptop, he turned towards Trevor and said "The pics should be ready in a few hours and the video I am currently uploading it onto my laptop so I can burn them onto CDs for you two. So you can pick them up anytime Trevor."

With that good news, Trevor kissed Serena one more time before heading out of the hotel room, towards his house. Once Trevor left, Serena said to Marcus "I hope you don't mind but I'm going to take a shower and then go to sleep. Sorry that I can't keep you company while you work."

Marcus had a look of understanding and shook his head and replied with "No that's quite alright. I mean seeing what you two were doing, I can imagine why you are so tired. Don't worry about me, I will show myself out when I am done with this."

Serena then proceed to have a shower before she returned to the bedroom with the towel wrapped around her hair but she was still completely naked and once she dried her hair, she went towards the bed and climbed onto it before going to sleep.

The next morning Serena woke up and looked around the room and saw it to be empty and so she stretched with a smile as she remembered the fun night she had as she moved one hand towards her pussy. As she moved her hands along her body she felt something white and sticky in various places so she scooped some up and smelled it. She gave a puzzled look as she wondered where all this cum came from - she was certain she showered last night.

After thinking for a few minutes she guessed that the cum must be from the bed and that it stuck onto her while she slept. Serena then looked to her left and saw that the nightstand next to the bed had a bunch of photos as well as a CD labelled 'Sexy Photo Session by Serena and Trevor with bonus feature for Serena ONLY' and a glass cup with what seemed like a white thick substance that looked a lot like glue. Serena was puzzled by what was in the glass as she knew that it wasn't glue but rather was cum. She was also confused by the title of the CD but then she spotted a note on the side and took it and started to read it:

'Serena here are all the pictures I took from yesterday as well as the sextape. You may be wondering what I mean by the title and the cup on the table, so let me explain. As I was uploading your sextape onto my laptop and playing the whole thing I got extremely horny and knew that jerking off wouldn't do. So I got and went over to you while you slept and started to stroke myself in front of you.

I bet you figured out what is in the cup - yes you are right it's my cum from when I was jerking off to you. I decided to collect it for you so you could have a nice drink to start your day. But as I tried to get it all into the glass cup, some spilled and landed on you, in case you haven't noticed it yet.

I hope you are ok with I did and in the case of you wanting to have seen me do it, I recorded it as well and put it on your CD. I don't think Trevor needs to know that which is why I labelled your CD as for you only.

I hope you enjoy my drink as well as the few little 'deposits' I left on you.

Marcus'

Serena put the letter down and smiled as she grabbed the cup and said "There's no better way to start the day than with a load of cum." And then drank up the entire content of the cup.

 **WELL THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. DON'T WORRY I AM ALREADY WORKING ON THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS OF THIS FANFIC AS WELL AS MY OTHER ONE CALLED "KALOS SEXUAL TRADITION".**

 **Please review this chapter and I hope you cum back for more.**


	6. Concert Fun

_**Hey guys, so this is a new chapter entitled Concert Fun.**_

 _ **I wanted to thank all you who have sent in requests and I am trying to write as quickly as I can put if you are requesting Serenaxgirl or threesomes or moresomes, it takes me a bit longer to write them than if it were Serenaxboy so keep that in mind when you send me request but Serenaxgirl, threesomes and moresomes requests are still welcomed.**_

 ** _To make up for not having updated sooner I made this a longer chapter involving two lemons - you will have to read it to find out._**

Chapter 6 - Concert Fun (SerenaxAshxRoxie)

Serena was sitting in front of the dresser looking into the mirror in the hotel room in Virbank City that she was sharing with her boyfriend Ash as she was applying the final touches of her make up, and doing her hair wanting to look good for the concert the couple were heading to. Serena was wearing a pair of short jean shorts and a white top made of a thin material - it was so thin that the pink bra she was wearing underneath could be slightly seen through the top. She completed her outfit with a pair of black ballet flats.

Ash on the other hand was sitting on the bed watching a Pokemon Ranger documentary on the TV since he was already dressed and they still had a few hours before the concert starts. He was dressed in a black short sleeved polo top and a pair of black jeans and dark blue sneakers.

Serena finished braiding her hair and looked once again at her reflection in the mirror and after being satisfied with her appearance, her eyes wandered down and looked at the two tickets placed on the dresser, smiling as she thought back on the events that led to her receiving these two tickets.

 _ *****FLASHBACK*****_

 _It was a month ago when Serena did the usual thing she did once every two weeks which was to log onto her profile on the fling site and go through all the messages she had received and see if anyone good had tried to approach her or whether she would have to pursue someone herself for her once a month._

 _As usual most of the emails she read were not that convincing or appealing enough or the person who emailed her wasn't rated to well or wasn't compatible with Serena. For example she contacted one guy but as soon as he mentioned that he usually bangs a person for two nights straight and uses condom meant Serena didn't bother continuing talking to him as she could only stay for exactly 24 hours as that was the pact she made with Ash and plus she hates condoms so that was a no for her. So as Serena was reading through them all and sending replies saying 'Thanks for contacting me but unfortunately I don't think I can accept the request because _' as she didn't want to be rude and not reply. But as she kept going through the never ending list of emails, she came across quite an interesting one which said:_

' _Hello there Serena,_

 _My name is Pop Roxie and I am an actor from Virbank City in Unova._

 _I saw your profile and knew that I had to contact you despite you saying on your profile that anyone over the age of 35 would have to be really convincing or charming to get you to agree to have fun with them and as I am 49 I know I need to win you over and I reckon the fact that I am an actor and just some random, ordinary guy looking for a nice pussy is a good enough reason ;)_

 _I was hoping that I have at least kept your attention to this point as I want to ask for your help Serena. You see even though I have been an actor for a long time, I sometimes still get nervous before taking part in a film shoot and I have an important filming schedule next week but don't feel 100% ready so I was hoping if you would agree to come to Pokestar Studios in Virbank and personally 'help' me feel ready and relaxed for the filming._

 _So what do say Serena? Want to come meet me in my room at the studio and in return for helping me I will show you what an experienced older cock can do. Here are some pictures so you can see what to expect and maybe to help win you over as well._

 _Pop Roxie_

 _P.S. I like it when girls call me daddy during sex. Hope you will remember that ;)'_

 _Once Serena finished reading the message she had to admit that the idea of having sex with an actor was appealing and so decided to look at the pictures he had attached to the email. Her eyes widened when she saw a few pics of a very large 10" cock as well as seeing his toned body made Serena really consider him as her hands made their way into her already moist panties and she started to play with herself imaging what it would be like having this cock inside her._

 _Once she discussed this with Ash who after looking at the pictures said that she would have a good time and maybe pick up new things for them both to use when they have sex, helped Serena make up her mind and so she messaged Pop Roxie and said that she would be coming._

 _Two days after agreeing to come to the studio, she received tickets from Pop Roxie for the plane and taxi ride to the studio. Once she arrived outside the studio she read the text instructions on her phone which would guide her to his room. As soon as she was by his door she knocked and entered, closing the door behind her and turning the lock so they won't be interrupted._

 _As soon as she locked the door, she turned to face the room and saw a middle aged man with black hair in a ponytail sitting on a bed dressed only in a red bathrobe. He smiled and stood up as soon Serena approached him and the pair shared a hug and after releasing themselves from the hug, they checked each other out. Pop Roxie was looking at Serena from head to toe grinning liking what he was seeing - Serena didn't do anything with her honey-blond hair which she let down so it slightly covered the top half of her black skimpy summer dress which had patterns of roses all over it which showed a lot of cleavage and only reached as far down as her knees and she also wore black ballet flats and completed her outfit with a small red handbag. As Pop Roxie checked her out, his cock was growing in size clearly agreeing with the girl's choice in dress._

 _Serena quickly saw a bulge forming in his robe as well as a bit of the head of his penis being exposed as it found a gap between the two flaps of the robe. Serena smiled at Pop Roxie lustfully as she could feel herself getting wet. Instinctively, she grasped his cock with her right hand as she used her left hand to rub his right thigh staring into his eyes with a smile. Pop Roxie groaned in delight and moved his right hand over behind Serena's back and onto her ass cheek giving it a squeeze as his left hand stroked her hair. Pop Roxie then said "I have some good news as well as bad news. The bad news is that we can't spend our time together for the whole day as we would like because they decided to film extra scenes today. But the good news is that I managed to convince them that I was feeling unwell so they decided to give me 3 hours break before I need to leave."_

 _Serena sighed as she knew it meant that this month's 'once a month' was going to be a short one but she decided to look past that and so lowered herself onto her knees as she looked back at Pop Roxie and said "Well we better make the most of the 3 hours we have then, right daddy?"_

 _As soon as she said that she started to lick the head of his cock as he undid his robe letting it fall to the ground allowing Serena to take in more of his cock into her warm, moist mouth which she did, savouring the taste of his cock as it pressed against the insides of her cheeks. She let her tongue do its work as she used it explore as much of his cock as possible paying extra attention to the head which she repeatedly sucked to stimulate Pop Roxie. As soon as she could feel precum oozing out of cock, she pulled it much to the disappointment of Pop Roxie who gave Serena a confused look. Serena simply smiled at him before spitting on the top of his cock before using both hands to make sure his cock was completely lubricated with her saliva. When she was satisifed she looked up at him and asked "You haven't had much sex lately haven't you 'daddy'?"_

 _Pop Roxie could only nod admitting that it had been a while since he had sex, so Serena got his attention again when she kissed his cock and said "Well 'daddy' I'm going to make sure you get back all that lost time. Get ready for a deepthroat 'daddy'."_

 _With that Serena opened her mouth as far as possible and took in his entire cock and they both could feel it compressed down her throat as it twitched and pulsated. Serena closed her eyes trying to savour how much her senses were stimulated - she could feel his cock being jammed inside her mouth and throat, hear his grunting and panting as Serena swivelled her tongue around his shaft and she could smell his musty, sweaty groin area all guys had during sex (a scent she was familiar with over the years and one she craved)._

 _Pop Roxie couldn't remember when he last received such a wonderful blowjob - even his ex-wife couldn't make him feel good and so he leaned over and found the zip to her dress at her back and started to unzip Serena's summer dress and Serena tried to cooperate as much as she could and tried to slip out of the dress while still keeping his cock inside her while her nose was pressed against his hips. Once she managed to get her arms out of the dress it just hanged off her stomach, allowing Pop Roxie to unclasp her purple bra and fondle her breasts._

 _This earned him a shuddering moan of pleasure from the honey-blonde girl and as a result of her moan his cock was being stimulated over the edge and he could no longer stop himself from releasing his first load of cum into her mouth and since he hasn't had sex in a while it was a large load and some of which was dribbling out from the side of Serena's mouth as she could swallow it all as quickly as it was being released. Pop Roxie then pulled his cock back allowing Serena to swallow as much cum as possible without having his cock in the way. Serena swallowed most of the cum but left some in her mouth and then looked up to Pop Roxie's face before she opened her mouth to show him the cum and then she swallowed it before opening her mouth to prove to him that she had ate it all._

 _Serena then looked back up at him and said "Was that good 'daddy'? Did I make you feel good?"_

 _Pop Roxie smiled back and stroked Serena's cheek replying "Yes Serena, 'daddy' loved it. You really are a naughty girl"._

 _He then offered her a hand to stand up which she gladly accepted and once she was back on her feet she kicked off her ballet flats before completely undressing as she walked closer to Pop Roxie before pulling him into a kiss and after a few seconds she slightly opened her mouth and gained access into Pop Roxie's mouth exploring his insides. Pop Roxie was getting harder by the second and he no longer could hold back and so pulled back from the kiss and moved his hands towards her ass lifting Serena up and guiding his cock at her entrance and before penetrating her. Serena gasped as she felt his massive cock fill her up and stretch her pussy to its maximum capacity with the head continually hitting her womb as he thrusted harder and harder every second. They both were moaning in pleasure and Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips to keep herself positioned there to allow Pop Roxie to thrust harder and deeper. Serena threw her head back because of the wonderful sensation she was feeling anc could already feel an orgasm approaching as she felt her stomach knot. She rested her head on his shoulder before turning to his ear and whispering "Keep going 'daddy' make me cum. You make me feel so good 'daddy'." "Yes like that ''daddy' more, I want, no I need more!"_

 _Pop Roxie started to speed up even more after hearing Serena encourage him like that and he started to feel her vaginal walls clamp down on his cock as her breathing became deeper and slower and she tightened her grip on him and started to kiss his neck. 10 minutes into them having sex standing up Serena gave off a deep moan and dug her nails into Pop Roxie's back as she shrieked "I'm cumming 'daddy'. I am cumming for you, please cum with me."_

 _Pop Roxie once again sped up and forcefully thrusted into Serena as he moved his head into the middle between her breasts, kissing and licking each one in turn. Suddenly he felt Serena shake as she came and her fluids engulfed his cock which was being squeezed by her ever more clamping walls. He wasn't able to resist much more and gently bit one of her nipples as he released his second load and the warm, sticky feeling of his large load sent Serena into a second orgasm as she found Pop Roxie's lips again once he pulled his head out from her breasts. The pair kept kissing and and battling with their tongue causing Pop Roxie feel weak in his legs which was not helped by him still having Serena latch onto his body and the pair fell back onto the bed and sighed in content._

 _The pair were just panting and lying on the bed and after they both recovered the moved up along the bed and Pop Roxie pulled the duvet over both of them to cover them before he placed himself on top of Serena and continued to have sex with her shooting his third load into her after 30 minutes._

 _They then talked for a while since Pop Roxie was old, it took him a lot longer than Serena was used to waiting for a partner to be ready again but once he was, the pair continued to have sex until it was time for Pop Roxie to leave. Pop Roxie got out of bed and picked up Serena's clothes putting it on the bed for her but after picking up her panties he sniffed them and faced the girl and asked "Could I possibly keep this? I like to keep a souvenir everytime I meet a new girl?"_

 _Serena was fingering herself, playing with his cum that was inside her and shrugged her shoulder and said "Sure go ahead."_

 _Pop Roxie then opened a drawer in his cupboard and placed some money and two tickets on the bed and said "As a thank you for coming to see and as a gift of apology for not being able to be with you for the whole day, here is some money and two front row tickets to Roxie's concert next month."_

 _Serena smiled at this gesture and leaned up to share one final kiss before she too got dressed and left._

 _ *****END OF FLASHBACK*****_

Serena then turned to face Ash before heading over to join him in bed as the pair decided to pass time by making out and cuddling whilst watching TV. After a few hours Ash looked at his watch and faced Serena and said "We should be heading off now babe, we don't want to be late."

Serena nodded her head and before getting up she kissed Ash one more time before grabbing her black handbag and exiting the room holding Ash's hand. The pair walked towards Virbank Gym which was being converted into a stadium for this concert and as they walked Ash was pointing things out to Serena and telling her about the last time he was in this city when he to get a badge from Roxie to which Serena was attentively listening to always eager to learn more about Ash and his adventures before they reunited in Kalos all those years ago.

 _ **Time skip 2 hours**_

The concert was well underway with Roxie and her band performing with the crowd going wild - some were dancing and singing along, while other, especially couples were making out including Ash and Serena. Both were feeling extremely horny and were planning on finding potential partners for this month's 'once a month' and so Serena wanted to make the most of this and whispered into Ash's ear "Ash, can I climb on your shoulders? I want to give everyone especially you and the band a special treat?"

Ash raised his eyebrows at this but from the way Serena was tugging on her t-shirt, he had an idea of what she was planning and so knelt down for her to climb on his back and then onto his shoulder as if he was about to give her a piggyback ride. Serena held onto Ash as he straightened himself up and once she was sure that he regained his balance she lifted her top exposing her breasts which concealed in her pink bra to the public earning a few wolf whistles and claps and cheering from the crowd.

Roxie who had her eyes closed as she was singing, opened her eyes as she heard the crowd go wild and looked over to see what was causing it and soon found the source - it was a honey blonde haired girl with her raised top. Roxie smirked and noted that the girl and who presumably was her boyfriend looked kind of hot and certainly not from this city or Unova for that matter and reminded herself to get one of the people working at the gig to invite them to see her after the show.

 _ **Time skip: End of Concert**_

Ash and Serena were dancing as the concert was coming to an end when they were approached by a woman who looked to be around their age who had blue hair. As she was approaching the pair she gasped and sped up her walking to reach the pair. Serena was the first to notice the girl and tapped Ash's shoulder before she pointed towards the girl and once Ash saw her he too gasped and said "Is that you Dawn?"

Dawn captured Ash in a bone crushing hug and said "Who else would I be? It's great to finally see you after all these years."

Ash returned to hug and laughed before pulling away and turned to a confused Serena and said "Serena this is Dawn, you know my friend from Sinnoh I told you about but never got round to introduce you to her because she is constantly travelling."

Serena smiled at this and held her hand out before saying "It's good to finally meet you Dawn. Ash told me a lot about you. I'm Serena by the way, Ash's girlfriend."

Dawn smiled at the girl and shook her hand said "Yeah, it's great to finally meet you. May called me when you two revealed your relationship but I was in Orre at that time giving a contest performance and had a busy schedule so I never got round to come and visit you two."

Dawn then playfully elbowed Ash and said "Well Ash I must say I am impressed - May told me that you finally got over your density and fell for a beautiful girl, and I must say you have good taste, she is pretty so don't screw this up, OK?"

Ash rolled his eyes at this and Serena giggled before kissing Ash on the cheeks and said "Don't worry Dawn I'll make sure he doesn't mess up and even if he did I could never leave him, he's the only guy for me."

Ash smiled at his girlfriend's words and kissed her on the lips as a treat. Then he turned to Dawn and said "What are you doing here anyway? And why are you dressed like some backstage helper? Are you working here?"

Dawn nodded her head and said "Yeah, the reason why I am always so busy is that apart from taking part in contests, I also work as an events organiser. I do it to meet new people especially celebrities as well as pick up new things for my routines for contests. That's why I haven't had much time to come and visit you two. Even if I get some time off, Paul keeps me well… how can I say this… 'occupied with him'."

Ash and Serena looked at each other smiling, knowing exactly what Dawn meant by that and started to giggle. Dawn became embarrassed and tried to change the subject and said "Anyway the reason why I am here is that Roxie wants to see you two after the concert. Since it is finishing soon let's go backstage."

Dawn then guided the couple through the crowd towards the backstage and as they were walking, Serena couldn't help but stare at Dawn's body especially her ass as she swayed her hips with each step. Serena smiled to herself and thought " _Well I can't blame that Paul guy of hers for keeping her busy in bed when they have time."_

Once backstage, Dawn told Ash and Serena to wait in Roxie's room and bought the pair some drinks as they waited saying that she had to get back to work and would try and meet up with the couple once she was done or finished early. Ash and Serena were just standing in the room and talked to pass the time with Ash telling Serena about Roxie when he faced her for a badge and said she was a friendly person obsessed with music and poison Pokemons.

15 minutes later, the door to the room opened and a girl white hair held up in a ponytail from the top of her head dressed in a purple and blue horizontally striped dress walked in and smiled when she saw the couple. She went over to a case and placed the guitar that was hanging off her neck inside it before closing the case. She then turned around to face the couple before giving off another smile recognising the male and said "Ahh, if it isn't Ash right? What are you doing here, didn't think you would travel all the way from Kanto just to see my concert?"

Ash smiled in return and said "Good to see you Roxie. Yeah well Serena here, my girlfriend, 'received' these tickets and so we decided to come and watch you perform."

Roxie then turned to Serena and said "Nice to meet you. You have to tell me, how did you break through Ash's density? From what I remember from his badge challenge all he thinks about is Pokemon and food?"

Serena laughed at this and wrapped one arm around Ash and said "Well, it wasn't easy and he never got any of the hints I gave him while we travelled together and I guess it was during our time apart he realised how he felt and maybe I might have helped by being a bit more bolder during our phone conversations as I couldn't see his face so wasn't as nervous. But it all worked out fine in the end and now I am the happiest girl in the world." With that she snuggled her face into Ash's neck to shower him in affection.

Roxie smiled at the couple and deep down wondered when she would find someone special - she was used to casual physical relationships and has seen her dad mess around with a lot of women over the years after her mum left the pair. Roxie shook those feeling away and approached the couple and said "Well I wanted to talk to you two after seeing your little display earlier during the concert."

Both Ash and Serena smiled sheepishly before apologising for any offence they might have caused. Roxie waved her hand in a dismissive manner and said "No, that's quite alright, besides I liked it and it really got the crowd going so I guess I should thank you two."

Serena shaked her head and suddenly said "No it's quite alright. I wanted to do it, I guess since we both have been busy travelling to get here for the last two days we haven't been as physical with each other as we would have liked and I just released some of the pent up feelings." before quickly covering her mouth with her hands blushing at how she talked about herself and Ash so intimately to someone she has only known for a few minutes.

Roxie laughed seeing how embarrassed and shy Serena was acting now compared to when she was being a bit of an exhibitionist earlier and said "Not that's quite alright with. Not like I am all that innocent myself. Anyway I still feel like I need to thank both of you for really getting the crowd going and I guess you must be all sweaty and tired from the dancing and being surrounded by such a huge crowd. So as a treat would you two like to join me in my jacuzzi to cool down and relax?"

Ash and Serena looked at each other not knowing what to do and thought about the generous offer Roxie made. Seeing the two looking unsure Roxie said in a quiet voice "By the way, I have a strict no clothes rule for the jacuzzi, so are you both in or not?" and winked as she finished asking the question.

Ash and Serena looked at each other again and smiled thinking such an opportunity to hang out with a rock star would never happen again so they both reached over to hold hands and turned to face Roxie and said "We are in."

As soon as the couple accepted Roxie's invitation, all three started to undress with Roxie kicking off her large black boots and then pulled off her dress revealing her blue panties which had a skull and bones on the centre and her purple bra which supported her small A cup breasts which too were shed from her body exposing her complete nude self to the couple. Serena followed her actions and crossed her arms over the front of her t-shirt pulling it up and completely took it off revealing her pink bra. Her short jean shorts followed as she unbuttoned it and then wiggled herself out of the tight shorts struggling to get it below her bubble butt but once she did the kicked off her ballet flats and kicked off her shorts showing her pink panties which had a brown outline of a lopunny on the right hand side of the front half of the panties. She turned to Ash seeing him already nude from the waist up as he undid his belt and buttons of his pants but Serena then stopped him before she continued to undress him sliding his pants down as he kicked them off before his attention turned to undoing Serena's bra as she tugged at his boxers. Ash undid her bra letting it drop to the ground at the same time as his boxers and admired his girlfriend who returned the same look before they locked lips. Ash's hands were moving towards her panties but was beaten to them by another pair of hands as he looked up to see Roxie who had a lustful look in her eyes. Seeing how Serena was not reacting negatively to Roxie's hands on her sensitive area he pulled back allowing Roxie to finish undressing his girlfriend. Roxie thanked Ash and turned to look Serena in the eyes as they both smiled at one another and Roxie stroked Serena's legs before placing two fingers on either side of her panties pulling them down in a slow, teasing manner.

Once the trio were completely naked, they looked at one another to admire each other's body. Roxie's eyes was constantly switching between the couple, taking in the nice, perfectly proportional body of Serena, especially her firm, perky breasts and Ash's cock which despite being flaccid it was already 5" which surprised Roxie as she tried to imagine how big it would be if he was erect. Ash and Serena were just looking at Roxie as they both were very familiar with each other's bodies so decided to focus their complete attention to the rock star's body taking in her cute small body noting her white coloured pubic hair partly covering her pussy.

Roxie then turned around and led the way towards the other end of her room before opening a door revealing an indoor jacuzzi within a massive room covered in marble. Ash and Serena were holding hands as they followed Roxie into the room and quickly noted that the gigantic circular room had many people with their backs to the wall circling the entire room. Serena tightened her grip on Ash's hand whilst she used her other hand to cover her breasts whilst slightly crossing her legs to show as little as possible of her pussy. Ash spoke up and asked Roxie "erm… what is it with all these people Roxie, I thought it would be just us three."

Roxie was walking down a set of stairs which were only made up of 3 steps holding onto the railing which was in the middle of the room and was the only entry point into the circular jacuzzi. She turned around and said "This is my security team, as a celebrity I need these guys around all the time to make sure no crazy fan gets to me. Don't worry about them, they work for me and are professional so just ignore them and they won't pay any attention to us all."

Seeing as Roxie had a good reason for this, the couple continued to walk towards the jacuzzi and entered it before sighing as the warm, bubbling water made contact with them washing away all the sweat and relaxing her muscles. Ash and Serena were still holding hands relaxing one side of the pool with Roxie on the other side.

The trio were talking about various things ranging from Ash's travels after he earned from his badge from Roxie all those years ago. They then talked about Serena and her career as a performer and about how she was Kalos Queen for 3 years and then lost it to Shauna. Ash said that no matter what Serena will always be 'his Kalos Queen' before giving her a kiss on the lips which she reciprocated and held both of Ash's hands. Roxie smiled at this and then saw Ash's cock getting hard due the warm bubbling water passing along it and the fact that he was kissing Serena. Roxie looked up and said "You really think highly of Serena don't you Ash?"

Ash and Serena pulled back from the kiss and he turned to face Roxie and said "Yes, I do she means the world to me."

Serena simply blushed and snuggled up next to Ash after he said that. She absent-mindedly moved one of her hands towards his lap and brushed her hand past his cock before resting her hand on his knee. Roxie saw this and was certain they all were relaxed and comfortable enough to take it to the next level, and so still being on her end of the circular jacuzzi, she spread her legs more exposing her tight pussy to the couple. Serena was the first to see and instantly gasped seeing the rock star spread her legs and show them her most private area. Serena could also feel the water splashing around her a bit and looked down to see the source of it - it was Ash's cock which now was fully erect and twitching rippling the water. Serena suddenly had a feeling that things were going to get interesting for the trio anytime soon and her suspicions were confirmed when Roxie started to swim towards the couple and stopped right in front of them. Serena instinctively wrapped her fingers around Ash's shaft and began to pump it as Roxie moved towards the pair and as she was doing so she earned a series of moans from Ash who had his eyes glued to both Serena and Roxie as he saw his girlfriend play with his cock while the other naked girl approached them. Roxie looked at the couple and said "kiss"

As instructed the couple faced each other and started to kiss which soon turned into a fiery, intimate make out session with Serena and Ash both kissing, licking and nibbling each other's neck and face. As the couple were doing so Roxie couldn't resist anymore and moved closer to Ash before positioning her legs either side of Ash and placing her hands on either sides of his shoulders. This caused the couple to stop their make out session and they both faced the rock star as she looked pleadingly into Serena's eyes and asked "Please Serena may I?"

Serena gave a smile and nodded her head allowing the girl to ride her boyfriend. Within seconds of getting Serena's permission she straddled Ash feeling his cock invade her tiny tight pussy stretching her like no other cock had done so before. Roxie howled in pleasure and moved her face closer to Ash's capturing his lips with hers as she repeatedly impaled herself onto his cock making the water splash everywhere. It took Ash a few seconds before returning the kiss and clasped each of Roxie's ass cheeks with his hands as the began to take the dominant role in their session as he began to thrust himself into the girl earning shuddering moans from the girl who from time to time would rest her head on his shoulder before resuming to kiss him. As the two were furiously slapping their bodies onto each other, Serena was moving her hands towards her pussy playing with her clit and lips stimulating herself as she thought back to many times Ash would let her ride him and how long and passionate their sessions always were. Serena too started to moan in perfect timing with the other two as they all moaned and groaned in pleasure. Roxie not wanting to leave Serena out of this, moved her right hand towards the girl who was sitting to the left of Ash and soon made contact with Serena's right breast which she squeezed and massaged to further stimulate the self-finger fucking girl. Roxie decided to take it one step further as she only used the tip of her finger to trace and press Serena's right nipple earning a spine tingling moan from the girl who sped up the movement of her hands as the water started to splash faster and more wildly and soon her mind went blank as her nerve endings were setting off multiple sensations as she came into the pool, quickly moving her hands towards her mouth to lick of as much of her fluids as possible which wasn't dissolved into the water.

Ash too was beginning to reach his peak as he felt Roxie's tight hole become even more tighter trying to clamp his cock inside her, clearly about to reach her limit too. Roxie removed her hand from Serena's breast after Serena came and turned her attention to try and stimulate Ash's balls when she could. After 5 more minutes of riding the boy, Roxie knew she had reached her limit and panted into Ash's mouth as her fluids surged through her holes enveloping Ash's cock who from the sensation of the girl's fluids cover him, groaned as he shot his first load inside the girl who gasped at the familiar yet always comforting feeling of hot, sticky, viscous cum enter her as she sighed in content before pulling away from Ash and take up a place to his right as she and Ash both joined Serena in panting, trying to regain their breaths and calming down from their senses of euphoria. Roxie turned to face Ash as she complimented him "Well Ash I got to hand it to you. Can't say I can remember the last time someone had cum so much inside and made me feel this good."

She then leaned over to look at Serena and said "You really are a lucky girl Serena."

Serena said "Thanks yeah I know. My Ash is the best" and with that Serena placed her right hand on Ash's body stroking his chest and stomach as she kissed and licked his neck and shoulder which got Ash hard again and so lifted Serena up angling his cock at her entrance before slowly entering what has become like a home for his cock. The couple kept moaning each other's names only stopping so to kiss and exchange saliva. The two kept going refusing to stop until they both orgasmed again and so Ash kept pounding into the girl who held onto Ash as much as she could whilst tried to gyrate her hips against him in an effort to stimulate his cock even more as they couple maintained eye contact throughout the whole time.

Then suddenly they both closed their eyes and moaned in unison before turning their heads towards the source. They both looked at Roxie had inserted two fingers into both Ash and Serena's asses and kept pumping her fingers in and out. Serena was very used to receiving fingers up her ass, Ash does it regularly during foreplay as do some of the people she meets up with for her 'once a month' but even then she was more familiar with having a cock jammed into her ass than fingers. Ash on the other hand had only experimented with guys a few times for his 'once a month's' and so wasn't as used to this sensation as his girlfriend and kept moaning as his hips initially slowed down before speeding up again as Serena's walls started to clamp down on his cock. Serena turned to face Roxie and said "Roxie you are making me close to cumming, keep thrusting your fingers in my ass." Serena then turned to Ash and said "I know you know that I am close but I am trying to hold out until we both know that you are close too. So please cum in me baby."

Ash smiled at his girlfriend and maintained his animal like thrusting trying to fill her up as much he could as he came in contact with her womb which got him going even more. Roxie was splitting her time between watching the couple have sex as well as thrusting each of their asses with her fingers trying to help them both get over the edge and orgasm. It didn't take the couple much longer before they both felt that they were about to cum so Serena and Ash both rested their heads on each other's shoulder and Serena said "You are getting close now aren't you Ashy? I know what is going to happen when your cock twitches like that."

Ash nodded his head and said "You are right honey, I am close and I know from how your walls are contracting you are too. Let's cum on three ok babe?"

Serena nodded and started the countdown "THREE"

Ash continued "TWO"

The trio then shouted in delight "ONE"

And with that both Ash and Serena moaned in pleasure as Serena's fluid were travelling all the way down her pussy landing on Ash's cock before leaking out from the sides of her legs. Ash was cumming and cumming repeatedly into his girlfriend - so much that it began to spill out within the first 3 seconds. Roxie wasn't going to let all this cum go to waste so moved closer to Serena's legs and scooped some of the dripping cum before putting it in her mouth savouring the salty taste of Ash. Serena followed the white haired girl and she too started to scoop up cum from her hole once Ash pulled out.

Roxie was approaching Ash when Serena placed a hand on Roxie's arm and said "Why don't we let Ash rest for a while and have fun ourselves?"

Roxie nodded and soon made her way to the edge of the circular jacuzzi before climbing up and positioning herself on her hands and knees with her ass and pussy facing Serena who followed her and positioned herself within the jacuzzi so that her pussy was over the part of the jacuzzi responsible for the bubbles hoping the sensation of the bubbling water would stimulate her clit. Serena then leaned forward and began to lick the outside of Roxie's folds taking in the scent of her fluids and Ash's cum, some of which was still leaking out. Soon after enjoying Roxie's scent, she stuck her tongue into the rock star's pussy tasting the divine mixture of the girl's fluid and Ash's cum. Serena kept going until Roxie no longer could hold back and she came for the second time tonight and squirted her juices all over Serena's face. Serena herself came as soon as she felt Roxie's juices hit her face and was aided by the fact that the bubbles that were forming below her were constantly coming in contact with her clit sending small vibrations across her nerve endings which were responsible for her orgasm. The sight of his girlfriend cumming as well as her getting drenched in another girl's cum and then licking it off made Ash regain an erection and so made his way across the jacuzzi over to the girls and said at the edge of the jacuzzi. The girls saw him and took a space either side of him and looked up expectantly at him as he said "Well ladies it seems you two neglected my friend here. How about you two make it up to him?"

Not needing to be told twice, both girls started to kiss and lick their respective side of Ash's cock with Roxie licking the left side while Serena went to work on the right side. Serena paid extra attention to the head of his cock as she knew how sensitive it was and that Ash loved it when she spent more time on it. Roxie kept licking as she looked up at Ash and said "Does it feel good when I lick you here?"

Ash smiled at the girl and said "You are doing great, you both are. Let's step out of the water and have more comfortable sex."

Both girls reluctantly pulled away from his cock and all three climbed the stairs back up and as soon as they were walking on the marble floor again, Roxie laid down spreading her legs inviting the couple. Ash lowered himself onto his knees and waited until Serena was in a comfortable position as she sat on Roxie's face allowing the girl to lick her this time and soon as Serena nodded to Ash, he slightly raised the rock star's body as he pumped his cock in and out whilst using one free hand to play with Serena's breasts as they both kissed.

The trio then took turns having sex in a number of positions and as they called it a night, they all straightened their spines as they heard two voices moan and turned to the source only to see a naked Dawn on her knees orally pleasuring one of the many bodyguards who didn't seemed unfazed by the trios sexual escapades meaning it was common for Roxie to bring people back into the jacuzzi for sex. However this bodyguard was not standing still with an expressionless face as his cock was being sucked by the blue haired woman. Ash, Serena and Roxie all screamed in surprise "DAWN! What are you doing here?"

Dawn pulled the cock out of her mouth and faced the group and said "Well I did promise you two that I would come to see you after I finished with my work. So when I entered Roxie's room all I saw was all your clothes on the floor and moaning and splashing in another room. I entered thinking you were all swimming or something instead I saw a steamy sex session between you all. I couldn't help myself and so volunteered to help this guy out."

Ash blushed but felt uncomfortable and looked away not wanting to see his old friend who was like a little sister to him being naked and blowing another guy. Serena on the other hand, had her interest in Dawn peaked by this and as the trio got to their feet and were approaching the door, Serena went up to Dawn and asked "Well Dawn, seeing as you are done with your work, why not come and join me and Ash in our hotel room if you know what I mean."

Dawn smiled at the kind girl but shook her head and said "Well Serena seems like I do have 'extra work' here to complete glancing at all 10 bodyguards in the room. Besides Ash is like a older brother to me, I can't sleep with him it just wouldn't feel right."

Serena frowned at this but suddenly a lightbulb went off in her head as she asked the blue haired woman "How about next month, just you and me have fun at Ash and my place. I mean you haven't visited the house yet plus we could get to know each other on a completely new level?"

Dawn placed a finger against her cheek as she continued to give the bodyguard a handjob with her other hand and then looked at Serena again and said "Yeah that sounds good. I don't have anything major going on next month and even if I do I can get someone to fill in for me if it is a small event."

Serena was ecstatic and said "Great! I will get Ash to send you our address. See you next month Dawn."

Dawn smiled back and said "No need to worry Serena, I will be there."

Ash, Serena and Roxie left the jacuzzi room leaving Dawn to please the bodyguards. As the trio got dressed again Ash and Serena didn't bother putting their underwear on as they planned to make up for the two days they lost in travelling when they got back to their hotel room. They bid their final farewell to Roxie as they all could hear multiple grunting in the room behind them meaning Dawn was sure taking care of all the bodyguards, all at once it seems.

 _ **Well that was the end of this chapter. The next chapter is called 'Girls and Toys' and will basically be like a squeal to this chapter but will only involve Serena and Dawn. I will begin to work on it as soon as I can but with college I don't always find the time so could take a while, sorry!**_

 _ **ALSO please read and review and add it to your favs or follows. Requests are welcomed.**_

 _ **P.S. My second fic titled 'Kalos Sexual Tradition' is on a semi-hiatus - what I mean is I am not abandoning it but like I said in my profile it is a secondary project. This series is my main project and so will update my second fic when I get time to write the chapter or after I have written most of the chapters mentioned on my profile for this series.**_


	7. Girls and Toys

**Hey guys, guess whose back!**

 **First of all, I would like to apologise for taking so long but the reason why I haven't uploaded for so long is because of 2 reasons:**

 **1\. I just finished my exams so have been revising instead of working on this fiction**

 **2\. I found it really difficult to write a girlxgirl chapter so was having trouble with this chapter**

 **But now that my exams are over I will be able to update faster and hopefully more regularly as well! Anyways enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 7 - Girls and Toys (SerenaxDawn)

A young blue haired woman dressed in a black sleeveless v-neck mini dress and a white- undershirt which was only visible in the v-neck part, with a short pink skirt was walking along the road. The dress was very short as it just about managed to cover her ass as it revealed her legs and if anyone was lucky, they could see her panties depending on how she sat down. The girl in question was no other than Dawn Berlitz who was here in Lumiose to see a special friend as she dragged along her suitcase as well as referring back to a sheet of paper in her hands which had the instruction on where she needed to go.

After an hour of walking and stopping by a cafe to have something to eat, Dawn arrived at her destination - she stood there in front of a big white painted house which had a red roof by the outskirts of Lumiose. She double checked the house number to make sure she was at the right place but her fear was put to rest when she noticed a sign by the door which said 'Ash & Serena's House'. Dawn put her right hand under her dress to feel her panties and could tell she was extremely wet already, amazed that she hadn't been dripping fluids and left a trail behind her. She took a deep breath and walked towards the house unable to contain her excitement anymore and with each step Dawn took she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. Dawn stood in front of the door and pressed the bell and could hear someone hurrying towards the door and then she heard the door unlock and open.

What Dawn saw made her eyes widen as well as soak her panties even more - before her stood a beautiful honey blonde girl dressed in a sheer baby blue negligee which was see through, revealing that the girl wore no panties or bra as her nipples were pushing against the soft material. The said girl offered a smile before enveloping Dawn in a tight hug and said "It's so good to see you again Dawn."

Dawn returned the hug and said "Likewise Serena, it's great to see you too."

Serena then pulled back from the hug and offered to pull in the suitcase inside and once the pair got inside, Serena closed the door and locked it before taking Dawn to the living room and offering her a seat. Once the pair sat down extremely close to each other, they looked at one another before Serena got up to make them both a cup of tea. While Serena was in the kitchen, Dawn sat there and had a good look at the living room as it was her first time inside Ash and Serena's house, noticing the many photos of the couple on the walls with them either kissing or holding hands.

Serena soon returned with two cups of tea - one for herself and the other for Dawn and sat down again extremely close to Dawn so that their bodies were touching and rubbing against each other. The pair sat in silence drinking their tea and once they finished, Serena turned her attention to Dawn and said "Thanks again for agreeing to this, it has been a while since I and another girl had fun alone."

Dawn offered a smile and placed a hand on Serena's right shoulder and said "No worries, I want to do this. Like with you it has been a while since it was just me and another girl having sex."

Serena then asked "So Dawn, tell me how was your first time like having sex? Was it with a girl or a guy?"

Dawn had to think back to answer this, as it has been a long time since she lost her virginity, and after thinking for a few seconds said "This was 9 years ago now when I was 15 me and my neighbour Lucas who was also 15, kinda liked each other and then we confessed our feelings and ended up having sex in his room straight after. It was such a wonderful time, because even though Kenny, my current boyfriend, is gentle and loving, I still think Lucas was more passionate when making love."

Serena who was listening to the story commented "It must have been nice losing your virginity to someone who was at least a similar age to you."

Dawn leaned forward when she heard this and asked "Who did you lose it to? Someone older I guess or was he younger?"

Serena waved her hand dismissively at the idea that the guy was younger than her at the time, and replied "No,no, he was older than me. In fact, he was almost twice my age - I was 17 and he was 32 at the time. He was so gentle and fun. I don't regret it in fact I didn't want to leave his house that day because I wanted more sex!"

Dawn had an amazed expression on her face after hearing that Serena managed to lose her virginity to someone who was well older than her and felt her already wet panties soaking further. She composed herself and asked "Wow, Serena that must have been quite the experience. Do you still have his number by any chance, might want to try my luck on him too?"

Serena giggled at seeing Dawn act like a little schoolgirl and asked "I thought you are in a relationship with Kenny?"

Dawn pouted and folded her arms and said "He doesn't have to know. Come on please Serena!"

Serena had to hold herself from laughing and picked up her laptop which was on the coffee table and after login on her account on the fling site, she got hold of Mark's number and gave the laptop to Dawn to copy the phone number. Once Dawn was done, Serena reminded her and said "But you have to be careful, he will only invite you in if he is sure his wife isn't going to come back soon. You wouldn't want to be found out by her."

Dawn offered a smile but her mind soon wandered off to what it would be like to sleep with an older man like Mark. Whilst she was fantasising, she grew wetter and soon some of her liquids leaked through her panties and stained the couch. This got the attention of Serena who placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder to snap her back to Earth and then whispered "Well, seems like you could need some taking care of now. How about I help you with that?"

Dawn could only nod, which was all Serena needed before pulling the blue haired girl in for a kiss whilst also trying to pull the girl's mini dress off her. Dawn moaned into the kiss and reciprocated it and started to glide her hands over the material of Serena's negligee paying extra care around her nipples. A simple kiss between the two girls soon turned into a battle of tongues as each of them wanted to prove to be the dominant one and win complete access into the other's mouth. Serena soon began to moan as Dawn got the upperhand and glided her tongue along the insides of Serena's mouth while pinching Serena's nipples at the same time.

Meanwhile, Serena was moving her hands playfully under Dawn's undershirt and found the bra straps which she then unclasped, after which she pulled her hands back and used her long, black nail varnished fingernails to sensually glide along Dawn's neck which caused Dawn to shudder in pleasure. This caused Dawn to pull back from the kiss before eyeing Serena then immediately diving down to latch her mouth onto the girl's right breast which caught Serena by surprise before she gave a light laugh at her friend's eagerness which was soon followed by a deep moan as the combined effects of Dawn's warm, wet mouth and tongue as well as the fabric of the negligee rubbing against her nipple excited her in a way that she rarely experiences. To show her appreciation, Serena leaned forward and began to softly lick and nibble on Dawn's left ear which seemed to turn Dawn on more as she stopped kissing Serena's breast and instead began to suck on it through the thin material of the negligee.

After about 5 minutes of this, Dawn and Serena pulled back and looked at one another to see what to do next. Serena then remembered Dawn's bag and asked the girl "So Dawn, what's with the bag anyway?"

Dawn smiled at the question and stood up before carrying the bag and placing it on the table in front of the pair and unzipped it. The bag was full of sex toys, condoms and lubes which are essential items for Dawn when she is working as as an events organiser and feels up for a bit of fun. Serena was shocked up the amount and the variety of sex toys Dawn possessed and was eyeing up ones she had never tried before. Dawn sat down again and began to fiddle with her skirt and with a blush turned to Serena and asked "Well, I was hoping kinda if you were OK with it that we could use some of them."

Serena turned to Dawn and gave her a quick kiss as an answer and soon both girls were going through the bag to select a few toys that they would be using. Having made their choice, Serena took those toys upstairs to the bedroom before going back to Dawn in the living room. Once Serena returned the two girls continued kissing and decided to play with their saliva and exchange some spit between the pair - both took turns to make sure they had enough saliva before kissing and passing it on and make sure any that was dripping of them was collected on their hands which was then smeared on the other's body. They also took turns to open their mouths while the other spat inside their mouths. Soon after that Dawn couldn't hold back any longer and placed both hands on the side of Serena's negligee and pulled it off in one smooth motion. Serena could tell Dawn was getting impatient and immediately began to undress her friend. Once both were naked, they held hands before going up the stairs and into Ash and Serena's bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, Dawn and Serena began to hug and kiss as they fell on top of the bed with Dawn on top of Serena. Dawn moved in and began to kiss the honey blonde girl feverishly as well as softly biting her lips. Serena returned the gesture by gently pressing her nails into Dawn's back as well as kissing her back and probing Dawn's mouth with her tongue. This continued for a couple of minutes after which the pair began to cuddle one another and licking each other's body. However neither girls were going to be satisfied with just kissing and cuddling and so Dawn got up and placed herself so that the girls were in a 69 position and they began to simultaneously kiss and flick each other's clit with their tongues causing both girls to moan and groan in pleasure.

Serena on the other hand, soon got a naughty thought in her head and while Dawn was busy with the honey blonde's pussy, Serena grabbed a butt plug and applied some lube on it before sticking in Dawn's exposed ass. This caused an unsuspecting Dawn to widen her eyes and moan against Serena's clit who in turn moaned as well due to the warm air from Dawn's moaning against her clit. Dawn soon recovered and turned to face the girl who stuck the toy inside her and gave her a very poor fake annoyed look to which Serena could only sheepishly rub the back of her head (something she picked up from Ash). Dawn was not going to be submissive to Serena at all and wanted payback and soon grabbed the pink Rabbit vibrator that was on the night stand and after putting some lube, faced Serena and said "Payback time" and slowly teased the toy into the girl's pussy and turned it on.

Serena threw her head back as her pussy and clit were being stimulated at the same time and she felt like she was in heaven as she screamed "Yes. That's it, more. This feels wonderful. Dawn please turn it up to max!"

Dawn put on a smug smile and replied "No way, not until you admit that you are my little sex slave today."

Serena wanted more and so cooperated and said "Yes, OK I'm your little filthy slut and slave."

Dawn was having too much fun at this point and said "And you will do whatever I say without question?"

Serena was getting impatient and pleaded "Yes, yes, yes. Just please turn this up to max. Please!"

Dawn gave a giggle and set the rabbit vibrator to maximum speed. She then took her place next to Serena and as she was watching the honey blonde girl squirm and shake in pleasure, Dawn stuck to fingers inside her pussy and began to play with it. Dawn sped her movements as she watched her friend squirm and shake as the honey blonde girl gripped onto the bed sheets as she was experiencing a strong sense of pleasure from the toy. Soon Dawn too began to pant as she was approaching her climax and so turned to her side and forced to Serena to turn to her side so that both girls were facing each other. Both were experiencing such bliss that their eyes were half closed and soon motioned their heads towards one another but stopped when their noses touched and instead both girls stuck out their tongues before the tips of each of their tongues made contact with each other and this soon turned into a heated battle as both tongues kept moving and wrestling each other to win dominance. Serena who was resting with her right side of the body on the bed, moved her free left hand towards her blue haired companions right breast and began to knead it and pinch her nipples. Dawn wanted to return this kind gesture and could see that the rabbit vibrator was pleasuring Serena's pussy and clit which was also being helped by Serena's right fingers, so instead Dawn licked her index and middle finger and moved them towards Serena's ass and slowly pushed them inside the honey blonde girl's hole and kept moving them in and out.

Both girls moaned and kept pleasing themselves with the toys that were occupying one of their holes while also mutually pleasing each other whilst their tongues were still poking and wrestling each other. Serena was the first to reach her peak and pulled her tongue back before she leaned further towards Dawn and whispered to her "I'm cumming Dawn."

With that she pulled her head back but stopped in front of the blue haired girl's tongue and then Serena placed her mouth over Dawn's tongue gently grazed the blue haired girl's tongue with her teeth as she came and squirted a bit of fluid onto the bed. Once Serena recovered from her high, she turned to face Dawn again and suddenly leaped onto the girl, pushing her onto her back against the bed which caused the butt plug to go in deeper inside the blue haired girl. This caused Dawn's eyes to widen as she immediately remembered last night's encounter on the plane where she managed to pull the passenger sitting next to her for a quickie in the toilet. The man had a massive cock and managed to reach places in Dawn's ass that no one else has managed to. The combined effects of the honey blonde girl on top of her, the butt plug and the memories of yesterday was too much for Dawn as she too came and squirted a considerable amount of fluids onto the bed.

Both girls simply lay in bed panting, embracing and cuddling each other as they recovered from their euphoria. Soon Serena, who recovered quicker, began to move her body up and down against Dawn causing both girl's nipples to come in contact with each other's bodies as well as their pussies rubbing past each other. This gained Dawn's attention who looked up to see Serena look down at her with half closed eyes as well as a trail of saliva escaping the honey blonde girl's mouth. Dawn opened her mouth to catch the trail of saliva as she savoured the taste of her friend before she lifted her head and captured Serena's mouth as she too began to move her body to maximise the contact and friction between the two girls. The pair continued doing this for at least 5 minutes before Dawn stopped moving her body which caused Serena to get off Dawn and lie next to her in bed and with a raised eyebrow asked "What was that about Dawn?"

Dawn got off the bed and removed the butt plug which she tossed on the floor and instead moved towards the nightstand to pick out the final toy for the session - a dual end dildo which had two endings on both sides - meaning that both girls can have their ass and pussy occupied at the same time. Dawn applied generous amounts of lube on all four ends and moved back onto the bed again and positioned the pair in a missionary style position with Serena was lying on the bed. Dawn then gave the dildo to Serena who slowly teased both ends inside her ass and pussy before giving it back to Dawn who held it up and then she carefully lowered herself onto the toy until both her holes were also filled. Dawn then began to slowly move herself up and down making sure to clench her muscles around both holes so that they toy would move more which meant that Serena would sense more movement from her end as the dildo kept moving inside both girls' holes.

Dawn looked at Serena and asked "You enjoying this Serena?"

Serena opened her mouth but struggled to get the words out due to the actions of the dildo, but after a few seconds managed to say "Yes! It reminds me of all the times I have been double penetrated. It has been a while since I've had that done to me. How about you Dawn?"

Dawn was continuing to move up and down and managed to say "Yeah me too, reminds me of all the times I've had multiple guys at the same time, like last month after you, Ash and Roxie left."

The pair continued to move up and down and moan in pleasure and this continued for 20 minutes after which Serena grabbed both of Dawn's arms, who also grabbed both of Serena's arms and the two girls screamed together as they unleashed a powerful orgasm causing the bed sheets to be drenched in fluids.

The pair soon after slowly pulled the toy out of all their holes and lied next each other in bed as Serena reached for the TV remote and turned it on as they both watched a show together. While doing so, both girls were cuddling and from time to time either kissing or fondling each other. Suddenly they heard a massive crashing sound which seemed to be coming from the neighbour's balcony and Dawn turned to Serena and asked "What was that?"

Serena gave an annoyed look and said "It seems it was our neighbour, he probably saw everything we got up to! I should have known to close the blinds when we got here. I mean just because I let him take a few sneak photos of me when I was naked, even though I knew he was taking pictures so it wasn't exactly sneaky. But still that gives him no right to watch us."

Dawn placed a hand on Serena's shoulder and said "It doesn't matter. At least we had fun right?"

Serena smiled at this and nodded her head and asked "Wanna go again?"

Dawn yawned and said "Not right now. I want to watch this show and take a quick nap before we start again. That OK with you?"

Serena nodded and replied "Yeah that sounds good. Plus my neighbour will probably need to find his video recorder anyway, so might as well give him some time eh?"

Both girls laughed at this and continued to cuddle and watch the TV, while recovering in order to have more fun later.

 **NOTE: I will no longer accept girlxgirl requests UNLESS ENOUGH INFO IS PROVIDED IN THE REQUEST.**

 **Thanks**


	8. Sex on the Beach Party

**Well another chapter is up and let me tell you, this one is by far the longest lemon I have ever written. This chapter took me awhile to get right and features Marshall's requested OC called Aaron as well as numerous OCs that I created.**

 **Hope you all like it as much as I do!**

Chapter 8 - Sex on the Beach Party (Serena x Christopher (OC) x Aaron (OC) x Random Guys)

Serena, dressed in a black frilly silk mini skirt and a short light pink top which showed a lot of cleavage, was sitting on her seat on the plane as it flew from Kalos to Kumquat Island in the Orange Archipelago. The honey blonde girl was rereading the email she received from PokeHookUp which was the name of the fling site that she uses. They emailed her a month ago to inform her that she has managed to set a record on the site that no other girl has been able to before - as the 'Site's best ratings scoring and most popular girl' and as a sign of appreciation, the site is hosting a sex party in her honour. Ash also set the same record for the guys and a sex party is being hosted for him in the Sevii islands. After both agreed that this would be there 'once a month' for the month, they accepted their invitations and began to pack their bags. Ash set off last night for his party and messaged Serena once he arrived to let her know he got there safe and sound.

Serena grew wetter with every passing second as she was reading the email again which said the sex party would occur in the evening at the beach where lots of people selected by the site itself have been invited to take part in the orgy with her. Serena knew she couldn't hold it in for too long and really wanted to pull the guy who was sitting on the right of her into the bathroom for a quickie but knew she couldn't as it would mean she would already have taken advantage of her 'once a month' and wouldn't be able to take part in the party then. As a result, the honey blonde girl went into the toilet and allowed her fingers to help relieve her pent up desires for now (at least). Once Serena was done, she stepped out of the toilet and straightened out her skirt before fixing her hair as well and returned to her seat and decided to take her mind off things by reading a magazine.

5 hours after relieving herself the plane landed at the airport in Kumquat Island and as she left the airport, she remembered how she was meant to look out for someone holding a sign which would have her name on it. After looking for a while she found a young teen, most likely between 18 and 20, waiting for her by a white limo with the name card. She waved at the boy who approached her before taking her bag and opening the door for her to allow her to get into the limo. To show gratitude, Serena smiled at the boy and kissed him on the cheek before entering the limo with the now blushing boy also entering and sitting in the seat directly opposite to her and the two faced each other. As the driver set off, Serena introduced herself to the boy "Hi, my name as you know is Serena. What's yours?"

He smiled back and said "Hi. Yeah I know all about you Miss Serena, I work for PokeHookUp and was selected as your personal aid throughout this event. My name is Christopher by the way."

Serena's eyes widened when she found out that this young, cute blonde haired boy was going to be her personal aid and so asked "How old are you Christopher? And how did you end up working for the company?"

Christopher blushed from head to toe and said "Well since I know all about you and your stats on the site, it's only fair I share mine with you. I am 18 and joined the site first as a member. I ended up one day meeting this girl for sex and after we did it she told me she is the daughter of one of the chiefs of the company. Since she said I made her feel better than any other guy in bed, that she would get me a job in the company. A few weeks later I started and only last week was I rewarded with the task of helping out with this event."

Serena was growing increasingly wet by this and was trying her best to resist from fingering herself. Instead she turned her attention back to Christopher and asked "Are you taking part in the party as well?"

Christopher shook his head and said "No, the company explicitly told me that I am not allowed to participate and that my only role will be to be your aid otherwise I would get fired".

Serena frowned at this and said "Awwww. That's a shame, you are really cute though and I think we would have had a wonderful time together. Don't you think?" ending her question with a wink.

Chris could only grin sheepishly as he fiddled with his fingers and replied "Maybe."

Serena wanted to further tease the young teen and so she pulled her legs up and crossed them over the seat giving Christopher a clear view of her bare, hairless pussy as it glistened due to a small amount of the honey blonde's fluids still being present after the toilet incidence. Serena grinned when she saw Christopher looking at her pussy and replied in a whisper "Yeah, maybe."

Not a moment later, his cock began to rise and a clear erection could be seen. Serena eyed his cock and came to the conclusion that he was somewhere between 5 and 7 inches which was good in her opinion. She wanted to desperately reach over for his cock and play with him but she realised that the driver would be able to see them and report Christopher and get him fired. So Serena refrained from touching his cock but continued to sit the rest of the journey cross legged so that Christopher can look at her pussy at all times.

After a 10 minute drive the limo arrived in front of the grand Kumquat Hotel. Christopher snapped out of his fantasy of him and Serena and opened the door to allow her to exit the vehicle. She smiled sweetly at him as she straightened out her short skirt which was now slightly crumpled due to its soft material when she pulled it back to show her pussy. Once she exited, Christopher picked her bag up and got out of the vehicle as the driver then drove off to park.

Christopher led the way into the hotel and they were greeted by a woman who had red hair and blue eyes and was dressed in a blue dress on top of which she wore a yellow coat with green borders. She bowed slightly in greeting when Christopher and Serena approached her before introducing herself "Hello dear My name is Luana and I am the proud owner of Kumquat Hotel and since the special event will take place in my island, I will also serve as the host of the party."

Serena bowed in return and said "Thank you so much for allowing me to stay here for free for the event."

Luana smiled at the girl "Oh heavens sweetie, please it is my pleasure. The hotel has a lot of people staying here because of the event and we will gain so much publicity. So I should be thanking you. The least I could do was give you the most luxurious room in the hotel for free."

Serena's eyes widened at this and asked "I was expecting quite a lot of people for the party but I never imagined it would be so many that the entire hotel would be full of them. How many are there?"

Luana replied "Well where is the fun in that if I just told you now? Just wait and see when the party starts. A lot of the guys have been struggling to hold back until it starts, I have seen a number of people having sex all over the hotel already. Anyway, Christopher please show our guest of honour to her room please."

Christopher nodded his head and lead the way and as the two walked off they heard Luana say "If you need anything let me or Christopher know."

Serena and Christopher walked past a maid whose dress was a mess and it was clear that what Luana told them was true. They reached the elevator and entered the lift as Christopher pressed the button for the 7th floor which was the highest floor in the hotel. After they reached the floor, Christopher escorted Serena down a gigantic corridor and they soon were in front a big, white painted door finished off with a gold plated door knob. Christopher took a key out of his pocket and opened the door and stepped to the side to allow Serena to enter the room. She gasped as she saw the room - or rather mini house inside. The room was very big and Serena even assumed that this room was about the size of half of this floor of the hotel. She walked in and saw that from the main part of the room which served as a living room, there were two small corridors. The one on her right led to the bedroom and en-suite bathroom and on her left was a little kitchen with a breakfast bar. She had a look around the entire place and returned to the main room to find Christopher putting her bag down and holding the key in front of her. She gladly took the key but after a few seconds gave it back to the teen who looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He asked "What's wrong Miss Serena?"

Serena blushed as she said "Well during the party I don't expect to keep my clothes on for too long and so I might lose the key. How about you hold on to it for me until after the party?"

Christopher blushed as well and after thinking about it for a few seconds eplied "Sure that's a good idea." and with that he took the key back and put it in his pocket.

Christopher then picked her bag back up and took it into the bedroom with Serena following him. He had his back to her as he placed the bag down and he turned around asking "Is there anything els-" and he suddenly stopped as he found the honey blonde woman in the process of undressing and saw her turning around to look at him to see why he stopped talking. Christopher grew red as he saw the woman completely naked from the waist down with her arms crossed over in front of her as she was trying to pull the top off her.

Serena nonchalantly raised an eyebrow and asked "What?" and pulled the top off her leaving her in just a black lace bra.

Christopher didn't think he could go any redder as he saw the divine lady in front of him and he had to admit that she had the best body he ever saw - even better than his ex girlfriend who was the mother of his daughter. He stuttered as he said "Yyyouu are unnnnddressssinggg"

Serena didn't know what the big deal was, she knew he found her attractive so she thought she was doing him a favour by undressing in front of him, and besides no one else was here so no one could report him and get him fired so they could easily have sex right now. She crossed her arms and said "Well you are not. Aren't you going to undress and join me?"

Christopher knew he was close to passing out but had to prevent this and said "No, no… I can't risk getting fired. I will be leaving now and will come to pick you up at around 9:30 for the party." and with that he quickly left the room.

Serena sighed in defeat and followed him out and said "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It's just I thought you know…"

Christopher shook his head and said "No it's OK. I mean if it wasn't for the fact that I could get fired, I would have loved to... you know." and with that he left, not before Serena stopped him and gave him a kiss on the lips before walking back to the room making sure to sway her hips on the way, to prepare for the party. As she was walking, she unclasped her bra and let it drop on the ground as she continued to walk back to the bedroom. A wide eyed Christopher shakingly left the room and closed the door behind him and then grabbed his hardened cock before looking for the nearest available toilet to take care of it.

Serena returned to the bedroom and sat on the bed before she decided to pass the time by taking some new pictures of herself for her profile. She got herself into many positions and took a number of pictures before sitting down again and fishing for her dildo. She slowly teased it inside her and returned to sit on the bed with her legs spread wide and sighed in pleasure "This should help loosen me up a bit before the celebrations really begin." As she was uploading the new pictures onto her account, she decided to call Ash and see how he is. After a couple of rings, the phone was answered on the other end as Ash said rather tiredly "Hey babe, what is it? Have you arrived at Kumquat Island yet?"

Serena couldn't believe that still, after going out for so long that she would still blush and feel warm and cozy when Ash talked to her. She was blushing and replied "Hey honey, yes I arrived at the island just about an hour ago. I wanted to see how you are doing. I can tell from your voice that it must have been a good party, right?"

Ash chuckled on the other end and said "You could say that again babe. It was a good party, I enjoyed it a lot. Bet you will enjoy yours as well, no sweat."

Serena smiled at this and said "That's great to hear that you had fun. Were all the girls good? Hope you learned some new things, can't wait until you try them on me once we get back home."

Ash loved to hear his girlfriend talk like this and could feel his cock agreeing with him as it became hard and he whispered "Well they were good and I did learn one or two new things. But the party would have been better if you were here as well, if you know what I mean my queen."

Serena giggled at this and replied "Well Ash, it's not too long from now. You are going back to our house tonight and I will be leaving the island tomorrow afternoon, so by tomorrow evening you can show your 'queen' what you learnt and I will try to do the same for you my 'king'".

After this the couple chatted about anything and everything before Ash said that he had to wake up the five girls he took back to his room for another round last night and pack up. Once Serena ended the call, she removed the dildo and licked off her fluids which had accumulated as she was talking to her boyfriend and after licking the toy clean she headed to the bathroom with it wash herself and her toy. Serena entered the shower and took well over an hour to wash herself as she wanted to be clean and fresh for the party. She checked every inch of her body for any hairs and once she was satisfied with her natural appearance she ended the shower and dried herself off. Serena then found the light pink nail varnish in her bag and began to apply to her finger and toe nails - she wanted to look very nice and cute for the orgy. After the waited for the nail varnish to dry, she looked at the clock and saw that it was only 6:45 and decided to have a nap to ensure she would be energised for all the sex she would be having. The honey blonde slut set an alarm for 8:30 and went to sleep nude and dreamed of all the cock she would get and how she would please Ash when she gets home like never before.

The alarm went off and Serena woke up and turned it off before getting off the bed and stretching. She then decided to pick out which outfit to wear and after looking through her bag she decided to choose the skimpy pink halterneck top which only covered up to her bellybutton with the back being just interlinking strings showing off her full back. She also decided to wear no skirt or trousers and instead opted for a pair of pink short shorts along with a pair of sandals. Once she wore the clothes and looked in the mirror and was happy with her slutty look she decided to apply small amounts of make up. As she was applying the finishing touches, she heard a knock on her door before it opened with Christopher entering. He cleared his throat and announced "Miss Serena, everything has been set up for the party and all the guests are arriving. Are you ready to go?"

He didn't hear an answer and was about to go to the bedroom to check when he stopped and let his mouth hang wide open as he saw the woman dressed in an extremely skimpy outfit step out of the bedroom and approach him. Once she reached him, she gently pushed his lower jaw up, closing his mouth for him and whispered "I'm all set to go, but are you?"

Christopher regained control of himself and nodded before stepping up to the door and opening it for the honey blonde girl. She smiled at him and stepped out, turning around to wait for him as he locked up the door and the two made their way out of the hotel and walked down the path that connected the hotel to the beach. As they approached the beach Serena could hear a lot of people cheering and some even moaning! The sources of all these sounds were soon right in front of her as Serena looked at the beach and saw it packed full of men and some girls with a stage built at the front. Christopher led the way and soon both were on the sandy beach with a lot of people turning to the two newcomers. Within seconds many shouted "It's her." "The lady of honour has arrived" "She looks even more stunning in person than online"

Christopher took her to near the stage where Luana was waiting for them. Once they approached her Luana asked "Well Serena what did you think of the room?"

Serena smiled and said "It is such a stunning room Luana. Remind me to book it for when I plan to come here with my boyfriend."

Luana could only smile in return and give her a thumbs up. She then asked Serena "Are you familiar with what happens today?"

Serena shook her head and stated "No, I don't and Ash didn't want to tell me what happened in his party until after mine is done."

Luana laughed at this and said "Yes that's good. This should be a surprise for you anyway. But for now just head out there and mingle with the guys and do whatever you want expect sex. Save that for a little later, OK?"

Serena could only nod and was about to head towards the crowd when Christopher called out to her and said "I will be here the whole time and once you think you partied enough, come and get me here and I will escort you back to the hotel."

Serena smiled at this and waved to Luana and Christopher and then mixed in with the crowd. As she was walking around, she could hear someone getting on the stage and as she turned to look, she saw Luana on the stage with a microphone and said "Well gentlemen and the few ladies who were invited here, the guest of honour has arrived and is with you in the crowd to mingle amongst you. Please show her what she came for and please her well, as she might please you back. But remember refrain from sex with her for now as we have something planned for that after, but should have the urge and can't help it, find one of the many maids who are walking around naked and if they agree, then please do engage in sex with them. That's all for now and thank you."

After the announcement, many eyes turned to Serena as some of the guys approached her. She smiled at them and then suddenly music was being played and Serena decided to dance along to it along with all the guys. As the music was playing the guys were getting closer and closer to the honey blonde girl who in turn did nothing to stop them from doing so as she was feeling lust herself.

One of the guys decided to try his luck and stood only a few millimetres away from her and began to dance with her, which she gladly accepted as she danced with him. He soon became bolder and fell on his knees before pushing his face into Serena's private region as she was swaying her hips from side to side. She moaned at this and placed her hands on the back of his head and pushed him further into her private area, spreading her legs a bit to allow him to inhale more of her sweet scent. The man who looked like he was in his 20s began to kiss and lick her pink short short as well as breathe on them so that some warm air would reach her pussy.

As Serena continued to moan, the man stood back up slowly kissing Serena all over her body starting from her belly to her breasts then her hands and arms then her shoulder before kissing her on the lips. Serena smiled during the kiss before returning the affection she was given and kissed him back with both using their arms to explore each other's backs and shoulders. Serena then pulled back from the kiss and slightly bent back to allow the stranger to have greater access to her breasts. The man looked down at her cleavage before leaning down and kissing her breasts and grazing them with his teeth to stimulate the girl. At the same time, some other guys circled Serena and began to kiss her body and stroke and touch her ass and legs as well as her completely exposed back. Once the man was satisfied with her tits, he pulled his head back and Serena straightened herself as well before the pair kissed again and threw their arms around each other hugging. Soon after that, Serena separated herself from the hug and lowered herself to her knees as she kissed and licked his pants and used her hands to find his cock and rub it through his pants before pressing her lips on the part of his pants where his cock was bulging the most. While she was doing that, the guy in question was playing with her hair and stroking her face as she looked up into his eyes smiling which he returned. Serena then stood back up and tilted her head back again as the man made another dash for her breasts and kissed and licked them again as well as grope and squeeze them. Serena then leaned her head forward and kissed his neck multiple times, which he also did to her in return, leaving multiple trails of saliva on her neck. Once she was satisfied by the man she pulled back and offered him a smile before moving on.

As she was walking along, she made out with every single guy who approached her as well as groping each other in various places and was now wiping away the many trails of saliva that were present on her mouth and chin before she was stopped by another man who had greying hair. Serena guessed he was between 50 and 60. The man stood in front of the honey blonde girl and asked "Sweet Serena can I play with your breasts?" Serena smiled at the man and crossed her arms below her breasts and pushed them up, inviting the man to play with them. He didn't need more encouragement as he immediately dove his head in between her breasts and inhaled her scent. He then dug his warm, sticky wet tongue further down her cleavage tickling the girl who could only throw her head back and moan in return. The honey blonde girl then grabbed both of his hands and snaked his arms around her waist before guiding his hands to the back of her shorts and asked him to squeeze her ass firmly and painfully which he did causing the girl to moan even more into his ears as she licked them. Soon the man pulled his head back revealing a trail of saliva connecting his lips and Serena's breasts, to which Serena moved one of her fingers and took some of the saliva onto her finger before sticking it into her mouth and licking it clean.

The old man eyed the girl and leaned his head in closer to which Serena responded by leaning towards him and soon their lips connected in a kiss. They kept moving their heads in alternating directions as they deepened the kiss. After 5 minutes of kissing Serena opened her mouth and allowed the man to 'Kalos kiss' her which she returned as they fought each other with their tongues as well as explore each other's mouths. The man then pulled away and whispered into her ear "You are so beautiful my dear and so sexy."

Serena smiled at this and decided to reward the man by sinking to her knees and combing back a few strands of her long honey blonde hair before looking back up at him whilst unbuckling his belt and pulling his brown shorts down (he isn't wearing any boxers) at the same time. She then turned her gaze to his cock which was now erect and was so close that it almost made contact with the girl's nose as she inhaled his must. Serena had a lustful look in her half closed eyes as she grasped his cock and began to pump her hand back and forth. This earned the attention of all the guys in the crowd as some surrounded the girl and the old man, while others were wolf whistling and some looked for a nearby maid before leading them to a more private area.

Serena smiled at all the attention she was getting and after a few seconds of giving the old man a hand job, she spat on her hand and rubbed her palm over the head of his cock in circular motions before she opened her warm moist mouth and engulfed his cock. She looked back at him to see him look down at her with one eye while the other was closed and he also clenched his teeth. Serena had her cheeks puffed out and soon began to bob her head back and forth allowing her tongue to run along the underside of his shaft. This caused the old man to buckle his legs slightly but Serena came to his help as she guided his hands onto her shoulders to help him get his balance back as she continued bobbing her head back and forth.

She then decided to increase the pleasure as she soon began to suck every time she approached the head of his penis to apply more pressure to it. Given his age he couldn't hold on for much longer as he soon tightened his grip on the girl's shoulders which let Serena know he was ready to cum and within seconds he began to shoot strings of hot, sticky globs of cum which soon covered Serena's tongue, mouth and throat. She allowed her tongue to swivel around his cock to collect as much cum as possible and then swallowed the load. After this she pulled back and looked back up at the man, forming a smile with her cum stained lips which she wiped off using her right hand before licking it clean. The man dropped to the ground panting and soon felt a body on top of him and lifted his head to see Serena lying on top of him and the pair shared a final kiss before Serena pulled herself off the man and was then supported onto her feet by two of the spectators. Serena smiled at them both and thanked them by giving them both a handjob as they were already completely nude. Once the two males came, she continued to mingle among the crowd and looked back to see the old man being led away by a young brunette maid towards one of the many beds on the opposite side of the stage.

Serena kept walking around and talking to many of the guests of the party as well as flashing them. They all wanted to take different pictures with Serena - ranging from pictures of Serena kissing them, to them posing with her ass or pussy (some stuffed their faces into her pussy and/or ass while Serena posed for the camera). Some of the guys just wanted Serena to hold their cocks and take a photo as well. Soon after the music grew louder and Serena decided to grind with the guys on the beach and did just that every time a guy approached her. She made them put their hands on her waist and grind with her as her ass pressed quite strongly onto their cocks as she could feel their bulges rubbing against her ass in return.

 _ **Time skip: 30 minutes later**_

Serena was now on the floor with her shorts and panties pulled down to her ankles, whilst being surrounded by 4 guys of different ages. The eldest two of the group who were in their 40s were standing up with their cocks being held in Serena's hands as she was giving them handjobs. The third guy who was 17 was lying on his stomach with his face latched on her pussy as he ate her and bore his young but experienced tongue inside the honey blonde girl. Serena was panting and looked like she was on cloud 9 but knew she had a task in hand, or rather hands and mouth as she resumed to pleasure the 34 year old man who was sitting with both of his knees on either sides of Serena's face and his cock in her mouth.

Serena remembered how about half an hour ago once she was done grinding, she went over to the beach bar to get a drink where she was approached by this group of 4 and after talking they all decided the find a comfortable place to assume the positions in which they were currently in.

She continued to blow the man while she increased the pace of her hands and tried to focus on her orgasm so that she can squirt on the boy who was eating her pussy. After 10 minutes the eldest two peaked and came and groaned, coating Serena's hands in their essence as well as small parts of her face as some of their cum shot past her hands and landed on her face. The sight of this hot honey blonde girl having her face covered in cum and her expertly sucking him off was too much and the guy who was getting a blowjob and he too released his load. The high amount of cum and the feeling of the tongue inside her was too much for Serena as she suddenly squirted her fluids, spraying the teen's face. All the guys except the one who received the blowjob, slowly made their way behind that guy and waited for Serena to suck him off clean before she took turns cleaning each one of their cocks one by one. As she did so, she fondled each of their balls and could tell that they still had a lot of cum in them and was about to ask if they wanted to do it again and have the guys swap places but she was stopped when she heard Luana who was on the stage speak into a microphone and said "Well gentlemen, I am sure you all got to meet Serena and get to know her but I think it is time to get the celebrations really going. Serena would you please join me on the stage?"

Serena got up and pulled her panties and shorts back up and made her way to the stage and was getting her breasts and ass groped on the way which she enjoyed. As soon as she made it to the top of the stage, she faced Luana waiting to see what would happen next. Luana looked at Serena and said "Well Serena I'm sure the guys have made you all excited and wet by now. So should be move onto the main event?"

Serena knew Luana was referring to having sex but wasn't sure how it would happen, seeing as there were so many men present. Luana saw Serena's confused expression and moved to the side to reveal a nice leather chair in the middle of the stage. Luana then spoke again "Serena this chair is for you to sit on while the guys will line up to each have a go with you. Don't worry the chair is flexible and can be made into flat mattress like surface if that is more comfortable for you. So if you are OK with that how about teasing the boys before taking your seat?"

Serena's eyes widened when she heard what Luana said and looked back and forth between the chair and the crowd below her on the sandy beach. She couldn't believe she would be having sex with all the guests - she could have sworn there were between 50 and 100 guys here today which meant a lot of cock for her. She grew wetter thinking about all those cocks inside her and knew she would learn one or two new things for Ash. She thought back to the last time she had a large number of cock at once and remembered the only other time was when she was 18 and hosted a mini sex party with Shauna at Shauna's house - it was only them two girls pleasing 6 guys for the whole night and following day but that seemed like nothing in comparison to what was about to happen.

Serena soon snapped out from her memory and smiled at Luana before smiling at the crowd who were waiting for a response from the girl. Serena then started dancing quite teasingly with her hands exploring her own body and from time to time adjusting her outfit to reveal parts of her most private areas. Serena then turned around and bent/crouched down slightly and stuck her round ass out to the crowd before she started twerking, remembering how Mark taught her the same day he took her virginity all those years ago. This got the crowd going crazy as they all started wolf whistling again and some took out their phones to take pictures and/or record the wonderful sight in front of them. Luana smiled and left the stage. Serena was aware that the crowd was getting turned on as she looked back at them and saw the majority of men undressing and slowly forming a line leading up to the stage. Serena slowly and teasingly made her way to the chair and sat down waiting for the first few men to approach her.

No sooner had she sat down, she was swarmed by multiple men who formed a circle around her with more guys trying to squeeze in and fit through gaps to be closer to the Kalosian girl. Two men decided to get things started as one reached forward and felt her breasts through her top and began to massage them before smiling at Serena and leaning towards her to share a kiss. Serena smiled into the kiss and grabbed his wrist and guided his hands closer to her cleavage after which the man slowly and teasingly snaked his hands inside her top and under her bra before tracing Serena's areolas as well as pinching her nipples whilst simultaneously biting the girl's lips gently. The second man was also reaching for her breasts but stopped seeing as the first guy was taking care of that. He then saw Serena who had her eyes closed as she was enjoying being groped and have her lush lips bitten, spread her legs automatically and so he reached for the area of her shorts where her pussy was and began to massage gently.

The other men surrounding her saw her spread her legs and multiple hands dove towards her with many caressing her thighs, some stroking her knees and others just feeling her legs from the thigh down to her ankles. A few horny guys tried to reach behind her thigh and pinch her ass but only one or two managed to do that. Serena opened her eyes after she felt the multiple hands on her and smiled at them before spreading her legs further to allow them to feel her up more easily as well as allow more people to touch her. Many guys began to touch and stroke her as she blushed and beamed at all the attention she was getting. A few of the guys pulled their hands back and moved a side to allow more of the other men/teen boys to touch her.

After about 10 minutes of this, Serena pulled her legs back together causing the men to stop touching her and look at her with confused expressions. Some feared they had made the girl upset and that she was about to leave. Serena put those doubts to rest as she looked around her and said "It's not much fun with my clothes in the way, how about you all undress me before continuing?"

The crowd roared in agreement and soon Serena felt multiple hands touch her again but this time instead of softly caressing her, they were moving rapidly and maniacally as they scrambled to remove her clothes. Her pink halterneck top came off first which for the first time this night, exposed her front half of the body to the crowd. Many hands then went under her bra and her breasts were being fondled with as she threw her head back in ecstasy of being handled like this. As her head was leaning back, she felt a pair of lips attack hers and all she did in return was open her mouth to allow the kisser's tongue to explore her mouth. She soon felt trails of saliva drip down from the kisser's tongue and flow down her mouth as she tried to savour the feeling. Serena then stuck her tongue out as her tongue and that of her kisser were now touching and poking each other. Serena then felt more hands explore her exposed stomach and hands travelling down the contours of her hips and waist. Soon after those hands rested on the hem of her short shorts before she felt them being tugged and pulled down her legs in a teasing manner.

Serena frowned and said "Hey! No teasing like that. Just get them off me already!" decided to help out by spreading her legs before raising them in the air to allow for her shorts and panties to be slipped off.

Once she saw that her panties and short shorts were completely removed from her she placed her legs down and spread them again to reveal her pussy to the crowd. Before she could even usher out an instruction to be touched there, hands were exploring her folds and clit. Serena began to moan and reached behind her to unclasp her bra and let it drop finally exposing her glamorous breasts. All the men stopped (including those who were watching and stroking themselves) and they all got closer to have a better look at the now completely naked angel sitting in front of them. Serena felt many stiff cocks brush past her body and hair as they all shuffled closer to her. Seconds past and the men were satisfied with looking at her and decided to get back to work and she felt multiple fingers enter her love tunnel as they wiggled and stroked her inside walls. Serena suddenly moaned out "Yes that's it boys, please me good. Fuck me with your fingers, all of you" and offered a smile before giggling at the men pleasing her.

Some who couldn't push through the crowds of fingers that were either inside her pussy or the ones waiting for their turns and so instead turned their attention to her breasts as they all took turns to knead them and squeeze them.

Serena soon felt more lips on her as a large amount of her body was now being kissed - from her forehead, to her neck, her chest, stomach and legs and sides of her ass. Serena in response reached her hand out waiting for cocks to be placed on them for her to play with. Within microseconds of offering her hands she felt them being weighed down by a cock on each hand. Serena then wrapped her hands around them and slowly started to give them a handjob until the point she could feel them pulsate a bit as she didn't want them to unload their cum on her just yet and so let go and waiting for another cock to replace it. She couldn't keep track of how many handjobs she gave as the guys kept moving around so all could have a go at fingering her but she guessed the number was around 30 something if not 40 already.

Serena then felt her walls tightening around the numerous fingers inside her and knew she was close to cumming and said whilst panting "Guys I'm close to cumming, so should be wet enough to have all your cocks inside quickly without needing much of a break in between. How about we move on to the main event that we all have been waiting for?"

Her statement made the men's faces light up as if christmas has come early as they all looked excited by this. Serena giggled at their reaction as she was used to this by now from her many 'once a month' encounters as well as during the time she was single and had sex nearly everyday. She grabbed the remote controller that was attached to the chair and pressed the button to straighten it out so that the sex will be comfortable. Once the chair was straightened out and Serena shuffled herself into a more comfortable position and laid down on the chair and spread her legs slightly. The men organised themselves into a line and the 43 year old man who was at the front of the line stepped up to Serena and caressed her cheek and bent down to kiss her which she returned by grabbing onto the collar of his top and pulling him in deeper. At the same time she grasped his cock and introduced herself to his organ by giving him a handjob. Soon after he grabbed his cock and caused Serena to remove her hand as she laid down again and gazed at the man with lust in her eyes and said "Fuck me. Please."

He didn't need any more instructions as he pressed his cock against her slit and slowly pushed in, soon filling up the young woman's tunnel of love. He clenched his teeth and held onto the girl's shoulders as he began to pound in and out of her. Serena was in heaven as she felt his thick pulsating cock brush past her walls repeatedly as well as hitting her womb. She leaned up and nuzzled her face in his neck before kissing it leaving trails of saliva behind. Serena then moved towards his left ear and whispered "That's it, show me who is boss. Use your cock to make me your sex slave." and then took his ear into her mouth and played and flicked it using her tongue.

This was too much for the man whose stamina wasn't as good as it used to be and with a few minutes of increased pounding force and speed, with Serena howling "Yesss, yess just like that. That feels so good, you and your big cock are so satisfying. Make me cum with you."

He then groaned as well as he reached his peak and shot strings after strings of hot messy cum inside the girl who sighed in pleasure and came as well, trapping his cock with her clenched walls. After the pair hugged and recovered from their panting, the red haired man stood back up and removed his cock before walking around and standing behind Serena, who leaned back to take his cock in her mouth to clean him up.

Whilst she was cleaning him up she failed to notice a blonde haired teen who looked like he was 17, step up and align his cock against her pussy as cum continued to ooze out from the massive load she just took. Due to his raging hormones, he forcefully entered her without letting her go and out of pure pleasure she just received from the teen, she deepthroated the man she was still cleaning up causing him to release small amounts of leftover cum into her mouth. Serena then removed his cock from her mouth before she looked up at the teen and offered him a smile and said "Good thing that you are cute, otherwise I might not have let you continue. But since this is also my party I will let it slide, literally, this time" and blew the teen a kiss before sexily biting one of her fingers and winking at the boy.

Her reaction only caused the teen to get harder inside her and speed up his movements as he began to play with her breasts. Serena moaned in pleasure and then turned her attention to the man who she just fucked as he stroked her face and planted little kisses over it.

Serena then wrapped her legs around the teen and used her hands to make him lay on top of her instead of having sex with her standing up. Once he was laying on her, she kissed and traced his young developing muscles before giving him a 'Kalosian kiss' which he gladly returned even though he wasn't good at it. Serena ended the kiss and asked "You OK? Have you not Kalos kissed before?"

He maintained his rhythmatic penetration and confessed whilst moaning and panting " really, I...I...I am from J-J-Johtoooo so many people m-m-yyy age so 17, don't know how to do it. My g-g-g-irlf-f-f-riend watched movies where the couple did it and wanttttted to do it with me but we only did it once as we knew we were doing something incorrect."

Serena offered an apologetic smile before it turned into a mischievous one as she whispered "Well when I was 17 I began to explore the world of sex and many good as well as excellent kissing teachers. Let me teach you so you can impress your girlfriend, cutie."

The boy grew red at the nickname and nodded as he continued to move in and out of Serena, who was leaning towards him and captured his lips before she parted her lips and allowed his tongue entry to explore her. After a while she fought back with her tongue and managed to force him to open his mouth and pushed his tongue back before exploring his mouth. This single action caused the teen to open his eyes immediately as he came inside the girl and shot his young, yet relatively large load inside her. He pulled back from the kiss and looked at Serena in the eyes who was looking back and asked "So what do you make of my lesson?"

He leaned in for a regular kiss and after which he licked her lips and whispered "Sexy as well as educational and pleasurable."

He was about to walk to join the other man behind Serena before he was stopped by Serena as she grabbed his cock and shuffled herself so that she was now laying on her stomach and reached forward to give him a blowjob to clean off the mixture of cum of both guys who just had sex with her. At the same time, the red haired man who by now recovered from Serena's deepthroating, lowered himself to his knees and stuck his face in the girl's ass before licking the rim of her butt hole while also squeezing and massaging her ass cheeks. Once the teen was sucked clean, he thanked Serena and joined the man behind her as they all looked to see who was coming next. The man to approach Serena had black hair and he proudly showcased a 10" cock to Serena who drooled at the sight and was already fantasizing herself riding him. He grabbed her and turned her around without a single works and forcefully plunged his cock in her ass as he motioned for the next man to come and take her pussy. Serena would usually have objected to being treated like this but the wonderful sensation of the man's massive cock inside her made her lose control as she pushed herself back to impale herself on him making him go deeper inside her. She groaned in pleasure but was being prevented from letting her moans escape her as the two previous partners both jammed their cocks into Serena's mouth and allowed her tongue to encircle both cocks. She released her mouth of the cocks and turned back to look at the man with pleading eyes to go faster, to which he smirked before going faster. Serena placed one of her hands on his abs and said "Kiss me please, I want to feel your lips on mine." He smirked again before bending down until he was only inches away from her lips before pulling back up. This caused Serena to frown before that very same frown was replaced with a gasp as he went even faster!

He continued punishing Serena who would only take it helplessly as she screamed "You are so big, and so good. I must make sure to teach my Ash this technique of yours."

He groaned after 15 minutes of continuously penetrating her ass and soon he released his thick hot loads in her ass and pulled out teasingly making sure to coat every inch of her walls in his essence. She was recovering from the sensation and was busy pleasing the two cocks that were in her mouth when she suddenly felt the ever familiar feeling of a fresh load of cum enter her pussy and looked back to see an elderly man who had more white hair than black, pant in exhaustion. Serena then remembered how she was being double penetrated but was only focusing on the other man and felt bad. She then ended orally pleasing the two previous partners and turned around to please the man who just came in her pussy and wrapped her mouth around his cock. The black haired man cleaned himself off and joined the other two behind Serena and watched her put her skillful mouth and tongue into action. Once she was done, the old man wanted to repay for her care and expert performance and asked her to show him her pussy which he did. The man then got onto his knees and began to lick and nibble on the folds of Serena's pussy as he flicked her clit repeatedly with his fingers. Serena was moaning once again and smiled back at her spectators before waving for the next guy to come to her and have sex with.

 _ **Time Skip: 2 Hours Later**_

Serena lay on the chair panting away as the last teen slowly pulled out of her allowing some of the cum that was inside the girl to leak out. He wasn't sure if it was his or the cum of one of the other 99 men who had their way with her before him. He sat on the floor wiping the sweat away from his forehead as he recollect the wonderful sensation of Serena's delicate and enticing pussy clamp down on him as they both came together. He was amazed that she was able to last so long having cock in either one of her holes (sometimes in both) as well as letting her hands and mouth do some work as well. Serena heard footsteps approach her and gave a confused expression as she continued to pant as she began to think "I thought that teen was the last one in the line. Did I miss someone out? Not that I wouldn't mind going again for another round, but maybe after resting for a bit."

She raised the chair into its original position and looked to the source of the sound and saw Luana approach her with a white towel in her hand and the microphone from before. She raised the microphone and cleared her throat to get the attention of everyone that were present in the party. Once she saw that all eyes were on her, she said "Well that was quite a show by all of you, especially you Serena. It is quite easy to see why it was you who set the record. Please give our guest of honour a round of applause."

All the men surrounding her applauded her and she could have sworn she heard some say that she 'was better than their girlfriends or wives" which caused Serena to blush as she played with some of the cum that was still leaking out of her slit.

Luana then spoke again and said "Well gents, as we agreed before the lovely Serena arrived, you know what to do to end the party in style."

As soon as she said that all the males stood up and formed a circle around the honey blonde girl who looked at the group in confusion before she saw some of her first few partners step and stroke their cocks in front of her. Serena put two and two together and realised she was about to get a group facial! The men sped up their stroking and soon many of them came on her, covering her face, hair and body from head to toe in cum. Once the last one of the group came, they all exited the stage leaving a cum covered Serena sitting in the chair sighing contently as she felt the multiple trails of cum warm her face and felt some flowing down across her body. Luana approached the girl and offered her the towel and Serena started wiping as much off the cum as she could.

Once clean Serena too left the stage and mingled with the crowd chatting about how much fun they had and what new things they all had learned from each other. Serena made a note to remember all the new techniques and strokes she felt and teach them to Ash when they get home.

After 30 minutes of walking and talking, Serena became horny again for some reason. She couldn't put a finger on it as she just had been satisfied by 100 cocks but still craved more. She assumed it was because of the environment she was in or rather the fact that she was still a bit of a slut since her single days and wanted more cock tonight. Serena giggled at that thought before glancing at the clock in the beachside bar and saw that it was only 1 in the morning, meaning she still had around 5 hours of 'once a month' sex left. She kept walking trying to look for someone to have sex with and had already one in mind - the one who first did anal to her tonight. However after 5 minutes of looking she gave up on that idea and opted to look for someone else as she didn't want to waste more precious time.

Serena then heard splashing of water and turned her head towards the ocean to see a man with what she guessed was blue hair swimming with his pokemon. Serena could have sworn he was not part of the party which peaked her interest in him as she wanted to try another new cock instead of one she already did. She took a deep breath and tied the towel around her waist before walking up to the mysterious man swaying her hips from side to side to make herself look more appealing. The man got out of the water and dried himself off before he put on his red shirt and white pants as he felt he had done enough swimming for now, plus it was pitch black and so wouldn't be able to see to far into the water. Once he was done he was about to return his pokemon when he saw what he believed to be the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen approach him. He gulped at the way she was walking over to him but could have sworn he saw her face somewhere today.

Serena walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest before rubbing it and with a seductive smile asked "What's your name handsome?"

The man gulped again before he said "My name is Aaron. What is yours?"

Serena hummed and said "My name is Serena, how old are you Aaron?"

He responded with "I'm 27 and you beautiful?"

Serena smiled and said "Ohh, you think I am beautiful? I'm 24"

As Serena took a closer look at Aaron she saw that she was right when she guessed that he had blue hair - in fact Aaron had sky blue hair. But the most notable feature were his eyes - he had heterochromatic eyes - his left eye was blue while his right was yellow. Serena stroked the side of his face and said "You have such unique eyes. They look lovely."

Aaron's ego grew after hearing this and he started getting a bit cocky as he placed a hand on Serena's uncovered left breast and said "Well you have nice features as well."

Serena smiled at this and said "Well are you up for it?"

Aaron understood the question and nodded before grabbing Serena's arm and saying "Here let's go to my private beach which is just north from here."

Serena nodded and then followed Aaron as he lead the way to the private beach. After walking for 10 minutes they got to an empty part of the beach which had a sign saying 'Aaron's Private Beach. No unauthorised entry'. Aaron took Serena to the middle of the beach where his beach towel was and the pair sat down. Within seconds of having sat down, Serena crashed her lips into Aaron's who was at first caught off guard by this before he returned the kiss and began to fondle Serena's breasts. After a quick 2 minute make out session Aaron was reaching for her vagina to stimulate and get her wet but she cut him off and with a lewd glow in her eyes as she said "Please Aaron,stick your cock inside me. I need it right now. Please!"

Aaron looked unsure and asked "But we need you to be wet enough to make it smooth for both of us. Do you want it uncomfortable?"

Serena kissed him again quickly before she pushed him on his back and sat on his face with her pussy pressed against his nose and mouth. Serena looked down on him and pleaded "See for yourself Aaron about how wet I am. I just spent the entire evening on my party on the beach having sex with 100 men. I think I am wet enough, so please give me your cock."

Aaron lapped up some of her sweet juices and could taste a hint of cum on it (he has eaten some of his cum before out of curiosity). It was then he remembered why she looked so familiar as he recalled seeing her lewd expressions and moaning face on the display on the beach when he took a break from his swimming whilst the party was going on earlier tonight. His cock got harder after hearing about how slutty this girl is and after licking her clit a few times, he nudged her to get off his face.

After Serena got up from his face, she laid down with her legs wide apart and her fingers playing with her clit. Aaron quickly undressed and lay on top of Serena and slowly invaded her hole and filled it up with his organ. Aaron has been single for over two years now and the last time he had sex was well over 5 months so he was enjoying the feeling of being inside a girl and have a girl wrap her arms around him and kiss him all over his body. Serena kissed his neck, shoulder and chest before attacking his lips again. Aaron slowly began to buckle his hips as he started thrusting in and out of the girl and in pleasure that he had forgotten about in so many months. The pair did missionary for about 15 minutes after which Serena again pushed him onto his back and without a single word, she got hold of his cock and aligned it against her slit as she straddled the man.

Aaron looked up in anticipation when suddenly he closed his eyes and mumbled in pleasure when Serena went down on him and engulfed his penis with her experienced vagina. Serena then placed her hands on his abs and chest and began bouncing up and down moaning "T-t-t-his is s-s-s-o-oo-oo good-d. Your-r-r-r c-c-cock is so nice." She looked down on him and then commanded "Go on, help out. Th-h-hrust into me as har-r-rd as you-u-u can!"

Aaron obeyed and placed his hands on her waist and ass and placed his feet on the sand and began to thrust upwards into Serena's womb. The pair continued with their beachside romp for a further 10 minutes after which Aaron groaned out "You are so beautiful. I want to cum inside you."

Serena had her mouth wide open as she was savouring the feeling of being pounded like this in the cowgirl position and said "Please do. I want you to coat me with your semen."

Aaron attempted to speed up even further but his attempts set him off as his eyes widened and he howled "Oh yes. This is the good stuff. Haven't done this in so long that I forgot how nice it felt."

Serena joined him in his feelings and moaned as she got up from him and allowed the trail of cum to flow down her leg as she sat down next to him. She was panting and looked over to the man and said "If you love sex and want it regularly then just join PokeHookUp."

Aaron having recovered sat up and asked "What is PokeHookUp?"

Serena went to grab his cock and gave him a handjob as she explained the purpose of the site and the party and how that's the reason she was on the island tonight. After explaining it to him, Serena kissed him one final time and set off back to the party or what was left of it and find Christopher to take her back to her room.

After walking aimlessly around for a while as she got lost, she bumped into Christopher who was searching the beach for her. He looked at her and sighed in relief and said "You had us all worried when you suddenly disappeared during the end of the party. I'm gonna let Luana know that I have found you and that you are alright. Come on let's go back."

Serena nodded and followed Christopher back to the hotel room after he called Luana to let her know that he has found Serena. Once they arrived on the floor, he opened the door to her room, she pushed him in and locked the door and dragged him to the bedroom before locking that door as well. Christopher was wide eyed at the actions of the honey blonde girl and wasn't sure what she wanted from him. She simply smiled at him and grabbed some things from her bag and went into the en-suite toilet and said "You sit right there Christopher and you better not move an inch until I get back from my shower."

He did as he was told and sat on her bed waiting for her to come back. 20 minutes later he hearsd the door open and Serena stepped out and made Christopher blush and get an erection as he saw the nude woman pose for him by the door frame. She smiled seductively and walked up slowly to Christopher before sitting on his lap facing him. She began to stroke his face and whispered "I know you want me, you have been eager to want me since the limo ride… and now is your chance." and with that she kissed his nose.

Christopher had to refrain himself from touching her and became stiff and shook his head began "But my job.." but he was silenced by Serena pressing a finger to his lips and telling him to 'shooo'. She leaned up to his ear and said "Well everyone is either asleep or think you dropped me off and went to sleep as well. No one will know."

He was still unsure and wanted to protest but Serena cut him off and said "If you don't, I'll just say you made me have sex with you. You wouldn't want to get fired because of that would you Christopher? But the choice is yours - have sex with me and no one from the hotel or PokeHookUp finds out or you refuse and I will say we did and you could lose your job."

Christopher then smiled and said "Well I can't fight that can I?"

With that Serena nodded her head and began to undress and kiss him which he returned, after which the two pulled back Serena's duvet and entered the bed before Christopher pulled it over them again and the pair spend the rest of the night/early morning having sex in different positions and ways until Serena had to get ready for her flight back home.

 **That's another chapter done! Now I'm going to get started on the next one as soon as possible.**

 **And remember folks, keep sending in requests, if yours is accepted I will PM and have it listed on my Profile Page.**


	9. Bugsy's Massage Service

**Here is chapter 9 people. But before you start reading, let me tell apologise for the fact that this chapter is in my opinion not as good as my previous chapters. But I hope you all still enjoy it.**

Chapter 9 - Bugsy's Massage Service (Serena x Bugsy)

It was late at night as Ash was sitting up on his bed with his back resting against the headboard with his laptop laid on top of his duvet covered lap. He stole a quick glance to his left to see his naked girlfriend soundly asleep before turning his attention back to his laptop. He was looking through massage ads online for Serena who during the sex they had earlier in the evening was complaining about her back hurting for some reason. Ash felt guilty as he assumed maybe he was a bit too rough on her during sex and caused her this pain and that she wasn't telling him that so he won't feel responsible for it. As a result Ash decided once his girlfriend went to sleep that he would find a good massage for her to go to tomorrow.

As he was browsing through them he realised that most were aimed at men often with sexual favors attached to the service which made him curious. However he shook that idea out of his head and told himself " _Ash this isn't the time to be sorting out your 'once a month' for this month, you need to find someone to massage Serena and stop her feeling the pain from her back."_

After half an hour of searching he came across an ad which caught his attention as the name of the person offering the massage brought back memories - it was Bugsy offering massage services to women, especially those with back pain. He read through the ad and came across what was called the 'All round, nothing left untouched massage'. This peaked Ash's curiosity as he clicked on this option and began to read it and thought that it sounded like a normal all round massage. He then clicked on the reviews for this massage service seeing as it had 9/10 ratings. What Ash read made his eyes widen as he realised the hidden message behind the name of the massage and why it had such a high rating - it was a massage followed by sex with Bugsy. Ash read the reviews written by customers which all in general said how they enjoyed it completely or how he was better than their current partners. This made Ash turn to Serena and think ' _I know I will never have to worry about her liking someone more than me, be it in terms of love or sexual. She is dedicated to me as I am to her.'_ With that he leaned over and planted a kiss on her right cheek as she was on her side with her face facing Ash's side of the bed.

Ash continued to read the reviews and stumbled across the one review which wasn't 10/10 which caused his overall rating to be 9 not 10. It was by a girl who said the massage was excellent but the sex was disappointing as Bugsy apparently had a small cock and that she wasn't used to smaller ones entering her. This caused Ash to chuckle as he said to himself ' _Well Serena won't have a problem with that. She knows how to adapt to varying sizes and make the most of the one she is with'._

Ash then decided this would be a nice treat for Serena as she can hopefully get rid of her back pain and get her 'once a month' sorted out as well. With that he texted the phone number that was displayed and arranged a booking for Serena in two days time as she would have to travel to Johto and so can't have it tomorrow. Once he received a confirmation text saying the massage has been booked in Ash too went to sleep as he went into a sleeping position and cuddled with Serena who despite being asleep responded to this and gave a faint smile before nestling her head on his shoulder.

 _ **Time Skip: 2 Days Later**_

Serena was getting more giddy with each step she was taking as she approached the Azalea Town Gym. It was late at night and there only a few pedestrians out as she recalled the conversation she had with Ash yesterday morning.

 _ *****FLASHBACK*****_

 _Serena woke up to sensation of Ash's warm lips exploring her body as she smiled at the gesture and changed her position to allow Ash greater access to her body. Ash stopped and looked at his girlfriend and said "Serena, sorry if I woke you, please go back to sleep and I'll stop if you want."_

 _Serena heard the slight teasing manner in which he said it and smiled back with a still sleepy expression and said "Ash you know I could never ask you to stop doing things like that to me. Please continue I was enjoying it." With that she tried to get up in a sitting position but stopped suddenly as she felt a slight pain from her back as she moved._

 _Ash saw this and placed one hand on her back and the other on her stomach to help her straighten up and once she was upright he moved the hand that was on her stomach and cupped her face and with a concerned look said "Take it easy babe. I don't like seeing you in pain."_

 _Serena was touched by his caring words and embraced him in a loving, tender hug with her head resting on his exposed muscular shoulders and said "Ash, I love you so much. I would take any pain if it meant you were safe and well."_

 _Hearing this Ash hugged her back even tighter and whispered "Serena I appreciate your words but you know that I would never allow a scenario where you have to be in pain because of me. I love you too much to allow that to happen."_

 _Serena sighed in contentment and kept her head on his shoulder and taught about how lucky she was to have such a caring, loving boyfriend and maybe… NO DEFINITELY future husband. Ash broke the hug after about 5 minutes and looked at Serena with a smile and said "Before I forget, you better get packing?"_

 _Serena had a confused look on her face as she stared back at her soulmate and asked "What for? We aren't going on holiday and I haven't arranged an abroad meet up for my 'once a month' or anything for it to be honest?"_

 _Ash reached for his laptop and and opened up his email to show her the tickets he booked this morning before she woke up. The email showed a single ticket from Lumiose to Goldenrod City for tomorrow afternoon and then a return ticket the following day. Serena once again turned to Ash and looked at him expectantly as she waited for an answer. He spoke up and said "Last night after you were asleep, I looked at different massages for your back and came across, what the reviews agreed on, as an excellent massage by an old friend of mine. So I booked it for you hoping it might help with your back. These are the tickets since the massage is for tomorrow evening." Ash made sure to not mention the sex so that she would be surprised during her massage._

 _Serena gasped when she heard this and tackled Ash into a hug which caused Ash to topple back and land on the bed on his back with Serena on top of him as she carefully and slowly leant down and whilst ignoring any pain whispered "You are so caring, honey. I love you so much." and with that she crashed her lips into his and explored his exposed torso with her soft, delicate hands as his snaked around her smooth, curvy body as well._

 _ *****END OF FLASHBACK*****_

Serena soon approached the door of the gym and pressed the bell as she waited for some form of response. When she didn't get a response she looked at the glass door and saw that the sign said 'Open' and so she rang the bell once again. This time however, she saw a few light being switched on as she squinted and saw a shadow walk from within the gym towards her and the door. The shadow reached the door and slowly opened it and at the same time the light became fully switched on, revealing a short purple haired teen dressed in a dark green shirt and matching dark green shorts. He completed his look with a pair of white socks and and brown leather shoes. The teen smiled up at Serena and said "Hello there, sorry for taking so long, I was just fininshing up preparing for the massage as well as finishing up treating my Pokemons from the battles from today. You must be Serena correct?"

Serena was relieved as the teen in front of her matched Ash's description of Bugsy and nodded in understanding as to why he took so long to come as she reached a hand out and said "Hi, yes you are right. I'm Serena and my boyfriend Ash booked me an 'all round, nothing left untouched massage'."

The purple haired teen nodded his head before taking Serena's hand and shook it back and said "I'm Bugsy and I am the gym leader here as well as a masseur in afternoon once the gym is closed for battling." he then stepped to the side and said "Please do come in."

Serena smiled at him and stepped in, with Bugsy closing the door before locking it and turning the sign so that it now displayed 'Closed'. Serena was confused by this but guessed he must be the only one here and since he would massage her locked it so no one can enter unauthorised. Bugsy then led the way into the gym and soon the pair arrived in the centre of the large greenhouse-like gym as they were surrounded by grass and trees. At the centre of the gym there was a massage table with a few cupboards around it as Serena guessed this is where the massage would take place. Bugsy led her to the table and said "Well this is where all the magic will happen. You still up for the 'complete massage' as you will get an unforgettable surprise at the end?"

Serena didn't know what he meant but assumed it was some special technique or method he will apply during the massage and said "Yes, definitely anything to make me not feel the pain anymore."

Bugsy was secretly checking out the stunning honey blonde curvy woman as he turned around and with a smirk said "Oh don't worry about that. You will feel so good in the end you will forget all about your back." He then took a few steps towards the cupboards before opening them and taking out a few bottles and placing them near the massage table before turning around to face Serena as he said "I'm going to to get changed and get the last few equipments. In the meantime could you please undress and lie down on the table for me please. There are small towels to cover you up."

Serena turned to see that the towels were there and then smiled and said "Sure, and where can I put my clothes, I don't really want them to get dirty."

Bugsy looked around and saw the chair near the cupboards and pulled it up closer to the honey blonde girl and said "You can place them here."

With that Bugsy left the greenhouse as he went to get changed and get everything needed for the massage. Once Serena was sure Bugsy left, she took off her blue silk blouse and the white trousers that she was wearing after having removed her brown boots leaving her in only her soft aqua coloured (greenish-blue) bra and matching panties. Serena sat on the table as she slid off the panties before reaching behind her and unclasping her bra to free her breasts. She then grabbed the towels and got herself into position with her resting on her stomach as she reached back and placed the towels over her exposed ass to cover them. She began to relax as she waited for Bugsy to return.

Not a second after she got into position and began to relax, Bugsy walked in now dressed in soft dark green sweatpants and a matching vest which showcased his muscles to Serena. He also wore a belt which had holders for the oils he would be using on Serena during the massage as he walked to the stand next to the table where he previously placed the selected oils and put them into the holders. Once he was all prepped, he turned to Serena with a smile which she reciprocated.

Bugsy then made his way to the honey blonde girl and stood by the table before asking "You ready for me to start with the massage?"

Serena closed her eyes and nodded which was followed by the sensation of Bugsy's warm hands making contact with her bare back as he soon applied small amount of pressure and began to stroke her back in a rhythmic manner. Bugsy was cautiously massaging her back as he was aware from when Ash told him about her painful back. He then reached to his waist and grabbed one of the bottles which contained some oil before he looked towards the girl and said "I'm just going to apply some massaging oil on you, don't worry I warmed the oil before you came. Just relax and let me take care of you."

Serena nodded once again as she was feeling too relaxed to talk back and let out a gentle moan when she felt the warm scented oil trickle onto her back before she felt Bugsy's experienced hands massage and evenly spread the oil along her back. Serena could already feel her back getting better as the pain was disappearing with every second the massage went on. Bugsy was making sure to focus on her back as he applied every stroke and technique known to him. He then moved upwards and began to massage the backs of her shoulders before the back of her arms, forearms and tickling her hands with some oil which earned him a giggle from the girl. Bugsy smirked as everything was working according to his usual plan but before he could move on he needed to know if Serena was relaxed enough to allow him to get more physical.

Bugsy's usual test for this is to massage the sides of the girl and see if he gets any kind of negative reaction when he massages the sides of a girl's breasts or hips. He took a deep breath before applying more oil on his hands and reached for either side of Serena and applied his hands on her waist and began to massage them gently whilst keeping an eye wide open to spot any reactions he gets from her. After a while of massaging and not getting a negative response, he moves to her hips and began to caress them with his warm, oil laden hands which once again earned him no form of reaction. Bugsy grinned and thought to himself " _So far so good, just one more test before I can get more daring and for the real show to start."_ Bugsy then moved his hands to the sides of Serena's breasts and watched her for a reaction. He saw Serena open her eyes once he made contact but once she saw that it was his hands she closed them again and returned to her relaxed state without saying a single word. Bugsy gently massaged and caressed her breasts as he could see Serena change her breathing as she took deeper breaths, telling him she was finding this enjoyable. Bugsy now knew he could move it up a notch but still wanted to play it safe for a while especially since he doesn't girls as good looking as Serena come to him for a massage.

Bugsy then stopped massaging the sides of her breasts and instead redirected his focus to her legs as he started with massaging her toes and the sole of her feet. He then moved up and massaged her legs before he reached his desired destination - her thighs. Bugsy reached for the other bottle which contained scented oil as well but was much warmer. He applied some to his hands before he made contact with her thighs and began to massage them as he noted how big and sexy they were. He kept massaging them for a good 2 Minutes before slowly inched his hands towards her inner thighs and began to massage them. Bugsy made sure to 'accidently' come in contact with the girl's vaginal folds as he heard her moan more repeatedly and lustfully. This told Bugsy all he needed before he felt his own cock push against the fabric of his sweatpants. He spread her legs a bit and ran one of his thumbs up and down against her pink slit and the tops of her fold eliciting more moans from the girl as she began to whisper "That feels so good. Keep going." as she spread her legs further rather instinctively.

Bugsy then reached up and removed the towels that were covering her ass and his eyes widened as he saw the biggest, most round and beautiful ass he has ever encountered. He didn't care anymore and soon grabbed each cheek and began to grab, pinch and squeeze them before he knelt down and kissed them gently after which he stuck his tongue out and licked them. This caused Serena to arch her back and let out a deep moan as she turned around to face Bugsy who in turned smiled and said "Why don't you turn around and let me massage the front half of your body."

Serena had a lustful expression on her face as she complied and turned around before resting on her back and waited to see what Bugsy had planned. He once again applied oil to his hands and began to massage her arms and forearms before moving onto her shoulders. As she was massaging them Serena turned her head to the side and saw his erection and smiled before turning her head back and looking at Bugsy. He stared back at her as he slowly moved his hands down from her shoulders and then suddenly yet teasingly missed her breasts and began to massage her smooth, flat toned stomach. Serena thought to herself " _Oh, he wants to me tease now does he? Two can play that game."_ as she spread her legs even further as if to invite him towards her pussy. Bugsy saw this and moved his hands towards her pussy but was suddenly stopped when Serena closed her legs! Bugsy looked back at her and said "You filthy tease."

Serena quickly replied with "Like you can talk, stud."

Serena then spread her legs again as he now gained access to her most prized area as he rubbed, and fingered her repeatedly as she began to shake. Bugsy noted this and thought " _Either she is really horny or she can cum rather easily"._ Serena was also thinking about that and thought " _Oh good, since me and Ash never got round to finishing sex two nights ago I guess I really need to cum and get a cock inside me. Guess this is my 'once a month' for this month sorted."_

Bugsy stops massaging her vagina as he doesn't want her to cum just yet as he walks towards the part of the table where her head is resting and asked "So Serena, want the complete 'all-round' massage now?" Serena wasn't exactly sure by what he meant but after a few seconds of thinking about it she realised what exactly he meant and said "Yes sure stud. Show me what you got."

With that he leaned down and the two started to kiss and explore each other's mouths as Serena reached up and started to ruffle his hair out of pure lust. Bugsy moved his hands towards her breasts and began to massage them for the first time as he traced and pressed against her nipples causing Serena to moan into the kiss. Serena was too horny to wait any longer as she reached for his massage oil belt and removed it before tugging on his sweatpants and pulling them leaving him nude from the waist down with his cock erect and pointing to Serena. Serena saw it and internally groaned " _It's only 4 inches, I really wanted a bigger one right now because I'm so horny. But I guess I will have to settle for this and hope he can penetrate fast and forcefully."_ She then reached for his cock and wrapped her delicate oily hands on it before she turned to her side and began to give him a blowjob as she bobbed back and forth with her tongue doing what it knows best. Bugsy was fondling her breasts but was having a difficult time doing so as he never experienced such an excellent blowjob as he felt he could lose the sensations to his legs any minute know and cum and fall over. Bugsy began to take deep breaths and attempted with some success, to shift his focus to her breasts as his hands began to knead and squeeze them.

This went on for 5 minutes after which Bugsy reluctantly pulled himself out of Serena's mouth and said "Turn around once again please. Before we start I want to make sure your back is properly healed as we don't want to make it any worse."

Hearing the reasoning behind this Serena turned around and turned her head back to see Bugsy climb onto the table as well and lay on top of Serena with his hard cock nestled between her ass cheeks as it poked the entrance of her asshole. Bugsy began to massage her back once again and slowly entered her ass and began to pump away. Serena arched back and moaned as she was glad that he made up for his lack in size with speed and technique as she was feeling a strong sense of pleasure. Bugsy kept pumping in and out ferociously as he kept massaging her before she said "I don't feel anymore pain again Bugsy. I think I'm ready now."

Bugsy nodded and slowly pulled out for her hole with some precum dripping from his cock and flowing back down her hole and he then stood by the table again as Serena turned around. She spread her legs once again as she held a hand out for Bugsy to help him get into a comfortable sitting position with his legs hanging off either side of the table and his cock aligned with her slit. The look on Serena's face told Bugsy exactly what he had to do as no further words were needed as he entered her. He rammed his cock all the way in as she held the edge of the table with her left hand and used her right hand to explore Bugsy's body. Bugsy was pumping in and out as Serena moaned "Mmmmmm… yeah Bugsy. Just like that."

Her encouragement caused Bugsy to speed up even more and groan from all the warmth building up with every stroking movement his cock performed on Serena's inner walls. She was loving this as she said "Yeah Bugsy show me how you deal with horny sluts like me. Give me all that you got."

This was too much for Bugsy as he stopped and pulled his legs back up onto the table. The sudden stop caused Serena to have a confused look which soon turned into a frown when she saw him grab her legs and put them over his shoulders. He turned to her and leaned forward which caused Serena's back to bend due to her legs being on his shoulder and he then penetrated her again but this time due to their new position, she felt his cock go even deeper inside her as she moaned and reached up to kiss the boy. The pair continued having sex in this position for around 10 minutes before Bugsy realised that he was close to cumming and said "Serena I'm close to cumming, what about you?"

Serena looked at him as she continued to impale herself on him and said "Yeah I'm getting close too."

Bugsy was about to suggest a position change when he felt Serena wrap her arms around his neck and push forward so that Bugsy was now on his back with Serena on top in a cowgirl position as she began to bounce up and down on his cock. Bugsy had no reason to complain and so continued to let Serena impale herself on him as he massaged her waist, hips and ass again. This carried on for a while before Serena said "Let's get into a 69 for the big finish."

Seeing Bugsy agree caused Serena to pull herself away from his cock before turning around and lowering herself so that her mouth wrapped around his cock while his mouth found their way to her pussy. Serena massaged the sides of his ass hoping he would get the message and to her delight he did as he lifted his ass and legs allowing Serena to place a finger into his asshole which was something he did to her as well before he began to wiggle it back and forth to stimulate her.

This continued for a few minutes before Bugsy lost control and came into her mouth and wiggled his finger rapidly inside her hole. The combined effects of her horniness, the cum in her mouth and the finer action in her asshole was too much for Serena as she came too and squirted all over Bugsy's face as he pulled back and licked off her juices. Serena too released her mouth from his cock and ate his cum. She then turned around and asked "I guess this is it, we can't have sex tomorrow since you will be doing Gym leader duties from the morning right?"

Bugsy smiled sadly and said "Yes, sorry and in the evening I have to attend a Gym leader meeting as well. They are so boring but attendance is a must."

Serena replied "Well hope I left you with fond memories that you can think back to tomorrow if the meeting is boring. Is there a place where I can shower?"

Bugsy smiled and said "Definitely, will treasure this memory for a long time. Oh the bathroom is down that corridor."

Serena turned around and lay on top of Bugsy and said "Ok, I will shower later, but for now I think we both need a nap." Bugsy couldn't agree anymore and soon the two began to nap.

 _ **Time Skip: Following Afternoon**_

Ash and Serena were naked and cuddling in bed as Ash asked "How was the massage? Did you like the surprise?"

Serena hugged Ash and said "Yeah, it was good. But not as good as when you surprise me like that. That reminds me…" Serena then leaned up and whispered into Ash's ear "we never finished what we started 4 days ago."

Ash grinned and gently pushed Serena down onto the bed and said "Anything for you" and with that the bed soon started to shake as the couple moaned and groaned in unison.

 **Well that's chapter 9 done. I know this chapter hasn't been as good as my other ones but I promise to make up for it with my special chapter 10 lemon.**

 **Oh and please vote on the poll on my profile regarding the starters for Lyra and Vincent for my Kalos Sexual Tradition sequel.**


	10. Everyone Remembers Their First Time

**AN: Hey guys, here is the long awaited chapter 10. Apologies for taking so long but I was on vacation and then I had an issue with my laptop so all of that really delayed my progress with this chapter.**

 **Well, enjoy. This chapter is about Serena's first time so I put more emphasis on the foreplay and stuff than the actual sex. Don't worry I have a plan for a chapter when she and Mark have a lot of raw, wild sex. More at the end!**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Everyone Remembers Their First Time (Serena x Mark (OC))

It was late at night and Serena was in bed cuddling with Ash when her tablet suddenly began to vibrate. Serena groaned in anger as she didn't want to separate herself from Ash but she knew she had to check what the notification was in case it was something important. She leaned over to her side and grabbed her tablet which was on the bedside table and opened it up. She saw that she received an email from PokeHookUp so opened the internet browser and went onto her account. She clicked on her inbox and saw that she had received an email congratulating her on her 7th anniversary of being part of the site.

Serena smiled at this nice gesture and glanced a look to her right to peek at the sleepy Ash who was trying his best to stay awake and watch the news as she thought about how far they both had grown in the last 7 years. She remembered being that shy teen who didn't have the courage to confess her love for the raven haired man who is now her boyfriend and (hopefully, more like certainly) future husband. At the same time as thinking about this she thought back to how it was through this site and through being away from Ash without having confessed her biggest secret to him, that she started having sex as she thought back to how she joined the site and lost her virginity.

 _ *****FLASHBACK: 7 YEARS AGO*****_

It all started a few months after Ash left Kalos following the end of the League. During the whole journey back from the league to Lumiose airport Serena was getting closer and closer to telling Ash how she felt but every time she was about to open her mouth and say the three magic words that she has been yearning to say for so long, something always happened. Whether it was her being too depressed about him leaving or being too nervous/scared to confess. Then her worst nightmare occurred, before she could muster the courage she had missed her chance as he boarded the plane to Kanto and flew back. Serena was depressed beyond possibility as she hoped maybe even if she couldn't say it verbally she had hoped the last hug she gave him might have told him how she truly felt about him, but she guessed her fear and anxiety made it not so effective. After leaving the airport, the now gloomy looking trio returned to the gym to just sit and reminisce on their journey.

Bonnie and Clemont knowing about the honey blonde girl's true feelings towards the raven haired teen felt bad for her and asked her to stay with them for a few days at least. It hurt Serena when they said 'the three of them' because she so badly wanted the fourth, the most important member of their group in her eyes to be here as well but he couldn't. He was gone. Gone back to his home, halfway across the world. However after thinking about it for a while Serena thought maybe it would do her good to stay for a while and accepted the siblings kind offer. The trio spent a lot of their time just talking about the journey and all the adventure and fun they had.

A week had passed and Serena knew she had to go home and so left Lumiose for what she sadly thought would be for the last time in a long time as she felt so peaceful and happy in Lumiose. Once she got home she surprised Grace by hugging her rather tightly and sobbing on her shoulder. Grace comforted her daughter as she rocked her side to side whilst still hugging. Once Serena calmed down she apologised and lied saying she didn't know why she was crying like this. Grace knew of Serena's strong feelings for Ash and knew this must be hard on her but accepted her daughter's 'answer'. For the next couple of weeks Serena simply just stayed in her room only coming out to eat or wash herself. She also hardly spoke and when she did her mother knew it was forced and that her daughter was only pretending not to be upset. Grace hated herself for not being able to do anything about this as she couldn't simply contact Ash and ask him to come to Kalos to stay with her daughter. She couldn't send Serena to Ash as she didn't even know where her daughter's crush was currently. Grace could only sigh in defeat and hope Serena got better soon.

Serena often cried herself to sleep as she thought she had lost Ash forever and won't ever get the chance to tell him how she felt and that she would spend the rest of her life alone. As time went on she also started dreaming about Ash - first just old memories of the summer camp, then she began to imagine Ash being with her and them living happily together. Soon those sweet innocent dreams took a turn in direction as she began to have lewd, erotic wet dreams about him and her being more intimate which soon developed into dreams of them having sex in various position in her bed and other locations. Overtime these dreams occurred more regularly to the point she would be daydreaming about having sex with Ash.

* * *

One day Shauna suddenly called and asked Serena if she wanted to meet up in Ambrette Town as she knew Serena was still depressed since Ash left. Serena reluctantly agreed since shopping was still one of the few things that still grabbed her attention. They met up and Serena instantly noted Shauna wearing an even shorter pair of shorts than she last remembered but ignored it as they went shopping. Whilst walking around between shops the pair were regularly being hit on by guys. Shauna welcomed the attention she was getting and responded by giving them her number and telling them each to call her with a wink. But Serena just gave them all the cold shoulder and ignored them and didn't respond to them at all. Once the shopping trip was done Shauna took Serena to the aquarium and while walking along the path, Serena asked why Shauna gave all the boys her number when she didn't even know them especially since it was more likely that they were only interested in her body and looks than personality. Shauna shrugged her shoulders and while looking at the fish, absent mindedly whispered "In case they or me need a good time" before quickly covering her mouth in shame. Serena heard what her friend said and her eyes widened but kept quiet after that and the two continued exploring the aquarium before going to the restaurant to eat.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Serena wanted to say something but couldn't as she didn't know what to say. However Shauna broke the silence and apologised "Sorry for what I said earlier, hope you are not ashamed of me and will still be my friend".

Serena was stunned and reached across the table to hold both of Shauna's hands in hers and said "You will always be my best girl friend, no matter what.".

After that Shauna felt relieved and the two ordered food. But what Shauna said was still in Serena's mind and then after a few minutes she asked if she could explain by what she meant earlier. Shauna tells Serena how she and Tierno dated for a while but they broke up after he accused her of cheating (all she did was hold hands with a guy at a festival that Tierno didn't want to go) and he left to go to Hoenn with Trevor. Shauna said how she was really depressed and lonely after that and how she would usually cry in the Pokemon centre, until a guy approached her and due to her being lonely she opened up to him and told him everything and one thing led to another and she ended up in his bed in the Pokemon centre and they had sex. This made Serena's eyes wide as she never knew her friend was sexually active. Serena asked questions like "Was it your first time? How was it?"

Shauna said how she lost her virginity before even starting her journey and that Tierno was the second guy she ever slept with whilst they were still dating and how the fact that she was lonely, hurt and horny is why she ended up agreeing to having sex with that guy. The day after, he complimented Shauna on how good she was at sex and asked if she enjoys sex with different people and Shauna says how he was only the third different guy she slept with. He grabs a piece of paper and scribbles down a website and tells her how this fling site called 'PokeHookUp' is used by lots of people including him to meet many different people for sex. Shauna decided to join and has been meeting up guys up and down Kalos since. She explains the benefits of this - how she gets to have fun with different people with no strings attached or guilty feelings.

Serena hears the story and becomes more depressed and stays quite. Shauna notices this and after taking a deep breath says "You know Serena, if you keep thinking about Ash it will only make it worse. I think you need to move on and think about maybe dating another guy or maybe even joining the site".

Serena turns red in anger and says how she can't imagine life without Ash, yet alone with another guy and starts shedding a couple of tears. Shauna apologizes and once they finish dinner, they head home.

* * *

As the days go on, Serena was getting hornier and started to masturbate whenever she can, thinking about Ash. But one day she got fed up with only being able to talk to Ash briefly from time to time on her phone and still scared to confess. Also her fingers and her hairbrush were no longer enough to satisfy her sexually and so after giving it a long time to ponder about she decided to get help for her pent up sexual feelings and explore the world of sex. Once Serena was certain of her decision and accepted that it won't be Ash she loses her virginity to, she called Shauna and said how she felt ready to join the site and asked Shauna to text her the link. Once she received the text she thought about it again and said to herself 'Ok, Serena you can do this. Maybe you will be so good at sex one day that when you, hopefully, do it with Ash he might not want to leave you afterwards and stays with you instead forever.'.

Serena opened up her laptop and entered the weblink Shauna sent here and once the page was loaded she was on a site which had a picture of a woman in her bra kissing a nude man holding a Pokeball pointed at the screen with the words "PokeHookUp" written across the top. Serena was blushing as well as sweating a bit as she found the signup option and clicked it. Once it loaded, it asked her to select her gender and then her preferences at which she stopped. Serena who up until now was sitting on her bed, leaned back so that she lay with her back to the bed and thought 'I know I definitely want to meet guys, but what about girls?'. Serena then started thinking back on her journey and all the girls she had met. While thinking about them her right hand had subconsciously snaked its way towards her skirt and continued to keep sliding until it made contact with her vaginal folds. Serena was still deciding on whether to put girls as a preference as well on her account or not when she suddenly gasped for air and began to moan sensually. This sudden pleasurable feeling snapped Serena out of her thoughts as she looked down to find that she was fingering herself without even realising! Serena pulled her hand back and turned it so that her palm was facing her before she stuck her tongue out and licked her palm to taste her juices before she smiled at herself believing she had just answered her own question. Serena then sat upright again as she selected both male and female as her preference and clicked to continue setting up her account.

After 15 minutes, her account was finally set up and she was now allowed to design and fill out her profile page. She had decided to use her name as her account name and was surprised to find out the name 'Serena' was not already taken and so chose it for herself. She did this as she secretly hoped that maybe one day Ash might use this site and if he was to type in her name then he would be taken to her profile and they could potentially meet up for sex without Ash even realising that the 'Serena' he wanted to meet up with would be her. However Serena didn't want the whole world to suddenly find out that she had an account here so she decided to only upload a picture of herself nude without her face being shown. Serena stood up and undressed and hoped her mom wouldn't come in anytime soon. Serena then approached her full length dressing mirror and checked if her body was looking nice and cute. Once she was happy, she took her tablet and started to take pictures of herself and made sure her face was not on them. Serena took about a dozen pictures and then got dressed before sitting down on her bed as she looked through the various nude pics of herself in various poses and selected one. It was the one with her standing and her legs spread out with her right index finger in her mouth but since she didn't include her face in it, the picture only showed her flat stomach, her curvaceous curves, the lips of her vagina, and parts of her breasts that were not blocked from view by her right hand as it was placed across her body towards her mouth. Serena thought it was quite a sexy photo and hoped it would attract the attention of many men and women. Once her profile page was completely set up she was happy for once and closed her laptop and decided to wait a few days to allow enough time for people to see her profile and approach her.

* * *

2 days later late at night, once Serena was sure Grace was asleep, she got up from bed and picked up her laptop and logged back into her 'PokeHookUp' profile and was excited when she saw that her inbox had a small red star on the top right hand corner meaning she had received a lot of messages from other users. She was slightly trembling as she clicked on her inbox and waited for it to load up and once it did she gasped and her eyes widened when she saw that she had received over 100 messages! Serena couldn't believe her eyes, she expected quite a few messages but she had never in her wildest dreams expected so many approaches. She guessed being a very horny 17 year old virgin was a major turn on for most guys and girls which is why so many people were interested in her. Serena sighed however as she knew she had a long night ahead of her if she wanted to read through all the messages and pick who she wanted to sleep with first. This was because Serena wanted to have sex as soon as possible but still wanted her first time to be with someone who she felt like could connect on a personal level as well and be gentle and cautious as it would be her first time, not just someone who would invite her over and then just rush into the bedroom. Serena wanted to read the first ever message she got first and to her surprise it was from Shauna! It read "Hey Serena. I like your nice profile pic but please don't steal all the guys and girls from me, leave some for me too. ;) -Shauna".

Serena smiled at this and began to open the next mail and read it. After what felt like a few hours when in fact it had only been an hour, Serena had managed to, after reading all the messages and deleting all the ones she didn't want to continue talking to, narrow the list down to 30 guys. The messages she deleted (except Shauna's) simply just said things around the lines of 'Message me back for sex.' or 'My cock is waiting'. Serena knew she didn't want to do it with anyone who wouldn't even attempt to have a proper conversation with her and saw no need to keep those messages.

Serena realised it was difficult to pick one from the 30 remaining and decided to reply to them and see who she felt most comfortable with. She messaged them again introducing herself and telling them that she is a virgin and so is very inexperienced in sex and will need someone gentle for the first time. Serena then went to sleep hoping she could pick her partner soon. A few days have passed and the list was getting smaller and smaller by the day until she was left with only one - it was a 32 year old married man called Mark who lives in Aquacorde Town. Serena felt easy and comfortable having a conversation with him even when it was quite sexual half the time and believed he would be gentle and understanding. Confident in the fact that she had picked the right guy, she began to message him telling him how she wanted to meet up with him.

The pair kept messaging each other daily over the next week with them exchanging various pictures of themselves being nude in various positions. When Mark sent her a picture of his cock she gasped at its size and sent a message saying 'It's so big. Can't wait until I see it in person Mark'.

Mark replied with 'Serena dear, you aren't just going to see it, you will feel it with your hands, your body and you will taste it, lick it and feel the immense pleasure of all 10 inches of it.'

This turned Serena on as she played with her clit and replied 'Can't wait until I do.' and sent him a picture of her fluid drenched tight, virgin pussy.

Mark replied 'Wow, can't wait until that pussy is in my house. You still OK with coming over next Monday? My wife will be at work at that time."

Serena replied after she finished fingering herself and said 'Definitely, won't miss it for the world. Can't wait to finally have sex.'

For the remainder of the week Serena spent her time getting ready to go to Mark's house and did some reading online about sex and contraception. She also phoned Shauna to ask for advice and to double check if she had everything she would need. Shauna told her to relax throughout the whole encounter and that the pain will go after a bit and that she will feel immense pleasure afterwards. She also told Serena to make sure she is taking her shower stuff plus a towel as she wouldn't want to return home smelling like sex with her mom around. Shauna also said how she knew Serena would be nervous and embarrassed to go to the PokeMart to purchase condoms (if she wanted to use them and in case he ran out) and pills, so she bought them for her and will come to Serena's house to drop them off the following day.

* * *

A week had passed and Serena was double checking her backpack to see if she had all the things Shauna told her to take with her. Once she was satisfied that she had everything, she tied her long honey blonde hair in a ponytail and sat down by her dresser and applied the final touches of makeup as she wanted to look nice and sexy for Mark for when they have sex. Serena looked at herself in the mirror and checked her coconut white floral lace bra and shortie which reached up to near her belly button and barely covered her ass cheeks before she put on her short, tight pink tank top and a very short white skirt which wasn't much longer than the lace shortie as the skirt only reached up to her mid thighs. Serena finished her look with a pair of red ballet flats before putting her backpack on and sneaked across the first floor corridor to see through her mom's bedroom window to check if Grace was still in the garden and not in the house itself. Serena relaxed when she saw her mother in the garden tending to the flowers and wanted to seize this chance as Serena quickly made her way down the stair and shouted from the kitchen (making sure she was hidden from her mom) "Mom, I'm going to visit Bonnie for the day. I won't be back until quite late at night. Is that OK?"

Grace turned around but couldn't see her daughter and shrugged her shoulders and said "Sure, Serena just be back before it's too late at night. Have fun."

Serena was grinning from ear to ear and said "I sure will mom, see you. Love you."

Grace replied with "I love you too, honey" however Serena didn't hear her mother as she was already out of the house, quickly walking down the road for two reasons - she couldn't wait until she got to Mark's house and she wanted to be out of view before her mother saw her dressed in such short, provocative revealing clothes. Serena smiled as she remembered to pack her usual clothes in her bag as well to wear on her way back so her mom wouldn't see her current outfit.

It took Serena an hour to travel to Aquacorde Town by bus and whilst travelling she noted that many guys including middle aged men were checking her out as they gazed at her long, amazing and slender legs since they were exposed which caused Serena to blush as she looked out through the window, not exactly minding all the attention she was getting. It also didn't help that her tight pink tank top showed a lot of cleavage too.

Once she got off the bus she took her phone out to have another look at the text Mark sent her which contained his address as well as directions on how to find it. Serena was trembling with every step she took as she was very nervous yet excited at the same time to finally meet Mark and have sex for the first time. Before setting off, she patted and brushed her outfit down to make sure there were no creases or any bits scrunched up and once she was satisfied she set off. It took Serena 10 minutes before she was by a stone gate and looked over the corner to see that she was near Mark's house. Serena took a deep breath and combed parts of her hair that were not tied back in the ponytail and once again checked over her outfit. She wanted to do that before she got near Mark's door as he asked her not to wait too long outside and to knock immediately once she gets here so that she can enter the house without anyone seeing her so no one would be suspicious of him cheating on his wife. As soon as Serena gave herself an internal pep talk telling herself that she would have a great time and that Mark seems nice and gentle, she quickly walked over the road and knocked on his door. When she heard movement from the other side and saw the doorknob turn, her heart started to beat faster, anxious to finally meet the man who would take her virginity.

The door suddenly opened and before her stood a black haired man with black eyes with an average body and a bit of belly fat - he wasn't exactly fat as he did have some muscles which were showing. He was dressed in a simple white wifebeater and a pair of black sweatpants and wore a pair of white socks. He smiled at the teen girl in front of him, stepping to the side and said "Hi there Serena, come in quick before anyone sees us."

Serena returned the smile and quickly stepped into the house with Mark closing the door behind her. Once they were inside Serena nervously turned around and looked up at Mark and checked him out and was pleased with his general appearance, sure he didn't have the body of a bodybuilder or a teen heartthrob but to Serena he looked good enough especially since Serena's priority was to find a partner who would be nice and gentle with her and from the conversations up until now he fit that criteria for her. Besides she knew she wouldn't be attracted to anyone besides Ash so it didn't really matter too much to her. Mark also checked Serena out and was pleased with what he saw as he liked seeing her in such revealing clothes and it already got him eager for the fun the pair were going to have.

The pair walked towards each other and shared a hug with Serena resting her head against his chest with her breasts firmly pressed against him as her arms wrapped around under his armpits. Mark had his hands around her small waist and took her scent in before the pair released themselves from the hug and looked at one another again. Serena said "Thank you Mark, for being so nice and gentle and letting me come here to learn about sex. But is it really OK with you seeing as you are married?"

Mark smiled at the polite yet horny teen standing in front of him and said "You are welcome Serena, even though it should be me who should thank you for choosing me to be the one to introduce you to sex and take your virginity. Don't worry about my wife, she won't know. You look really gorgeous and sexy by the way. I like it" ending it with a wink.

Serena blushed at this and fiddled with her top as she said "Thanks, you look really good as well."

Mark locked the door and walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder rubbing it as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek and whispered "Come in Serena, let's talk for a bit to get used to each other a bit more before we get started."

Serena could only nod as she slipped off her ballet flats and took Mark's hand as he guided her to the living room hand in hand. Once they entered the room, Serena saw that Mark had laid out a variety of Kalosian delicacies on a table near the seats. He guided Serena to the seats - one which was for five people and one which was for 1 person, all arranged in a L shape with the table placed in the space created by the layout. Serena gasped when she saw this and turned to her side to look at Mark who let go off her hand and placed his around her waist and said "This is so we can just relax and talk for a bit before we go upstairs. I want to make sure you are relaxed enough before we begin."

Serena tiptoed as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek as she said "Thank you for this. I knew I made the right choice when I picked you, since you really do want me to be relaxed and ready rather than drag me straight upstairs."

Mark just smiled at the praise and guided her to the closest end of the five seat sofa before he took his seat next to her on the one seat sofa. He then reached over for a plate and held it out in front of Serena and said "Help yourself. Let's watch some TV and talk for a bit while we enjoy some of the food and drinks. Then when you are ready we can go upstairs. How does that sound?"

Serena reached for a piece of the sweet and took a bite before she said "That would be great."

Mark chuckled when he saw her fingers and then looked at her toes as he said "Well, I guess you didn't want to go easy with the pink today eh Serena?"

Serena blushed and wiggled her toes as she said "Well baby pink is a nice nail polish color and besides I wanted to look really cute and sexy for you."

Mark leaned over and whispered in her ear "Well you have done exceptionally well at that."

Serena who became embarrassed by all the compliments and nice words of Mark, looked at her knees and feet with new found interest as he laughed and stood up to get them some drinks from the kitchen.

Not a minute had passed when Mark returned to the living room with two cans of soda, one for himself and one for Serena, who gladly accepted the drink and sipped on it. The pair spent around half an hour just eating the snacks and watching TV as well as talking about random things to get used to each other such as Serena's journey as well as Mark's journey when he was a young trainer. Mark picked up on the fact that most of the time when Serena was talking about her past and dreams the name 'Ash' kept coming up and he wanted to know more so he asked "Serena, tell me more about this Ash you keep mentioning?"

Serena could have sworn she almost choked on the piece of pastry that she was eating when Mark mentioned Ash. Seeing this kind of reaction from her made Mark more curious but he also guessed it was a difficult topic for her and said "I mean I only asked because you mentioned that name quite a lot while you were talking. Is he someone important to you?"

Serena grew red and could only nod, but after swallowing the piece of pastry she looked at Mark and said "Yeah he is. He is such an amazing person with a fiery, passionate personality and a never give up motto for life. He inspires me a lot, which is one of the reasons why I fell in love with him."

Mark grew curious and hesitantly asked "If I may ask, have you told him how you feel? Or did he not return your feelings?"

Serena frowned at this and dipped her head down slightly and mumbled "No. He lives in Kanto, and it is actually there where I first met him. Like I said he came to challenge the Kalos League when we met up and travelled together. I always wanted to tell him but he was so dense and I was so nervous and scared that he might not like me back that I never had the confidence to tell him. It is my biggest regret in life."

Mark felt sorry for the girl sitting near him and reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Hey, don't feel bad. I'm sure you will meet some nice guys and one might really catch your eye."

Serena still had her head down and shook it before she said "I don't think so, I mean I have loved Ash since I was a little girl. I… I… I don't think I can forget about him or ever think about being with another guy. It's either being with Ash or being alone."

Mark was amazed by this and said "Well, I admire your loyalty to him. You must really love him, like he is a part of you."

Serena raised her head up again and could only smile as she said "Yes, yes he is."

Mark then defiantly said "Well in that case you shouldn't give up. Keep waiting for him and muster up the courage and when you are ready call him and tell him or go to his home and confess. Also I understand if you want to break this off and go home now…"

Mark couldn't finish his sentence as his mouth was blocked off by Serena's lush lips pressing against his. His eyes widened but when he realised the teenage girl was kissing him, but then closed his eyes and returned the kiss. After a few seconds they pulled apart with a trail of saliva linking them which Serena wiped off with her hands, as Mark regained his breath and with a stunned look muttered "W-w-ait what about Ash? Was that your first kiss?"

Serena who was blushing right now due to her bold move, shook her head in an embarrassed manner and said "No, it wasn't. You see once when Ash, me and our travelling friends camped out and slept under the stars without our tents I realised everyone apart from me were asleep. I was really nervous especially since I was next to Ash and saw that he was sleeping on his side with his face towards me. I didn't know what made me do it but I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. What a way for a girl to have her first kiss right?"

Mark was chuckling at the story and thought to himself that this girl was way head over heels in love with this boy. But he still had an important question he needed to ask before he felt like he could continue. He looked at Serena and asked "So are you really sure you want to lose your virginity to me? You could go home right now and save it for Ash. I mean, I am just wondering seeing how you described him and all…"

Serena shook her head and reached to grab one of Mark's hands and said "You see ideally I want to save myself for Ash but I have been so hormonal lately, mainly because I am thinking of Ash most of the time. But the real reason I want to lose my virginity now is because I was thinking it might help me be more self confident and determined to confess to Ash. I know it sounds like a stupid reason but it makes sense to me."

Mark placed his free hand on her exposed thigh and said "I am happy to continue this as long as you are. Besides your reason makes a lot of sense, if you are more confident then it will be easier to confess to this Ash."

Mark then began to stroke his right hand up and down her left thigh and asked "So do you know anything about sex? I am guessing you are relaxed enough for us to continue."

Serena smiled and briefly looked at Mark's hand as it played with her thigh and said "Well I read stuff online and asked a friend of mine who is very sexually active. But apart from that I have no real experience."

Mark was starting to get hard as he heard this sweet, innocent teen tell him about how little she knows about sex and yet she wants him to take her virginity and teach her. He couldn't hold back anymore and he reached over and pressed his lips on hers as he stopped stroking her thigh and instead squeezed it. It took Serena a few seconds to get over the shock of his sudden advance but she soon gave into the kiss and reached for the back of his head with her hands as she played with his hair and pulled him more towards her lips. They pair kept switching the positions of their heads as they kept kissing and moaning into each other's mouths. Mark then decided it was time for Serena's first lesson of the day and so he opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against her mouth asking for entrance. Serena's eyes shot open as she felt his tongue and realised he wanted to 'Kalos kiss' her, something she read online and was curious to experience herself first hand.

Serena hesitantly opened her mouth and felt Mark's tongue enter her and explore every curve and feature of her mouth. It felt so strange yet so good to have another person's tongue in her mouth as it explored her. Serena was getting impatient now and wanted to try it herself as well so she swivelled her tongue around his and pressed against his tongue leading to a brief battle for dominance. It was only a short battle as the experienced Mark easily pressed Serena' inexperienced tongue back down as he continued to explore her mouth. Satisfied with his time in her mouth, he pulled his tongue back into his mouth to give Serena a chance. Serena smiled into the kiss having realised what Mark had kindly done and so moved her tongue into his mouth and started to explore it, loving the different sensations her tongue picked up on and send back to her body. As long as the pair wanted this to continue, the need for air meant that they had to pull back with Serena panting for air and Mark just leaning back on the seat trying to figure out how he managed to score this girl.

Serena who regained her breath managed to say "T-thanks, f-f-f-or teaching me K-kalos kissing. I really enjo-oyed it. Do you want to go upstairs, I think I am ready now."

Mark smiled and leaned forward again having too regained his breath before he started to chuckle which confused Serena as she waited for an answer from Mark. He resumed the stroking of her thigh but this time going along her whole thigh from the knee all the way to her hip, which earned him a moan from the teen as he said "Serena, you may think you are ready but that's your lust talking. For sex to be comfortable especially for a virgin we need to make sure you are wet enough first."

Serena realised he was correct as she remembered Shauna telling her that she should be really wet before allowing a cock to enter her to keep the pain and friction to a minimum. She grew red once more out of embarrassment and slightly spread her legs and asked "So do you want me to play with myself?"

Mark grew even harder hearing this beautiful teen wanting to play with herself in front of him so he said "If you want to, it helps a lot to get you wetter."

Serena then gulped before licking the tips of the fingers of her right hand before she lifted the front part of her skirt back, revealing to Mark her white lace shortie which had a small wet stain on it signalling that Serena was becoming aroused. She pulled on the hem of her shortie and slipped her right hand down to her vaginal folds as she began to squeeze, trace and flick them. Mark was getting harder and harder to the point he felt his cock being restrained by his clothes and knew he had to take care of that. He suddenly stood up and looked down at Serena who was looking back up at him with a curious expression on her face whilst she bit down on her lower lip in an attempt to hold back a moan that was trying to escape her mouth due to the pleasure she was giving herself.

Mark smirked and slowly pulled his wifebeater off him before tugging on the top of his black sweatpants as he pulled them down until they reached his ankles after which he took them off completely and remained standing to show Serena his erect cock pressing against the fabric of his boxers. Serena's eyes grew wider and she allowed a moan and a gasp to escape her lips when she saw his package erect and realised how much bigger it looked in real life compared to the pics he sent her previously. She began to speed up the movements of her right hand and was now flicking her clit as she began to slightly rock in her sitting position as her hormone levels rose and she was getting wetter and wetter. Mark thought about taking off his boxers but decided against it, wanting to tease the honey blonde teen for a bit longer as he sat down again watching Serena masturbate. After a few minutes he decided it was time for her to stop before she came too soon and so reached over and placed his right hand on her left knee and rubbed it in a circular motion. This got Serena's attention as she slowed down her hand and asked "What is Mark? Do you think I am ready?"

Mark silently stood up and stepped to his right so that he was in front of Serena with his boxer covered cock pointing at the girl and with his hands he asked her to scoot to her right so that he could sit where she was sitting. Serena complied and scooted to her right and watched as Mark lowered himself down and sat in her original place. Once he was sat down he turned to Serena who slowly spread her legs slightly out of instinct and waited to see what Mark wanted to do. He saw her legs move apart a bit and pushed back the front of her skirt to expose her whole thigh before he began to stroke it again. As he was stroking her thigh the pair maintained eye contact wondering what was going to happen next. Mark knew what he wanted and so he asked "Hey Serena, I know you are a performer. My daughter is always talking about your performances and saying how you are a role model to her. My son also thinks highly of you, but I bet that is for other reasons. Anyway since you are a performer I bet you know how to dance quite well right?"

Serena blushed when she heard that Mark's daughter wants to be like her and that his son might have a little crush on her but she focused herself to answer his question and said "Yeah, I have been dancing since I was a little girl. I used to take dance lessons which I guess have paid off for my performances. Why are you asking that if I may know?"

Mark smirked and replied whilst not slowing down his stroking of her thigh "No reason. I mean I bet you are a good dancer but I don't think you know how to twerk do you?"

Serena tried to remain composed as Mark's hand was making her very wet and tilted her head to the side and asked "No, I haven't heard of twerking before. What kind of dance is it?"

Mark leaned towards her and whispered "It's a very provocative dance involving a girl shaking her ass, thrusting her hips and squatting down to show off her body."

Serena knew she was growing even wetter and that her shortie was become more stained by her juices after hearing Mark explain what twerking was. She whispered back "Sounds interesting, I wouldn't mind giving it a go, could you teach me?"

Mark knew she would ask him if he told her what is was about and so he nodded and said "Of course I can. But to do it properly we need you to undress. Are you comfortable enough to take your clothes off for me Serena?"

Serena took a deep breath and looked into Mark's eyes and said "Yes I am ready now." and with that she placed her hands on the couch and decided to scoot further away from Mark. This earned her a confused look from him as he watched to see what she was planning on doing. Serena saw this and smirked before she pulled her legs up onto the sofa and turned her body so that it was completely facing Mark and then crossed her arms in front of her and pulled on the ends of her body hugging pink tank top slowly and teasingly peeling it off her, exposing her white lace bra covered breasts to Mark. He was eyeing her body liking her tight, toned flat stomach and lush breasts being contained within her sexy bra. He was mentally saying " _I could look at her body like this forever and not get tired. No wonder in the past me and my wife repeatedly found photos of her in various performance dresses under our son's bed which were all covered in cum."_ But the show was about to get hotter as Serena lay down on the couch and slowly lifted the lower half of her body using her legs and began to tug on the hem of her short white skirt as she tried to wiggle herself out of them. After a few forceful tugs, the garment came off and she teasingly slid them off her silky slender legs before dropping them on the ground next to her top. Serena then brought her legs back down onto the couch and spread them for Mark as he could see a large wet spot now drenching her shorties allowing him to partially see her vaginal lips through them. Seeing Serena like this caused Mark's cock to get even harder as he continued to look at her and licked his lips while a shy Serena was biting on one of her fingers waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Mark wasted no time and grabbed her left ankle and carefully pulled her towards him such that her legs were now across his boxer clad lap with his erect cock fitting within the gap between her legs. He maintained his grip on her ankle as he brought her feet up to his face before he gave the curious Serena a final smile before he opened his mouth and placed her baby pink coated toes into his mouth as he began to suck on them. Serena's eyes almost bulged out by the act Mark was doing but soon closed her eyes as she began to moan and simultaneously began to curl all of her toes. This however didn't bother Mark one bit as he continued to suck and lick and explore her toes that were within his mouth. He used his free hand to stroke Serena's flat stomach and waist to keep her relaxed as well as to simply touch this horny girl. Serena soon regained her composure and began to playfully wiggle her toes inside Mark's mouth which caused him to smile as well as his cock twitch and make contact with her inner thighs. After a few minutes of toe sucking he removed her now saliva coated toes from his mouth and gently lowered her leg back down across his lap before he stroked her whole leg for a minute whilst regaining his breath.

Once he had done so he caressed her stomach, tracing his fingers along her curves and gently said "OK Serena, I think it's time I taught you how a girl should twerk. I'm sure you will be very good at it."

Serena nodded and moved her legs off his lap making sure to intentionally brush past his ever erect cock before placing her feet on the ground. She turned around and offered Mark a smile which he reciprocated earning him a peck on the lips. Serena then stood up and waited for Mark to guide her. He gently placed his hands on her hips and moves her so that she was right in front of him and turned her around so that her back was facing him. He maintained his hold on her hips and briefly admired her young, firm bubble butt before he said "Serena I want you to shake that ass and move and thrust your hips as if it was part of your performance routine. Can you do that for me?"

Serena nodded and said "I think so. I'll give it my best shot" and with that she teasingly started what looked like a snaking movement with her hips as she moved them side to side and gently began to crouch and shake her ass which was now almost brushing against Mark's face.

Mark who was mesmerised by her cute ass could only mutter "Yes just like that but I would really like to see some squatting and firm and violent shaking and thrusting."

Serena heard his demands and carried them out to perfection as she was now erotically dancing with her ass shaking and she herself lowering down with each shake before stretching back up to only repeat the motion. Mark was losing his self control and could no longer simply sit still as this teen showed off her butt to him and not do anything with it. He becomes excited and firmly grabs each cheek in each hand as he began to knead and repeatedly squeeze them. This earned him a moan from the honey blonde girl who could only silently say "That feels so good one has touched me like this before."

Mark seeing how he was doing a good job at pleasing the teen decided to reward himself and decided to rest the side of his face across her butt whilst she maintained her twerking performance. Once he nestled his face against her butt he reached to the bottom edge of one side of her shortie and pulled it up to expose her cheek to him as he turned his head slightly and began to kiss her butt. Serena froze in her position and gasped with a deep satisfying moan soon following as her legs began to wobble. This caused Mark to chuckle as he placed his hands on her hips again and said "OK that was excellent Serena. You are a quick learner. Now sit down so that the next lesson for you can start" whilst saying that he gently pulled her back down towards the sofa placing her directly next to him so that their bodies were touching each other.

Serena eagerly looked at Mark and asked "What's the next lesson?"

Mark placed his hands on the elastic waistband of his boxers and said "this" and with that he pulled his boxers down to reveal an impressive 10 inch erect cock twitching back and forth. He looked over to see Serena staring at his cock with her mouth hanging open, as she tried to take in how big it was in real life and hoped it would fit inside her and not be too painful. Mark grabbed his cock and began to stroke it snapping Serena out of her thoughts as she looked up at Mark trying to figure out what he would do next or what he wanted her to do. Mark looked down at the girl sitting next to him and asked "Well do you like what you see?"

Serena looked up from his cock into Mark's eyes and said "I don't know what to say. I mean I knew it was big from the photos we exchanged but it looks so much bigger in person."

Mark had a smug look on his face and increased his stroking motion as he placed his free right hand on Serena's left thigh and stroked and massaged it as well. Serena closed her eyes and leaned back onto the sofa and slightly spread her legs allowing Mark to stop massaging her thigh and instead slowly and sensually trace his finger along her inner thigh and shortie covered pussy earning him a low, prolonged moan from the teen girl. Soon the moans turned into groans and rapid breaths as Serena spread her legs further with her shortie becoming damper by the second due to the wonderful sensation she was receiving from Mark's experienced fingers tracing along her delicate sensitive skin. Both couldn't take it anymore and Serena decided to step it up by removing Mark's hand from her private area which in turn caused him to stop stroking his erect cock as he turned to face the teen.

Once she knew that she had his attention, she slid away from him before turning her whole body to face Mark and pulled her legs up onto the sofa. She offered the horny man a suggestive smile before she pulled her legs up to her chest and placed her hands on her shortie as she remained in that pose for a few seconds. Mark didn't think his cock could get any harder but the sight before him made him realise how wrong he was as he felt himself get harder and his cock began to twitch more frantically. Serena smiled when she saw his cock twitch and began to slowly and teasingly wiggle her shortie off her whilst keeping her legs close to her chest. Once the shortie came over her knees, she let her hands off it as it smoothly glided down her legs before coming to a halt by her ankles as it landed on the sofa. Serena lifted her feet a little and removed the shortie completely before dropping it on the ground on top of the rest of her clothes. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and stretched her legs out on the sofa so that the tips of her toes were just about touching the right side of Mark's body whilst she rested her back against the curve of the sofa at the same time. Serena remained in this position for a few seconds, for two reasons - one was to get over her embarrassment and the other was to allow Mark look at her and make him lust after her more. Serena kept her eyes on Mark to see the way his eyes were scanning over every part of her body before concentrating on her now shortie free private area which gave Serena the confidence to begin to spread her legs. While she spread her legs she maintained eye contact with Mark to see how he would react to seeing her pussy - sure she had sent photos to him on the site but this would be the first time she allowed anyone to see her most private area in real life.

Her heart was crashing against her ribs with every spreading motion she was carrying out and soon before she knew it, her right leg had slipped off the sofa and was now in contact with the floor while her left leg was now resting on the top part of the sofa. Mark was now staring at her bare, clean shaven, tight, virgin pussy and could see some of her fluids leaking out from it, making her private area glisten in the light. Normally, if this was his wife or one of the girl's he would usually meet up with from the site, he would have reached for her pussy and either penetrate it or lick it but he knew he had to restrain himself from doing so since Serena was a virgin and he did promise to be gentle and slow at start for her to get used to all of this. So instead he resorted to stroking his cock again whilst switching his eye contact between Serena's eyes and her pussy. He kept looking back and forth between her face and her pussy for a few seconds after which he admitted "I got to say Serena, your pussy is by far one of the most alluring ones I have ever seen. I seem to be craving your pussy more than I did when my wife showed me her's for the first time all those years ago."

Serena blushed at the compliment and squeaked out a quiet "Thank you."

However she got over it and told herself that there was no turning back or need to be ashamed or embarrassed as Mark was clearly giving her his attention and has said that she was beautiful and sexy. She mustered the courage and began to lick the fingers of her right hand before she placed them on her pussy and spread her pink lips to show Mark her hole as well as to play with herself for his and her own pleasure.

"Ahhh, this feels so good. I'm so aroused right now" Serena kept saying as she played with herself in Mark's living room. But in her head she was in a bed with none other than Ash as he was furiously and passionately penetrating her whilst using his hands to hold her by the waist and explore her body while her own were lost within his unruly raven hair. Serena could feel her pussy begin to pulsate slightly and could feel herself getting wetter, indicating that she was close to an orgasm. Mark saw her pussy pulsate and the euphoric expression on the honey blonde teen's face and knew he had to act now to stop her from cumming too soon. He stopped stroking himself and grabbed her right hand causing her to open her eyes leading to her vision of Ash disappearing which was soon replaced by the face of Mark. Serena didn't seem exactly happy at being cut off from her fantasy and eyed Mark and asked "Why did you do that? Didn't you want me to be wet for when he have sex?"

Mark shook his head and said "You are right, I did say you needed to be wetter before we can begin but I didn't mean you should orgasm now. Save that for later when it will be an even more intense sensation. Besides before you stripped I did say I needed to teach you more about cocks, remember."

Serena understood his reasoning and calmed down and said "You are right. So what was it you wanted to teach me now?"

Mark was about to begin when he saw that she was still wearing her coconut white lace bra and playfully frowned at her. This resulted in Serena having a confused look on her face and she was about to ask but was beaten to it when Mark said "Well before I begin, I should point out that it isn't entirely fair that I am completely nude yet you still have your bra on."

Serena looked at Mark's entire body and then down her body when she realised he was right and that even though she was nude from the waist down, she still had one last article of clothing on. Serena smiled at Mark and no longer feeling nervous or self-conscious, flirtatiously said "Well to make up for that, why don't I reward you with these" and with that she unclasped her bra and let it slide off her arms, exposing her 36C breasts to this stranger she met online who was going to take her virginity.

Mark's eyes widened when he saw her breasts and was beginning to oogle them trying to make sure this would be etched into his memory for a long time. He then reached his right hand over and stopped just by her left breast before looking up at Serena who knew what he wanted to do so she nodded to tell him she was OK with it. This was all Mark needed before he placed his hand on her left breast and began to glide it over it as well as gently squeeze it. Serena closed her eyes and had her mouth open as she once again began to moan from the electrifying sensation she felt from having Mark caress and play with her breasts, especially her nipples. Mark stopped his squeezing and instead began to trace her breast using his fingertips which felt like heaven to Serena as this time she felt a more softer, sensual sensation from this. Serena's moans soon deepened and she tried to suppress them by biting her lips which Mark noticed and decided to stop playing with her breasts as he didn't want to make the honey blonde teen cum just yet. Instead he shuffled closer to Serena and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders. Serena turned her head to focus on his face before her eyes wandered down his body before stopping at the sight of his erect cock.

Seeing as he had her full attention now, he lifted her chin with his fingers and said "Well Serena I can see you are interested at my cock. Now why don't I tell you how you can have some fun with it before the main event? How does that sound?"

Serena looked him in the eyes then leaned up to kiss him once again then whispered "That would be nice."

Mark then released his fingers from her chin and placed his right hand over Serena's left hand before lifting it and placing it near his cock. He then said "First of all, aside from sex a girl can make a guy feel good by playing with his cock. You can do this in many ways but usually girls use their hands or mouth. We'll start with using your hands. When a girl plays with a guy's cock using her hands it is called a handjob,OK?"

With that he let go of her hand and waited for her begin. Serena had her full undivided attention on his cock and having heard his explanation she was blushing and feeling nervous but swallowed her nerves and slowly wrapped her hand gently around the first cock she had seen in real life. It struck Serena immediately how soft it felt even though it looks rock hard to her eyes, plus the gentle warmth was making her feel content to holding this cock in her hand forever… well if it was Ash's it would have been even better she thought, but she will take what she can get she told herself. Whilst Serena was doing this, Mark had his teeth clenched as he felt so good from having Serena have her hand around his cock. He then opened one eye and said "Can you move your hand up and down along my entire length? It makes it even more pleasurable for me that way?"

Serena nodded at the man and began to slowly pump his cock with her hand and could see that his cock was twitching more frantically now, telling her that he was enjoying it. He repeatedly leaned down towards her to kiss her cheek whilst he also kept whispering "That feels so good. You are a natural at this Serena."

Serena simply blushed at all the compliments she was receiving and then asked "How can I make this even better for you? You mentioned other ways I could make you feel better by playing with your cock."

Mark was getting even more excited and said "Well if you want, you could put it in your mouth and move it along my length and use your tongue to play with it as well. If you want to that is."

Serena was getting wetter hearing this and quickly said "Sure, I'd love to try it."

Mark smirked and said "Great. Now get on your knees in front of me and place my cock in your mouth and bob away. Remember to use your tongue too."

Serena stood up from the sofa and walked around so that she was standing in front, facing the sitting Mark and made sure to walk slowly and sway her hips to give him a bit of a show. Serena then smiled at him and sank down onto her knees and gently grabbed his cock once again before she tucked her hair behind her ears and opened her mouth as wide as she could and slowly lowered it over his cock whilst still maintaining eye contact with Mark. Soon around 3 inches of his cock was inside her mouth but Mark felt slightly disappointed at her only putting such a small amount in her mouth but dismissed his thoughts when he remembered this was her first time and she would need to get used to such a big cock, especially since it was her first one as well. Serena could see the disappointment in his eyes and closed her own eyes and forced herself to take more of his cock inside her mouth. She kept bobbing away and soon learned she could only fit around 6 inches in her mouth. She then remembered what Mark said about tongue and soon flicked and traced his length with it. Serena was trying her best to savour the taste of cock and having never experienced anything like this, was trying her best to enjoy and become addicted to this taste as she hoped after today she would be doing this a lot.

Serena kept the blowjob going and soon felt Mark run his fingers through her hair as well as stroke her cheeks. Serena was getting to enjoy doing this when she felt his cock press against her cheeks and could feel a small, continuous trail of liquid escape from the tip of his cock. She was curious to find out what it was and so licked some and could tell it tasted quite salty. It was at this time when she felt Mark place his hands on her face and slowly push her off his cock. Serena was confused by this and even wondered if she was doing it wrong. But before she could ask, Mark said "That was wonderful Serena. No one aside from my wife has given me such a wonderful blowjob before, and I have been with a number of girls. It was so good I couldn't even say a word once you started and almost came, which is why I made you stop since I want to save all of my cum for your pussy."

Serena beamed at the praise she was receiving and made a mental note to herself to remember the thing she as doing was called a blowjob. Mark offered his hand to her so she could stand up which she took graciously. Once she stood up she saw Mark get up too and look at her with a smile which could only mean one thing - they were about to have sex.

Mark turned to leave the room but turned his head back and offered his hand once again to Serena and said "I think we both know what we want to do next. Let's go to my bedroom to show you how pleasurable sex really is."

Serena nervously took his hand after grabbing her bag and he could tell she was nervous has her hand was slightly shaking to which he held her hand firm and led her to the stairs. Once they were by the bottom of the stairs, the pair smiled reassuringly at each other before they slowly walked up together.

* * *

They reached the top of the stairs and then Mark led the way to the room that was to the right of the stairs and pushed the door open whilst still holding Serena's hand. They walked in and Serena dropped her bag and looked around the room which was mainly dark blue in colour, with a king sized bed against one of the walls. On the opposite side of the bed against the far corner of the room, adjacent to the windows was a door which Serena thought was the en-suite toilet. Whilst Serena was distracted by looking around the room, Mark yanked his hand so that Serena was pushed forward in front of him, who then walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist with his cock pressing against her ass as Serena leaned her head back to look into Mark's eyes who leaned down to kiss the honey blonde teen.

They kissed for a while, then Serena then pulled away from the kiss and unwrapped Mark's hands from her waist as she approached the bed, and her eagerness took over as she began to crawl on the bed stopping once she got to the pillows. Mark was enjoying the view of her pussy and ass as she was crawling and began to stroke himself to get even harder. Serena turned to face him before completely turning her body and lay down on the bed, waiting for Mark. Mark approached the bed and sat on the end near her and leaned slightly down and said "You will love it. I promise to go gentle." to which Serena smiled and nodded her head, slowly spreading her legs.

Mark was eager to be inside her when he realised he had taught her about giving oral but never about receiving it! Instead, he got up and climbed the bed and was on his knees in front of Serena who looked on in anticipation. He then smiled at her and said "Surprise" before laying on his stomach and sticking his tongue out as it inched towards her folds. Serena's eyes widened at seeing Mark do this as she had no idea what he was planning but soon screamed "Ahhh! Wow, this is so good!" in pleasure as she shut her eyes when she felt his tongue make contact with her folds. Mark smiles hearing her scream like that and decided to bore his tongue deeper in her as he gained entry insider her with his tongue exploring her pussy, lapping up any of her remaining juices from earlier. Serena was bucking her hips and squeezed Mark's head using her legs due to the immense pleasure she felt. Mark refused to give up and kept going further and further into her pussy, enjoying her juices and its unique taste. Since she was so inexperienced, after a good 2 minutes, he pulled his tongue out of her hole and began to kissing and nibble on her folds, causing the girl to curl her toes and moan repeatedly. He stopped with his oral work and looked up at a misty eyed Serena and said "That is when a guy decides to return the favor of a blowjob. Hope you liked it, I know I did."

Serena smiled but couldn't get a single word out so just nodded. Mark then raised his right hand and said "Now, I know you finger yourself but let's see what you make of my fingers."

With that he dove his fingers into her private area and traced her folds, pinching them and rubbing them, especially her clit before entering her and exploring her inner walls until he reached her precious barrier. He made sure to feel around her to make sure she was wet enough and once he was satisfied, he pulled his fingers out and licked them to taste her again before he put his fingers in her mouth so she can have a taste herself. He then looked at Serena who was still panting and was now starting to sweat and said "OK, let's get started my dear" and with that he reached over to the bedside table and picked up a condom before taking the plastic wrapping off it as Serena shuddered and watched on with lust and excitement.

He dropped the plastic wrapper on the floor and put on the condom over his cock before looking over at Serena who simply stared at his cock the whole time with a lustful expression on her face. Once the condom was on he turned and got himself in position over her and repeatedly tapped his cock against her clean shaven pubic area as he leaned over down to her and huskily asked "You ready sweetheart?"

Serena liked it when he tapped his cock against her and nodded before lifting her head up to capture his lips once again in a kiss which soon turned into a Kalos kiss. Mark was starting to lose it when she started using her tongue and instead gripped his cock with his right hand rubbing it against her slit to ask for permission before he moved his free left hand to her right breast and began to knead and squeeze it. Serena could feel his impressive cock against her outer folds and spread her legs further and nodded whilst still kissing him to say he is allowed to enter her. This was all Mark needed to know before he slowly forced his cock against her slit which caused her vaginal lips to spread and open up allowing him passage to her most sensitive area. He kept pushing in and soon felt the moist, warmth sensation of her pussy as he could feel the head of his cock brush past her outer walls and slowly enter her inner walls. The pair moaned and groaned into each other's mouth during the kiss as they both felt immense pleasure - for Serena this was the first time she had a cock in her pussy and for Mark, he couldn't remember the last time he had such a tight pussy or rather the last time he took someone's virginity for that matter. However, as Mark gently pushed in further and further, Serena wasn't enjoying it anymore and felt pain and uncomfortable which she at first thought was due to this being her first time so tried to ignore it. But the uncomfortableness was getting worse and worse to the point she pulled back from the kiss and looked at Mark with a scrunched face telling him to stop briefly. Mark saw her face and stopped pushing in further as he cupped her right cheek and asked "What is it Serena?"

Serena didn't know how to answer as she promised herself this morning she wouldn't do the very thing she was about to say as she looked at him with an apologetic expression and said "I'm sorry Mark it's just I find condoms really uncomfortable. I have some with me in case you ran out, and over the last few days I put them over my fingers when I played with myself to try and get used to them but I can't. I really hate condoms."

Mark didn't know what to do, he always used condoms to minimise the risk of catching something from his hook ups and to make sure the girl didn't get pregnant. However since Serena is a virgin he didn't have to worry about catching anything but there is a chance she could get pregnant which is why he was in deep thought. He decided to share his thoughts and said "Well I mean the only thing we could do is have bareback sex without condoms but I am worried in case you get pregnant."

Serena smiled at him, seeing how concerned he was for her but said "We don't have to worry about that, I am on the pill so we can have raw sex, if you still want to."

Mark was stunned and began to think about having raw sex with this beautiful teen with his cock all inside her with nothing to dull down the pleasure. He eagerly nodded his head and peeled the condom of him and chucked it on the floor before he realigned himself by her slit and looked up into her eyes. She was slightly shaking but smiled and with that he once again began to slowly enter her, but this time it resulted in the pair feeling even more pleasure as they could completely feel each other's private areas rubbing against each other as Mark's cock entered her inch for inch without a condom being in the way now.

The extra pressure caused Serena's vision soon became cloudy as the image of Mark entering her turned into the image of a naked Ash entering her. Serena smiled in glee thinking it was Ash who she was having sex with and relaxed a bit. 'Ash' kept pushing in and soon had the first few inches of his cock embedded in her pussy as Serena became slightly restless due to the pain and was moving slightly in the bed. 'Ash' caressed her body and began to kiss her all over her to calm her down as he pushed deeper and deeper in her. Serena was unsure how to feel - she felt immense pain from her pussy being stretched like this but at the same time she felt small amounts of pleasure that were slowly building up. She breathed out heavily and opened her eyes to see him licking her nipples and pulled on his hair so that he faced her and once he did, she kissed him passionately again in an attempt to forget the pain and to finally kiss 'Ash' again. As they kissed, Mark was penetrating her further and further, which resulted in her kissing him for passionately and force as she tried to get her mind off the pain. He soon felt the head of his cock come across a small barrier - her hymen. He pulled away from the kiss with multiple trails of saliva dropping onto Serena's chin, neck and chest as he looked her in the eye and said "Serena I am by the barrier. Are you sure for me to go ahead and take your virginity?"

Serena looked back at him but in her eyes she still saw Ash and whispered "Do it, I want to have you completely inside me 'Ash'."

Mark heard her call him Ash but guessed her hormones and feelings for the boy were playing with her head so didn't say anything to stop her fantasy. Instead he took a deep breath and before the final push he said "OK, here I go. It will hurt for a while Serena but trust me the pain will soon turn into pleasure" and with that he resumed kissing the teen as he made one final thrust and broke the thin layer of skin, taking the girl's virginity and gaining access to her never explored region of her pussy. Serena screamed into the kiss and was shedding tears so Mark refused to stop kissing her and rubbed her breasts to hide the pain with pleasure. Once he broke through her, he stopped thrusting and instead allowed his cock to rest inside her as he turned his attention to her breasts and began to nibble on them and lick every curve and inch of skin. Serena slowly stops her pain filled grunts and instead opens her eyes slightly so that only have of each eye can be seen and moaned out of pleasure of Mark or rather 'Ash''s cock brushing against the deeper walls of her pussy.

Seeing Serena having recovered from the pain and was now experience pleasure, Mark resumed his thrusting but did so at a slow pace as he wanted Serena to get used to this. After 10 minutes of slow thrusts and synchronised moans and kisses, Mark sped up and began to reach deeper in her pussy as he managed to fit all 10 inches of himself inside her. Serena had one hand on his shoulder the whole time with the other alternating between playing with her clit and her breasts. Mark had his face burrowed into her shoulder and kept kissing her neck repeatedly as he maintained the steady thrusting of his cock inside her. As he kissed her neck, he reached up and kissed her left earlobe before whispering "You are being awfully quiet Serena, tell me how much you are enjoying this" before he licked the left side of her face followed by planting small kisses on it.

Serena laughed due to the pleasure she felt and said "I feel wonderful 'Ash'. This is so good. But don't hold back, fuck me harder and faster."

This got Mark's cock twitching and colliding against her inner walls as he grunted "Your wish is my command." and then sped up his penetration of the girl. Serena's eyes shot open and she arched her back but was prevented from lifting her back by the force of Mark's body on top of hers and instead screamed "That's it. Just like that. Ahhhh! Oh yes, that feels good."

Mark was starting to lose it too and shouted "You like it when I screw you like that huh? Tell me how much you crave my cock."

Serena broke her defences down and gave in to his commands and admitted "I love your cock. It's so big and hard inside me, so much better than my fingers or my brush. Oh God, just like that. That's the spot."

Mark had enough, he wanted to go even deeper and faster so he removed himself from her neck and took her hand off his shoulder. He then repositioned himself in a kneeling position and continued to penetrate her, this time with more intensity and depth. This earned him a pleasurable squeal from Serena as she arched her back once again but this time was able to lift parts of her body off the bed. Mark saw this and grabbed both her breasts and began to flick her nipples whilst also squeezing her breasts. Serena refused to stop her moaning and kept saying "Fuck me harder. I want this. I want you inside me and press, stimulate every inch and fibre of my pussy. PLEASE!"

Mark was more than keen to do that and sped up even more causing the bed to shake more violently. Serena had her mouth open and her eyes shut again as she reached behind her to hold onto the headrest for support. Mark was smirking and said "You really are a dirty girl aren't you. You look so innocent but is so filthy minded to have sex with a much older man. Tell me aren't you."

Serena could do nothing more than nod and say "Yes, I am a dirty girl who wanted to sleep with an older man like you. I need to be punished, so please punish me as much as you can. I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow by the time you are finished with me."

He kept thrusting and thrusting and clenched his teeth as he felt her walls closing down on him, but refused to stop and kept going until her vaginal walls were constricting his cock and that combined with her panting and calls for "I'm so close. I am going to cum soon" was all Mark had to hear to know he was pleasing her well. Serena then grabbed his thighs as she howled out "Y-Y-YYES! Here it comes, I a...m...m cumming. I am cumming all over your b-b-ig fat cock. God this feels sooooo g-good. I can't remember the l-l-last time I came so much."

Mark felt her warm fluids splash against his cock and he was close to cumming himself but managed to prevent himself from doing so. Instead he collapsed on top of her and they resumed their kissing while he continued to penetrate her but this time much more gently as she recovered from her orgasm. Mark kept going but after 5 minutes he knew he had reached his own peak and so opened his left eye and looked at Serena who had her eyes closed and was kissing his cheek when he said "S-S-Serena dear, I-I-I am about to cum. W...w...where would you like your first ever ejacualtion?".

Serena stopped showering his face with kisses and opened her eyes but she no longer saw Ash and instead saw Mark's face again for the first time since he entered her. She offered him a smile as she had thought about this already and so wrapped her legs around him and said "Cum inside me. I want to feel your cum fill me up. Can you do that for me?"

Mark just kissed her briefly before he said "No problem" and with that he sped up once again, and after 2 more minutes he groaned in pleasure with Serena also moaning "Ahhhh" out of pleasure and the sensation of cum flooding her pussy. It felt so thick, warm, sticky and nice in her pussy and once Mark pulled out of her, she felt some leak out of her pussy and dribbling down to her ass with some going into it whilst the rest flowed past and onto the bed. Serena and Mark looked at each other and hugged with Serena thinking " _So that's what sex is like. I just lost my virginity and I loved every second of it. Can't wait to do this again"._ Mark kissed her face causing Serena to smile and cuddle him as he spoke up and said "That was one of my best experiences in a long time Serena dear. Thank you for allowing me to share this moment with you."

Serena shook her head and kissed him on the lips before she said "No I should be thanking you. I learned so much today about sex and guys. Also you were so patient and nice to me, so thank you for being my first Mark."

They both smiled at each other before continuing to make out for a further 5 minutes after which Serena pulled back and nervously asked "Mark, I was wondering if I could stay longer and have sex with you again. I really love and don't want to leave just yet."

Mark rubbed her stomach and said "Well good news then. I was hoping you would stay for more rounds so I convinced my wife to work longer today. Also our kids are at their uncle's place in Lavaridge Town in Hoenn. So we have the whole house to ourselves until at least 8 in the evening. How does that sound?"

Serena was squealing in delight and continued cuddling Mark and said "Yay, that's wonderful. That means we can have more sex."

They spent a bit of time talking until both felt energised to go at it again. They then decided to take break and shower after their 20 minute long second round, before they went downstairs again to have food and watch TV. Whilst watching TV, Serena lay on her stomach across the sofa and began to give Mark a blowjob whilst he had her left hand in his mouth to suck and lick it. They both couldn't contain themselves and soon engaged in sex on the sofa until they heard Mark's wife's car pull up and so they quickly got dressed with Serena sneaking out through the back after they both promised to meet when they can with Serena asking him to be her fuck buddy.

 _ *****END OF FLASHBACK*****_

Serena smiled to herself after the trip down memory lane and soon remembered another notable encounter with Mark which lasted for an entire month in Hoenn, but she thought that is a story for another time. Plus she was too tired to think about it now and instead snuggled up against Ash as he draped his arm over her and they pair went to sleep, not before Serena kissed him on the cheek and whispered "I'm so lucky to have you Ashy" to which he smiled back and said "Not as lucky as I am to have you Serena."

* * *

 **So what did you think? Leave a review to let me know. Also as I said at the start, I made foreplay and fooling around a priority in this chapter as it was about Serena being comfortable enough to lose her virginity. I have decided chapter 50 will be about what I just mentioned at the end, about Serena and Mark's second most memorable encounter. I won't spoil too much, but let me just say it was at a time when Serena and Mark 'lived together' (they weren't a couple or anything) for a month and so lots of sex is ensured ;) More info in due time.**

 **Thanks.**


	11. What Happens in a Love Hotel

**This is the latest chapter for Serena's Once A Month. Enjoy. It is not my best work because the request had very little information and I could not PM the person who requested it so there was not much determination or drive to do this chapter well.**

 **Enjoy the chapter. PS: I do not own Pokemon or any anything related to it aside from my stories on this site.**

* * *

Chapter 11 - What happens in a Love Hotel stays in a Love Hotel (Serena x Volkner)

It was quite late in the morning, close to noon in fact when Serena woke up from her nap while on board a plane to Sinnoh to reach Sunyshore City. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window and could see the airport runway which meant she would land soon which filled her with excitement as she grabbed her phone and read the old texts between herself and Dawn. It turns out that after she and Dawn had their fun when she came to visit them, Dawn returned to Sinnoh and created her own account on PokeHookUp and met Volkner one time and after he gave her a good time Dawn texted Serena and recommended Volkner to her. Serena was intrigued by him and so logged into her account and searched for his profile and after being happy that he is clean and has no sexually transmitted diseases and had good reviews, she decided to message him and see if he wanted to hook up. He responded saying he would be glad to spend a night with her but as a gym leader he couldn't leave the city any time soon so offered to pay for her ticket and have her come to Sunyshore and they could book a love hotel. Serena after discussing with Ash about her once a month plans for this month, agreed to his request and waited for him to send her the tickets which arrived a week after they finalised the plans.

After reading the texts, Serena logged into her account to double check the plan and remind herself of where to go once she got off the plane. Volkner sent her the address of the love hotel and said he would meet her outside it, with instructions on how to find it from the airport. Serena memorised the route and scrolled up to look through some of the older messages wanting to have another look at his naked body since they shared some pictures with each other, before she closed her browser and leaned back closing her eyes looking forward to all the things that body would do to her.

* * *

The plane soon landed and all the passengers got off, luckily for Serena she only packed lightly - just some spare clothes in case her current outfit gets too dirty from all the fun and her beauty products. She set off from the airport and made her way towards the Love Hotel and once she got there, she spotted a tall blonde haired man dressed in a blue coat which had 3 yellow circles running along the sleeve. He also wore a black T shirt underneath with matching black pants and shoes. The man seemed to be leaning against one of the walls of the love hotel, checking out women who seem to be walking past him. Serena walked up to him and waved at him since she knew it was Volkner based on his profile and he too recognised her and waved back. They exchange kisses on the cheek before Volkner asks "So how was the flight Serena?"

Serena smiled back and said "It was nice and relaxing but I can't wait until we relax together in our room."

Volkner's eyes glinted hearing this and grabbed her ass squeezing it before guiding her to the entrance saying "Well what are we waiting for?".

The pair entered the hotel and Volkner booked a room for 24 hours since Serena told him about how long she can spend time being intimate with him. Once the booking was done, they were handed two keys with their room number on it and set off to find it and have fun. It didn't take them long to find the room and after playfully groping her ass a bit more which earned him a lustful expression from Serena who was also biting her bottom lip as she looked at him, he unlocked the door and opened it as they walked in. Serena looked around the room and even though the lights were not set to maximum brightness (as expected in a love hotel room) and with the dark pink curtains blocking the light making the room quite dark, she was able to have a good look and see how similar it looked to the other love hotel rooms she had been in with other guys over the years in Kalos and other cities in numerous regions. She removed Volkner's hand from her ass and walked towards the sofa briefly stopping by the switch to turn up the brightness, before she continued to walk swaying her hips for him and sat down crossing her right leg over her left, patting the seat next to her for Volkner to come down and join her. He closed the door and locked it before joining her.

Once he sat down he asked "So tell me about yourself beautiful. What made you join the site?"

Serena unbuttoned one of the buttons of her cream coloured shirt and spread it out, exposing more of her cleavage to Volkner before she turned and rested her right elbow on the top of the sofa and stuck her chest out a bit before saying "Well it was about 7 years ago now when I was 17. I had just a lot of sexual energy and hormones pent up and ended up listening to a suggestion of a friend of mine and joined the site. I then met a man who showed me the joys of sex and ever since I have been meeting up with guys often until I got together with Ash. Now I only do it once a month with someone aside from Ash. How about you?"

Volkner was staring at her cleavage but then made eye contact with Serena and said "I didn't know about the site for a long time. You see as the 8th gym leader of Sinnoh, I often get challenged at the end which means I usually face tough battles. But for a while now, people seem to come to my gym before they even got their first badge and so I refuse to battle them. I guess some of the female trainers were desperate and offered to sleep with me if I let them battle me. I agreed seeing as most were very cute and I was getting bored with just defeating them all. So I would sleep with them and battle them. I always won and they often asked for a rematch and still lost and after getting getting frustrated asked if they could sleep with me again and get a badge for it. I couldn't turn that down and so often slept with female challengers. One day one recommended the site and so I joined and started meeting more "

He then paused and slowly moved his head towards her breasts before continuing "But none have been as attractive as you" and then began to kiss the tops of her exposed breasts as well as lick them. This caused Serena to throw her head back and moan as her hand began to stroke and play with his hair. She soon composed herself and while he was still busy with her breasts she whispered "Oh. Am I even more attractive than Jasmine?"

Volkner stopped his attention on her breasts and pulled his head back and had a look of confusion and asked "How do you know about Jasmine and me?"

Serena smirked and teasingly folded her arms under her breasts causing them to be pushed up slightly and said with a smirk "Dawn told me. She said how while you two had fun you called out Jasmine as you came inside her. Now what was that all about?"

Volkner sweatdropped silently cursing the sexy bluenette for not keeping her mouth shut about the incident. He looked at Serena and said "Well me and Jasmine are very close, well you could say we are fuck buddies and she always lets me cum inside her without a condom. I guess since Dawn is the only other girl who has let me do so it must have slipped my mind that I was doing it with Dawn and not Jasmine."

Serena wanted to know more and asked "I know a lot of people use condoms but I would have guessed that at least one of those trainers you slept with would have let you cum without a condom."

Volkner rubbed the back of his head and said "Well there was one time when a girl let me do it without one and she ended up pregnant because she called me to let me know. I didn't know what to say and when I asked her what she wanted to do, she said she wanted to raise the kid alone and hasn't called me since. This about 2 years ago and since then I make sure to always use a condom so nothing like this happens again."

Serena felt bad for him and turned his head and kissed him fiercely to make him forget about that memory and focus on her and pleasuring each other for the next 24 hours. After half a minute Serena pulled back with some saliva running down her lips and said "Well Volkner like I said when we were messaging each other, I don't use condoms either but don't worry I am on the pill so you won't get me pregnant. So we can have as much as we want and you won't have to worry about that.

Volkner smiled at this and placed his left hand on her trousers and began to rub her right thigh as he said "That's great. You know what let's get started."

Serena felt herself becoming wetter and nodded her head and with that Volkner leaned over and buried and pressed his face into her breasts and began to lick and shower them with small kisses. Serena was breathing deeply as she was enjoying all the attention he was giving towards her breasts and moved her hands to his belt buckle and began to undo it, followed by unbuttoning his pants too. Once she was done with that, she snaked her hands from his waist along his top covered stomach and tucked at the edge of his blue coat, wanting him to take it off. Volkner removed his face from her breasts and took off his coat which was quickly followed by him removing his black top as well, exposing his toned body to the horny woman sitting besides him. He looked at her as she was examining his chiselled body and smirked before he tugged and pulled off his pants. He then placed his hands on his boxers but before he could pull them off, Serena placed her hands on his wrists to cut him off. She leaned in and whispered "No let me." and then closed her eyes and began to kiss him again.

Volkner removed his hands from his boxers and placed them on her shirt covered breasts and began to fondle them, squeezing her nipples through the thin material of the shirt. Soon the kissing turned into Kalos kissing with the pair battling with their tongues and joyfully exchanging and tasting each other's spit. Volkner placed his right hand under Serena's chin as he pressed into her before pulling back with their lips joined by a single thin trail of saliva which soon dripped down onto the back of Serena's left hand which was placed on the sofa. He regained his breath and looked at the misty, lust filled eyes of Serena and leaned forward once again to kiss her forehead this time and gently said "Open your mouth for me you slut. I need to make sure we both understand who is the dominant one here, enough of your teasing and games. Now I am serious."

Serena felt her pussy quiver as she loved being dominated, she and Ash usually take turns on who is dominant when they do it but she loves it more when he is the dominant one. Plus many of her once a month partners often let her dominate which is fun but she likes being submissive as well and hearing Volkner talk like this is really turning her on. Serena didn't want to make him repeat himself so she opened her mouth as wide as she could and looked back at Volkner to see what he was planning on doing. Volkner saw that she was following his command and so smirked before he once again leaned in caringly stroking her left cheek with his right hand and then without warning, he spat into her mouth and looked to see a large amount of his spit on her tongue. Serena was used to swapping saliva but never before had someone intentionally spat so much into her mouth and as she was about to ask Volkner what he wanted her to do with it he said "You are my little dumpster you slut. I will give you as much of my bodily fluids as I want and you WILL swallow it all. Now when we were making out I could tell you liked tasting my spit so I gave you a little present. Tell me, do you like it?"

Serena nodded her head slowly to make sure all of his spit remained in her mouth. Volkner nodded his head in satisfaction and then said "Well my dirty little dumpster, what are you waiting for? Swallow it all NOW! I want to see no trace of it in your mouth or I will punish you. Do you understand!".

With that demand Serena closed her mouth and swallowed the contents enjoying the sensation of his spit as it flowed down her throat . Once she was done she opened her mouth to show to him that she had swallowed it to please him. Volkner saw that her mouth was completely clean of his spit and decided to continue dominating the woman. He scooted closer to her and once their eyes were interlocked with each other, he grinned deviously and put his left hand on her neck and gently choked her, making sure not to actually hurt her in anyway or cut off her air supply. This was one of his trademark moves when he gets intimate with girls and now by the look on Serena's face she seemed to be into it and had a surprised but content look after getting over the initial shock. Seeing that she was now relaxed, he moved his right hand over behind her head and picked up her hair wrapping it around his hand before he began to gently tug on it. This earned him a moan of surprise from Serena and without wasting any time he leaned towards her face and using his tongue, he traced her lips repeatedly by moving his tongue left and right between her upper and lower lips.

Serena was on cloud 9 as it was the first time in a long time that someone other than Ash was able to please so well during just foreplay alone. She loved the way Volkner made her feel vulnerable and unable to defend herself in their current situation as she moaned "Oh yes that feels so good" to show him appreciation.

The lip tracing continued for a few minutes with Volkner loving the strawberry flavored lip butter she had on her lips, and soon used his body weight to gently lower the pair down onto the sofa with him on top of the defenceless Serena. They remained in this position for a while with Serena loving the feeling of his strong chiselled body pressing against hers whilst her lips were still being traced. After about 5 minutes Volkner raised his head and admired Serena's face as she stared back up at him. He looked down at her neck which he was still gently choking and grinned at her before he lowered his head down again but this time he aimed away from her face and latched his lips onto her neck which was not covered by his hand and began to kiss and lick it. He reached over to her ear and said "Listen to me now you slut. You are my plaything for the rest of today and tomorrow morning. We agreed we will go on a few 'dates' between sessions so I want to mark my territory on you so that the public know how dirty and filthy you are."

It took Serena a moment to come down from her pleasures to understand what he said and realised that he was going to give her a hickey. It had been a while since she had a hickey - not many of her 'Once a Month' partners gave her one in the past. Ash used to give her hickeys all the time but once she started running Performance classes for girls, both she and Ash decided to cut down on the number of hickeys since some of the girls thought she was hurt, plus some of the mothers complained about her hickeys and that it set a bad example to their daughters. Volkner kept kissing and aggressively sucking on her neck and soon a red spot formed, marking her as his property for the next 24 hours. Pleased with his branding, he said smugly "Look at you, you dirt girl. I have now marked you and you are just smiling. Do you like being treated like this slut?"

Serena lustfully said "Yeah I love it. It makes me realise how dirty and sex obsessed I am. I love it as much as I love your body." and with that she scanned his body once again before her eyes stopped by his boxers. Volkner increased his grip slightly on her neck and lay on top of her again to allow her to feel his body on hers. He soon gasped as he felt her gyrate her body against his, focusing on his boxers causing his cock to stir. Serena purred in satisfaction and said "Oh my, your cock really is big. I still can't believe you have such a big cock. When you sent me a pic before I almost instantly came you know."

Volkner closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, but at the same time he didn't want to surrender to her teasing yet and wanted to restore his dominance and so subconsciously he tightened his left hand around her neck more causing Serena to cough and whispered "Well if you like my body so much, and want to see my cock then why not finish what you started earlier. You better do that now before I change my mind and deny you of my cock." With that he released his hold on her neck and let go it before he could hurt by accident.

* * *

Volkner finally let go of her hair and then lifted his body of her and sat upright again as Serena too sat up again. She ran her hands through her hair to get it as straight as possible before tying it in a messy bun. She remembered his orders and then stood up from the sofa and stood in front of Volkner and took off her black high heels before she lowered herself onto her knees, crossing her feet. Volkner's cock stirred as he stared down at girl in front of him and placed his right hand on the spot she was sitting when he felt a warm, fluid make contact with his hand. He looked over to see a rather big stain with a few droplets on the sofa indicating that Serena must have really liked his rough playing. He laughed which caused Serena to snap out of the daydream she had of what she could do with his cock as she looked over to where Volkner pointed and blushed in embarrassment before sticking her right hand to her private area and could feel how soaked her jeans were!

Serena kept touching the soaked parts of her jeans and realised how turned on and horny she was. Volkner however was growing a impatient and leaned forward and spanked Serena to get her attention as well as remind her about who is in charge here. Serena squealed from being spanked and looked back up at Volkner. He pointed to his cock to remind her of her job and waited for her to do her task. Serena smiled and nodded and after tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear she placed her hands on his thigh and slowly snaked them up to the waistband of his boxers making sure to lightly brush past his cock. Once she had the waistband in her hands she stared back at him and said "This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait" and began to tug on them as she slowly and gently pulled them down. Slowly his boxers came off and landed by his ankles, revealing his trimmed blonde pubic hair as well as a long, twitching 11 inch cock waiting for her to play with. He lifted his legs to remove his boxers and pushed them aside and slightly spread his legs. Serena stared at his cock and was excited at the numerous possible things they could do together with it. She reached for it and grabbed it with her right hand and began to glide it along its impressive length while her left hand cupped his balls which she hoped were filled to the brim with hot sticky cum just for her.

Serena didn't want to hold back any longer and tried to put his cock in her mouth but before she could he stopped her and said "Look at you slutty girl, so eager to have my cock in your mouth that you forgot you still are wearing clothes. Take them off now."

Serena pulled back realising how he was saying the truth and so reluctantly let go off his cock and balls and stood up again. Before she could do anything once back on her feet, Volkner said "It's time for you to return the favor. I want you taste your spit now."

With that Serena leaned into his face and spat into his mouth and watched as he swallowed her spit. After that she reached over to her bag which was placed next to the sofa and grabbed it. Volkner saw this and asked "Hey what's wrong? Is it something I said?"

Serena giggled and shook her head saying "No not at all. In fact I like it when you talk and act all dominating. I was just thinking why not get some underwear on and give you a nice lap dance to spice things up."

Volkner liked the sound of that and nodded his head as he gripped his cock and started to stimulate it. Seeing that he agreed to it, she put her bag down and slowly walked back and rested her back against the wall directly opposite Volkner and began to smile mischievously as she began to unbutton her cream shirt finally releasing her breasts from their constraints of her top. Volkner increased his pumping as he finally saw her breasts in person for the first time and was already thinking of all the different ways he could toy and tease them. Once the buttons were all undone, Serena let it drop to the ground and snaked her hands along her curves until they rested by her blue tight skinny jeans. She slowly unzipped it and began to sway and shake her hips to tease Volkner as well as get them off. Soon the jeans were falling down with Serena stepping out of them and revealing her clean, shaven, shiny pussy which was glistening from still being coated in her fluids. Volkner was already drooling seeing her pussy and couldn't wait until he could stick his face and cock inside it.

Serena, hoping to tease him more twisted her body so that her ass was partially facing him now as well and placed a finger against her cheek and asked innocently "What do I do with my jeans? I will need them for our dates?".

Volkner knew from their chats that this was not the first time Serena has been in a love hotel with someone and said "I think you do. You know the way to the reception and as a punishment for trying to lie to me, you have to go there nude."

Serena was excited and glad he said what she hoped he would and so followed his command and said "As you insist Master."

With that she picked up her jeans and headed to the door, before unlocking it and opened it. As she stepped out she heard Volkner say "Don't take too long or I will deduct it from our fun."

Serena smirked as well as wink and blew a kiss towards him before closing the door and walking back to the reception with no clothes on and her jeans in her hands. She simply hummed to herself while also enjoying all the attention she was getting from all the males who walked past her as well as the jealous looks she got from their partners. Once she made it to the reception she handed her cum drenched jeans to the man and asked for it to be washed and returned to her room. On her way back she saw a group of 5 men walking around outside a room looking a bit frustrated but didn't think too much about it as she walked past them. However they saw her and called her and after giving it a bit of a thought approached them and asked "Yes. What is it?"

They all admired her nude body before saying "We booked a call girl to entertain us all right now but she is not here yet. Since we saw you walking around we were wondering if you are free right now would you be up for it?"

Serena blushed at hearing this but shook her head and said "I'm sorry to say but I am not a call girl. I am here with someone and just had to drop my jeans off by the reception to get it washed. I'm sorry."

The men had a disappointed look on their faces and said "No that's fine. It's our mistake really. Sorry if we offended you."

Serena felt sorry for them and decided to treat them quickly and satisfy them somewhat until the girl comes and so said "Hey since you have been nice to me and I also know how much it sucks having to wait for sex, how about I let you all touch or finger me as well as spank me quickly?"

The men's eyes lit up as they lined up and took turns to either touch her body or finger as well as spank her nice tight ass. The ones who decided to finger her had her fluids coating their fingers and had an extra treat of licking and tasting it. After all 5 were done, she waved them goodbye and made her way back to the room she booked with Volkner. She quickly opened it and stepped in before closing and locking the door and said "Sorry for the delay. I was… errr… held up for a bit.".

Volkner who was still stroking his cock said "Well you better make up for it with a good lap dance."

Serena nodded and picked up her bag and high heels again and headed into the bathroom and closed the door. Inside she applied some light makeup to look cute for Volkner as well applying some more of her strawberry lip butter seeing as he likes the taste of them. Once that was all done she picked up the lingerie she specifically brought with her for the meet up. Since she asked Ash about what Volkner was like she learned he loves electric Pokemons so she decided to pack her special neon yellow bra which had neon yellow bra cups and electric blue straps and the matching neon yellow panties with an electric blue small bow on the front. She slipped herself into them and put on her black high heels again and opened the door and stepped out for Volkner.

He gasped seeing her sexy body in such vivid lingerie which made her look divine and released his rock hard cock as he waited to see what she planned to do. Serena smiled at him seductively and swayed her hips as she walked up to him before she gripped his shoulders and lowered herself onto his lap resting her face by his right ear and asked "Like what you see?".

Volkner was taking in her body and moved his hands towards her ass and squeezed them to let her know that he was liking it. Serena took this as a sign to begin her dance and so started to move her body in an alluring manner making sure to gyrate her body against his cock as her hands explored his toned body once again.

The pair kept kissing and enjoying the constant body contact between them as the sexual tension grew with every second. Volkner kept changing between spanking her and running his hands across her curves. After what was a good 30 minutes of non-stop lap dancing and making out, Volkner decided she no longer needed the bra and unclasped it to get access to her breasts and he did so by latching onto them as if he was trying to suckle milk. Serena moaned in pleasure from this and pressed down on his cock more in reply which caused Volkner to gently bite her breast. Soon after they could feel his cock twitch more rapidly and knew they should move up a level and so without another word Serena stood up from his lap and got onto her knees again. Volkner grabbed his cock and stood up and without waiting or bothering to ask her permission he grabbed her hair with his free hand and pushed her head towards his cock forcing it into her warm mouth. Serena had no objection to give a blowjob and instead she moved her head fast along its impressive length, trying her best to deepthroat and fit it all in.

This was not good enough for Volkner who pulled on her hair to stop Serena from moving her head and instead thrusted his hips towards her which caused Serena to gag. He heard her and pulled out letting her catch her breathe. Serena wiped off some saliva from her mouth and chin and regained her breath before puffing her cheeks and asking "Hey what was that? You could have warned me?"

Volkner smiled at her and said "You are my little plaything like I said. I don't need to warn you or anything. Now get back to pleasing my cock and you better make me cum."

Serena smiled and accepted the challenge and took a final deep breath before she forced her mouth to take his entire length and after a few seconds of adjusting and tongue swivelling she managed to fit all 11 inches. Volkner was surprised and said "Well done slut. Not even Jasmine has been able to fit it all in her mouth before. I will reward you with a large helping of cum, don't worry about that."

Serena looked back at Volkner and began to bob her head as fast as she could while her hands traced, tickled and played with his balls. Volkner had read some of the reviews on her profile and was aware of her wonderful blowjob technique but never thought it would be this good and soon felt his legs shake a bit as he closed his eyes and said "I'm cumming. I'm going to cum inside and fill your mouth to the brim. I don't want to see a single wasted droplet do you hear me?"

Serena had no time to respond as his cock started to pulsate a lot in her mouth and soon after could feel his warm, sticky cum being shot inside her mouth. His cock kept shooting and shooting and she soon could feel her mouth getting full but there was no sign that his cock was done yet, so Serena slowly opened her mouth a bit and guided his cock onto her face wanting the rest to end up as part of a facial. Her plan worked as the rest of his cum plastered her face and hair after which his cock stopped releasing more cum.

Once he stopped cumming Serena swallowed his load enjoying the taste and thick texture of the large amount of his sweet tasting cum. But then as soon as she was done swallowing, Volkner placed his left hand on the top of her head and pushed it back so she was staring up at him. Serena had a questionable look on her face as she saw Volkner smile and then grab his cock with his right hand as he began to rub it all over her face resulting in his cum sticking to his cock. Once he collected as much cum as possible with his cock, he tapped it on her lips to get her to open her mouth. Serena now understood that he was trying to help her clean her face and so smiled and opened her mouth allowing Volkner to stuff his cock once again in her mouth and as Serena sucked it clean as well as get another helping of cum. Once her face has been cleaned of cum he bent down slightly as Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. As they were kissing, Volkner grabbed her by the hips and picked her up with Serena smiling into the kiss as a result and wrapping her legs around his waist.

* * *

Volkner then carried her towards the edge of the bed before finally pulling back from her delicious lips and lowered her down onto her feet with Serena making sure to press her body against his cock all the way down. Once on her feet, she turned around and climbed on the edge of the bed with her ass facing Volkner who crouched down onto his knees and took a look at her neon yellow covered ass before slightly parting her panties and ass cheeks to see her pussy and bum hole. Liking what he sees, he leans up and kissed the region of Serena's back that was just above her panties and said "I love your body. It truly is one of the sexiest I have ever seen. Ash is a lucky man."

Serena giggled and said "Thank you for the compliments. That was nice of you. I also quite like your body too."

Volkner smirked and once he was done planting a few more kisses, he looked at her panties and using his teeth he caught them in his mouth and began to peel them off her. Serena turned her face around and let out a moan at seeing the sexy man graze her sensitive lower part of her body with his teeth to remove her panties. Once the panties were off her round ass, he let go of them as they dropped to her knees and the bed. Serena lifted her legs and removed the panties with Volkner grabbing them and took a deep sniff of them before chucking them close to the sofa where her bra so that it was out of the way. Now with the panties removed, Serena spread her legs more and lay on the bed with her face turned back to look at what Volkner had in mind. Volkner placed his hands on her ankles and slowly and teasingly glided up along her legs until he reached her ass. He kneaded and squeezed each cheek for a few seconds earning him moans and groans from Serena. After that he moved his hands to the back of her upper thighs and then glided them over to the front half and pulled her closer to him. Once she was millimeters away from him, he leaned in and brought his face close to her pussy. He inhaled her alluring scent before he stuck his tongue out and made contact with her vaginal lips. Volkner ran his tongue along her folds lapping up the sweet taste of her fluids and would often switch between kissing and licking her pussy. His tongue work earned him repeated moans of satisfaction from Serena who reached back and played with his hair to encourage him to keep doing what he was doing.

Volkner however wasn't happy with just playing with her pussy and soon started licking along her folds and continued upwards until he reached her bum hole. He leaned back and whispered "Spread your cheeks for me now."

Serena did as she was instructed and placed a hand on each cheek and pulled them apart a bit to allow Volkner more access to her hole which he admired before sticking his tongue to it and circling its circumference. Serena gasped and let out a load "AHHH. That feels so good!"

Volkner wasn't going to be happy with a noisy toy for long and so while still playing with her bum hole, he reached his left hand to her head and pressed it down onto the bed so that he can concentrate on her hole and pleasing her without her moans distracting him. Serena tried to battle back and so ran the sole of her feet and toes his erect cock and balls which causing Volkner to go wide eyed as no girl has ever done that to him leaving him speechless and unable to do anything in return since the pleasure he was receiving was too much. Soon Volkner got used to the sensation and returned to pleasing her bum hole but before he did he asked "Do you want me to stick my tongue inside your ass, girl?"

Serena nodded her head and despite her heavy breathing she managed to answer with a "Yes do it."

That was all Volkner needed to hear as he stuck his tongue inside her hole and began to flick it repeatedly to excite the girl even more. Serena lifted her head from the bed and gripped the sheets as she screamed "AHHHH. Yes just like that. Play with my ass. I want you to fuck me in the ass too."

Volkner liked the sound of that and so removed his tongue from her hole and spat in it to get it wet as he climbed on top and rested his body on her back until their heads were facing each other and whispered into her ear softly "Tell me you want me to fuck you in the ass."

Serena leaned forward and stole a kiss before pulling back and lustfully said "Fuck me in the ass.".

Volkner sniggered at seeing this feisty woman now being all quiet and submissive to him and said "You stay right here Serena. Move an inch and I will punish you for it. Understood?"

Serena simply lay her head back down on the bed and nodded waiting for the incoming pleasure of his cock in her ass. Volkner lifted himself of her body and repositioned himself so that he was on his knees with his cock right above her ass. He rubbed it along the curve of her ass causing both to groan from the body friction and warmth caused by the rubbing of his cock and her ass. As soon as he was satisfied with that, he spat into her hole once again to get enough lubrication there and then aligned his cock at the entrance of her ass. With one quick but rough movement he inserted a few inches inside her which caused Serena to shake and shudder as she groaned "Ohhh it's so big and taking up so much space inside my tiny tight ass. I love this Volkner."

Volkner aggressively grabbed her ass cheeks and began to slowly pump his cock further inside her which caused Serena to turn around again so that she could watch him as she said "Oh that feels so amazing."

Volkner had his teeth clenched and said "That's such a lovely tight ass you have slut. It's one of the best I have penetrated and there have been a lot."

Serena enjoyed the compliments he gave her and reached her left hand towards his own ass and slapped it playfully. Volkner picked up the pace of his thrusting and said "Guess someone is being naughty again. Do I have to remind you about who is in charge here and decides if and when you can touch me?"

Serena grew wetter hearing his dominance and removed her hand off his ass and grabbed the bed sheets once again as Volkner explored her ass further and further with his massive cock. With every thrust and push, Serena was being sent closer over the edge and kept moaning "Give me more. Give me more." and "I love the feeling of your big warm cock inside me like this." Volkner kept exploring her ass for a good 5 minutes after which he felt his cock getting twitchy which meant he was close to cumming and so once again lay on her body and kissed her left cheek as he said "I'm cumming and I will cum inside your beautiful ass and you feel it fill it up."

Serena who had already came twice in the last 5 minutes was tired and could only nod her head but tried to kiss him again but only managed to lift her head a bit and stick her tongue out. Volkner saw this and quickly moved his head so that he caught her tongue in her mouth and began to suck on it as he pumped faster to get a few more strokes before he came. His increased penetration and because he was sucking her tongue in her mouth send Serena over the top again and she came for a third time (something that so far only Ash has been able to do). The resulting butt clenches from the orgasmic shock she felt clamped on his cock causing Volkner to let go off her tongue and declare "Here it comes Serena babe. My cum to fill up your ass."

With that he began to spray his load in her ass and Serena simply gasped as the combined effects of her orgasm and the large amount of fresh warm cum in her ass was overwhelming. Once he was done depositing his cum in her ass, he pulled his cock out and rolled over onto the bed while pulling the exhausted Serena on top of him. Serena lifted her head to see that she was lying on his chest and looked him in the eye before offering a smile and saying "I have to say Volkner that was one of the most enjoyable anal sessions I have had in a while with a once a month partner of mine. Only Ash has been able to please me like this." and with that she began to plant a lot of small kisses on his chest to let him know how satisfied she was.

Volkner leaned up and caught her lips as they began to make out and both could feel his cum running out of her bum hole, down her thighs and onto his before soiling the bed sheets. They continued to make out for another 10 minutes which included Serena earning another load of his spit in her mouth as well as another hickey this time on the other side of her neck. Once this was over Volkner said "I really want your pussy right now but I can tell you are a bit tired. How about we go on a lunch date and come back to pick things up?"

Serena rested her head on his body while giving his cock a handjob and said "That would be great. I need to eat to regain some energy for the rest of our fun until I leave tomorrow."

The pair then cuddled for a few minutes before Volkner picked Serena up and carried them both into the shower to wash up and make out again since Serena loves to kiss.

Once showered and dressed, Volkner volunteered to pick up her jeans since it still hadn't been returned while she sat on the soiled bed and watched some TV. Volkner returned with her washed jeans and once she put them on, they walked out for their date holding hands. While walking in the corridor, Serena heard multiple moans coming from one of the rooms with some sounding familiar. She looked into the direction of the sound and realised it came from the room where she met the 5 men earlier causing her to smile as she was glad her 'friend's' call girl finally made it and took care of them.

* * *

Once they had lunch at a cafe, the pair went to watch a short porn movie that we being played in an adult cinema where Volkner and Serena spent the entire time pleasing each other's genitals with Serena asking Volkner to collect his cum in a bottle. They then continued to explore the city for a few hours before both felt horny and returned to the room for some more fun.

They returned to the room and as soon as Volkner closed the door, both began to undress and rush to bed. As they lay, they held each other's head and kissed before getting into the missionary position. Serena had been waiting for this moment since she stepped out of the plane earlier in the day - the chance to have this big cock inside her pussy and hit her sensitive spots. Serena immediately spread her legs and could feel his cock make contact with her inner thigh and vaginal folds. She watched as Volkner tapped and rubbed his cock against her pussy teasingly and then suddenly with one swift motion, he began to enter her. Serena gasped and closed her eyes as his massive cock was stretching her walls a lot which sent pleasurable shockwaves across her body. Serena was over the moon when she felt his cock press against the entrance of her womb as he fit all 11 inches inside her and began to thrust gently. They kept it up for 20 minutes after which both could feel themselves getting closer to cumming. Serena wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms behind his neck as the pair came at the same time and to stop from making too much noise and disturbing the others in the hotel, they locked lips during the time.

Once they finished cumming, the broke the kiss and Serena felt her stomach as she could feel his cum over flooding her pussy. Some began to leak out even with Volkner's cock still inside her so she quickly grabbed her bottle and gave it to him to collect as much of his cum as possible. Once that was done and they cuddled for a few minutes they agreed to get a light dinner since they planned to order room service later at night since they would be fucking all night. Serena reluctantly got up from cuddling Volkner and placed the cum filled bottle in the mini fridge in the room and ignored him when he asked what it is for, saying she would tell him later.

Once they showered together making sure each other was clean, they left to eat at a restaurant. On the way they came across a photo booth and Volkner suggested they take some pictures so he can remember this encounter in the future. Serena was fine with the idea and they got in and closed the blinds. They decided to set the time limit between each picture high so they can change positions or move around a bit. The first picture was of them making out and for the second one, Volkner had an idea and asked "Serena do you have a permanent marker in your handbag?"

Serena looked confused but said "Yes." before she looked through her bag and gave it to him. He unbuttoned her shirt and since she was braless, didn't have to worry about that. He uncapped the marker and wrote 'Volkner's Slut' across the top of her chest before giving the pen back. Serena blushed at the temporary nickname Volkner had for her but positioned herself next to him and flashed at the camera for the photo, proudly displaying her nickname. The third and final photo was with both having their pants and jeans down exposing their cock and pussy to the camera. Volkner and Serena then stepped back out and Volkner collected his pictures and printed another copy of them.

With dinner over, they returned to the Love Hotel and asked the reception to bring food and a bottle of wine to their room at midnight. After that they returned to the room and continued having oral, vaginal and anal sex until they heard the door knock at midnight. Volkner wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door while Serena was on the bed naked and sweaty. Volkner collected the food and thanked the man before closing and locking the door.

Volkner got onto the bed and Serena snuggled up to him as she selected a movie from the TV as they pair ate and watched the movie, occasionally touching and groping each other as well as making out and playing footsie. After the movie ended and they were done eating the pair continued to have sex with Serena making sure to regularly collect his cum.

* * *

The following morning the pair woke up from their close sleeping position as Volkner had his arm wrapped around her waist and Serena had her arms around his neck as well as her face against his chest. They smiled at each other and with no words got into position for sex again. After a quick round of sex Serena saw that her bottle was completely full now. As she was making out and cuddling Volkner, he caressed her face and asked "You are leaving soon so will you tell me what the bottle is for?"

Serena got off his body and lay next to him as she reached over and grabbed the bottle. She removed the cap and said "Well sometimes I like to drink my partner's cum if their cum is very thick and they release a lot of it." and with that she put the bottle to her mouth and drank the large volume of cum that was in the bottle.

After she was done drinking, they showered together one last time before Serena left Volkner and the region to return to Ash and their home in Lumiose. A week later Serena got a message from Volkner on 'PokeHookUp' which was a short video of him cumming on the copy of the photos they took in the booth which caused Serena to smile.


	12. Two Dirty Minds Think Alike

**Alright I am back with another chapter in 'Serena's Once A Month'. I really hope you guys like this chapter and I tried my best with this FxF request. For new readers, I am not very good at FxF but tried as much as possible to make this a good chapter. Thanks**

 **NB: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters to do with the show or the company as a whole.**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Two Dirty Minds Think Alike (Serena x Mirror Serena)

It was pouring heavily with rain in Kalos as a storm swept through the region with no Pokemon or humans anywhere to be seen as they all were seeking shelter away from the terrible weather. There was however one person running trying to find shelter to keep her hat and hair dry and this person was Serena. As she was running she was quietly cursing "Great it had to rain today. It was so sunny this morning when I set off to visit Korrina and now this!"

She kept running and running and soon came across a cave and sighed in relief making a quick dash to the cave while making sure not to trip on the way. One she was in the cave she pulled her phone out and saw she had received a message from Ash asking if she wanted him to come and walk back with her instead of her walking alone in the rain. She smiled at the kind gesture of her boyfriend but replied saying she was fine now in a cave and will continue making her way back to their home once the storm clears. As soon as the message was sent, she decided to go a bit deeper in the cave to wait for the storm to end. As she walked she realised the cave looked familiar as if she had been in here before. Serena continued to explore the cave and soon came across crystal like structures on the walls causing her to gasp as she remembered where she was - she was in the Reflection cave where Ash managed to enter the Mirror World during their journey. Now that she had realised where she was, Serena decided to explore the cave seeing as there was little else to do plus she knew the storm wasn't going to settle anytime soon so she wanted to find a nice spot to camp in case she had to spend her night here.

As she was walking deeper into the cave she reminded herself "I need to find a nice little spot where I won't be disturbed so I can play with myself. So much for my 'once a month' arrangement. I mean that was the one of the reasons why I travelled to Shalour, well aside from catching up with Korrina that is".

The reason Serena travelled to Shalour was because Korrina messaged her saying she needed Serena's help and it involved her grandfather. Korrina said she had known for a while that Gurkinn had been horny for a long time but had no woman to help him with it and so at night while he would be fast asleep, Korrina would go into his room and give him blowjobs to help him deal with his horniness. She would carefully suck his cock until he came while making sure he didn't wake up and once she swallowed his load she would make sure to clean his cock so he wouldn't know. However she knows that the blowjobs are not enough and was wondering if Serena would be able to entertain her grandfather. Serena accepted but when she arrived and tried to seduce Gurkinn he refused saying he didn't want to make her feel like she had to sleep with him plus she was too young for him he claimed.

After 10 minutes of searching she found a nice dry hidden spot and decided to set up her makeshift camp. Since she didn't know it would rain heavily today and that she would have to camp out she didn't bring her usual camping equipments, instead all she had was a towel (which was meant for cleaning herself after her time with Gurkinn) and some snacks for the journey. She laid the towel on the floor so she could sleep on top of it later since the ground was cold and rough to sleep on without anything.

Since her clothes were soaking wet and no one seemed to be around her she decided to take them off to let them dry by placing them on some of the rocks next to her. She giggled at how she was wearing the same clothes she wore when she first came to this cave finding it a weird coincidence. Serena took off her black high tops and black stockings before she slowly began to peel off her soaking white collared black sleeveless tank top before taking off her red skirt as well to reveal her neon pink bra and panties. After this she placed her clothes on the rocks hoping they would dry soon as she didn't want remain in just her lingerie for much longer since it was very cold.

Serena them mused to herself "If I remember correctly, when we first came here didn't my guidebook say there were hot springs hidden somewhere here? I could really use one now to warm up and freshen up. Besides no one is here so I can leave my stuff here plus I didn't bring anything valuable with me."

With that Serena set off to hopefully find a hot spring. However she was wrong, there was someone who had been watching and following her since she stepped into the cave and was now smiling devilishly as the person continued to follow Serena without being noticed. That person stopped by her camp site and turned their head to see her clothes on the rocks and whispered "She looks rather cute and sexy in her lingerie. It's time for some fun and revenge!" before continuing to follow the honey blonde girl.

After what felt like an eternity to Serena she came across what she had been hoping for - some hot springs in the cave. She gave a loud sigh and walked up the edge and placed her toes in the water to check if it wasn't too hot for her. Satisfied that the temperature was not too hot, she quickly glanced around to make sure no one was around her and when she was satisfied that she was all alone, she casually took off her bra and slid out of her panties and entered the hot springs trying to relax and enjoy herself. Whilst Serena was enjoying herself in the warm water, she didn't realise her follower was slowly approaching her and was now standing behind her at the edge of the springs, in fact the person was so close to the edge that if Serena leaned her head back any further she would come in contact with the person. The mysterious person then slowly and quietly lowered onto their knees and slowly spread their arms and snaked them around Serena without making any contact yet. Once the hands were close to Serena's breasts the person swiftly grabbed the pair and began to fondle them while leaning in closer and kissed Serena's neck.

Serena's eyes immediately popped open as she attempted to scream hoping someone would hear her and come and rescue her but before she could, her mouth was covered by the mysterious person's hand. Serena began to struggle wanting to break free of her captor and but found herself unable to because she was held in place tightly. Serena was scared beyond straight, here she was trying to take a relaxing bath when someone sneaks up on her and touches her inappropriately. What made it worse was she felt the unknown person's lips kiss her neck and now her left cheek, ear and jaw as well. What really made Serena desperate to break free was when she saw this stranger's hand let go of her left breast before it slowly and teasingly snaked its way down her stomach and spread her legs as it reached her covered crotch. The hand began to rub her panties before it slipped in and traced her lips with a long fingernail as well as squeeze her clit. This was the final straw as Serena continued her trashing hoping to break free but all it resulted was in the water splashing with some hitting the person. That person let go off Serena and stood back up saying "Look at what you did. You ruined by top, guess I will have to take it off now."

As the mysterious person finished her sentence, Serena swam to the opposite side of the hot spring before turning around heaving, trying to catch her breath and calm down from the situation. Once she had managed, Serena looked up and her eyes widened - in front of her was none other than herself, well her mirror self. At the same time she was glad and relieved that it wasn't a random psychopath trying to rape her. Serena tried to say something but the words were not leaving her mouth as she could only mutter out "B..but… you are..m...me. Why di-d you d-d-o that?"

Mirror Serena managed to peel off her top and placed her hands on her hips smirking at Serena saying "It's simple. I have been watching you since you got here and thought you looked cute in your lingerie" ending her explanation with a wink.

Serena blushed briefly before she realised something and pointed out "Hang on a minute, you are wearing the same bra as me. So you knew how it would look on me. Tell me, why are you really here Mirror Serena."

Mirror Serena smirked and ignored her question as she stripped out of her black high tops, stockings and skirt leaving her in the same neon pink lingerie. Mirror Serena then asked "Well how does it look on me? Cute right" as she began to teasingly pose to the real Serena.

Serena didn't know what to do or say and as she tried to ask her question again, she saw Mirror Serena enter the water and make her way over to her. Once Mirror Serena made it to the other side where Serena was she cupped Serena's face and with a teasing expression said "You are cute" but then her tone got lower and her face had a frown as she said angrily "I can see why your Ash loves you a lot. Can't be said about myself though."

Serena despite not knowing what is going on, raised her hands and gently grasped Mirror Serena's wrists and took her hands off her cheeks as she asked "You still have not told me why you are here… and why did you touched me like that."

Mirror Serena leaned forwards and kissed Serena on the edge of the right side of her lips and said with a somewhat angry voice "I can answer both question at the same time. I am here because I can't take it anymore. I can't take it that YOU get to be in this WONDERFUL and LOVING relationship with your Ash! Plus don't get me started on your once a month thing. While back in MY world, Ash is too scared to commit to us and I sometimes push him away with my personality. Why can't my Ash and I have what you have? As for your second question, I want revenge. I want revenge on you and your 'perfect' life. There is only so much my fingers and toys can do. So who else to pleasure me than myself or rather in this context, you."

With that and no warning, Mirror Serena lunged forward capturing Serena in a tight hug and closed her eyes and began to kiss Serena's lips. Both had to admit, it did feel weird to kiss each other and their own lips but Mirror Serena didn't care, she wanted to release all her sexual energy right now. Serena on the other hand, had her eyes wide open as she stared at the passionate kiss her mirror self was giving her. Mirror Serena soon released Serena's lips and moved her head towards her real self's neck planting small kisses as well as licking parts of it.

Serena did nothing but stay frozen in position as her left hand reached up to her lips still in disbelief and confusion at the fact that her mirror self kissed her. She had no idea what to do as she felt Mirror Serena continue to kiss and lick her neck and jaw but had to admit she quite liked the way her mirror version kissed her. Soon Mirror Serena sensed Serena was relaxing as she could feel her real self's back no longer being as stiff when she explored and caressed it. This caused Mirror Serena to smirk as she looked into the real Serena's eyes and whispered "You are starting to enjoy this right?"

Serena shook her head not wanting to admit that she was beginning to enjoy this and let her mirror self have the upper hand but Mirror Serena saw right through this and cupped Serena's left cheek with her right hand saying "Oh really? Well I know we both love to kiss and make out. This might change your mind then."

With that Mirror Serena pressed herself against Serena with their nipples and bra brushing past each other's causing both to moan in pleasure. This was what Mirror Serena hoped for as she lunged forward and shoved her tongue into Serena's open mouth. The feeling of a tongue in her mouth caused Serena to moan again in pleasure and she absentmindedly began to suck on her mirror version's tongue as it began to explore her mouth. Mirror Serena had to admit while it was in a sense her own mouth, it was the fact that she was Kalos kissing her real self that turned her on as one hand made its way to her panties and played with herself through the material of her panties. Serena's confusion diminished with each successive kiss and touch from her mirror version and soon started feeling a little wet between her legs as she for the first time in this encounter, hugged Mirror Serena back leaning into her causing their bodies to be squashed.

Mirror Serena could sense that the real Serena was lowering her guard and smirked pleased the honey blonde girl was responding the way she hoped for. But Mirror Serena wasn't just going to let Serena ease into this, she had to be punished for holding back for so long. Mirror Serena removed her hand from her panties and sensed it was slightly moist from her own fluids before moving it gently over to the real Serena's ass squeezing it. Serena moaned in pleasure and as she did so, Mirror Serena pulled her tongue back into her own mouth before latching onto Serena's lips again before gently biting her lips as she spanked the girl a couple of times. Serena pulled back from the kiss in order to groan not only from the spanks she received but also from the slight pain on her lips from the bite before glaring at her mirror self for doing that. Mirror Serena simply stood and licked her own lips before winking at her counterpart as she shrugged her shoulders and simply said "What? I know you loved the spanking. We are basically the same person aren't we? I know all your turn ons including getting spanked."

Serena had no way of arguing back as what her mirror form said was true and so instead took a couple of steps to close the gap between them again before she captured her lips and bit back gently to get even. Mirror Serena endured the bite but still wanted to remain the dominant one in this, and so immediately wrapped her arms around the middle of Serena's back before unclasping the girl's bra. Mirror Serena pulled back from the hug before looking into Serena's eyes with a playful glint as she began to knead and explore her breasts. Serena wanted some of the action too and so unclasped Mirror Serena's bra with Mirror Serena momentarily removing her hands from the real Serena's breasts to allow her bra to drop. Now both were nude except their panties but they knew that would be taken care off soon as they touched and squeezed each other's breasts and started kissing again which soon became very wet and sloppy with drool running down both their chins. They often pulled back to watch a trail of saliva connecting them both before kissing again.

Serena felt a lot dripping now and so used the back of her hand to wipe some off before holding that hand in front of her mirror form who smiled before licking Serena's hand clean. Whilst they did this, more drool was running down with some landing on each of their breasts exciting and further hardening their nipples when the fluids made contact with them. Serena knew how her or rather their bodies worked, and so knew that their nipples were extra sensitive now and looked back at an expectant Mirror Serena who looked at her waiting to lock lips again. Serena instead bent down and kissed her mirror form's left breast while her left hand moved towards the right breast pushing on the nipple. It was now Mirror Serena's turn to feel submissive as she threw her head back moaning Ash's name for some reason but Serena guessed it was because she was longing after Ash which is why she was here trying to get 'revenge' on her due to jealousy. Serena wasn't planning on just kissing her mirror form's breasts instead as she continued kissing her left breast, her left hand began milking the right breast. She was sure Mirror Serena was enjoying herself as she could see her legs shaking with each kiss and milking action. Serena continued with her assault on her counterpart's breasts finally getting a chance to feel what all the guys and girls she had sex with feel when she lets them suck her breasts.

However, Mirror Serena wasn't going to let this go on for longer, she reminded herself why she was here, she wanted revenge on Serena and be the dominant one in this and so she took a deep breath, trying her best to ignore the pleasure she was feeling. She then spread her legs before bending over and spanking Serena again but much harder, in fact it was so hard they felt the sound echo in the cave. Mirror Serena did this a few more times each time earning more and more yelps from the real Serena until a small part of her ass turned red. Sensing she was now back in control, she triumphantly claimed "You like that don't you. You little slut. Only I can be the dominant one here."

Serena sighed, she knew she had finally met another partner who was very dominant over her (the other's being Ash and Mark). But even they from time to time allowed her to be dominant, well she and Ash took turns. But most of the other guys and girls she had been were usually very submissive or were only dominant for a few rounds only. Serena had to come to terms that she was not going to win this and was in fact now some form of a sex slave to her mirror form. Mirror Serena was glad her real form understood who was in charge and so pushed her down onto her back before she straddled her stomach and lowered her head to kiss her again. During the kiss Mirror Serena cupped and stroked Serena's face and hips who was instructed to do nothing but kiss back.

They maintained this for around 10 minutes after which the fluids from Mirror Serena's pussy began to completely soil her panties which Serena sensed as she felt it on her stomach. Mirror Serena then decided to 'mark' her submissive partner by rubbing her pussy up and down Serena's stomach. As soon as this was done, Mirror Serena stood up and took a step forward so that she was standing above Serena's face as she slowly pulled her panties down which dropped onto Serena's face. Mirror Serena moved her right hand to her pussy and began to rub it letting out a few moans of "Yeah. I am so wet right now." As she was doing so, she could see from the corner of her eyes Serena trying to move one of her hands to her panties. Mirror Serena frowned and thought to herself " _How dare she think she can pleasure herself before she has pleasured me!"_. Mirror Serena lifted her right foot and pressed it on top of Serena's moving hand to stop it as she said "What do you think you are doing? I did not give you permission to pleasure yourself. Now press my panties onto your face and sniff them."

Serena moved her free hand to the neon pink panties and pressed it into her face inhaling the sweet alluring scent. It wasn't anything special to Serena as she had sniffed her own panties before but had to admit she did see the appeal of this and why some guys asked if they could keep her panties after she slept with them. Seeing that Serena was doing as instructed, Mirror Serena removed her foot off her hand and returned to finger herself to cum. Soon Mirror Serena felt her stomach knot as she shaked signalling she was going to come. She looked down at Serena still pressing the panties to her face and whimpered "Remove them from your face and look up at me."

Serena did as she was told and soon heard Mirror Serena scream in pleasure "AHHHH. Yeah that's it. Keep going" as she came, squirting her fluids onto Serena face. Mirror Serena moaned as she finished cumming and then without warning, she lowered herself down and sat on Serena's face. Once she recovered, she said "OK Serena be a good girl and clean me up."

Serena nodded and soon worked her tongue on her mirror form's pussy, licking and tracing her walls and vaginal lips trying to lap up as much of her cum as possible while also enjoying the taste. Serena thought she must be doing a good job because Mirror Serena soon began to rock herself on her face, rubbing her pussy across her face.

Mirror Serena cooed in pleasure "Mmm. That feels so good." and then stood up before smiling at the girl on the ground and said "You did well Serena. Now it's time for me to reward you."

Serena watched nervously to see what her mirror form was planning on doing and saw her walk over to her feet before she crouched and finally sat on her knees. Mirror Serena traced the sides and the back of Serena's legs teasingly as she leaned forward ending up laying with her stomach on the ground and her face a few inches from her pussy. Mirror Serena winked at Serena before she spread her legs and started to take off her panties. Once the panties were removed, Mirror Serena sniffed them and sighed in delight before tossing them to where Serena's bra was. Mirror Serena wanted to start licking her counterpart's pussy but decided as she was the dominant one, she wanted to tease her a bit more. So she turned her face to the side to see her thighs and knowing how much she enjoys this, began to kiss, lick and gently bite her thighs. Serena's eyes widened as a clear "Mmm. Oh gosh that is… Stop teasing me like that."

Mirror Serena grinned at this, knowing how much Serena was enjoying this but was unable to fight back or resist. Serena kept moaning and curling her toes from the constant attention to her inner thigh. Serena loves having her thighs kissed, licked and gently bitten but only Ash knows about this plus a few other guys have done it without her asking so having this done without asking caught her by surprise, a pleasant surprise. Serena was in heaven and wanted to thank Mirror Serena for this and so shifted her feet and used her right foot to rub and press against Mirror Serena's pussy, coating her toes in her fluids. Mirror Serena then decided to move to the main course as she eyed Serena's pussy and began to lick it paying extra attention to her clit which she expertly flicked with her tongue repeatedly. Serena was shaking in pure bliss as she managed to say "You are really good at- AHHH. Good at this. Better than most guys and girls I have been with except my Ashy."

Mirror Serena removed her face from her pussy and said "I have been practising a lot lately. _My_ Ash isn't as good at eating me out so I got some other girls do it to me and teach us." before she drove her tongue back in. Mirror Serena kept exploring every inch of Serena's pussy paying extra attention to her sensitive clit which sparked a large orgasm from Serena who rolled her eyes back and screamed in ecstasy "Ohhhh yeah. I am cumming, I am cumming! OMG this is so good . Oh yeah, yes yes yessssss."

After a few more minutes of enjoying Serena's pussy licking any remaining droplets of her cum, Mirror Serena pulled her tongue back wiping some of the cum on her face on the back of one of her hands. She then reached up and kissed Serena's belly button before spreading her vaginal lips saying "Look how your day turned out. You planned to spend the day and night with Gurkinn in Shalour but ended up here being nothing but my little sex slave."

With that she pumped two fingers into Serena before falling into a rhythmical sequence of penetration. It only took a fraction of a second for Serena to scream out as Mirror Serena knew where their G-spot was so had no problem finding it each time.

Mirror Serena loved the sight of Serena shaking and cumming and looking so vulnerable. She decided to make her cum again as she sped up her finger penetration while she also started licking her pussy again while looking up at her to see her face scrunched in delight as her lips quivered trying to release a moan she desperately tried to keep down. It took no longer than two minutes of Serena going "Ahhh" and "Mmmm. This feels so good" before her legs frantically spazzed as she came once again.

Satisfied with what she had seen, Mirror Serena stood up, dusting off some of the dirt which clung on her breasts and stomach when she lay and the dirt ground came in contact with her body. She walked close to Serena's face and told her to stand up. Serena's breathing returned to normal as she came back down from her high and groggily stood up as she felt how weak her legs were with them still recovering from her orgasms. Mirror Serena then got on the floor once again this time with her back to the ground and told Serena "Let's get into a 69 position. I am sick of us taking turns to pleasure each other. Hurry!"

Serena nodded in agreement and turned around before she sank to her knees, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She then lowered her upper body until her face reached Mirror Serena's pussy after which she straightened her legs out allowing her pussy to reach Mirro Serena's face. Mirror Serena wrapped her arms around Serena's waist and told Serena to start licking her pussy which Serena did as instructed. Mirror Serena was once again in bliss as she sighed in contentment, spanking Serena's ass repeatedly. Mirror Serena then decided it was time to return the favor as she too began to lick the outer area of Serena's pussy before she entered it with her tongue and then fingers whilst still spanking Serena who would moan as she licked her pussy.

This wonderful co stimulation occurred for 20 minutes before both girls cummed simultaneously followed by them kissing and licking each other clean. Once they got off each other, Mirror Serena walked over to where her clothes were and fished around in her skirt pocket for something. Once she found the item, she walked back to Serena and presented her with it. Serena knew what the item was it was a mini egg vibrator and she was about to ask when Mirror Serena said "I am done here now. Having released all of my sexual energy means I can relax and maybe talk with my Ash and sort out or relationship problems. This is a gift for you. It's not a normal mini egg vibrator I have to tell you. I got Clemont or who you would call 'Mirror Clemont' to modify it so that it vibrates at random at all times. Have fun waking up a few times during the night finding yourself cumming. I command you to have it inside you until at least the morning no matter what. Got it?"

Serena simply nodded and inserted the purple colored toy inside her and put on her lingerie and clothes before saying goodbye to Mirror Serena and returning to her 'camp' to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, a tired looking Serena went back to the hot springs to freshen up but mainly wash her lower region which was drenched in her fluids from multiple orgasms which kept her up most of the night, before continuing her way back home to Ash to tell him on her adventure and to find out about his.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. And see you next time and thanks for sending in requests!**


	13. Dressing Room Sex Showcase

**Yes this is correct. Two updates in two days. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Dressing Room Sex Showcase (Serena x Emily (OC))

The couple were in their bedroom with Serena focused on her reflection as she sat in front of her makeup dresser carefully applying her eyeliner making sure not to make a mistake. Ash was walking around shifting clothes into suitcases as he looked over at his girlfriend and asked "Hey what time are you meeting Emily again?"

Serena put down her eyeliner and turned around saying "In an hour. I can help you pack as soon as I am done here honey."

Ash waved his hands dismissively replying with "I got it all under control sweetie. I mean we are only going over to your mom for a week so we do not need to pack too many clothes."

Serena nodded and grinned saying "Yeah besides you know I would wear whatever you pick out for me anyway."

Ash chuckled shaking his head at that before he said "Well I can't wait until we go to see your mom. She is awesome!"

Serena was glad to hear that and was overjoyed at the fact that they both got on well with each other's mothers. Serena then leaned into the mirror to check her face again as she playfully said "Your mom is equally awesome too, you don't know how much I love Delia, she is like my second mother. Also my mom loves you too and sometimes I am not quite sure who you are with Ash, is it me or my mom?"

Ash approached her and wrapped his arms around her as he whispered into her ear in an equally playful manner "Who said I can't have two girlfriends?"

Serena glared playfully at the reflection of Ash in the mirror before twisting her body around as she playfully punched him on the shoulder before closing her eyes and puckering her lips leaning up to him. Ash got the message and bent down kissing his girlfriend for a while before both separated and Serena got back to getting ready while Ash turned his attention to try and finish packing their bags. As Serena was applying the finishing touches she thought back to how she met Emily and how nervous her friend was when they first met.

 _ *****FLASHBACK: 4 YEARS AGO*****_

Serena had just entered the Air Kanto flight and was buzzing with joy as she hummed to herself while trying to find her seat. She was in such a good mood and knew nothing could ruin this as she was about to fly off to see her boyfriend after they last saw each other 2 weeks ago when Ash came for what she said was a wonderful surprise visit. As she walked along the aisle she found her seat and saw a black haired girl dressed in an orange top and black leggings whose violet eyes widened when she saw Serena. Serena simply smiled at the girl and sat down next to her. Soon the plane took off and Serena decided to read one of the fashion magazines she found by her seat but could see from the corner of her eyes that the girl sitting next to her was shaking and looked really nervous. So Serena placed her magazine down and turned to the girl and asked "Hey is something wrong? Want me to call one of the attendants over?"

The girl didn't say anything and instead shook her head but Serena wasn't satisfied with this and so said "Well if something is bothering you just tell me. I would be glad to help in anyway I can".

Emily looked up at Serena's kind smiling face before she took a deep breath and while trying to control her nervous shaking said "Well… the thing is. I mean, gosh I am a mess. It's just that you are Serena aren't you?"

Serena's face had a look of confusion as she thought to herself " _How does she know who I am? Have we met before?"._ Serena wanted to know this and so asked "Yes I am. Have we met before?"

The girl shook her head and said "I am Emily and no we haven't. But I have been watching your showcase performances since you first started and you have been my role model since then. It's a pleasure. No an honour to meet someone like you."

Serena blushed at the way Emily was talking to her but felt it was not right and said "Well Emily, I am touched that I am a role model to you. But please I am just Serena so talk to me like you would with your friends. I would really like to be your friend."

Emily's eyes widened as her mouth hang open as she internally screamed " _She WANTS to be friends with ME!"_. The black haired girl simply nodded and uttered a quiet "OK and thank you."

Serena smiled and grasped Emily's hands in hers and said "It's always nice to make new friends. So tell me more about yourself Emily. I would really like to get to know my new friend."

The two girls spent the rest of the long flight chatting and learning more about each other. They both learned they had a similar fashion sense as well as why they were flying to Kanto with Emily learning about Ash being Serena's boyfriend (someone else she looked up to) and Serena learned that Emily was on her way to Cerulean to spend time with her grandparents.

Once the plane landed the girls made their way to the arrival zone where Ash was waiting for Serena with a bouquet of flowers. Once the couple locked eyes they ran into each other before Ash picked her up and spun around as Serena kissed him with passion. He soon put her down and gave her the bouquet before Serena stepped to the side and introduced Emily saying "Ash, this is my new friend Emily. Emily as you know this is Ash the love of my life."

Ash and Emily smiled at each other and shook hands. As the trio left the airport, Serena told Ash that Emily was on her way to see her grandparents in Cerulean. Ash nodded, turned to the girls and spoke up saying "Cerulean is on the way to Pallet. You can come with us Emily and we can drop you off there".

Emily shook her head and said "No I wouldn't want to bother you plus Serena you said you were looking forward to spending time with Ash. I don't want to be in the way."

It was Serena's turn to shake her head as she said "Nonsense. Getting a taxi from here to Cerulean is going to be expensive. Plus we are friends now aren't we, you aren't going to be in the way. Also I'm staying here for a month so will have plenty of chances to spend time with Ash. No arguing Emily."

Emily was touched by how nice and selfless the couple were and was glad to be their friend and so smiled and nodded in acceptance. Ash grabbed both girl's luggage and said "Alright ladies follow me. The car is not too far from here."

During the drive the trio chatted away with Ash and Serena learning more about Emily who in turn learned more about the pair with Emily ever so slightly blushing when Serena spoke to her or smiled at her thinking " _she is so nice and beautiful. Ash is really lucky"_. They soon got to Cerulean where Emily got out of the car and shared a final hug with Serena and exchanged phone numbers before the couple drove continued on to Pallet Town.

 _ *****END OF FLASHBACK*****_

Serena smiled to herself as she began to think back at their 4 year friendship, often meeting up to catch up and especially go shopping together but frowned at the fact that they haven't seen each other in many months which is why Serena called Emily a few week ago to come and go shopping in Lumiose.

* * *

At the same time as Serena was getting ready to leave the house, in Lumiose a girl with a long black hair in a ponytail was walking down the road towards a cafe which was the meeting place where she was going to catch up with her honey blonde haired friend. This girl was no other than Emily and she had a happy expression on her face and seemed to be full of energy, eager to meet her friend again. As she was walking, she also thought back to how they became friends before she remembered one particular photo on her phone. She found a quiet alley and went there before she drew her phone out and looked for the photo before she blushed as she stared at it feeling her face and the region between her legs heat up.

Emily sighed and felt guilty. Here she was about to meet someone who had become one of her best friends, someone who looked out for her... and someone she had developed feelings for. Emily had tried her best to deny the truth not wanting to accept she had a crush on her friend. She wasn't sure when it started but believed it was around 3 years ago when they became really good friends after getting to know each other completely.

Emily's attention soon returned to her phone as her lips quivered as she moved her free left hand towards her chest and squeezed her A cup sized breast as she continued staring at the picture what looked like a zoomed in picture of baby blue panties with what looked like a skirt flying up around it. Emily remembered well the day she took this picture. It was 2 years ago when Serena asked her to come and hang out in Lumiose. She remembered seeing Serena coming from the outskirts of Lumiose not where her home was as if she was just arriving into the city and as it was early morning Emily had no idea why she came that way. ( **A/N: Serena was heading to meet Emily from her once a month encounter that morning but obviously never told Emily about it** ) Emily remembers asking Serena why she looked so tired with Serena saying she was up all night but without going into any details. As they hang out, Emily couldn't miss to notice how short and tight Serena's black skirt was and towards the evening, the wind picked up and lifted Serena's skirt and Emily wasted no time and took her phone out and quickly snapped a few pictures of Serena's upskirt and kept the best one which was the photo she was currently looking at.

Emily sighed and continued to tease herself as she kept staring at the picture. She had to admit, this was by far the best picture of Serena's panties she had managed to take having tried numerous times before and after this picture was taken. Emily soon stopped as she reminded herself she was here to meet Serena and didn't want to see her while she was a mess if she cums now. She sighed in defeat knowing she would be masturbating once again to just pictures tonight while fantasizing about sex with Serena. Emily gave her panty covered pussy one final good rub before she straightened out her pink blouse and short white pleated skirt before returning to the path and continued walking.

* * *

The girls soon met up by the cafe with Emily smiling as she saw Serena who was dressed in dressed in her reddish-pink fedora, a bright pink dress with a white collar with a grey top underneath, and a red waistcoat with what looked like an old but well looked after blue ribbon on her chest, black stockings and brown boots with her hair tied in a ponytail as well. Emily was practically drooling looking at her friend but had to make sure not to make it obvious as her mind was going into overdrive. The girls embrace each other in a couple of hugs and kissed each other's cheeks with Emily clearly enjoying herself. Once the greeting was done with, Serena proposed "Let's get something to eat before we shop." Emily simply nodded and followed Serena often keeping her eyes on her friends' round ass.

After eating lunch at the food court of the mall, they began to explore the stores trying out different dresses and accessories. While they shopped Emily was encouraging Serena to try on and model some of the clothes without coming across as being too eager with her alternative motive of seeing the stunning honey blonde girl in various clothes.

After 3 hours of shopping, they returned to the food court to grab a drink as they sat down to give their tired feet a break. Once they relaxed and discussed the items they bought, Serena leaned into Emily making her blush as she whispered "Hey I need to ask you a favor. Would you come with me to the lingerie shop? I want to buy some new bras and panties to surprise Ash. I could really use your opinion on them."

Emily could have sworn she felt steam escape from her ears as well as blood rushing to her nose as she imagined seeing Serena model in lingerie. Emily wasted no time and replied "I'd be glad to help."

Serena smiled in return as they stood up and made their way to the lingerie shop Serena shops in. The girls spent at least 30 minutes walking around discussing various bras and panties as they tried to pick out the cutest set the store had on offer as well as picking the sexiest ones as well. Emily then went to one end of the store after hearing Serena described what kind of bra and panties Ash likes on her. The black haired girl soon returned with a couple of bras and panties and handed them over to Serena who looked at them and selected a few pairs adding them to the ones she was holding. Serena then asked blushing with embarrassment "Hey I know this might be overstepping the bounds but I was wondering like in the other stores could I model in these to you so you can help me select the best ones? I know this sounds weird and would totally understand if you don't want to".

Emily thought she had died and gone to heaven hearing what Serena proposed but she grabbed Serena's hands and said "No no. Not a problem at all. I know how much you love Ash and want to make him happy so I am willing to help."

Serena pulled Emily into a hug with Emily sighing in delight as she pressed her body onto Serena's for a while. They separated from their hug and made their way towards the dressing rooms with Emily shaking in nervousness and excitement as she blushed watching Serena who was ahead of her and thinking about her crush and getting to see more of her body. Emily took hold of Serena's bags and sat down near the dressing room door and made herself comfortable for the upcoming show.

A few minutes later Serena stepped out in a skimpy red quarter cup bra and matching g-string panties which had a beautifly pattern to cover her pubic region. Serena placed her hands on her hips and turned and twisted her body to show Emily every angle of her body to let her friend get a good look and evaluate. Emily was daydreaming as she felt her pussy pulsate and start to secrete fluids seeing her crush like this. Emily shook her head as now was not the right time to think like this and instead looked up at Serena's expectant face saying "It looks lovely on you. I think you should buy it. I know Ash would appreciate it."

Serena turned around to get a proper look herself and after a few minutes of thinking (which didn't bother Emily as she continued to watch her friend) she said "Yeah you are right. It does look rather nice. OK onto the next set."

With that Serena entered the dressing room again closing the door behind her. Once she was out of sight, Emily dropped all the bags onto the floor and looked around. She no longer cared about getting wet or cumming even as she knew they were reaching the end of their shopping spree, and seeing as no one else was around, she pulled back on the elastic hem of her skirt and guided a hand to her groin and played with herself, keeping an eye on the underside of the door Serena was in seeing the butterfly g-string falling to the girl's ankles before she bent down to pick them up. Seeing this Emily sped up her fingering motion yearning for Serena as she imagined being in the dressing room with her and helping her try on the underwear. However, the increasing speed of herself pleasuring and with the memory of Serena in the lingerie almost pushed Emily over the edge who had to use her free hand to cover her own mouth to prevent herself from moaning out loud. Emily soon felt the door move a bit meaning Serena was about to step out and so Emily reluctantly pulled her hand back before she managed to reach her orgasm and sat normally waiting for Serena.

What Emily saw made her eyes go wide as she gasped while her eyes scanned over every inch of Serena's exposed body. Serena looked at the ground with her left leg slightly raised such that only her left toes were touching the floor as she asked "How about this? I quite like it and I know Ash loves it when I wear this kind of lingerie but I already have a few of these so wasn't sure?"

Emily was unable to speak as she stared at what the honey blonde woman was wearing. Serena stood there in a set of white cupless bra exposing her breast and what looked like crotchless panties. This doubt was soon cleared when Serena spread her legs slightly as she brought back her left foot down to the ground revealing that the panties were in fact crotchless. Emily squeaked "Wow. That does look good on you Serena. Ash will love it".

In her mind Emily thought to herself " _I know I am enjoying it"_ and without any warning she suddenly came as her eyes returned to explore each inch of Serena's body. Serena saw her friend shake as her eyes were clenched shut and asked "Is something wrong?"

Emily waved her hand saying "N-no not-t-hing at all. But you should really buy this one."

Serena nodded her head and returned to the dressing room to go and try on the next set. Emily on the other hand dove her hand back to her pussy feeling how wet and sticky it was now. She couldn't help herself as she rubbed as much of her cum onto her hand before she pulled it back and started to lick and suck it clean tasting herself in the process. Emily didn't care about what happens the rest of her day, she finally realised one of her biggest fantasies seeing her friend practically naked. Serena kept modelling for around 15 to 20 minutes but none of those lingerie could match to the cupless and crotchless one which was now burned into Emily's memory.

But despite this, each time Serena came out to model Emily grew wetter again and as Serena returned to the dressing room after modelling the final set, Emily was no longer able to hold back. She hated herself for doing this but she just had to, Serena was driving her crazy! So as Serena walked back Emily quietly followed her and Serena only noticed this when Emily closed the door behind them and locked it.

Serena had a puzzled expression on her face as she asked "Erm. Is something wrong Emily? What are you doing here?"

Emily's eyes started tearing up as wiped them away finally confessing "I am so sorry Serena. I tried my best to resist but I can't any longer. The truth is… the truth is" Emily took a final deep breath before she blurted out "I have had a crush on you for 3 years now. I know you are in a relationship and have no interest for anyone else particularly another girl but I can't help my feelings. I didn't want to tell you because you are so nice and kind and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I'm so sorry."

Serena didn't know how to react, she never had a person other than Ash confess to her (well she remembered a few guys saying they loved her when they had sex but she knew they just said so because of the moment they shared). Serena didn't want to intentionally hurt Emily's feelings but had to let her down gently but wasn't sure on how to do so. Emily looked at Serena with tears still running down her face and Serena could do nothing but offer a sincere and sympathetic expression on her own face. Serena's eyes then suddenly went wide as she realised that she might be able to let Emily down gently if she allowed Emily to have her way with her. Serena was glad for once at not being able to arrange a once a month as most of the guys who offered to meet up clashed with her plans to prepare and pack with Ash for their trip to her mom. Plus Clemont was away on a month long Gym leader convention so even he wasn't available for a convenient session between the sheets.

Serena reached over and gently brushed along and massaged Emily's right shoulder as she offered the girl a seductive smile and slowly reached with her left hand behind where her bra was and unclasped it revealing to Emily her breasts once again. Emily's violet eyes widened seeing what Serena was doing but at the same time was confused as to why she was doing this. Serena placed both of her hands around the underside of her breasts and began to jiggle and bounce them up and down teasingly to Emily who watched while biting her bottom lip. Serena then said "Well Emily. I understand and you are correct I do love Ash more than anything in the world and can't imagine life without him, I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings".

Emily nodded in understanding but then Serena spoke up again saying "But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun right now. Well Emily how about I let you have your way with me. We can do anything you want inside this dressing room. Honestly".

Emily didn't know what to say, she knew how selfless Serena normally was but never expected a horny Serena to be this selfless. Emily cried a bit more thanking the honey blonde girl as she was pulled into a hug by Serena. As they hug, Emily can't hold back her affections and begins to sloppily kiss Serena letting her tongue explore Serena's lips, chin and jaw covering it all in her saliva. Serena was getting more and more turned on as she began to tug on Emily's pink blouse to try and remove it. Once Serena had managed to remove the blouse she smiled at seeing Emily's small A cup white and black polka dot bra. Serena had to admit the size suited Emily making her look very cute and innocent but Serena had no interest in the bra and swiftly reached behind her as Emily resumed the kissing and unhooked it seeing from the corner of her eye as the bra dropped to Emily's elbows. Emily refused to stop kissing and so while kissing decided to unwrap her arms from Serena's waist to allow the bra to drop after which she pressed her breasts against Serena's larger ones to let their nipples to come in contact with each other. Serena grabbed Emily's head as her hands ran through the black haired girl's hair which was something Emily copied running her hands through Serena's honey locks.

After a few minutes Serena pulled back and looked into Emily's eyes asking "Didn't you say you enjoyed having your ex partners spit in your mouth? It was a turn on for you right?"

Emily looked at Serena's chin seeing some of their combined saliva drip down and so scooped it up before licking her hand. She then faced Serena and said "Yeah I used to love having my ex boyfriends and girlfriends doing that to me".

Serena smirked and moved her right hand to Emily's mouth before she pinched the edges to open her mouth. Once she done this, Serena leaned in closer and whispered "Here is mine then".

With that Serena closed her eyes and spat into Emily's mouth which was followed by Serena pushing her tongue into her friend's mouth tickling the girl's tongue. Emily moaned "Mmm AHHH!" into Serena's mouth while her legs began to shake as she came for a second time but this time with such force that some of her cum was starting to soak out of her panties and run down her thighs. Emily then kissed Serena's left ear before nibbling on it as she whispered "Can we continue this sitting down? There is something I've always wanted to do?".

Serena nodded but before she sat down, she pulled Emily into one more kiss as she was becoming more and more turned on. Once both were sitting on the carpet floor, Serena looked at Emily in anticipation of what was going to happen as she watched Emily remove her shoes and socks. Once Emily was barefoot she moved so that both girls were sitting opposite each other in a diagonal line. Emily smiled at Serena before she shifted onto the right half of her body and lifted her left leg showing Serena her drenched panties. She moved her left so that the sole of her feet brushed against Serena's left nipple earning a "Ooooh that feels good Emily" from the honey blonde woman. Glad that Serena enjoyed this, Emily sped up her motion pressing and touching all over her breast leaving no spot unexplored. Serena had her head resting against the sides of the dressing room and struggled to breath properly loving the sensation brought upon her friend's foot. Emily too was starting to moan watching the way Serena's face scrunched up as she tried to suppress every moan trying to escape which turned her on even more.

Emily wasn't satisfied with what her feet were doing and so smiled devilishly before she used her toes to press and squeeze Serena's nipples as well as using the space between her toes to trap her nipple. Serena had by now placed her left hand across her body onto her right breast and began to circle her nipple using the top of her finger as she used her right hand to stop herself from making too much noise and alert the store. Soon after Serena placed her left hand from her mouth after licking her palm onto the leg of Emily that was teasing her and began to stroke it to show her appreciation and encourage her friend. Serena really wanted to show how much she was enjoying this when she remembered how Mark used to worship her feet when he wanted to let her know how much fun he was having. Serena then moved both her hands to Emily's left foot and said "Here let me appreciate your foot".

With that Serena began to ran her hands all over Emily's foot massaging it and touching it sensually remembering just as how Mark used to do it to her. Emily moaned "Wow Serena I never had anyone do this to me. Keep going but please, my other foot needs attention too".

Serena giggled seeing Emily like this but followed her instruction as she touched her other foot caressing it too while teasingly doing a handjob motion to her toes while smirking at Emily who closed her eyes and groaned "Oh yeah that feels good".

As this went on, both starting moving their hands to their groin region, rubbing themselves through the material of their panties as they gazed at each other biting their lips. Serena was the first to get very turned on as she moved her hand into her panties and rubbed her pussy coating her hands in her oozing fluids before she brought it up to her face. She was about to lick it when she decided to give Emily a taste and so shifted onto her knees as she extended her hand to Emily who opened her mouth to allow Serena to place her hand inside. Emily started sucking on Serena's fingers as she looked at her while her feet still clung onto her friend's breasts. Emily wanted to try something different now and so stood up and asked "Serena can you stand up and turn around for me please?"

Serena nodded and did as asked and saw as Emily walked behind her and placed her hands on Serena's ass as she kissed her friend's exposed back. As she kept kissing, Emily moved her hands up Serena's ass until she reached her panties. Slowly and teasingly she slipped her hands inside and soon found her goal - Serena's pussy. Without warning Emily guided her hands along Serena's wet panties before she slipped her hands inside her hole exploring her. Serena's eyes shot open and she felt her knees buckle as she gripped onto the small railing on the wall to keep her balance. Emily blushed as she was delighted at making Serena feel this good and pushed another finger in before she started pumping in and out while kissing her back and neck. Emily used her other hand to run it along Serena's curves before settling on her left breast as she began to pinch her nipple. Each time Emily heard Serena moan "Ahhh" or "Mmmm" or "Keep it up" she sped up her thrusting and could sense Serena was reaching her peak as her walls tightened around her fingers while her ponytail whiplashed against her face.

Not wanting this to end as well as to spice things up, Emily removed her left hand from Serena's breast much to both girls disappointment. Emily whilst still fingering Serena, stretched down and grabbed her phone before she opened her photo gallery looking for a particular folder. Once she had found it, Emily smiled and extended her arm towards Serena saying "Here Serena have a look at all these pictures. I am sure you will enjoy them".

Serena took the phone from her friend and what she saw caused her to gasp as she saw many photos of herself during showcase performances. Emily kissed her ear and said "Those aren't just ordinary photos Serena. Have a closer look at each of them. They are pictures when you accidentally showed your panties to the crowd and I was lucky enough to snap a picture each time".

Serena clicked on the first one and zoomed in and could see that her panties were exposed and as she swiped along she was able to confirm that they all showed her panties from various different performances. As she looked through all the pictures, Emily sped up her motion and soon Serena from the combined effects from the realisation of the unintentional panty shots she flashed in the past plus Emily's finger work pushed Serena over the edge as she proclaimed "Ahhh. I'm cumming Emily, I'm cumming. It feels so good."

Emily did not stop her thrusting and kept going even after she felt Serena's fluids flood her fingers coating them in her sweet juices. Emily then pulled her fingers out and began to suck enjoying her friend's essence as Serena slowly dropped onto the floor panting to regain her breath. Emily after treating herself to Serena's fluids moved over to stand where Serena's face was and turned around gripping onto the railing as she shook her ass saying "When you are ready Serena, can you suck on my pussy and ass for me?"

Serena who was still recovering from her orgasm nodded before sitting up. After catching her breath Serena turned around and lifted herself onto her knees before she placed both hands on either side of Emily's thighs. She then let her tongue hang out as she probed Emily's ass while her fingers now traced her pussy up and down her folds. Emily squealed in pleasure as one of her hands reached back and ran along Serena's hair. Serena kept probing her friend's ass as she heard her coo in pleasure and encourage her to keep up saying "Serena this is wonderful. Please keep going before you lick my pussy".

After 5 minutes of rimming, Serena moved to her next target as she licked Emily's vaginal folds still tasting some of her left over fluids from her earlier orgasm. Serena noted that Emily tasted rather sweet and wanted more and dove her tongue further into the girl's private region. Emily's eyes rolled backwards as she released a rather loud "Ahhh! Arceus is this heaven."

Soon Emily too reached her peak as she came without warning onto Serena's face who tried her best to lick off as much as possible. Now both girls were sitting once again on the floor panting while holding hands. They both looked at each other smiling and knew that had time for one more thing before they had to leave to avoid the store getting suspicious. Both could sense what the other wanted and so nodded and sat facing each other as both spread their legs to show their glistening pussies to one another. Both shuffled closer until they were in a scissors positions before both held hands and started thrusting into each other moaning each other's names quietly as they met in the middle to share a few kisses. They kept thrusting their moist pussies into each other and soon both felt another orgasm approaching as they locked lips again and clenched their eyes shut releasing their fluids onto each other with quite an amount flowing and staining the carpet.

Both giggled at the pleasure they had as they held hands and kissed for a while before Emily stood and was about to dress herself when Serena grabbed her wrist saying "Wait I have an idea for a parting gift".

With that she grabbed her friend's panties and handed it over to Emily while she herself fetched her own. Emily watched on trying to see what her friend had in mind and saw Serena stuff the panties she was holding into her pussy keeping it in there for a few seconds. Serena turned to Emily and said "I was thinking we could coat our panties in our cum and let each other wear the other one's panties. How does that sound?" ending the question with a wink.

Emily blushed but eagerly agreed as she sat down again and stuffed her own panties inside her wet pussy. After two minutes the girls reached over and fished for each other's panties and once they removed it they got dressed feeling extra naughty at the fact that they were wearing each other's wet panties now. Once they got fully dressed they left the dressing room only to be met by the sight of two men who looked like they were waiting for their own partners who must have been in the other dressing rooms. The two men smiled suggestively at Serena and Emily hinting that they heard most of the things the pair got up to. Both blushed before Serena grabbed Emily's hand as they ignored the men and headed to the counter to pay for Serena's lingerie sets.

After they left the store, Emily embraced Serena saying "I know this was a once off but thank you for doing it. I really had a lot of fun and promise to try my best to not let my emotions come between us. I hope you would still like to meet up with me but as friends of course."

Serena smiled back saying "I also had a lot of fun. But of course I still want to meet up with you, you are my friend after all! I know you will soon get over me and then there will be nothing to worry about. So until we meet up again Emily, so long and take good care of yourself."

Emily nodded and as they walked off in opposite directions she waved to Serena and said "You too Serena. Tell Ash I said Hi as well".

Serena waved back saying "I will".

With that both went off to their respective ways with Serena going home to help finish packing and telling Ash about Emily and what happened during the day. Emily was on her way to her home in Santalune City.

* * *

 **Well that is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next up is SerenaxAshxAria but I do not think it will be like with the last two chapters were I updated in two days in a row, sorry about that.**


	14. A Different Kind of Performance

**I know this chapter is overdue but I had issues with my computer which broke down twice. I also had a writer's block with this request because there was no detail or information submitted with it. I know there are not much actual lemon in this chapter but I promise to do better from the next chapter onwards.**

* * *

Chapter 14 - A Different Kind of Performance (Serena x Ash x Aria)

The audience was taken away as they applauded the tantalizing performance by Aria they had paid a lot of money to come and see. The entire hall was filled with jubilant faces as the clapping of hands echoed everywhere with Aria taking a few bows thanking her audience. In one of the upper balconies offering the best view were Ash and Serena as they applauded their friend. Both smiled at being so fortunate to have a friend like Aria who had specially invited the couple to this performance with free tickets in these seats which are considered the most expensive seats in the entire hall. Ash was dressed in a formal blue dress shirt with brown chinos and black sneakers earning him a few stares and glances from some of the ladies in the audience. He was not bothered by this as his attention was focused on the performance as well as his girlfriend. Serena, who has no issue with trusting Ash with her entire heart, soul and life, was slightly annoyed at the said girls and often shot them glares when they tried to glance at Ash. However she too had her fair share of unwanted attention with guys checking her out in her red off shoulder mini dress that only reached midway to her thighs and matching red open toe stilettos. One item of clothing which stood out was Serena's red choker as it had the blue ribbon tied into a small bow at the front which is one of her most prized possessions (the other being Ash's old handkerchief). But she dealt with these guys easily enough by keeping her hold on Ash's hand to show them she was taken and had no interest in them whatsoever. She also tried to be as polite as she could manage when ignoring any advances they made.

The show continued for another two hours before the audience rose to their feet to give the Kalos performer a standing ovation. Aria was dressed in a purple frock bowed for a final time, looked up to the balcony where Ash and Serena were standing and winked at Serena. The honey blonde saw the wink and replied with one herself while Ash turned to her with a questioning expression. Serena turned to Ash and shook her head saying "Don't worry about it honey" as she pecked his cheek before clapping once again. Ash shrugged his shoulders realising he would never understand girls despite having been with Serena for over 5 years now while also sleeping with a fair share of other girls over the years.

As Aria walked off the stage Serena grabbed Ash's hand and said "Aria invited us back to her place with her to catch up. Can we go? Please Ashy?"

Ash had no problem especially since it has been a long time since he and Serena had properly talked with Aria and was about to say yes when suddenly Serena started pouting and giving him puppy eyes. He hated when she did that as it always made him weak in the knees and he hated himself for not having been able to find a way to resist even after the last 5 years. He could not do anything as a blush crept up his face and said with a slight stutter said "O-Ok s-s-ure."

Serena's face lifted into an ecstatic smile as she hugged Ash tightly saying "Yay, thank you Ashy. You won't regret this, promise" and then unwrapping herself from him as she pressed her lips against his for a kiss.

Confused by what his girlfriend said Ash raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean?"

Serena simply wrapped her arms around his right arm and said "Oh nothing" as the couple made their way out from the balcony towards the backstage where Aria said she would be waiting for them. The couple soon arrived and saw Aria talking with one of the male dancers as her hand was rubbing up and down his left arm. Seeing the couple from the corner of her eyes, Aria turned to them offering a smile as she made her way over to them. The red haired woman then pulled Ash and Serena into a hug as she said "Hey guys, so what did you think of the performance? Be honest."

As the trio separated Ash and Serena took turns to compliment their friend who was smiling meekly as she fiddled with the hem of the short purple frock she was wearing because of the kind words from her friends. Aria spoke up and said "Thank you guys for the lovely words. So how about we go back to my place and catch up properly?" ending her question with a wink.

Both Ash and Serena nodded and soon the trio stepped into Aria's limo as the driver drove them back to her house. On the way the conversations were on what they had gotten up to since they last saw each other with Aria telling the couple of the tour she did around a number of regions as requested by Palmero. Serena and Ash talked about their lives and what they had gotten up. As the limo drove on, Serena and Aria stole a glance at each other and smirked mischievously while a clueless Ash began telling Aria about the time Serena made the 'best cake he had ever eaten' making Serena blush. Aria who listened to the story smiled and mentally noted " _these two seem to be really in love with each other. Not as if that is anything new or surprising. Wonder when they plan on getting married and I still can't believe Serena agreed to this."_

* * *

After a short drive they arrived at Aria's rather large house which had over 6 bedrooms. They thanked the chauffeur as they exited the limo and made their way into the house. Aria let the way into the house and into the living room where they sat down with Ash and Serena on the three seat sofa with Aria opposite them in a single seat sofa.

As they began to chat and chat up Aria got up to grab them all something to eat and drink which Ash and Serena kindly accepted. As the conversations continued, Serena leaned into Ash resting her body against the side of his catching him off guard. Her movement caused his cock to harden especially when he felt her breasts press against him and he could have sworn she was doing this intentionally especially when he caught her smirking at Aria for a brief second before she had a neutral expression again. Ash was wondering what was going on but he was called from this thoughts by Aria who said "I am going to quickly go and get into something more comfortable. I won't be long."

Both Ash and Serena nodded and so Aria got up and left to go upstairs. Once she was out of view, Serena turned to Ash and pressed a finger against his chest before moving it towards his left nipple and began to circle it as she leaned in and said "I'm so horny Ash. I feel really dirty. Will you take care of it?"

While Ash loved Serena talk like this, he whispered "Erm. I would love to but we are by Aria's. We can't do it here."

Serena giggled before grabbing his face and said "You are so cute Ashy. But also so clueless" and with that she pulled his face towards hers and began to make out with him. The couple kissed for a few minutes occasionally switching head positions when they heard a cough and the voice of Aria saying "Am I interrupting something?"

Both pulled away from each other with Serena wiping a trail of saliva from her chin as the couple turned to Aria who was standing wearing nothing but matching purple bra and panties. Serena smiled, glad to see her friend go all out for tonight while Ash's eyes went wide seeing the red haired woman's skinny, smooth and gorgeous body. Ash was trying his best not to stare while also hiding his ever growing erection. However, both girls could see his struggle and internally smirked but did not do anything about it. Aria then walked further into the room and sat down in the sofa once again. No one said anything for a few seconds, before Aria restarted the conversation the trio had as if nothing has changed and soon all three began talking again, with Ash trying to keep his eyes from wandering below Aria's face. This was proving to be harder with every minute especially when he noticed that from time to time Aria would make brief eye contact with Serena and then glance towards him as she crossed one leg over the other giving him a split second view of her panty covered pussy each time she did so.

Ash did his best to restrain his cock but he soon gave up when Serena and Aria talked about a past performance causing Aria to spread her legs whilst also lean forward resting her elbows on her knees as she was drawn into the conversation. Ash spotted this from the corner of his eyes and soon zoned out of the discussion and instead feasted his eyes on Aria's clear cleavage as well as her covered private area which was now slightly more on display. He could do nothing but gulp and hope Aria wouldn't realise and be angry with him or worse - have Serena be mad at him for maybe upsetting Aria. However, what Ash didn't know was that this was exactly what the girls wanted and when Serena saw her boyfriend's erection, she directed Aria towards it with her eyes and nodded at the red haired woman to signal her it was time.

Aria understood the message and smiled with glee now that the show as about to start. Without a word, she quietly stood up and walked towards Ash who was sweating and panicking hoping that she wasn't mad at him. His fear soon evaporated and was replaced by a sense of bewilderment as he watched the lingerie clad woman casually and in a slow almost teasing manner lower herself down to sit on his lap with a bright smile plastered over her face whilst wrapping her arms around his neck. Confused, Ash immediately turned to Serena who blushed before smiling seductively at him whilst leaning towards his face capturing his familiar lips with her own. If Ash had been confused before this, he had now reached new levels of confusion but he did not have much time to think about that as his lips instinctively interacted with the lips of his girlfriend. At the same time their tongues continued their long standing feud for dominance which had began over 5 years ago. The combined sensation of Serena's fierce kissing with Aria sitting on his lap while she breathed against his neck was making Ash hot and horny which Serena could sense in the intensity of his tongue's fight as she moaned "Mmmm" into the kiss. While Serena wanted to continue her tongue wrestling match with her partner, she knew there was another participant and so reluctantly pulled away from Ash's mouth.

Ash opened his eyes when he felt his girlfriend pull away and saw her smile at him before putting her right hand under his chin, turning it away from her and instead towards where Aria was. The red haired woman did not need to be told what to do and instantly latched on Ash's lips kissing him passionately. Ash did not bother fighting back, enjoying the taste of the lips of his friend and instead passionately kissed back causing them both to moan in pleasure and satisfaction. Serena not wanting to be left out instead turned her attention to her boyfriend's neck and began to kiss all over it while hoping to give him a couple of hickeys to mark him as hers.

Both Ash and Aria were exploring each other bodies as they continued to make out and soon Aria began to rock on his lap wanting to make his hard cock which was pressing against her pussy even harder. She could feel it pressing even harder against her and so briefly released his lips and moaned out "Ahhh. You are so big. Serena is a lucky girl" winking at the honey blonde girl who was too busy licking her boyfriend's cheek to arouse him even more.

Ash however was not pleased with the sudden end to the kiss and so smiled devilishly as he spanked Aria's right ass cheek with some force causing her to open her mouth in an attempt to let out a squeal. But Ash had other plans and as soon as her mouth opened, he pulled her closer and shoved his tongue down her throat while caressing her ass to soothe the pain. Aria forgave him and leaned into him until their noses where touching to deepen the kiss. Ash not wanting Serena to be left out, reached over with his right hand towards her left breast and groped it just the way she loves having it groped by guys. Serena was in pleasure and could only muffle out a small whisper "Oh baby you know exactly all my spots. This is why I planned this Ashy. To show you how much I appreciate you and to let you know that you are the best boyfriend in the world".

Hearing her say that Ash pulled back from Aria's lips and offered a smile to his girlfriend as they moved in for a kiss themselves after Ash returned the compliments saying "You are the best girlfriend in the world honey".

As the couple kissed, Aria leaned in and whispered into Ash's ear "Hey stud, how about we help Serena out of her clothes so we three can get really busy?"

Ash's cock certainly agreed with that idea as it continued to push against the fabric of his pants. While his lips were locked with hers, he snaked his arms behind her and began to unzip her dress while Aria crouched down to undo her stilettos while at the same trying to grind against Ash. Once her dress was undone, Aria could see that Serena was not wearing any underwear which made her blush thinking about how her friend came to her performance wearing no lingerie at all!

Before Ash could catch his breath, both girls pounced on him causing him to fall on his back with both girls on top of him as they got to work to undress their boy toy while the performers also exchanged quick kisses between themselves to tease Ash more and more. 5 minutes of after making out without involving Ash as well as have Serena unclasp and pull Aria's bra and panties down, both girls decided it was now time to reward him and so both slowly turned around in syn such that their asses were facing him before they crawled towards his feet. Once they go there, they turned around again and moved up to where his cock was before both girls looked Ash in the eyes while they took one side of his cock each and began to kiss and lick it repeatedly.

With the repeated pleasurable sounds coming from Ash's mouth the girls decided to take turn on the whole cock and so began alternating between blowjobs, each girls gettin gone go before swapping. This almost pushed Ash over the top but somehow managed to withhold from ejacualting. The trio sensed they could move onto the main event and so Aria stood up and looked at Serena and Ash who was receiving a delicate handjob from her. Aria simply said "Alright guys, let's go upstairs into my bedroom where it will be more comfy."

The young couple nodded their heads and followed the shapely red haired woman up the stairs and into her large bedroom. Once they were all inside, Aria turned to Serena and asked "Well memories flooding back or not?"

Serena looked around the room and suddenly gasped remembering the last time she was in this room without any clothes on which was now 7 years ago. Serena smiled at Aria and said "Of course I do! We all had a good night that one evening right?"

Aria raised an eyebrow and folded her arms and said "Well clearly some of us had more fun than others, mainly you and Stephen that is."

Serena sweatdropped blaming her new found love for sex and rush of hormones for having been a bit greedy that one night she was here.

Ash spoke up and asked "What are you guys on about? Who is Stephen?"

Aria turned to Ash and said "Stephen was my old bodyguard as well as ex-boyfriend and being the father to my daughter Elle. This happened before you and Serena started dating, in fact I think it was 10 months after you left Kalos the first time. I found Serena's profile on PokeHookUps and decided to invite her over to spend the night with me and Stephen. But those two got on really well and couldn't keep their bodies to themselves and it ended up being just those two in bed most of the night with me only joining in occasionally."

Serena felt bad and bowed her head and repeatedly apologised saying "I'm sorry Aria. It's just that you guys called me over only a few months since I started having sex so I was really horny that night."

This only earned her a laugh from Aria who said "Oh don't worry about it. It's perfectly fine."

Serena then asked "How is Stephen and what do you mean 'ex-boyfriend'?"

Aria sighed and said "Well we were both very happy when we found out I was pregnant. But after Elle was born we fought a lot more and decided it would be best for Elle if we broke up but still making sure he was actively involved in her life. In fact, we broke up 2 months after your visit here Serena. I have not seen Stephen since, he got relocated because of his new job to Sinnoh a couple of months after we broke up and I only see him when he video chats me and Elle. I do hope he is OK."

Serena looked puzzled and said "Actually I think he relocated to Hoenn and not Sinnoh."

Aria looked surprised and asked "Really? I thought he was in Sinnoh. How do you know that?"

Serena began getting nervous again and said "Well, I did not know you two broke up but the month before he left, Stephen contacted me on PokeHookUps saying he wanted to meet up. I asked if you were OK with it and he said you wouldn't mind at all and so we met a few times… I think we met up 4 or 5 times that month for sex at his place and I even stayed over there for a number of nights."

Aria nodded her head in acknowledgement and made a mental note to remember to ask Stephen where in Hoenn he lives now in case Elle wants to go see her daddy in person and spend time with him. She climbed on the bed and spread her legs saying "Well come on guys the night is still young."

Serena climbed onto the bed and began to lick her friend's pussy while wiggling her own ass to signal Ash to take her anally. Ash was more than happy to oblige and grabbed her waist before ramming his cock inside her ass before pumping away. He reached forward and placed his left hand on Serena's left breast while he had to stretch his right hand to get a handful of Aria's left breast as he began to fondle both girls. As time went on the sex escalated, with the girls sharing and taking turns with Ash who was more than glad to please them.

3 hours later, the trio were panting with Ash trying to get his stamina back up again while the girls were recovering from the constant pounding Ash gave them. Aria wanting to try something to involve all three as much as possible remembered how much she enjoyed this one sex position she was taught last week by the two guys she came back home with after a performance practice session. She turned to Ash and Serena and asked "Want to do a double 69?"

Ash and Serena looked at each other in confusion turned to Aria to ask what a double 69 was only to see her crawl towards them as she smiled sticking two fingers inside Serena's pussy while her other hand was giving Ash's semi-hard cock a handjob. Aria continued to please her two friends and then said "It is really good and will involve all of us. What we do is have one of us girls get into a normal 69 position with Ash and then the person left will climb on top of Ash and lie on top of him with our pussy in his hair so he can finger us while we give him a rimjob and a prostate massage. It's really rewarding."

Aria could tell the couple were eager to try as Serena's pussy clenched around her fingers while Ash became instantly hard after hearing the explanation. Serena volunteered to lie down with Ash shoving his cock down her throat while his sweaty musty balls rested on her face allowing her to get the scent. Ash instantly began licking his girlfriend's cum stained pussy while he felt Aria climb on top of him. Ash had his eyes closed focusing on pleasing his partner's pussy while concentrating on her moans of pleasure due to his tongue work as well as her simply enjoying sucking his cock.

Suddenly Ash's eyes shot open as he pushed his face further against Serena's pussy causing his cock to be shoved further down his girlfriend as a consequence. Ash was in heaven, loving the way Aria's fingers were massaging his prostate while her tongue was circling his ass. Ash managed to say "Aria you are a pro at this. Damn." while his fingers reached up and entered her cum filled pussy to stimulate her.

Aria simply smiled and got back to work as did Ash who returned to savouring Serena's pussy once again. They kept this up for 10 minutes after which Serena lost control from having Ash's cock so deep in her mouth as well as his experience pussy eating skills and so mumbled "I'mm going to cum." Having Ash's cock jamming her mouth, neither Ash or Aria could understand what the blonde haired girl said but Ash soon understood when her pussy began to quiver against his face and her fluids gushed against his face. Ash caught by surprise lifted his head a bit but this only caused his fingers and hair to rub more against her clit and pussy causing her to moan and deepen her prostate massage and rimjob on Ash. It became too much for Ash who couldn't hold back and released a deep, thick load into Serena's mouth who groaned in warm pleasure flooding down her mouth. As a reaction, Ash once again lifted his head further up, which set off Aria's pussy as it too ejected her fluids, coating Ash's hair.

The trio separated before Serena went over to Aria and turned her around in order to give the red haired woman a rimjob too as well as licking off any cum that had flown close to her ass. Ash saw this and said "Serena honey, save some of the cum in her and your pussy for me." Serena nodded and instead of licking off more cum, focussed on Aria' asshole and continued to lick it causing the performer to moan and squeal in delight. A few minutes later, Aria said "Let me return the favor Serena."

Serena was glad to hear this and so they swapped roles with Aria expertly giving the honey blonde girl performer a rimjob. Soon Ash crawled over and separated the girls who knew what he wanted to do, and so they laid on their sides hugging each other as they made out while keeping their pussy together. This is what Ash wanted who also laid down but just in front of the girls' pussies as he spread their lips to see cum still flowing out as he inched closer and began to likc off his own cum from both girls' prized region to mark the end of the sessions.

* * *

 **This was not one of my better chapters but I know for sure you guys will love the next one and all the other future ones. Until then!**


	15. Fun with the Doctor

**I am back with another chapter! I tried my best to make this chapter different to previous ones and this one is what I would call soft lemon because I focused more on foreplay than actual s*x. Let me know what you think by sending a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters involved. Thanks.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 15 - Fun with The Doctor (Serena x Jack (OC))

It was midday which meant the whole of Lumiose was active and busy with people getting on with their lives. People were rushing out of their offices to eat while tourists explored the shops and trainers were either training or getting ready to challenge the Gym. Most would say they were having a good day except for a few people inside a sexual health clinic, including a certain honey blonde haired girl. The said girl was none other than Serena as she sighed in boredom and once again picked out a magazine and began to read it hoping the wait would be soon over. She had to admit she hated waiting here but also knew it was very important to get this done. She briefly looked up from the magazine when she noticed another person entering the waiting area as she thought to herself "Well the clinic sure is busy today. Has everyone in Lumiose been having sex recently?"

She sighed once again, crossing her right leg over her left while readjusting her light orange drape open sided, low cut stringer tank top which showed off her cleavage and from the exposed sides of her body you can clearly see the straps of her dark blue lace bra. Once she had readjusted her top, she wiped away the fruit bar crumbs she just ate which landed on her black yoga pants. The honey blonde girl also wore her favorite pink running shoes to complete her look. While she readjusted the revealing top, she briefly made eye contact from the corner of her eyes with the man sitting two seats away to her left as she saw he was looking at her exposed sides and the outline of her breasts from her top. She smiled at the man and minded her business still smiling at the attention she was getting.

Another 30 minutes had passed and while a number of men and women re-entered the waiting room from the consultations and leaving the clinic, the number of adults and teens still waiting was still high and Serena wandered if she would ever get home. She was in fact more scared of being so late that Ash would get impatient and try to cook which would only end in disaster she thought and shook her head giggling at the number of possible scenarios that could occur if her Ash was cooking all alone. Serena wanted to get up and leave but knew this check up was important and something she and Ash do every 3 months to make sure they were still clean and free from sexual diseases or other problems.

It took another 20 minutes until she heard the familiar voice of her regular sexual health doctor who called out in his deep manly voice "Miss Serena please." Serena smiled in gratitude that her wait was over and got up to walk towards the corridor that led to the consultation rooms where Dr Jack Sanchez was waiting for her. The 30 year old doctor was of average height standing at 5'10 with blue hair and black eyes. As usual he wore a white shirt on top of which was his white doctor coat and he wore a pair of green pants matching his green clipboard and wore brown formal shoes.

As Serena approached him, she made sure to sway her hips and discreetly jiggle her ass hoping the man who was gawking at her was watching and any of the other men so that they would have something nice to think back to while they waited for their consultations. When Serena approached Dr Sanchez the pair smiled at each other before he led her to his consultation room which was at the very end of the long corridor. Once they enter, he motions with his hand for her to sit and formally greets her saying "Well it is good seeing you again Miss Serena. How have you been in the last 3 months?"

Serena took her seat and smiled sweetly at her doctor with closed eyes and said "I am feeling great Dr Sanchez. Nothing to really complain about. Just here for my regular check up. How have you been?"

Dr Sanchez smiled at her sweet nature and said "Oh I have also been good. My wife and I took a two week holiday to a resort in Alola. It was nice and relaxing."

Serena who loves spending time in Alola especially with Ash, said "I know right. The weather, the beaches… everything so relaxing and nice out there."

Despite Dr Sanchez being keen on chatting with Serena, he knew she was here for a consultation and not a catch up session and when he saw the number of people still waiting he knew he would have to get to the point straight away. He reached into the drawer and pulled out Serena's folder and looked through old notes to familiarise himself. As he finished looking over them, Serena watched him and waited when he looked up and said "Well Serena you sure have been looking after yourself and been very sensible and responsible. But as you know it is formalities that I ask you these questions."

Serena nodded her head in understanding knowing the entire check up procedure off by heart now. Happy that she was willing to proceed, Dr Sanchez took out a form from his drawer and asked "So Serena tell me, 'How often do you have sex in a month? Please answer with an approximate number as well.'"

Serena blushed because no matter how often she comes here or how often Dr Sanchez asks her this question or how well she gets on with her doctor this question is still as embarrassing as the first time. Serena could not deny that she does not love sex. In fact she knew she craves sex and how good it feels. But even so, no matter how many partners she has had over the years, the sex she has with Ash is the one she craves the most and are the best ones because when they make love it is real and full of love and passion, not just lust and desire like her past experiences and her 'Once A Months'.

She recomposed herself and knew to not tell him about her 'Once A Month' as this was something she and Ash did not want to let slip and be judged by the doctors. So instead, Serena said "I would say I have between regular and a lot in terms of sex. I guess between 10 and 15 times a month."

Dr Sanchez noted her answer and comparing them to her previous answer it shows the number has been similar for a long time. He then asked "So with whom do you have sex with? How many partners and what is the relationship between you and him/her/them?"

This was far easier for her to answer as she immediately said while starting to blush towards the end of her answer "Only with my long term boyfriend and maybe….. hopefully future fiance and husband Ash."

Dr Sanchez noted her answer and then asked "OK now for the final pre-medical assessment question. What forms of contraception do you use?"

Serena knew he knew the answer but as procedure she had to say it "Well Dr Sanchez as you know from our previous discussions, we do not use condoms or anything because I do not like the feel of them inside me. I simply use the pill instead."

Dr Sanchez notes her answer and puts the form in her folder. While doing so he thought to himself "Well if that is the case she and her boyfriend do not need to come in so regularly even if they were just being sure. I bet she is cheating on him and being slutty. She is probably not being truthful to me about how often and importantly, with whom she has sex with. But then again who can blame any guy for either trying to bed her or getting seduced by her. She is really attractive. I wonder if she would let me sleep with her."

He then shook the thoughts from his head when he saw Serena look at him with concern when he just sat there thinking. He recomposed and said "Right let us proceed to the medical examination. You know what to do right? Please take off your clothes and put on the medical gown on the table mattress. Once you are done, please sit on the table mattress with your feet on the equipment so that I can examine your private area. Is that OK?"

Serena got up and grabbed the white gown before going behind the curtain to strip as she said "That is fine with me Dr Sanchez."

While Serena stripped naked and put on her gown, Dr Sanchez gathered his gloves and moved his chair near the table mattress waiting for the honey blonde girl so the he could examine her vagina. A few moments later, Serena pulled the curtains back fixing her loose hair into a messy ponytail as she smiled at Dr Sanchez before walking back with only the small flimsy gown to cover her body. She approached the table and got on before carefully placing her legs on the parts of the equipment with which Dr Sanchez would spread her legs.

As she placed her legs on them she nodded to the doctor to give him her permission and so he spread her legs and moved between them as he hiked her gown up exposing her precious private region to him once again after 3 months. He secretly admired her hairless, flawless pussy with the lips closing her hole from his view. He had to use every bit of his strength and self control not to trace her folds and play with that alluring clit of hers. He recomposed immediately, telling himself he might get lucky as the examination goes on and so begins to examine the region. After a few minutes of carefully and professionally examining her region he sees no issues and says "Well Miss Serena you certainly look after yourself well. I cannot find any issues with the outer areas." Using the equipment, he spreads her leg further until her precious folds open up to him, exposing her much craved after love tunnel. He picks up the swab and says "As you know, we need to take a swab and check if you are fine internally too. May I?"

Serena nodded her head in understanding and said "Of course."

With her permission, he inserted the swab and rubbed it against her inner walls and outer walls to collect some of her fluids for analysis. Happy that there seems to be no issues, he was about to tell her she can get off the equipment when suddenly he had a devilish idea! He smirked internally before calmly asking as he wanted to make her believe this "Serena there is a new exam we now perform and it is called the internal examination which would require me to put two fingers inside to check for any damages or issues with the inside space of your private region. Is that something you would like me to do?"

Serena having never heard of this exam was not too sure but decided to trust her doctor and she thought since she was here she might as well have all the necessary tests to monitor her health so she can be safe for Ash and keep meeting guys and girls for her 'Once A Month' without problems. Having made up her mind she said "Sure Dr Sanchez let's do that too then."

Sanchez wanted to burst in joy having been given permission by the stunning honey blonde girl to finger her for no reason at all (well she does not know that bit,) he reminded himself. Taking a breath, he placed his left hand on her pussy and parted her folds before looking at Serena whose eyes made contact with his as she smiled in consent. Dr Sanchez then slowly moved his right pointer and middle finger towards her hole before they slowly entered. He wanted to moan at how tight and warm her pussy felt and wanted to never remove his fingers from there. However, he got over the initial bliss and began to move them in and out while saying from time to time "No issue here." "Feels normal here too" to make it believable.

Meanwhile, Serena is having a hard time stopping herself from moaning from the pleasure she was feeling from her doctor's fingers as they slowly and rhythmatically pumped in and out. She wanted to praise him for his fingering skills and thought to herself how lucky his wife must be to have a husband this skilled. Soon her legs began to shake too as she bit her lips and shut her eyes to stop moaning and letting Dr Sanchez knowing about it. However what she did not know was Dr Sanchez was aware of her stimulated self, he did not even have to look up as he felt her love tunnel walls clamp his fingers as they responded to his stimulation. He could feel her getting increasingly wet too as more and more of her fluids began to coat his gloved fingers. His cock was also getting hard at the thought he was still able to sexually stimulate a woman so young and attractive as since she is 24 and he is 30. But he wanted more and refused to stop and instead began to search for her all important G-spot.

From the way he could tell Serena begin to shake and her walls tighten around his fingers, he could tell he had found her G-spot. Not wanting to let this opportunity to pass by he began to target that spot constantly touching and stimulating it. In her mind Serena was cursing " _this feels so good. How has he found my sweet spot so quickly!? Is this part of the examination?"_ She wanted to ask him this question but before she could open her mouth, Dr Sanchez increased his speed stimulating her G-spot further. This proved to be too much for Serena who opened her mouth and instead of asking her question, simply moaned "Ohh yeah. Just like that. It feels so good."

Suddenly Serena's eyes opened and she gasped at what had just happened. She had moaned in pleasure during a medical examination - how embarrassing! She blushed and turned away from Dr Sanchez who slowly and teasingly removed his gloved fingers from her pussy and while she was not looking, quickly sucked some off her fluids off them. As soon as she regained her composure, Serena quietly said "I am sorry."

Dr Sanchez smirked in pleasure but acted innocent as if he was not the reason for making her moan and said "Do not worry about that."

Serena was so embarrassed but at the same time, questioned if Dr Sanchez did what he did on purpose and asked herself "Is he trying to make a move on me? Well I still need to find a partner for my Once A Month and he is hot and knows how to please a woman well. Maybe…..."

Serena was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Dr Sanchez say "Well Serena I cannot find any issues and you are probably all safe and healthy. But I think it would be good to do a full physical examination of your body to be sure. The only problem we have is that there are no female doctors available today and all the nurses are occupied with other patients. Would you like to come back another time or let me do it for you?"

Dr Sanchez was anxiously looking at the honey blonde girl hoping she would agree to let him to do it so he could a better look at her body. Meanwhile, Serena too was in deep thought trying to decide what to do. After a few seconds, Serena looks up with a smile and says "Well I am already here so we might as well get it out of the way. You can do it for me." She also said to herself " _Besides this way I can test if he is making a move on me or if I am just imagining it all."_

Dr Sanchez was shaking in excitement and slowly stood up trying to calm himself down before gently walking behind Serena towards where the single knot was which was the only thing protecting Serena's modesty. He grinned and could feel his member twitch at the thought of untying the knot giving him access to his patient's stunning body. He slowly raised his right hand and fiddled with the knot until it became loose and suddenly, without any warning, the knot was undone as the gown slid off Serena's body landing on the floor right above her feet. She turned her head back slightly until she made eye contact with the doctor and said "Well I erm… guess….. I am ready for you to start now."

Dr Sanchez could only nod his head as he placed his hands on her shoulders as he began to rub them along the length of her shoulder feeling her soft skin against his palm. After rubbing along her shoulders for a few seconds, he slid his hands to her neck and began to gently massage it, trying to see if she had any tense muscles or any other issues. Happy that everything seemed fine, he turned his attention to her body below her shoulders and slid his hands along the length of her arms, feeling her silky smooth arms against his. This was turning him on a lot as he cock was getting more hard by the second. But Dr Sanchez was trying all he could to control himself so that he could savor this moment for a bit longer.

After a few minutes of checking her arms from behind, he coughed and said "Well your back, shoulders, neck and arms seem fine. But now….. I am…. g-g-oing to have to come in front of you and examine your breasts and stomach. Is that OK?"

Serena blushed slightly and was too embarrassed to say anything so she simply nodded her head. Dr Jack Sanchez gulped not believing this was going to happen and how lucky he must be and so slowly walked in front of his patient and sat down facing Serena. The honey blonde had her head slightly tilted away from Jack and had her eyes shut. Dr Sanchez looked at her breasts and was about to start drooling seeing her beautiful pair but did not want to make her suspect anything wrong so he snapped out of it and gently placed his hands on them. The pair let out a small inaudible gasp at the same time, before Dr Sanchez got to work and began to cup each breast trying to see if they felt normal in his hands. However holding her breasts was pushing his hormones into overdrive as he no longer seemed to care, as he teasingly and slowly moved his hands over them taking extra care with her nipples as he squeezed and circled them with his thumbs claiming this was part of a 'sensitivity test' (which he made up of course). Soon after a few seconds of stimulating her nipples, he stopped and instead squeezed her whole breasts before playfully juggling them saying "I want to make sure they are normal" before confirming "They seem normal."

While he was doing all of this, Serena was growing more and more red and her breathing quickened as well at the thought of being touched like this by her doctor but at the same time she could not deny that she was loving the attention he was giving her!

Once he was done examining her breasts he spoke up saying "Now I am going to check your stomach."

With that he placed his hands on her flat, toned stomach pressing in various places to check if everything was alright. Once he was happy that it was all OK, he decides to tease her further and moves his hands close to the part of her stomach that was just above her pussy and gently massages it before stopping abruptly. He looked up to Serena still blushing as her chest heaved, meaning she was enjoying what he was doing to her which motivated him more.

He begins to stroke and massage her legs and toes before coming back up to her thighs where he slowed his motions down and was being extra sensual to tease the honey blonde girl more. This all proved too much for Serena as she opened her eyes and looked at Dr Jack Sanchez before spreading her legs. Dr Sanchez was speechless, sure he wanted to mess with her but did not think he would get any further than teasing her and could not believe his chance. He knew however, they could not do it in here because if he gets caught he would be fired and he thought about trying to explain to his wife why he got fired from work.

Instead, he had another plan and to set it in motion he acted innocently but with a knowing grin asked "What is it Miss Serena?"

Serena knew he was teasing her and so grinned back saying "We both know what we want doctor."

Dr Sanchez and Serena keep maintaining their eye contact as he said "Please Serena just call me Jack" and so he moved hands towards her exposed pussy again and inserts two bare fingers. He kept looking at her face to see if he had found her G-spot because he knew her facial expression would change once had found it. After a minute of fingering her while they both looked at each other in lust, Serena shut her eyes quickly and gasped, curling her toes and clenching her hands into fists. This made Jack smile as his cock pressed against the fabric of his pants glad that he had found her G-spot. Serena was amazed he had found it so quickly again but that thought was pushed away as her mind was slowly becoming blank from the intense pleasure she was receiving as she began to moan "Ahhhh. Ohhh yeah that's the spot Jack."

Jack loved hearing her moan to him and sped up his motion and not a minute later it proved too much for the girl as she said "Ahhhh! I am cumming! I am cumming" before cumming onto his fingers while also squirting a small amount covering parts of his hand that was placed against her pussy. Jack quickly grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and scribbled his number down and teasingly slips the paper into her pussy.

Serena once recovered from her orgasm, sat back trying to catch her breath before she fiddles her fingers inside her pussy grabbing the piece of paper holding onto it. She smiles at Jack and says "That was sooo good. But I want us to do more together. Can I come over tonight?"

Jack shook his head and said "Not to my house because my wife will be at home. Listen how about I tell her I have to go to a conference tonight and instead we meet up at a love hotel? How does that sound?" I gave you my number and I will call you to let you know about the details once I book it."

Serena nods her head excited about the night ahead and leans forward to plant a kiss on Jack's cheek. Once she gave him the kiss, she stood up from the examination table and gathered her clothes before putting them on slowly to give Jack a bit more time to admire her body before she left the room.

Serena returned to the waiting room and sat down hoping her results would come back soon. As she waited, she struck up a conversation with another woman as they talked about fashion and performances. The conversation was so interesting Serena had not realised she had been waiting for more than 10 minutes and it took the receptionist 2 attempts to get Serena's attention. Once she had managed to get the honey blonde girl's attention, Serena wished the girl farewell before making it up to the reception where she received her results. Serena then headed out of the clinic and once outside opened the envelope and unfolded the paper to see that she was clean and free from any sexually transmitted diseases. It did not surprise her in the slightest but as usual she texted Ash her results. Once that was done, she said to herself "I deserve to celebrate this good news. And who better to celebrate my good health assessment with than my doctor" as she slowly got wet recalling the events from a few minutes ago. She went through her bag and found the piece of paper with his number and texted him saying " _Got the all clear. Cannot wait to celebrate with you tonight! xxx"_

A few seconds later she got a reply which said " _Definitely. I will let you know about the details later. See you then beautiful."_ Smiling to herself, Serena giddily skipped home eagerly looking forward to the night and the morning ahead where she would be reunited with her doctor, but this time in a more intimate way.

Once home, she found Ash on the couch watching TV and so launched herself at her boyfriend hugging him to death whilst planting kisses all over his face. The couple spent the rest of the afternoon lazing in front of the TV and chatting about lots of things with both Serena and Ash also telling each other about their 'Once A Month's' for this month. It turns out Ash is bringing Shauna and her younger cousin back here later tonight. They soon turned their attention to a new documentary on Mew which both found interesting and decided to watch that as they snuggled against each other.

* * *

It was now 7:30 in the evening when Serena's phone went off in the kitchen where she was helping Ash prepare dinner, some snacks and drinks for himself, Shauna and her cousin for the night. Serena grabbed her phone and saw it was Dr Jack calling and answered it saying "Hello Jack."

Jack replied "Hey Serena. I told my wife I am going to an overnight conference and right now I am walking to the Pillows. Do you know where that is? I will wait for you outside, OK?"

Serena listened to him and was glad he chose Pillows as their love hotel destination because it was by far the best love hotel in Lumiose and maybe in the whole Kalos region. She then replied saying "Of course. I am going to leave now. See you soon."

After she ended the call she thought back to the number of visits she made there with Ash during the first two years of their relationship when they lived at Grace's house in Vaniville. She also thought back to the past and the other countless visits to Pillows she made with other guys to have a nice intimate time with them including her first time there when she was introduced to the place by some guy she hooked up with for a night when she was 18. Quickly grabbing her little make-up purse, she returned to the kitchen to speak with Ash "I am off now Ashy. See you tomorrow and have fun OK. I want you to show me what you are going to teach Shauna and her cousin tomorrow night."

Ash smiled back saying "Of course I will babe. Have fun too and see you tomorrow."

The couple looked at each other for a bit before they slowly stepped towards each other bringing their heads together for one more final kiss. This kiss turned out to be quite passionate as they soon grabbed onto each other, refusing to separate wanting to show each other how much they love one another and do not really want to be apart for too long. However, soon they were running out of air and reluctantly separated before sharing a quick hug followed by Serena waving to him as she set off.

After a short walk she was near Pillows and could see Jack still in his work clothes minus the white coat and so approached him. His face brightened seeing Serena approach him as he moved towards her too before they shared a quick hug and briefly pecked each other's lips and Jack could taste a hint of strawberry from her lip gloss. Not wanting to risk being seen by anyone who knew him, Jack gently placed his arm around Serena's shoulders and guided her into the love hotel.

They reached the computer automated reception and selected a nice room for 24 hours after Serena reminded him she can only stay that long (Jack still does not know about the 'Once A Month' thing). Once the booking was confirmed and their cardkey appeared from a slot at the bottom of the machine, the screen switched to the menu. Jack then turned to Serena and asked "How about we have some dinner before we get started? Is there anything on the menu you would like?"

Serena agreed saying "That would be nice. Can I have the salmon with potato salad and strawberry cheesecake?" Serena knew this order off by heart as it was her favorite dish here at Pillows as she often ate with the guy(s) she was here with in the past before they got intimate. Jack nodded his head and placed their order adding two bottles of wine too to their room service. Once he paid (with Serena insisting she pays half the bill but Jack refused and paid before Serena could even argue back or take out her card). The pair then set off to their room as both were getting more and more excited about the fun that was in store for them.

They reached their room and Serena unlocked the room as she stepped in and switched on the lights. The pair looked around the large room which was almost as big as a small studio apartment. The large room had a massive king sized four poster bed with white bedding and maroon silk curtains hanging from each post completing the look. To the right of the bed was a large dark brown wooden wardrobe and next that the en-suite bathroom and toilet while on the left side, facing the bed were two sofas - one for three people to sit on and to the right of the three seat sofa was a one seat sofa for one person. To the left of the three seat sofa, was a dining table with two chairs. In front of the bed, was a large flat screen TV with a stand containing a number of romance movies as well as porn films. Behind the TV was a massive window which reached from the bottom of floor of the room to midway of the back wall. The window had the blinds closed and had curtains in front so it would still give any couple inside their privacy while also giving them the option to have a view of the outside if they wanted to.

Serena looked around giggling thinking " _Well the last time I came to Pillows was with Ash before we got our own house 3 years ago. I guess nothing has changed in Pillows which is nice. I don't think any other love hotel can beat it here in Lumiose."_

Once Jack was done admiring the room, he sat on the three seat sofa and patted the seat on the right of him for Serena to sit on. She gladly obliged placing her make-up purse on the bed and sat next to him on the sofa as the sides of their bodies pressed against each other. Both looked at each other as Jack placed his right pointer finger under Serena's chin lifting her head slightly up as they stared at each other. Soon both moved their heads together to share a proper kiss but just as they were about to connect their lips there was a knock on the door and the pair separated. Serena slumped back into the sofa as Jack frowned wanting to know who was disturbing their moment. Serena rubbed his arm and said "Relax it is probably just our dinner. We will have plenty of time for everything. I promise."

Jack smiled again and got up to open the door, but when he looked out into the corridor no one was there! He looked puzzled and looked down both sides of the corridor but there was no one at all, except other couples giddily walking to their rooms. But then from the corner of his eyes he spots a tray on the floor to the left of his room door. There was a large tray with his and Serena's orders and the bottles of wine in a bucket of ice. He picked them all up carefully and closed the door and turned around to see Serena who took the tray from him and placed it on the dining table as Jack followed now carrying the ice bucket much better. Once the tray and ice bucket were on the table, they looked at each other and said "OK let us eat."

Serena took the seat closest to the window and had her back to it as she faced Jack who took the seat closest to the sofa and was facing Serena. They both soon tucked into their food with Jack briefly stopping to fill both their cups with some wine. As they ate they talked about lots of things such as their likes and hobbies. Soon the conversation turned to Serena's journey in Kalos which she enjoyed talking about. However once Serena kept mentioning Ash's name, Jack was starting to feel a bit guilty and stopped eating placing his fork and knife on the plate where his half eaten steak was. Serena noticed this and asked "Hey Jack what is wrong?"

Jack looked up and said "Well I was just thinking, you really seem to love Ash which I don't doubt since you have been together with him for so long. Plus he is really nice guy from what I can tell when he comes for his health check up. But that is the problem, I feel bad about coming between you two like this when you both trust me so much as your doctor and here I am making you cheat on him. I am sorry Serena but if you want we can call this off."

There was a pause before Serena simply said "No. We don't have to do that. It's fine honestly."

Jack was shocked and said "But what about Ash?"

Serena was getting nervous as she did not want to let him know about her and Ash's 'Once A Month' thing especially since Jack was their sexua health doctor and she did not want him to judge or think of Ash and her differently if he knew. But if she did not tell him then this night would be ruined so she decided " _It is best I tell him so he stops feeling guilty like this. I know Ash would understand, besides Jack won't treat us differently if he knew right? He seems like a nice man._

Serena then spoke up saying "Listen Jack. The thing is….. Ash and I have not always said the truth to you."

Jack looked at her with a inquisitive look and this made Serena take another breath before continuing to speak "The truth is the reason we come once every three month is…. It is… Ok fine here goes nothing. Ash and I have this deal where we are both allowed to be intimate with someone else for exactly 24 hours once a month. We do it to keep our sex lives more varied and learn new things so that when we make love to each other it is extra special and to appreciate each other more. So we come and get checked to make sure we are still clean to continue. That is the truth Jack. You can even ask Ash next time he comes to see you. He knows I am here with you and he is fine with that. In fact he even has one of my best friends and her cousin back at our house tonight for his 'Once A Month'.

Hearing all this was making Jack more horny and al his guilt disappeared as he simply said "Wow. OK that makes me feel a lot better."

Serena sighed in relief and said "Good. Well let's finish dinner so the real fun can get started."

As they ate and drank wine, Jack kept thinking back to what Serena told him and it was making him hard. In fact he was getting so hard, he started playing with his cock with his left hand through his pants as he drank his glass. Serena who was drinking her own glass of wine spotted what he was doing as she smiled at the way she was making him feel and act. Soon both finished their dinners with Jack pouring more wine into both their glasses to wash down the meal.

They continued to drink whilst looking at each other in lust and soon Serena decided it was about time they got started having fun. She placed her empty wine glass on the table and stood up, patting down her yoga pants as she walked up next to Jack who was just finishing his glass while his left hand was still playing with his cock. He looked up at Serena and placed his now empty glass down and waited to see what she had in mind. Serena winked at him before her right hand reached for his left pulling them off his pants as she intertwined her fingers with his and could feel moisture transferring from his palm to hers and she was sure it was precum. Glad that he was quite excited, she guides him to the seat of the three seat sofa that was closest to the chair he was just sitting on. She gently placed him down so that he was now comfortably sitting before she whipped her head back to push her hair back away from her face. She smiled sweetly at Jack and said "I have been looking forward to this." as she slowly sank to her knees.

Jack's breathing increased as he getting more and more excited about the position Serena was in and what it meant. He gulped when he felt her hands rest on his pants as they fiddled with his belt to unbuckle it. That did not take long for the honey blonde girl who expertly unbuckled his belt and began to unbutton his pants, switching between looking at him and his pants as she bit her lower lip in excitement of seeing his cock for the first time. Once the zip reached the edge of the flier, Jack sprang into action as he lifted his lower body up and pushed his pants and boxers down not wanting to waste any more time. He heard a gasp from the girl as his cock came in view and saw Serena admire his rock hard 8 inch cock as it twitched now that it was on display. Serena began to drool slightly which was a good thing as she spat on her right palm before looking back at Jack for permission.

Jack leaned back on the sofa and spread his legs more as he said "Go on Serena. Show me what you got."

Serena did not need another invitation like that and moved her right hand towards his cock and moved her hand up and down lubing it with her saliva resulting in her giving Jack a nice sloppy handjob. As her hand glided along his shaft Serena made sure to give her partner extra pleasure by rubbing her thumb over the head of his cock causing Jack to exhale in bliss. Jack was getting so turned on he decided to get involved and began to thrust his hips causing his cock to glide along Serena's tight grip around it. The joined sensation of her sloppy handjob and his thrusting against her grip brought a lot of pleasure to Jack as his cock started twitching more and more uncontrollably. Serena wanted to take advantage of this and so without another word, she let go off his cock and before Jack could even open his eyes to see why she had stopped, he felt an even more pleasurable sensation. He slowly opened his eyes to see Serena's head bob up and down on his member as she was giving him head now!

The sight of her giving him a blowjob was almost too much for Jack as he tried his best to control himself and stop ejacualting too soon. Serena could sense it and looked up at him as well as moving her left hand up to him and joined it in his right hand to help him focus and not cum just yet. Jack could not blame himself for almost losing control, it had never crossed his mind he would be getting a blowjob and then later sex with a stunning young woman like Serena especially since his wife did not enjoy giving blowjobs so he only gets them on special occasions. Seeing that Jack had regained control, Serena returned to focus on giving him one of her special blowjobs and began to let her tongue go loose and explore every curve, vein and inch of skin of his cock as she sped her head movements to suck and cover as much of his big cock as possible.

Jack was starting to lose control again with Serena increasing the pleasure level as he moaned "Ahh this is so good Serena. You really are an expert at giving blowjobs. Damn girl."

Serena grinned at the encouragement, and pulled back some strands of hair behind her ear and used her right hand to fiddle with his large filled up balls which had small amounts of her saliva after it dripped from his cock, rolling them between her fingers. Jack knew he wanted more and so grabbed her head and gently stroked her honey blonde hair as he said "Deepthroat me Serena."

And with that he forced more of her mouth to take his cock until her nose pressed against his body. Jack however, did not release her just yet and kept her in that position for a while until she was running out of air and tapped his thigh. Jack let go and groaned "Ohhh baby. Just like that" as Serena quickly withdrew her head back until his cock left her mouth as she let out a "Mmmm ahhh. I needed the air."

Both stopped for a minute as they panted to get some air. Serena looked up and wiped some saliva off her chin which had build up from the blowjob and brief deepthroat and put it in her mouth swallowing it. Once she had recovered she said with a mischievous smile and a twinkle in her eyes "I am gonna deepthroat you so bad. Just you watch and enjoy Jack."

With that she immediately latched onto his cock once again and began to work her way towards the base of his cock glad that all her previous experiences had led to her losing her gag reflex a long time ago. As she bobbed her head along his entire 8 inches, the only sounds that could be heard were Serena's occasional moans. The most common and loudest sound was his cock being jammed down her throat and the noise made when his saliva cased cock pressed against her mouth making the all too familiar "squelching" sound. Jack was in cloud 9 as his mouth was left open trying to savor this moment and was not able to utter a single sound. This went on for at least 10 minutes until after Jack spoke again saying "Serena I can't hold back anymore. Take it, please take my cum as an offering."

Serena had been waiting for this moment for some time now, eager to be rewarded for the blowjob and receive her partner's cum, eager to know how he tastes like. Soon after he said so he let out a "Ohhhh yes. Serena it is coming your way. Oh Arceus this feels so good."

Serena placed her head close to the head of cock waiting for his cum and was soon rewarded when his cum exploded in a fury covering much of the back of her throat before more multiple stream of cum shot out filling her mouth with his seeds. Serena eagerly devoured it, liking the quite sweet taste of his cum and once she was sure she had drank a suitable amount, pulled back from his cock with an audible "POP" before licking the underside of the head to lap up as much more cum as possible.

As Jack groaned recovering from his high, he reached forward and stroked Serena's hair which made her look up and shift her body up, resting her hands on his knees. When Jack felt her move upwards he opened his eyes and saw her face was level with his and without hesitation or thought he leaned forward and the pair shared a proper kiss this time without interruptions. As they kissed Jack cupped Serena's face stroking her cheeks as he concentrated on sucking on her lush lips while Serena moved her right hand back to his cock and began stroking it again to get it hard. Jack soon was losing control and pulled back from the kiss and moved towards her right ear and whispered "Come on let us go to bed. I want you so bad Serena. I have been wanting you since your visit today."

Serena was getting wet hearing him talk like this but wanted to enjoy their moment and foreplay a bit more. So without saying another word, she pulled back from his body and stood up, wiping some of what was a mix of his and her own saliva as well as a bit of his cum and licked her hand clean. Once she had licked her hand clean she gently and playfully pushed Jack back against the sofa which confused him. Again without saying another word Serena took a couple of steps back before speaking "Let us enjoy our time together. There is no need to rush".

Jack thought about it and nodded his head which pleased Serena and she thought of just how to reward him as she bent over and untied her shoes before taking them off to allow her bare feet to get some fresh air. Jack was watching her the whole time with his hard cock and gulped hoping she would not just stop at taking off her shoes. His wish came true when Serena next began to tug on the black yoga pants she was wearing slowly and teasingly peeling them off her lower body as they reached her ankles exposing her smooth silky legs to Jack for the second time today. Once the pants came off Serena straightened herself before crossing her arms over each other at the front of her body and took off her revealing top leaving her in only her dark blue bra and matching panties. Serena looked back at Jack and saw he was staring at her with his right hand gently stroking his cock which made the honey blonde smile.

Serena knew exactly what to do next and so stepped back towards Jack until she was just in front of him between the large gaps of his spread legs with her knees touching the soft leather of the sofa. Before Jack could even touch her Serena turned to her left facing the dining table and slightly bent over as she poured more wine into Jack's glass for him to drink during the upcoming show for him. But what Serena did not think about was Jack wanting to be involved and soon felt him kiss the left side of her stomach and hips which were facing him before he began to plant kisses on her left ass cheeks as his hands roamed along her panty covered region taking extra care with her thighs. It was taking a lot of self control from Serena to keep pouring the wine without spilling anything as she moaned "Mmmh Jack don't stop please".

Serena was successful at keeping herself controlled and did not spill any of the wine and once his glass was filled she turned back to face him and handed him the glass as she winked saying "I am about to give you a nice little show. Hope you like it".

Jack sipped on a bit of the wine saying "I think I will".

Serena then took a few steps back again and this time crossed her hands above her head before placing them at the back of her head as she smiled seductively and began to sway her hips in an erotic and hypnotic fashion. Serena let out a small giggle when she saw that Jack's eyes seemed to be in a trance as they followed the movements of her hips which only encouraged her more. Soon Serena began to belly dance and immediately Jack began to drink more of the wine to stop himself from reaching an orgasm as he continued to stroke his cock wanting to save his load for later when he thought of filling her pussy to the brim with his cum.

However this might be more difficult than he thought because after a few minutes of belly dancing Serena without warning slid off her panties and turned around as she began to twerk and shake her ass for Jack. She would often approach him and make sure her ass would brush against the head of his cock before moving away before he could react. Jack enjoyed her twerking show and finished up glass of wine. He set the glass down on the table and decided he wanted more and stood up approaching Serena who was watching him as he approached her. When Jack was just in front of her she stopped twerking and stood upright while keeping her head turned back to see what he had in mind. She felt him wrap his arms around her as he pressed his body against the back of hers kissing her shoulder before he used his hands to gently turn her head towards him as he captured her lips with his. Serena was enjoying the the feeling of his body against hers while he pleasured her lips and instantly began to return the kiss. The pair kept on kissing for a further 2 minutes then Jack used his strength and weight to topple them over onto the bed where they remained with Jack on top of her back as they savored the sensation of their bodies pressed against each others.

A few seconds after enjoying each other's bodies Jack's cock which was hanging from his undone pants brushed past Serena's behind which made her shudder as she thought about it invading and filling her back hole. Jack sensed this and grabbed his cock teasingly running it along the crack between her ass cheeks before rubbing it along the entrance of the hole. Gently grabbing her hips he kisses her left cheek and then her left earlobe as he slowly inched himself inside her ass. Serena's eyes rolled back as her feet and fingers clenched from the sensation of his cock entering her as her breathing became deeper and rapid moaning out "Yeah oh yeah."

Jack was pleased with himself glad to know his regular sex sessions with his wife was helping him right now and as he would with his wife he grabbed Serena's hair twisting it in his hand which made her head lift up from the bed. The honey blonde girl turned back towards the man who was anally pleasuring her and offered a smile before he leaned it in and captured her lips once again. As the pair began to make out Jack increased his speed and depth of penetration making Serena's body feel amazing as her tongue slipped into Jack's mouth who was now caressing and exploring her tongue with his. As Jack kept increasing the speed and depth Serena soon felt his cock twitch more in her ass and she instantly he was close to cumming again and even though she wanted him to fill her ass with his cum she wanted to make sure there would be plenty left for her tight pussy after a certain scenario she wanted to play out with him. So Serena pulled back from the kiss and asked "Jack can you get off me? I have a brilliant idea for us."

Jack although he wanted to keep pumping her ass he reluctantly pulled out but did not get off from Serena's back until he gave a quick naughty spank to her left ass cheek. She could only grin at that as she too got off the bed and approached the cupboard before opening it slightly so that Jack could not see inside and picked out a suitable outfit (which was coincidently also one she had worn a few times when she visited Pillows with Ash) and headed for the bathroom making sure she had not left her make-up bag on the bed. Jack saw her go in and close the door and shrugged his shoulders before he got onto the bed properly and laid down stroking his cock thinking of his wife as well as Serena.

20 minutes later the bathroom door opened and out stepped Serena which made Jack turn his head and instantly his cock got even harder as his eyes almost popped out seeing what she wearing. Serena smiled at his reaction and rested casually against the bathroom door frame letting Jack soak in her appearance. Jack was ahead of her and was eyeing her up from head to toe, admiring her clothes which appeared to be that of Nurse Joy. But only this one was far more sexualised as it was short and skin tight highlighting her womanly features as the skirt barely covered half her ass which meant more of her suspenders and parts of her stocking suspenders could be seen all topped off with a pair of white glossy high heels. She slowly approached Jack swaying her hips which made the ends of the Nurse Joy outfit lift up ever so slightly showing her upper thighs and part of her pussy folds to him. Once Serena was at the edge of the bed Jack stood up and approached the sexy honey blonde as she rested a hand on his chest and looked up saying "Oh goodness thank Arceus I found you Dr Jack. Come quick I need your help."

Jack was confused by this at first but soon realised that she must want them to do a role play and so replied "What is Nurse Joy?"

Serena stepped closer so that they were only millimetres apart and said "Something terrible happened at the Pokemon centre. We have no other staff and there are a lot of sick Pokemon and I was wondering if you could come over and help me?"

Jack smirked and said "I am sorry Nurse Joy but I am not a Pokemon doctor and besides I have a lot of patients myself."

Serena acted shocked, upset and quite desperate as she said "Oh is there no way to convince you. Those poor Pokemons."

Jack took the hand that was resting on his chest and looked at the girl and said "Well there might be a way for you to persuade me dear."

Serena looked at him in hope and pretended to get shy and blushy and shakily said "Th-here…. Is? I will do anything to get you to help me."

Jack pulled her closer and wrapped his free arm around her waist and said "You would do anything. Well I think I know exactly how." and so he reached down and captured the young nurse's lips in his. As he kissed he felt the 'nurse' relax and return it as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss further. Jack then began to look for the buttons or zip for the dress and once he had found it, he began to unzip and unbutton it. At the same time Serena brought her hands forwards and began unbuttoning Jack's shirt all while the pair kept on making out.

Soon clothes started falling off each other and flying across the room before Jack turned to face the 'nurse' saying "Well Nurse Joy you have almost convinced me to help. But what will you do to make it concrete?"

The now naked 'nurse' hugged the naked doctor and said "Take me doctor. Take my virginity and make me your woman and I will reward you forever with sexual favors if you help me afterwards."

Jack was so horny now that there was no more time to waste and so he pushed Serena onto the bed who shrieked in delight at his raw animal like behavior. Once she landed on her back, Jack jumped on her and began to make a rush for her breasts taking on in his mouth and the other was being smothered by his hand. Serena was enjoying this and stroked and played with Jack's hair as she watched him work on her breasts. As he continued to pleasure her breasts he used his free hand and moved it down her stomach until it reached her private region. He let go of the breast in his mouth as the nipple now shined as it was covered in his saliva and he asked "Nurse Joy you want me to finger you too?"

Serena thinking back to the earlier fingering he gave her, nodded her head fast wanting him to begin as soon as possible. Not a second later he went back to kissing her breast as his free hand slipped into her pussy while his other hand was still playing with her other breast. Serena soon began to shake and lift her body upwards pressing it more against Jack as she called out "Oh doctor. This feels so good. Oh gosh please take me already and make me yours. Please."

Jack did not think his cock could get any harder than it was already but hearing Serena say that was too much and he wanted to move to the main event. He lifted himself up and grabbed Serena by her left ankle as he repositioned both so that she was laying down while he was above her with her left leg over his right shoulder. He aligned his cock by her entrance and asked "Well Nurse Joy are you sure you want this?"

Serena looked at him in lust and said "Doctor make me your sluttyl little nurse. Don't hold back."

That was all Jack needed to hear and slowly he entered her as both maintained eye contact and gasped at the pleasurable feeling of his cock entering her. Once all 8 inches were inside her, he started to pull back slightly before pushing further in her and kept going like this and pulled out more before ramming back in with each pump. The pair continued their love making like this for 5 minutes before Jack bent down more while Serena leaned up as they stared at each other in lust before sharing another kiss which soon turned into another one of their make out sessions while their noses rubbed against each other.

It was becoming impossible for Jack by the minute to hold back and after another 3 minutes he said "Joy I am about to cum. Are you ready?"

Serena stroked his cheeks before kissing the left cheek and said "I am too doctor. Let us cum together and I want to feel you filling me up with your cum."

Jack gritted his teeth as he sped up his thrusting and Serena closed her eyes and slightly threw her head back and moaned "Oh ya, mmmmh yes just like that. Arceus I am sooo close right now."

With a few more pumps Jack increased his speed one more time as he leaned forward and said "Here I cum" as he kissed Serena's forehead and kept his lips on it as he released his load letting it flood inside the honey blonde girl. Serena who was cumming now as well wrapped her arms around Jack's back as they both shaked in their orgasmic pleasure and slowly set themselves back onto the bed. Jack pulled out and laid beside Serena as they panted and looked at the ceiling trying to savor their orgasm while also begin to recover from it. Once they calmed down, Serena scooped up the cum that leaked out of her and landed onto the bed before laying on top of Jack kissing his chest. Jack stroked her hair and still in character said "Well I am convinced now. Let us go to the Pokemon centre."

'Nurse Joy' had other ideas and got off him before turning her back to him as she approached his cock and stroked it hard again saying "They can wait. I want more of this cock. Besides I have always wanted to reverse cowgirl you doctor."

Jack grinned and held her hips saying "The night is young. Let's do it."

Serena turned around to face him and nodded before winking as she guided his cock towards her pussy looking forward to the rest of the night and morning ahead.

* * *

 **What did you guys think with my take on this chapter? Please favorite and review please. I am of course still accepting new SerenaxMale (OC or actual Pokemon character only).**

 **See you soon hopefully.**


	16. Cheering up Denis

**Hello and welcome to the next update of Serena's Once A Month. I know it has been a while since I updated this story but as you know I have been busy with finishing Kalos Sexual Tradition and beginning work on the sequel. I hope you have read both of my other stories and enjoyed them too!**

 **Anyways onto chapter 16!**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Cheering up Denis (Serena x Denis)

"What time do you have to leave Ash?" Serena asked as she lay her head on his left shoulder while cuddling his left arm.

Ash was enjoying the affection his girlfriend was giving him took a moment before he said "Shauna said she would be back to her home from visiting her parents in about an hour. She said she wanted me as soon as she got back" as he chuckled at the last part.

Serena shook her head as she expected Shauna to say something like that. She turned her head to look at her boyfriend and asked "So why are you wearing these clothes? They look like your old Hoenn outfit from the photos you and your mom showed me before."

Ash nodded his head and turned his head facing his girlfriend and said "Yeah it was Shauna's idea. She said she wanted us to role play with me as an innocent, new trainer in Kalos who does not know anything about Kalos. I told her I could wear something that looked like one of my old travel outfits and she asked for the Hoenn one."

Serena was about to say something when suddenly

 _DING~~~ DING~~~DING~~~_

The couple both turned towards the corridor of their house as they did not expect anyone to be coming over to their place. In fact Serena was sure no one was expected to come today as she thought to herself " _Strange. We were not expecting anyone today. Ash is soon going over to Shauna's for his 'Once A Month' and I have not even arranged mine yet. Who could it be?"_

She turned her head back towards Ash and voiced her question "Who could it be Ash?"

Ash shrugged his shoulders and said "I have no idea."

Serena too shrugged her shoulder before she decided to find out and so stood up from the sofa where she was relaxing with Ash and headed towards the door.

 _DING~~~DING~~~_

Hearing the doorbell being pressed again Serena called out "I am coming."

She soon reached the door and unlocked it before opening to reveal the mysterious person ringing the bell. It was someone who she did not recognise as the person in front of her had black spiky hair which contrasted his pale white skin. The man standing by the porch wore glasses behind which were a set of grey eyes and he was dressed in a grey shirt with a unzipped black jacket over it, with a pair of blue jeans to finish his look. Despite the shirt and jacket, Serena could tell he was lean but muscular in built too. Having had a good look at the stranger Serena asked "Can I help you sir?"

Denis looked up and said "My name is Denis and I am 20 years old. I want to be a top trainer and was told Ash Ketchum lives here. If that is true I would like to challenge him to a battle to test my skills."

As soon as he finished his statement, his eyes met Serena and he instantly blushed and looked away shakily saying "S-s-orry. I guess I was a bi-i-tt impatient with my bell ringing. You are not even properly dressed. F-f-orgive me miss."

Serena was puzzled at what he said but then she looked down at what she was wearing and instantly blushed too seeing that she was still only dressed in her black lingerie with a large white shirt over it. Even though the shirt covered up to her mid thighs, she had only done one middle button up which meant a large amount of cleavage as well as her legs and parts of her panties where in view all the time! Serena did a few more buttons of the shirt and said "Sorry. I was just relaxing with Ash and must have forgot to do the shirt properly."

Denis looked back again and saw that all of the lower buttons and middle buttons were done and so he spoke again "So it is true then Ash Ketchum lives here?"

Serena nodded her head trying to forget the embarrassing episode from a moment ago and said "Yes Ash is my boyfriend and we bought this house to live in. I am his girlfriend Serena."

Denis clenched a fist and looked determined as he said "Awesome! I hereby challenge Ash to a batlle!"

Serena sweatdropped because while she liked Denis' enthusiasm for a match which she was sure Ash would return he was going to leave soon and did not know how to tell him. Unable to think of an excuse she was about to say he was out of the house but before she could, Ash came to the door and asked "What's wrong babe?"

Denis immediately recognised Ash and said "My name is Denis. I was just asking Serena if you could battle with me. I know you are one of the strongest trainers around I want to test my skills before the league."

Ash thought about it for a moment and even though he was planning to leave soon to go over to Shauna, he liked Denis' attitude and eagerness to battle and so said "Sure. We can have a battle. BUT only if it is a quick one. Deal?"

Denis was overjoyed and said "Deal!"

Serena turned to Ash and whispered "Will you not be late to go over to Shauna?"

Ash rubbed her left shoulder and said "Relax I am sure Shauna will understand. Plus I am really fired up for this battle."

Serena shrugged her shoulder because as long as Ash was fine with it then she was too. Besides glancing back at Denis and checking him out as Ash led him inside to get to the back of the house where a Pokemon battle area was, she had to admit that Denis was quite handsome and maybe could be her 'Once A Month' for this month.

While they were walking to the battle area Denis himself thought in his head " _WOW Serena is so hot. I still cannot get the memory of her from a view seconds ago out of my head when I could see her beautiful busty cleavage, long wonderful legs and those panties and what they were hiding. Damn I hope I can focus on the battle!"_

Once the trio reached the back of the house where the battle area was, Serena stood on the sides and said "This will a one on one battle between Ashy… sorry erm, Ash and Denis. Trainers please select your Pokemon."

Ash while winking at Serena for her calling him by his nickname she gave him, called out "Greninja, GO!"

Denis reached for a Pokeball on his belt and called out " Gogoat, it is time!"

With both Pokemon on the field and looking ready to go, Serena announced "Battle begin."

* * *

The battle was over in around 5 minutes with Gogoat on the floor unconscious while Greninja looked on with his arms folded satisfied with his work.

Serena happily said "And the winner is Ash and Greninja!"

Ash stepped to Greninja and said "That was a good performance Greninja. You can take a rest now with all the other Pokemon, especially Delphox" as he playfully elbowed Greninja who blushed and looked away from his trainer.

Denis on the other hand fell to his knees, devastated at being beaten so quickly and easily. Ash saw this and walked up to him and asked "Hey Denis everything alright?"

Denis looked up and said "Well honestly no. I mean I knew I would have a tough time and would probably not beat you. But I lost so easily."

Ash offered a hand and said "Denis I have lost easily and quickly in the past too. You just need to collect yourself and keep improving. Greninja is one of my toughest Pokemon and even though it did not look or feel like it, you really did push Greninja and me into using his special ability. Not many have done that you know."

Denis looked hopeful and asked "Really?"

Ash nodded and was joined by Serena who approached the duo and said "Yes really. Everything Ash said is true. I have witnessed many battles where Ash and Greninja were comfortable and even bored maybe. But definitely not today, you really pushed them quite a bit."

Denis smiled and picked himself up so that he was now only on his right knee and depressingly said "Thanks you two. But I am worried that I will embarrass myself in the league soon. I do not feel ready at all!"

Ash and Serena looked at each other before Ash whispered "He is really upset. Maybe you can cheer him up. I mean you still have not found a partner for this month and with Clemont on holiday this might work out for both of you."

Serena nodded "Yes he does seem a bit depressed. But it is not something I can snap him out of besides you are right this might be the best opportunity for this month since we only have a week left of this month. Plus he is good looking and quite muscular…"

Ash then turned to Denis and said "Well I need to leave now. I am sorry you are still feeling a bit upset. How about you stay for a bit and heal Gogoat in our own Pokemon care unit which we got as a gift from Professor Oak. Besides we do not want you to leave feeling depressed. Serena will keep you company and do whatever she can to try and cheer you up while you wait for Gogoat to recover."

Serena added "Yes I recommend it. Better to have Gogoat healed here and for you to relax and feel better before setting off. Come on I will show you." ending her sentence with a wink towards the trainer.

Denis nodded his head and returned Gogoat. Serena turned to Ash as they shared a brief kiss before Ash walked off towards Shauna's house. Meanwhile Serena grabbed hold of one of Denis' hands and led him towards the Pokemon care unit which was round the corner from the battle area. As soon as they enter the facility, Serena placed Gogoat's pokeball on one of the spaces and switched on the machine selecting 'Herbal recovery mode'. The honey blonde turned her attention to Denis and said "This setting is really good for grass type Pokemons. Gogoat will relax and recover in no time. Meanwhile why don't we go back into the house and you know, chat and bring your spirits up?" ending her question with a sweet but slightly flirtatious smile.

Denis looked at Gogoat's Pokeball and after a few seconds of thinking (while also hoping his blush would fade) turned to Serena and said "That sounds great."

Serena smiled at him before the pair left the recovery facility and headed back inside. Once back inside Serena shook off her purple flip flops while Denis untied and took off his shoes before following the honey blonde to the living room where both sat down next to each other on the large sofa. Serena turned to Denis and asked "Want anything to drink Denis? We have juice or water, even alcohol if you want. I mean you battled Ash as soon as you got here."

Denis appreciated Serena's kind offer and said "Yes thank you. Can I have a glass of juice please?"

Serena nodded her head and got up from her seat heading towards the kitchen and filled two glasses of juice, one for Denis and one for herself. As she was about to head back she had a mischievous idea, something she often did in the past to tease Ash and even further in the past during her slutty days and flings with other guys. She grinned to herself as she began to unbutton two of the buttons at the middle of her shirt and fidgeted with her bra to push her breasts out more. Satisfied with the more noticeable cleavage she was presenting, Serena casually headed back and stood opposite Denis on the other side of the little coffee table as she bent down to place both glasses on the table top. Denis however was not watching the glasses being put down rather he was focusing on Serena's breasts admiring them as his cock was slowly getting a bit hard. Serena could see the reaction she got out of Denis and was pleased with herself but decided to act as if nothing had happened and sat down again next to him.

* * *

The pair spent the next hour simply chatting about various things such as each other's past journeys especially about any fun or particular memorable events as well as about each other's goals. Serena learned a lot about Denis and his wish to become a league victor and then take on the elite four to become a Pokemon master and it did remind her a lot of Ash. But she frowned and thought to herself " _even though we have been having a fun and nice conversation Denis is still clearly depressed. I think it is time to get my plan to sleep with him into action to make him feel no longer depressed as well as cash in my 'Once A Month"._

Serena faced him again and said "Denis I can tell you are still very depressed. Is there anyway or anything I can do to help you? Hmm?"

Denis shook his head but secretly thought " _Well there is one way but you are just so hot and I get so nervous around beautiful girls at first before sex and it might ruin the mood. Plus I don't think I even have a chance with you when you can have someone as strong as Ash anytime you want."_

Serena raised an eyebrow and quietly whispered "Are you sure?" as she slowly slid towards him, inching closer with each second.

Denis could see her move closer to him but he ignored it not wanting to get his hopes up and so kept looking at the coffee table instead. Serena could not see a positive reaction as she moved closer but did not want to give up and so kept sliding closer until her thighs and legs touched his. Before Denis could even respond or alone turn to face her she casually placed her left hand on his groin area. This immediately made Denis turn to face her and was met with Serena offering a seductive smile as she raised her left shoulder to act innocent but playful at the same time. Not being able to process what was going on raised his confusion and he asked "Serena? Wh-hat are you doing?"

Serena moved her right arm across placing her right hand behind his ear as she played with his jet black spiky hair and with fake innocence said "I just want to cheer you up Denis that's all. Come on don't you want this?"

Once Serena asked her question she began to move her left hand more over his groin and could suddenly feel his cock getting hard. The honey blonde wasted no time as she grasped it gently along its girth through his pants with her thumb and index finger roll it teasingly over her palm. Denis kept switching his eyes between her hand and the way it was playing with his cock and her face as she waited for an answer to her question. Denis soon spoke up and said "Yeah but well… well what about Ash? We cannot do this!"

Serena stopped playing his hair and moved her right index finger to his lips to stop him from speaking before leaning in and whispering into his left ear "Ash is not here. Let's not worry about that. This is between me and you Denis. I want you and I hope you want me too. Besides don't you want the girlfriend of the guy who just beat you for revenge?".

Denis could not believe what he was hearing and when Serena mentioned him messing with her as revenge his cock got even harder as he said "Alright then. I always wanted to do it with a woman as beautiful as you Serena."

Serena smiled that her clever trick of persuading him worked and said "You are such a charmer Denis. Well today is your lucky day then, you get to have me who you think is beautiful and who is also 4 years older than you."

Denis thought about it and realised she was right, he had never been able to sleep with someone older than him before and this was something he had always hoped for. Before he could try and compliment her more, Serena leaned away from his left ear and instantly leaned towards the centre of his face with her eyes closed with Denis soon feeling her soft, tender lips pressed against his in a kiss. Denis had kissed many girls over the years but the first kiss with any new girl was always extra nerve wracking for him and so did nothing as Serena further pressed her lips against his. Serena could feel no reaction from Denis and thought to herself " _I guess he is inexperienced. And here I was hoping to learn something new from him to show Ashy later. Oh well I can still enjoy this though."_

Serena wanted to be more daring hoping it might make Denis react, parted her lips slightly allowing her tongue to leave her mouth and graze his lips feeling their contours as well as tasting him. Denis was beginning to get into the make out session and soon responded by wrapping his arms around Serena's shirt covered waist which made her sigh in contentment, as he too opened his mouth and used his tongue to pull her upper lip inside his mouth and began to sloppily kiss and cover it in his saliva. Serena was loving Denis' response and the way he was kissing her and soon she lost all senses and began kissing him uncontrollably, like an animal. She briefly pulled back and said "I am so horny right now for you Denis" before she grabbed both his cheeks and began to Kalos kiss him but without being delicate or careful so that her tongue licked his lips, jaw and chin leaving multiple trails and spots of her saliva on his face.

Denis did not mind as he enjoyed Serena coating his face in her saliva and instead savored the moments as his cock twitched more and more. He returned the display of lust and began to kiss her sloppily too spreading his saliva all over her face. Serena took the face assault with pleasure as she let out a few "Mmm" and "Yeah just like that. A dirty girl like me needs a dirty face."

Denis happy with his work pulled back wiping some of Serena's saliva from his chin as it began to droop and drop down, which was mirrored by Serena who smiled at him as she wiped some of his saliva off her face too. The horny girl once again leaned in not wanting the momentum to stop for too long and put her hands behind Denis' head and said "I want us to share a proper Kalos kiss now please."

Denis nodded his head and he too placed his hands behind Serena's now slightly messy hair as the pair drew closer and allowed their mouths and tongues to meet in the middle. The two tongues danced with one another as they got used to each other, stroking and poking one another as they moved between the two joined mouths. But this dance soon turned into a ferocious battle with both tongues trying to gain dominance and explore the other's mouth unrestrictedly. While Denis tried his best and attempted to use all 5 years of previous experiences to win, he was no match for the more sexually experimented and experienced Serena who had many kissing partners over the years from teens to older men who showed her different ways to kiss and be dominant. Using her advanced knowledge, Serena made Denis submit to defeat and as a reward entered his mouth and licked and felt every bit of it as she could.

Serena pulled back gasping for air "Hah. Wow I (gasp) I really need-(gasp)-ed some air. Are you feeling better now Denis?"

Denis whose mouth was still buzzing from Serena exploring it managed to say "Yeah a bit now."

Serena smiled and said "That is good. Come on let's get out of our clothes to have more fun and cheer you up more."

Denis eagerly nodded and as soon as Serena saw this, she placed her hands on his chest and moved them up to his shoulder and neck to get his coat off. Meanwhile while she was busy with that, Denis slowly placed his hands on Serena's thighs and moved them up along her body but avoided her breasts as he wanted to play with them later and instead moved to the highest button and began unbuttoning the shirt. The horny pair eagerly began to admire each other's bodies as more clothing was slowly being taken off, with Denis getting a better view of Serena's gorgeous full chest with each button he undid as more and more of her breasts become free and visible. He gulped eager to play with them while Serena caressed his top and chest feeling his muscles as she pulled his top up to his head to take it off wanting desperately to finally see his naked upper body. As more and more of Serena's shirt becomes undone Denis begins to realise how much he desired her body right now as his cock sprang up against his pants making his already visible tent even bigger which Serena instantly noticed.

She smiled at Denis and asked "What's wrong Denis? Your cock seems to be acting up?"

Denis leaned in and kissed Serena's earlobe which made her quiver and gasp as he said "Well if a girl has wonderful curves and breasts like you which cock would not. I want you Serena."

Serena who was getting more and more horny as she traced her fingers along his chest muscles said "I know. And I want you too."

Denis had enough with this teasing and foreplay as he was getting more and more nervous as he looked at the stunning honey blonde girl. He took a deep breath and said "Let us hurry then Serena. Come on let's get our clothes off immediately."

Serena nodded as she too wanted to get finally started too and so the pair decided to take off their own clothes themselves. Serena was the first to lose her clothes or in her case her shirt and sat in her black lingerie. Denis followed and began to undo his pants before he took them off revealing a very hard and long erection through his underwear. Serena eyed her prize and bit her lips slightly as her hands reached behind and unclasped her bra before letting it fall off revealing her breasts to the guy she was looking at next to her. Denis gulped and blushed as he looked away for a brief second before he placed his hands on his underwear and began to slide them off.

Serena watched in anticipation eager to finally see his cock as her own hands moved to her panties and slid them off before they glided down her legs and reached the floor. She slightly parted her legs and began to trace her clit as she watched his underwear reach below his thighs as parts of his cock became visible. The second he let go off his underwear and she could see it drop she inserted a finger inside her pussy as she smiled seeing his erect 6 inch cock standing proudly as he sat back down again facing her.

The pair stared at each other for a few seconds, taking in each other's nude appearance and admiring each other's bodies. Serena having looked over his muscles wanted to be closer to him and so leaned her head in which Denis copied as the two began to kiss once again. However this time the kissing was brief as they wanted to move on and so pulled apart with a blushing and now shy Denis saying "You look so beautiful Serena and you have such nice curves and breasts. Ash is a lucky guy."

Serena smiled at the praise and moved her left hand to his chest again and said "Aww that was sweet of you to say thanks. But you have a nice body too. So muscular and attractive. Mmmm… I can't wait to feel it pressed against me when we have sex."

Serena then shuffled closer to him and where she had placed her hand, her lips now made contact as she began to kiss his chest muscles repeatedly with Denis becoming more and more nervous especially when he felt her breasts make contact with his body. Serena decided she wanted more and so stopped kissing his chest and looked up hoping to see his face and eyes to see how lustful he was and see how much he desired her. But sadly she saw that he still had his face slightly turned away from her. This was not going to stop her or ruin the mood and so she decided it was time to begin kissing her way to her prize. With her mind made up Serena began to kiss his chest again but with each successive kiss she moved her head lower down until she was kissing his abs.

When she started kissing his abs, she slid her right hand back up to his neck and chest as she caressed them. This made Denis shudder in pleasure as his cock rose and rubbed against parts of her breasts and her cleavage. Serena grinned internally and knew she was turning him on more and thought to herself " _I am going to enjoy this moment by kissing each of his 6 abs one by one before I reach that cock of his."_

The honey blonde woman resumed her kissing but this time made sure to do it sloppily so that some trails of saliva would be on his abs as she began to suck and kiss the first of the 6 abs. She continued to kiss and suck her way down and now had reached his 6th ab muscle while his cock continued to rub against her body particularly her chest as if it was receiving a titjob. With the last of his abs smuddered in her saliva Serena moved further down showering her path towards his cock with quick kisses. Once she had reached the base of his cock she said "Oh Denis how bad do you want me to suck your cock?"

Denis still feeling nervous could only quietly say "A lot Serena."

Serena frowned at his lack of involvement and so decided she would tease him for a few more seconds to get him actively involved again like before they got undressed and so stuck her tongue out and licked up from the area near the base of his cock to the top of his six pack before quickly licking straight down again. She could feel his legs shake and cock twitch as it twitched backwards and hit the bottom of her jaw.

This was the sort of reaction she wanted and now satisfied decided it was time to reward his cock and cheer Denis up. Her soft, delicate hands gently grabbed his cock and held it upright as she pushed herself back against his body moving her head towards the tip. She looked up at Denis who was looking down at her in amazement as she began to lick his tip with the edge of her tongue as if she was licking some ice cream. The honey blonde allowed her tongue to flicker all over the head of his penis as well as the underside of the tip eager to taste every inch of the head while her deep blue eyes stared up at him. A few seconds later wanting more of his cock she moved it to her right side and began to run her warm tongue along the left side of his shaft going down to his balls as her nose rubbed against his pubic hair before she licked upwards to the tip again. Not wanting the other side to be left out, as soon as she reached the tip Serena began to move her head down the right side of his shaft giving it her attention too as her left hand grabbed his balls rolling them between her fingers while her right was on the tip of his cock with her thumb rubbing the underside for more pleasure.

Briefly glancing up at Denis who had his eyes shut and was clenching his teeth, she wrapped her mouth around his cock pushing her head along his length until they both felt the tip brush past the back of her throat. Denis felt in heaven at having his cock so deep in a beautiful girl like Serena's mouth and began having more lewd thoughts while Serena savoured his cock in her mouth and used her tongue to trace the as much of the underside of his cock as possible feeling the veins and tasting his member. Wanting to give him more pleasure and get a reaction from him, Serena began to bob her head slowly whilst sucking her lips which made the friction between her lips and his cock stronger giving him more pleasure. When his cock reached the edge of her mouth, she grabbed the moistened shaft and turned her head to rub the head against the inside of her left cheek as she looked up longingly at Denis.

However Denis was looking away and appeared very nervous and so Serena thought to herself " _Is this his first time? He looks really nervous?"_. Wanting to ask her question, Serena pulled back from his cock with an audible 'POP' and asked "Denis is this your first time getting a blowjob or being intimate with a girl?"

Hearing the question and with the honey blonde having stopped orally pleasing him he turned towards her and confessed "Actually no. I have been doing this sort of stuff for the last 5 years. It is just that I still get nervous when I do it with a very beautiful girl like you Serena. Sorry."

Serena found his reason cute and smiled as she looked back at his erect cock and said "Well you know Denis it will feel and appear even better if you watch me suck your cock."

With that Serena placed her hands on his thighs and spat on his cock to lubricate it before leaning in with her tongue sticking out began to run it up and down his shaft repeatedly whilst staring at his eyes as he looked back at her. This continued for a few seconds until Denis began to lose control and had his mouth open wide as the pleasure became too much. Serena seeing how very excited he was stopped licking his cock and instead leaned down wrapping one of his balls in her mouth while the other was being fiddled with by the honey blonde's right hand. Not knowing what to do because of the high amount of pleasure, Denis without even thinking reached forward and pinched both of Serena's nipples and began to squeeze them whenever Serena excited him further and further with her mouth. Serena enjoyed the attention to her nipples and even liked the small amount of pain she felt but wanted to change things a bit and so released his right ball from her mouth and moaned out "Ooohh yeah Denis. Pinch this naughty girl's nipples. Let me reward you again."

Serena grabbed his cock with both hands and started at the tip with half opened eyes as her two hands began to move in twisting motion as if she was milking him. As his cock began to twitch more and more, she let go and instead cupped her breasts pushing them upwards as she spat on both nipples and her cleavage before staring up at Denis with a lustful smile. Without any other words, she placed her breasts on either side of his cock and began to give him a sloppy titjob whilst also leaving her tongue out so that the tip would rub against it during the titjob.

After 5 minutes of continuous titjob and licking and kissing the head of his cock when it appeared up her cleavage, Denis was shaking again and said "This is the best feeling ever!"

Serena looked up and saw him smile and with a fake innocent voice asked "Feeling any better Denis? Is this helping?"

Denis opened one eye and looked down at the girl and said "Yeah it is definitely helping. WOW."

Glad she was able to help, Serena let go off her breasts and asked "Well how about we swap roles and you can make me feel good now?"

Denis sad that the titjob was over, immediately nodded and waited for Serena as she went to get a towel. Whilst she was gone Denis thought about how lucky he was for messing around with someone as beautiful as Serena who was also the girlfriend of one of his idols on top of that, and this made his cock more hard when he thought about having sex with Serena. Whilst he was lost in his daydream, Serena returned with a white towel and placed it on the sofa seat before placing herself on top with her legs spread wide apart and her feet resting on the edge of the seats as she waited for Denis and see how skilled he was. Denis wasted no time and rushed over before lowering to his knees as he inhaled Serena's sweet aroma when he placed his head between her thighs. After inhaling her sweet scent, Denis moved his hands towards his target and began to slowly touch her private region trying to figure out which areas stimulated her the most. With his slow and teasing rubbing Serena was feeling great and ruffled his hair as she said "This feels so good Denis. But please I want more. Can you lick me or put some fingers inside please?"

Hearing her plea to be pleasured Denis decided to listen to her and used his left thumb and index finger to spread her labia minora to expose the sensitive regions of her pussy admiring it for a few seconds as he daydreamed about sticking his cock inside there. Shaking himself out of his daydream Denis stuck his tongue out and with the tip of his tongue reached towards the honey blonde's clit. Having reached his target he flicked it repeatedly with his tongue while his hands went up to her bare thighs massaging them for more stimulation. Serena bit her lips and ruffled his hair more as she soon felt pleasure from his tongue playing with her clit and moaned "Oooh yes just like that Denis. Your tongue is so good."

Smiling at being able to make her feel good Denis decided to do more and soon began to lick all over her pussy placing her tongue wherever it would reach as well as sucking on her labia's too. Feeling the beautiful girl quiver from his tongue action, Denis decided to keep going and after 5 minutes of licking every inch and fold of her pussy, Serena began to feel hot and blushed as tears began to flow from her eyes from all the pleasure she felt. Even though she would not have minded to stay like this for longer and be pleased she did not want to cum yet and as soon as she felt close to the point she said "Ohh that was so good but I don't want to cum just yet. Denis how about we continue with our fun upstairs now?"

Denis pulled back from her private region and licked off any fluids that was on his mouth and nodded his head as he stood back up and offered a hand to Serena. The honey blonde rubbed her hand along her pussy and licked any left over fluids before smiling at her partner as she took his hand and began to guide him to the guest room to continue the fun.

As soon as they reached the guest room Serena wasted no time and pushed Denis onto the bed causing him to land on his back. Before he could get up or even look up Serena jumps on top of him and hugging him as she kisses his neck and cheek repeatedly while sliding her legs around his sides. Once her legs were on either side of him she lifted her body to take the straddle position as she peered down at her partner and smiled mischievously. Running her hands along his muscles while she stared into Denis's eyes made him hard again causing his cock to press against Serena's ass which she felt as she grinded and shuffled her ass giggling at seeing Denis' face twist and scrunch up from the pleasure. Whilst still grinding against him she said in an innocent tone while batting her eyelashes "I am already straddling you. Can we do the cowgirl position to get things started?"

Denis was desperate to be inside thee girl and so nodded his head as soon as he heard the request. Glad that he was OK with that Serena gently lifted her body off him and grabbed his cock as she lined it against her pussy giving it a few more strokes before rubbing the tip against her folds for more stimulation. The honey blonde then turned her attention to Denis and said "You ready?"

Denis was slightly confused and asked "Wait Serena. What about a condom? I have never had sex without one."

Serena heard this and smiled as she said with an embarrassing blush "Great even better then. Believe me Denis raw sex is sooo much better than sex with a condom which is why I don't have sex with one. Besides I'm on the pill."

Seeing that she wanted it this way Denis didn't argue back and instead thought about sex without a condom " _WOW, I am actually going to have raw sex and that with Serena… one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met … who is also the girlfriend of one of my role models. This day can't get any better but I do hope I don't get her pregnant. Imagine what would happen if that happens and Ash finds out it was me who got her pregnant!"_

He was broken from his thoughts when an intense shock of pleasure spread over his body in particular his cock and as he looked up he could Serena smiling at him whilst her eyes were closed as she lowered herself down onto his cock taking it inside her love hole. Once he was completely inside her she gasped from the intense feeling and placed her hands on his abs to steady her positioning whilst also savouring having him inside her in this position. Serena continued to have her eyes shut as she regularly switched between gasping for air and biting her lips. At the same time Denis could do nothing but stare at Serena while also playing with her breasts watching as her expression switched between the two which oddly turned him on causing his cock to twitch inside her as he savoured his cock being wrapped in her warm, moist love tunnel. It took a few minutes for both to get used to the sensation and once Serena did she began to rock back and forth gently to give Denis the signal to start thrusting in her.

Getting the message from his partner, he placed his hands on her waist and with his strength lifted his lower body partially as he pulled slightly out of her before grunting and thrusting himself deeper inside the girl. Soon Denis got into a rhythm as he began to frantically to thrust into Serena who had her eyes half shut and mouth open saying "Yes yes yes Denis. Just like that. Thrust in me hard and strong. This feels so good."

Both enjoyed the cowgirl position but after 5 minutes Denis was feeling tired and so lowered his legs and lower body back down against the bed and panted both from exhaustion and pleasure. Serena was also panting and lifted herself off his cock and lay beside him facing him. Both looked and smiled at one another as they tried to catch their breaths again. Denis was the first to recover and let his eyes wander down the body of the girl beside him before they rested on her ass. He reached over and spanked her as he said in a quiet seductive tone "You know I haven't done much with your cute ass yet. How about we try this now?"

He slowly got on his knees and moved behind Serena who turned her head back slightly to see what he had in mind. Her suspicion was confirmed when he squeezed her ass cheeks before making her go on her knees and spread her legs slightly. Denis then spread her ass cheeks before moving his face towards her ass as he latched onto the space between the cheeks and began to eat her ass. Serena shuddered as not many people in the past gave her a rimjob so this was really stimulating causing her to drop her arms landing face first onto the mattress with now only her lower body raised towards Denis. Serena was resting her head against the bed whilst biting on the mattress covers whilst Denis continued with the rimjob having not been pleasured in this way so a long time so she didn't know what to do and instead decided to be submissive to him and enjoy the treatment she was getting. As time went on and the more and more Denis spent time pleasuring her ass, Serena's mind was slowing blank which showed as more and more of her fluids began to seep out of her pussy and drip onto the bed. Denis felt some land on his hand and so pulled back and smirked saying, as he spanked Serena again "Well someone sure is excited. Haha!"

Serena laughed too and said "Well it has been a long time since I had received a rimjob which is great! Thanks for that Denis!"

Denis smiled at being able to have pleased her and asked "Well care to give me one? I bet you haven't tried the 'rusty trombone' position yet."

Serena gave him a puzzled look and said "Yeah I have never heard of the rusty trombone. I want to try that so that if it's good I can show Ash. Can you teach me?"

Denis was glad she wanted to try and said "Sure" as he got off the bed and stood up with his legs a shoulder width apart and knees slightly bent.

"What you need to do is sit behind me facing my ass. All you need to do for the rusty trombone is give a normal rimjob BUT at the same time you give me a handjob by reaching for my cock through the gap between my legs." said Denis as he watched a curious Serena get off the bed too.

Serena approached Denis and kneeled down behind him so that she was level with his ass and between the gaps in his legs she reached her hands forward and then up to grasp his cock. Denis happy with her positioning said "Yes that's right Serena. That is the position. All you need to do now is give me a rimjob whilst also giving me a handjob."

"OK here I go."Serena declared as she leaned forward and gave Denis a rimjob whilst her skilled hands got to work caressing his cock.

Serena gave her undivided attention towards the rimjob and handjob as she closed her eyes and got her tongue and hands into work. This was something Denis could feel as he tightened his hands into fists and curled his toes as he managed to say "Ohhh yes. Serena… WOW you are a fast learner. This feels so amazing."

Serena didn't want to stop so didn't respond and instead turned up the intensity of both activities she was doing as this carried on for a few more minutes. Soon Denis was reaching his peak and knew he was close to cumming and said "Serena I am close to cumming. Should we do missionary so I can shoot my load in you?"

Hearing the idea Serena stopped the handjob soon followed by the rimjob as she said "Yeah let's do it. And thank you for showing me this position. I am sure to use that on Ash later." ending her sentence with a wink.

Both quickly climbed onto the bed with Serena on her back and legs spread as she eagerly looked at Denis who got on top of her and with a few quick motions was inside her once again. Both gasped knowing they were close to cumming as both began to thrust into each other as their arms wrapped around one another as their lips joined together once again. As they thrusted against each other both could feel the big finish approaching and after a few minutes Denis pulled back from the kiss and said "I AM GOING TO CUM!"

Serena pulled his head back towards her and exclaimed "Yes Denis yes. FILL ME UP NOW. I want your cum INSIDE ME RIGHT NOW."

Unable to hold back any longer Denis gave one more final thrust before he groaned as he came inside the warm hole of the honey blonde resting his body on top of hers as he experienced one of his best orgasms which left him speechless. He soon felt Serena shake too and suddenly felt her fluids drench his cock which caused him to release a second load immediately in response.

Both were panting and smiled at each other after all the fun they shared. Once Serena got her breath back she said "I will order us some pizza. How does that sound?"

Denis nodded his head and kissed her cheek before dropping his head on the bed still recovering from his orgasm.

* * *

An hour later both adults were lounging in the living room watching TV with Denis now back into his clothes whilst Serena quickly grabbed one of Ash's tops and put on a pair of shorts. As they were watching the doorbell rang again with Serena quickly getting up to answer hoping it was the pizza delivery guy. Sure enough it was and once she had paid she brought the two boxes into the living room and placed them on the table. She then turned to Denis and said "Let's eat… but without our clothes on, OK?"

Denis didn't mind as he was hungry and wanted to eat and at the same time didn't mind seeing Serena's naked body again and so both got undressed before opening the boxes to get slices. Denis got his and made himself comfortable by sitting on the corner of the sofa and resting his legs on the edge. To Serena this seemed like an invitation and so rested her nude body against his pressing her ass against his cock as they ate and enjoyed TV as they knew they would need their energy for the entire night ahead.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and review please. Until next time!**


	17. The Bartender

**Welcome back for another chapter of Serena's Once A Month! I hope you guys enjoy it! Also please read the message at the end of the chapter because it is very important.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other characters to do with the show or the company at all! Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 17 - The Bartender (Serena x Samuel)

"OK here is a lovely martini for a lovely woman" shouted a man in a flirty tone over the loud music so that he could be heard by the said woman, ending his sentence with a wink.

The woman grabbed the drink whilst giggling as she blushed at the compliment from the bartender and took a closer look at his appearance. The man had a light skin tone with short brown hair and matching brown eyes. He was dressed in a white dress shirt with a black vest over it, completing the look with a black bow tie and also wore matching black press pants and black dress shoes. When the woman took a sip of her drink she guessed the bartender was quite young, guessing he was less than 25 years old which she didn't mind but she preferred men over 25 years but thought there was no harm in continuing to flirt with the bartender for a while. The pair continued to flirt back and forth for a while and the bartender saw that she wore a ring but decided to ignore this and continued flirting with the pair sharing a few laughs despite the loud music and cheers of people dancing in the night club.

It appeared no one seemed to pay the pair any attention as everyone was too busy enjoying themselves or talking with other people in the club, except for one girl who was sitting at the opposite end of the bar. The said girl had long free flowing honey blonde hair over her back and was dressed in a tight fitting black dress that just about covered her ass cheeks, and wore black ankle strap heels. She also wore a black choker on her neck and had a small black purse with gold chains resting on her lap. The woman glanced at the brown haired bartender from time to time as she drank from her orange colored cocktail. The girl moved her left hand and using her black painted nails to push some of her honey blonde hair behind her ear revealing more of her medium sized gold hoop earrings in the process. This girl was none other than Serena who after a number of years had stepped into a club on her own (she had been a few times with Ash but before moving in with him she lived at home with Grace so didn't have many opportunities to go out clubbing). Serena thought to herself _"this drink is really good. I like it. I want to thank the bartender for making it for me but he is still talking with that girl."_ and so she continued to watch hoping to see when she can get his attention to thank him.

As the bartender kept flirting with the woman making her loose and comfortable in the process, from the corner of his eyes he could see Serena looking at him. He thought for a moment _"I've noticed her looking at me for a while now. Does she need anything or some assistance? Gosh how long was I flirting with this customer? It was only meant to for a few minutes!"_

He coughed to get the girl's attention and said "I am sorry lovely. I would love to keep talking to you but I have other customers to tend to. But please have fun while you are in the club!".

With that he was about to excuse himself from the lady but she reached forward and put a piece of paper into his left hand. The bartender stopped and moved his left hand towards his face to have a look at what she passed to him and soon realised it was a phone number. Surprised he turned to the woman who smiled and said "Call me up when you are free and want to meet up. My husband is usually away on business so I get lonely. I normally prefer older men but with you cutie I will make an exception" as she leaned in and kissed the bartender on the lips briefly before waving her hand and mingling into the crowd.

The man stood there frozen in shock and surprise but remembering the honey blonde, shook his head and headed towards Serena. As soon as he reached where Serena was sitting he asked with a kind smile "Can I help you beautiful? Is there anything you need? I noticed you have been looking over towards me for a while."

"Hi. My name is Serena and I wanted to thank you for making me this amazing drink earlier. Erm, what's your name by the way?" she asked while blushing in embarrassment at having been caught by the bartender for staring at him.

The bartender beamed in pride and said "Well thank you for saying that. You are beautiful and friendly too. What a nice combo. Oh and my name is Samuel but please call me Sam for short."

Serena giggled at the compliment and offered "Well Sam if you think I am friendly. How about we get to know each other a bit? Mmm?"

Sam who was always happy to chat with customers and people in general (and after what just happened with the other woman, was feeling chatty) decided it was a good idea but before he did, he looked around to see that the bar area was not too busy and there were other bartenders too. He leaned towards her and said "Sure beautiful I don't mind. So tell me about yourself Serena."

Serena gave him her undivided attention and said "Well I used to be a Pokemon performer and even won the title of Kalos Queen a while back. I was born in Vaniville and lived there my whole life before I set off on my journey to become a Pokemon performer. It was also during that time where I met my best friends and boyfriend Ash but we didn't go out at the time. We travelled all over Kalos before we split our ways and I went to Hoenn briefly before returning back home here. I then met up with my Ash and we began dating and now we live in Lumiose."

Sam listened intently before he too talked about himself but at the end he couldn't help but ask "Sorry for asking but how can you accomplish so much and yet look so young and beautiful? How old are you Serena?"

Serena had no issue with that question and said "I am 24. And you Sam?"

Sam was amazed at how much Serena had accomplished despite her young age and said "That's really impressive. I am 23 but you are only a year older than me but have done so much. That's amazing!"

Serena blushed once again and said "Awww thanks Sam but you are amazing too. Doing a job you love and being so friendly and open with everyone despite your age. Plus you are skilled at making drinks too. This is my 4th one! Is that why you became a bartender?"

"Yeah I like being a bartender because I like to meet interesting people and make all kinds of drinks." agreed Sam as he watched Serena rest her arms on the table and cross them under her chest which pushed her breasts more outwards showing even more cleavage than before. But Sam being a gentleman tried to ignore them and stop himself from looking at her cleavage and instead to switch his attention asked "So what do you normally do then Serena?"

"I teach young girls who want to become performers by showing them the basics and helping them develop their own style and techniques" said the honey blonde as she looked at Sam's eyes.

Serena wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the fact that she was in a club again on her own but in her head she thought _"Well Sam seems really friendly and nice. Plus he didn't even stare at my cleavage when I tried to test him. Maybe he can be my once a month for this month. It's been a number of years since I got off with someone that I met in a club! But he is working. Maybe I can wait until he is done (_ looks at her watch and sees that it is 2am) _and go over to his place"_.

She took a deep breath and decided to try her luck and asked "Hey Sam what time do you finish work today?"

Sam puzzled about why she asked said "I finish in an hour at 3am. Why Serena?"

"Well I have stayed too long and my home is quite far away. Plus Ash has gone to see a friend and so can't come to pick me up. I was hoping… if it's alright with you… if I could come and stay at your place until tomorrow?" asked Serena with a pleading look hoping that would seal the deal.

Samuel thought about what Serena said and agreed that it would be dangerous to let her go home alone this late. Since he got along well with her he saw no problems with that and said "I guess as long you are fine with that. I don't mind. But you will have to wait another hour. Is that OK?"

Serena nodded in agreement and gave him a thumbs up and a wink since the music grew louder so she wasn't sure if he would be able to hear her say yes. As she winked at him, Sam thought more about Serena coming over to his place and his mind began to think of other things while his eyes began to wander down her slender body as he thought _"Well this night might get a little bit better for me now"_.

As they continued to talk, a stocky, black haired but balding middle aged man with a rugged beard who seemed quite tipsy approached the bar and lazily put his right arm around Serena's shoulders and turned to her asking "How about we share a dance sweet cake? C'mon it will be fun. I've been watching you for a bit and you've just been sitting here a while now."

Serena giggled at the way the man was acting but decided it would be quite nice to dance for a change and carefully pushed her bar stool back and got on her feet turning to the man saying "Sure let's go."

The man smiled in happiness and as he grabbed her wrist she quickly turned around to face Sam again and said "I will see you in an hour then Sam."

Sam watched Serena go to the dance floor with her dance partner and seeing part of her ass cheeks as her dress moved with every step she took, he got a small tent in his trousers. He scratched his head saying "Well Sam what have you gotten yourself into this time."

* * *

 _An hour later…_

Sam stepped out of the staff room having gone in to get changed out of his work uniform and back into his normal clothes which consists of a red jacket that has a hoodie on it which is unzip showing the black t-shirt he was wearing underneath, he was also wearing dark blue jeans and red and black tennis shoes. Having now changed, he set off to find Serena and as he walked around and kept passing by people he overheard many speaking in a happy and praising way about _"that hot honey blonde in the tight black dress knowing how to exactly grind and make a man hard" or "did you get lucky and hav_ e _her grind against you? She was so good!" or "My girlfriend is angry at me! She did not like the way I had my body pressed against that honey blonde when she grinded against me!"._

Sam wondered if they were talking about Serena or another honey blonde but decided to not think about that now and instead look for Serena. After a few minutes of searching he saw her sitting by the bar like earlier. As he approached her he saw that she was not alone and there was another man close to their age standing next to Serena with his left arm snaked around her waist with his left hand rested on the lower part of her upper thigh not covered by her short dress. The man pointed his phone towards them and kissed her right cheek as she winked and blew a kiss towards the camera on the phone as the man took a picture. Looking at the picture he smiled and rubbed her thigh saying "Thanks for the photo. This night was good and oh man, especially how you move your body when grinding. Simply amazing!".

Serena smiled at him as he walked off and when she saw Sam, she smiled more brightly and waved to him before getting off the stool approaching him slowly as she was struggling to walk straight from all the drinks after she was done dancing. Sam looked at her and said "You ready to set off Serena? Who was that just now?".

Serena replied saying "Oh just some guy I danced with earlier. He just wanted to take a picture of us as a memory. That's all. I didn't even catch his name, haha."

Sam was slightly confused and asked "Wait, what happened to your dance partner from the bar?"

Serena laughed at that and said "Hahaha well that is a funny story. So OK, we danced together for a while before deciding to get more drinks from the other bar area down there since the line was shorter before dancing again. But a bit later he said he wanted to get another quick drink and left but never came back. I asked at the bar and the woman told me he got chucked out because he was too drunk and tried to fight the bouncer and the woman!"

Sam laughed too and shook his head at how some people really can go over the limit with their drinking but decided it was time to head home and said "OK Serena follow me. My home is not too far from here. We will be there in no time."

Serena who had her left eye only half opened said "Yey. Great, cmon let's go then!" as she walked towards the exit in a very wobbly and unstable way and looked as if she was about to fall which made Sam hurry and catch up with her in case she does fall. Both exited the nightclub and began walking but at a very slow pace as Serena continued to struggle to stay upright or walk straight. She turned to Sam and with an apologetic tone said "Sssory S-Sam but I guess I had more drinks than I should have had. Haha."

Sam shook his head and said "No that's fine. I just hope you don't fall and hurt yourself that's all. Besides I've seen people in much worse states in the club before."

Serena smiled at how nice Sam was and didn't look where she was stepping as her heel stepped on a stone causing her to lose balance as she wobbled forward as if to fall. Serena closed her eyes hoping the impact from the fall wouldn't be too bad. But after a few seconds and sensing she wasn't falling forwards anymore she opened her eyes and saw that she was not face down on the floor but at the same time felt something around her waist. She looked towards her waist and saw two hands wrapped around holding her back as Sam's voice asked "Are you alright Serena?"

"This is so embarrassing. I am alright Sam, thanks for catching me." said Serena as she turned back towards Sam's face who was standing behind her now and smiled in appreciation.

Sam pulled her backwards until she was upright again and said "Well I am glad you are OK. But careful where you step OK."

Serena nodded and when she felt Sam's hands soften their grip on her waist she put her right hand on his right wrist and said "Could you hold me like that until we get to your place? I mean with how tipsy I am... I might step on something again and possibly fall."

Sam blushed at the request but what Serena said did make sense to him and so he shuffled to stand besides her as his grip on her waist tightened again. He then said "Sure. Let's go."

As the continued walking, Serena and Samuel began talking to each other more even though Serena was a bit tipsy and slurred her words a bit from time to time. But nonetheless she managed to hold a conversation with Samuel even telling him mischievously that it was weird to be back in a club on her own. She went on to say how she used to go to nightclubs to have fun which often ended up with her being asked or her offering to grind with loads of guys (but she decided to leave out the parts of how she often ended up sneaking a guy back to her room or going back to someone's home and sleeping with guys she met in the club). Sam began to blush and since he was still holding her by the waist close to him, wanted to change the subject before he did or said something by accident which would make Serena want to leave. He decided to tell her more about him and about how his parents named him after Professor Oak since they were fans of him which made her laugh.

After about twenty minutes, the duo had arrived at a small white painted house as Sam proudly said "Well here we are Serena. Welcome to my home. Cmon let's go in." before reaching towards his pocket to get the key.

Once he had inserted the key and unlocked the door opening it for his guest, he carefully guided her inside making sure she did not trip by on the two small steps that led to the door. As soon as both were inside, Sam who was still holding onto Serena's waist carefully turned around while still holding onto her and closed the door shut before locking it. He then faced Serena and said "Alright let's go into the living room and get you sat down first."

Serena simply smiled and nodded her head as she swung her left arm over Sam's shoulders to help him guide her which made him blush as he felt part of her left breast press against his chest. The pair set off towards the door which leads to the living room making sure to walk slowly as Serena was still a bit unsteady. Sam sighed when they entered the room and he guided Serena towards a seat and sat her down glad to know no harm came to her. He decided he needed to sit down too and sat besides her as Serena leaned back into the sofa and sighed in happiness saying "It is good to be sitting down now. How about you Sam?" as she gently and softly placed her right hand on his left thigh.

Sam turned to her and said "Yeah me too Serena. Say how about I get you something to drink to help with your tipsiness. I know something that always worked in the past."

"That would be great Sam. Thanks!" Serena said in a happy tone as she flashed the man another one of her signature smiles.

Sam then stood up and headed towards the kitchen while Serena relaxed into her seat and with a slight frown thought _"I hope this tipsy feeling clears up soon. It would ruin the whole night that I am going to have with Sam. I do not want another drunk and messy sex session after clubbing like how often it used to be for me and my partners"_.

A few minutes later Sam returned to the living room carrying a glass cup filled with a drink for Serena. He offered her the glass and said "This is what I usually drink when I am tipsy or drunk. You will feel all fine again in no time. This is a secret recipe shared by all the bartenders in the club."

Serena having no reason to doubt Sam took the glass from him and drank happily. After a few gulps of the drink the glass was empty and so placed it on the coffee table in front of her whilst noting that the drink looked and was odorless like water but it also had a herb taste to it. Shrugging her shoulders she sat back on the sofa and crossed her legs waiting for the drink to take effect whilst Sam sat on the single seat sofa at right angle to the one she was in and watched her to see if the drink would help.

The pair sat in silence, with Serena having her eyes closed as she hoped her tipsiness would pass soon. Sam at first was simply watching her to see if the drink would help her but after a few minutes he could no longer fight his manly urges. His eyes began to wander down from her face as he stared at and appreciated her developed features liking how filled out and curvy the honey blonde was and how nice and slender her long smooth legs looked. His mind filled with thoughts many of which were sexual as he was glad that her short black dress allowed him to see a lot of her and let his imagination run wild.

Another couple of minutes passed when suddenly Sam was interrupted from his sexual thoughts and fantasies when Serena stretched her arms up and said "I'm already starting to feel better! That drink really worked Sam."

Sam shook his head to forget about what he was thinking off and looked into the sapphire eyes of the honey blonde and asked "I am glad it helped."

He stopped his sentence and suddenly felt a bit nervous about what he was going to ask next, especially after the kinds of thoughts he had been thinking about for the past few minutes. He took a deep breath and trying to sound as normal as possible asked "So Serena what do you want to do now. I guess you are not that sleepy now. It is an unfortunate side effect of the drink I gave you."

Serena was not bothered by that, in fact she was glad the drink would have that effect as it meant she can stay up longer and have fun with Sam. Even though she was no longer tipsy or being influenced by alcohol, Serena was getting more and more horny and did not want to waste any more time. She turned to the man sat perpendicular to her and smirked mischievously and said in a playful and suggestive tone "Well Sam I think there is one way we can spend our night _together_ ".

As soon as Serena said that Samuel's interest peaked as his arms and legs began to shake a bit as he hoped she meant what he thought she meant by that. At the same time another part of his body started to react and he quickly had a big tent in his trousers as he nervously asked "What do you mean by that Serena?".

Serena continued to smile as she stood up from her seat and made her way over to where Sam was sitting with her heels clicking against the ground with each step. Sam watched her come over as the tent in his pants began to twitch while his mind began to fill with more sexual thoughts and desires. He kept his curious eyes on her as he cranked his neck up slightly to look at the honey blonde stood right in front of him. He gulped and licked his lips as they had gotten dry with anticipation of what was going to happen next.

Serena was now standing right in front of him so that she blocked his view and gave him no space to escape. She tossed some of her hair back with her right hand and smiled at Sam as she placed her hands on his shoulders gripping them tightly. The honey blonde bit her bottom lip as she gently, in a slow and teasing way lowered herself down onto the man she picked to have sex with tonight. Once her ass was firmly in his lap she wiggled to get comfortable before staring into Sam's shocked face as she smiled comfortingly to him while her let hand snaked around his neck resting on the back of his head. As she continued to look at him she gently leaned in by pulling herself towards him using her left hand on the back of his head and pressed her lips tenderly against his as she closed her eyes savoring the bartender's lips.

Sam's eyes became even wider than they already were as the shock of the bold move of the honey blonde was slowly registering in his mind. He did not know what to do but the feeling of her soft, delicious lips against his was making him feel light and drowsy as his arms automatically wrapped around the girl's small waist.

Having her in a tight hold which she reciprocated with her right hand joining her left on the back of his head, she increased the intensity of her kissing making the man smile as he too began to pour out his passion and lust for the woman and began to kiss her back at the same intensity and desire as she was. Serena was grateful for him kissing her so intently as she tightened her hold of his head as her hands ran over his hair while she tilted her head more and opened her mouth to initiate a Kalos kiss. Sam stiffened when he felt her open her mouth as he began to panic _"Arceus she wants to Kalos kiss! She must be really horny but I haven't Kalos kissed anyone in over a year. What if I mess it up? What do I do?"_.

Serena felt him stiffen up and not respond to her open mouth and so gently pulled back and looked into his eyes asking "What's wrong Sam? Don't you like Kalos kissing?"

"It's not that Serena. It's just that I have not Kalos kissed in a while and was afraid of messing it up and ruining the mood. Sorry" replied Sam feeling ashamed about this.

Serena leaned forward and hugged him, resting her head on his left shoulder before craning her neck upwards and whispering close to his ear "I'm sure you are not that bad. Besides then this would be a good time to practice with me right? I will guide you." before pulling away from the hug and hoping he would agree.

Her sultry comment was all that Sam needed to hear as he leaned in and captured his newly met friend's lips. The pair exchanged a few soft kisses before Serena opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to touch Sam's lips as she began to explore them with it. This was the encouragement Sam needed as he too opened his mouth and allowed his tongue to wander out and soon made contact with Serena's tongue. Both moaned into the kiss as their tongues touched, grazed and became tangled up together as the pair kept switching head positions and tilting at different angles to deepen the kiss. With every passing moment Sam was enjoying the Kalos kisses more and more and thought to himself _"How often and how long has she practiced Kalos kissing? She is so damn fine at this"_.

The very thought of her having practiced and been with many men turned him on more as his cock got harder and pressed against her ass. Serena could feel this and wanted to take the next step even though she enjoyed kissing Sam and would not have minded doing so for the rest of her stay. The honey blonde was really enjoying kissing Sam but she wanted more. She needed more. She craved for his cock as her hands began to wander down his body from his head as she thought to herself _"Kissing with Sam is so much fun but I really am hungry for his cock. I need it now!"_. Her soft, warm, delicate hands had finally reached his pants causing the honey blonde to deepen the kiss when she rested her palms on his belt buckle. Having her hands press against his belt buckle and the deepened kiss they were sharing was blissful for Sam as he felt extreme pleasure and happiness as his hands unwrapped from her waist and landing on her thighs gripping them tightly.

Serena could only moan from him grabbing her thighs but she made sure not to lose focus as her trained hands began to fiddle and play with his belt to unbuckle it without needing her to look. It was no challenge for Serena who used her many years of experience of undoing the belts and pants of the people she had sex with, to quickly fiddle and unbuckle Sam's belt. Once the belt buckle was undone, Serena hastily separated the belt and spread them away from each other so gain access to the button and zip of his dark blue jeans. Serena's hands continued to work on the jeans while she also focussed on kissing Sam savoring his taste and it did not take long for her to unbutton and pull the zip of his jeans down as she felt the boxer covered bulge move and graze her hand.

Getting a quick feel of his hard cock turned her on as she could tell he was very hard and turned on by her and so moaned into the kiss making Sam squeeze her thighs firmer. Not wanting to waste anymore time Serena let her hands roam away from the zip and up to the edges of his boxers as she desperately wanted his cock. The horny honey blonde began to tug on them which made the fabric rub moer against the head of his cock as it began to twitch wildly. Sam moaned in pleasure and kissed her more deeply as he tasted the insides of her mouth while his hands moved to her hips. With her tugging increasing Sam decided to help and using his strength to hold the girl by her waist lifted his lower body for her. Serena was grateful for his help and quickly pulled his boxers down which now easily slid off allowing his cock to spring free.

Now with his boxers off, Sam lowered himself down to his seat as he shuddered _"Ahhh!"_ when he felt his cocknestle between Serena's left thigh and his stomach. Serena giggled and quickly pecked his lips before removing herself from his lap and standing up straightening and smoothing out her dress. As she finished with that, she turned her attention towards his cock and was glad to see the decently sized 8 inch cock of her lover for the night. Licking her lips the honey blonde thought _"A nice sized cock for me. I think it is around 8 inches so tonight should be a lot of fun. Maybe I should start by introducing and getting to know it better hihihi"_ and with that the said girl lowered herself to her knees in between the gap of the legs of the man.

The horny woman looked up glancing at his cock before focusing on his face meeting his eyes as he looked down at her. Serena offered a sincere smile before slowly reaching forward with her right hand towards the bit of his shaft behind the head of his cock wrapping her delicate fingers around the warm twitching member. She could see from the corner of her eyes that Sam was enjoying this as he bit his lower lip and felt his thighs tighten since she had her left hand on his right thigh which made her smile. _"Hihihi, I have only just touched and held his cock and he is getting more excited than I thought. This will be a lot of fun tonight!"_ thought Serena happily as she moved her right hand that was on his cock slightly back along his shaft.

"Oh Serena that feels good. WOW" moaned Sam who was savouring her handywork.

Serena looked up and grinned at him as she took a deep breathe in and out whilst moving her left hand into his boxers as she began to fish out his filled balls. Whilst she was doing so the honey blonde spat on the head of his penis using her right thumb to lubricate the entire member. It did not take too long before Sam felt a cooling breeze around his balls and looked down to see that Serena had moved them out of his boxers and now massaged them using the tips of her left fingers as the girl made eye contact with him and winked.

Serena moaned and began to pump his cock in her hand letting her moist upper lip brush against the head briefly before tilting her head sideways staring at his balls as she licked her lips hungrily. She did not want to waste anymore time and so inched her head towards his balls h whilst her left hand joined the right in running up and down his shaft with frequent twisting motions to add to the sensation. Once her face up close to his balls she planted a few short kisses on them as she inhaled his manly musk at the same time. Sam was struggling to stand upright from having Serena pleasure his balls and cock simultaneously and began to rock forward and backwards slightly which Serena was not aware of until he rocked forward so much that his balls pushed past her lips and into her mouth! The honey blonde performer was caught by surprised by shrugged her shoulders and began to let her tongue roam over his balls as she now got a chance to taste his musk too in addition to smelling it just a few seconds ago.

Though she was happy with having his balls in her mouth she decided she could tease him more and so pulled back to release them. She glanced up at Sam and whilst smiling and laughing a bit whispered in a deep lust filled tone "These balls are really big and full Sam. They are going to make me a happy girl tonight when they empty over me and especially inside me too! Cannot wait!" before leaning back in to lick his cum filled sac.

Sam was stunned at her dirty talk and stuttered "S-S-Serena. Oh Arceus girl you are…. just so perfect!".

Serena smiled at the compliment and swapped from licking each ball into taking one into her mouth and sucking on it for a few seconds before swapping with the other one. This continued for a few minutes until both were coated in a layer of saliva after which Serena put her tongue out and began to lick at the middle of the balls before deciding to run her tongue up along the underside of his cock. When she reached the head she flicked the end of her tongue over it making it twitch as she looked up and tossed her hair back saying "You took good care of me in the club with your good drink and on the way here and helped with my hangover. It's time I helped you relax and let me take good care of you. How does a blowjob sound?"

The honey blonde in the tight black dress did not wait for a response and instead invited the penis of the man she had only met a couple of hours ago into her warm, wet moist mouth sealing it with her lush pink lips which were painted red with a lipstick. Not wanting to make Sam cum too quickly Serena decided she would ease into the act and so moved her head slightly turning and tilting over just the head of his penis without going onto the shaft. As she was pleasing the head she made sure to keep eye contact with him to build intimacy and make everything more erotic. It did not take long for Serena to decide she wanted to take more inside her mouth and so began to bob her head as a few more inches entered the inside of her mouth with the head now moving towards the back of her mouth and throat.

As she continued to take in more and more and bobbing her head she suddenly pulled back and said "Your cock is so good Sam. I like it" in a teasing manner before she kissed the tip and spat on it to lubricate it more followed by her wrapping her mouth around it again. Serena knew he had calmed down enough adn used to her sucking on his cock and so decided she could deepthroat his cock. Making sure his cock was well lubricated by running her hands up and down the area which were not in her mouth with saliva, the horny girl flicked her eyes up at Sam whose eyes were closed savoring the moment, and happy with everything grabbed onto his thighs and moved her head forwards to take him fully inside.

"OOOHH Arceus! This is amazing Serena! You dirty girl sure know what to do with a cock in your mouth!" declared Sam as he grabbed onto her hair and pushed her head towards him to help her with her goal.

Since she had her mouth jammed with his cock Serena was unable to speak but her muffled moans of pleasure could be heard as her eyes rolled back slightly and her eyes closed loving Sam's rough hair pulling and help with the deepthroat. Serena would have continued this for much longer but soon felt some moisture and liquid on her right thigh which she knew was her fluids as the tension was building up in her pussy. Knowing they should move onto more sexual things and have sex with each other, Serena quickly collected the small amount of precum coming from his cock as she pulled back, gasping as she needed more air from having deepthroated him for quite a while without catching her breath.

Wiping some of the mixture of her drool and his salty tasting precum from her chin, she looked up seeing Sam smile down at her and offering a hand as he said "I am guessing you want to move on to the more exciting stuff? I know I am".

Serena took the offered hand once she was on her feet or high heels rather, had a playful smile on her face which caught Sam off guard. Before he could do anything, Serena gently pushed him down onto the sofa again before she turned around and sat on his lap this time facing away from him. Without saying a word, she pressed down onto his exposed lap with her ass applying pressure onto his cock which was sandwiched between her ass and his stomach. Serena leaned forward and began to undo the straps to her heels which increased the pressure on Sam's groin. He on the other hand was enjoying it but was also surprised that he could not feel any part of the material of the girl's panties and thought _"She must be wearing a pair right? Or did she decide to come to the club in commando?... No it might be a small thong or something, but I will know shortly won't I! How lucky did I get tonight - first a married woman gives me her number and now I am having an intimate moment with this stunning woman!"_.

Being lost in his thoughts he did not realise Serena had finished unstrapping her heels and taking them off as she was standing again waiting for Sam. Realising this Sam snaps out of his thoughts and stands up offering his hand to the honey blonde to hold which gladly accepted with a smile as the pair made their way upstairs.

* * *

Once they reach his room, they open the door wide into the room with the wall where the door is painted white and the wall opposite them where the windows are with the curtains not done, also painted white. Towards the right side against another wall this one painted in red was the single sized bed. The opposing walls painted was also painted red. Since no one else lived in the house with Sam he did not bother to close the door behind the pair and instead began to strip out of his clothing. Serena saw his animated and eager manner and giggled before she tossed her hair back and began to pull down the straps of her dress before pulling the entire garment upwards to get out of it.

Sam who was nearly completely undressed caught the sight of Serena's dress coming up above her ass and what he say made his eyes pop wide. He instantly stopped trying to take his boxers off and instead looked at Serena in surprise as the end of the dress was reaching her head and was about to come off completely. The unsuspecting honey blonde finally managed to peel off the dress and shook her head as her hair was all over her face. She realised the room got very quiet and turned to face Sam and was met by his surprised expression. The girl arched an eyebrow and asked "Something wrong Sam? You don't like what you see?"

Sam shook his head and said "No not at all. You look stunning, really beautiful. I was just surprised and shocked that you are not wearing any panties or bra."

Serena simply winked at this and said nonchalantly "You never know how lucky you can get in a club" referring to her previous experiences.

 _"WOW! What a girl she is this Serena. I am sure going to have a lot of fun tonight, I mean she gave a small taster downstairs and that was amazing too!"_ thought Sam who was brought back from his thoughts when Serena asked "Hey help me have a look at my dress Sam. Can you spot any white stains or damp spots?"

Surprised by such a weird request he takes off his boxers and now fully nude like the girl he was in the room with he approached her and peered over her shoulder. Not seeing anything peculiar he says "No dress looks clean to me. But why were you checking Serena?"

Serena turned to face her lover for the night and said "Well when I was grinding with a couple of guys towards the end some of them began to shake like they were cumming and I felt dampness near my ass and thought they had ejaculated. I'm just glad nothing soaked through to my dress. I just wanted to check if my dress was alright. Maybe next time I should wear white?"

"...no then I won't know if it has cum stains on it or not. What do you think Sam?" asked Serena as she turned her body to face Sam.

To her surprise and pleasure Sam was looking at her with a hungry expression and she guessed he must have checked her out when she was rambling on about the dress. Sam stepped forward and closed the gap between the pair and said in a low manly tone "I just want you tonight sweet Serena".

Serena smiled loving it when men craved for her and started to act dominant and so smiled deviously and arched an eyebrow before she turned around and pressed herself against his nude body and began to grind against his cock saying in a whisper "Take me and make me yours tonight Sam".

Sam was enjoying her grinding as he began to gasp at the way her soft but firm ass pressed against his cock. He could do nothing but enjoy the sensation has he leaned into her and wrapped his arms around her waist savoring the moment while his mind went back to when he overheard some men talking about a honey blonde who was skilled at grinding and now was able to confirm that they were talking about Serena. The pair stayed in their close position allowing Serena to show well skilled she was at teasing the bartender who began to kiss and lick the back of Serena's shoulders and neck as his erect cock poked and coated her ass cheeks in his precum.

A couple of minutes after Sam leaned away from her ass and pulled back from the girl before he grabbed her right wrist and spun her around so that they were facing each other again. He smiled at the girl and offered a kiss by puckering his lips and leaning inwards which the honey blonde gladly reciprocated. The kiss was brief but enough to turn them on as Sam spoke again saying "That was great Serena, really. But what I really need right now would a be good boobjob. I have not had one in a while, can you do that for me?"

Serena smiled and lowered herself to her knees once again and said "Sure. Anything for you tonight Sam" before grabbing each of her breasts and looking at him and his cock eagerly.

When Serena made eye contact with the man she began to playfully jiggle her breasts at him as she stuck her tongue out sideways and smiled seductively. Sam grinned and rubbed the top of her head with his left hand whilst his right was gripping his cock and gliding up and down the shaft. The honey blonde performer decided to take over and so reach with her left hand grasping the head before moving towards the shaft once Sam let go of his hand. Once she had a good hold of his cock Serena began to pump it to get it slightly more harder. As her hands pumped along his 8 inch length, Serena bit her lips as her mind began to wonder about all the things she could do with his cock tonight as her mind clouded in lust and sexual desire. Happy with how firm he was Serena shuffled slightly forward and with holding his cock still she began to twist her upper body from side to side allowing her breasts and nipples to graze the underside and tip of the head of his penis.

As she was doing so she felt her breasts get warm and saw that a line of his fluids were coating across her chest. Wanting to taste some again she stopped twisting her body and instead scooped up some of the deposited precum with her right pointer finger and thumb before she spread out the precum over her entire chest and cleavage area; whilst giving Sam a handjob with her left hand. Serena looked down her chest and saw that more lube was needed gathered some spit and opened her mouth to let the large formed droplet fall onto the cleavage area. She was about to use her hand to spread it over the area when she realised there was a better way to do that. With her left hand firmly on the shaft, she moved his cock towards her cleavage area and placed it directly where the spit droplet was and began to spread it over her chest using his cock like a paintbrush.

Now that her chest was lubricated enough, she inched closer to him and pressed his cock between her cleavage as she grabbed hold of each breast and pushed them towards his cock squeezing it. Once his cock was nicely nestled between her gorgeous breasts, Serena began to lift up and down from her knees as his cock glided between the slippery valley of her breasts. As she began the boobjob Sam let his hands touch and explore her shoulders before the gliding up to her head playing with her thick honey blonde hair. Wanting to speed it up, he placed his left hand on her her right shoulder to keep her down while his right ran along her hair before he started bending his knees and unbending them to make his cock slide faster up and down her chest. Serena smiled at this and looked up biting her lips to show him that she was being turned on by cock pumping up and down her chest.

The pair kept going for a number of minutes and with each passing second Serena grew more wet and soon felt some of her fluids dripping out of her hole. Wanting to be more involved and with the heat building in her groin, the girl stuck her tongue out licking the head of the man's penis each time it moved close to her face. Sam could only respond by speeding up as he moaned out "So good Serena. You are so skilled".

"Ohhh yeah I love you big cock and how it rubs against my chest. I can feel the warmth from the friction. Yeah show me what that cock can do" spoke Serena as her libido began to drive her crazy.

Sam pulled his cock back from her chest and instead moved it towards one of her nipples saying "Well if you can feel the warmth we will need a bit more lube. Allow me to help with that" and with that he began to rub his wet cock over her nipples and breasts making sure to let the mixture of his precum and her spit spread over and cover every inch he could.

Serena began giggling "Hihihi, that feels so good Sam" loving the feeling of his wet but warm cock moving across her chest, stimulating her sensitive nipples sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body. Serena soon began to shudder from the stimulation and felt more warmth in her groin as she released a few drops of her love juices with her body slowly going into overdrive, wanting the man she was being intimate with inside her and fill her up. But knowing that he enjoyed getting a boobjob and not wanting it to end just yet Serena reached forward and grabbed his left hand which was still on her shoulder and moved it into her mouth and began to suck on his fingers as she looked up and smiled before removing it to ask "You like that?".

It was clear to Sam that she did not look for an answer because as soon as she asked her question, she put his left fingers back into her mouth allowing her tongue to explore and lick each finger. Sam responded to this by grunting heavily as he sped up his movement thrusting his cock against her chest. The pair keep going with the boobjob often moaning and talking dirty to encourage each other.

5 minutes after starting the boobjob, Sam begins to feel heaviness and tiredness in his legs and thinks _"I really need her body right now. I just want to thrust inside her and make her scream! I can't wait any longer for her body"_ and so pulls away from the girl and pants to catch his breath.

In the meantime, Serena tossed her hair back and ran a couple of her fingers across her chest scooping up the mixture of his precum and her saliva and licked her fingers clean to pass the time until Sam spoke again. She did like the taste of his precum and thought _"Tastes good and it's just his precum. I hope at some point he gives me a nice load in my mouth so I can taste the real thing"_. She continued savoring their combined flavor until she heard his voice again.

"Hey Serena how about we get on the bed and get started with the main event. I cannot wait any longer" said Sam still slightly catching his breath as he stretched out his right hand for her.

Serena smiled feeling the same way and reached out to grab his hand and stood up. Once she was standing both offered one another a quick smile as they interlocked fingers and walked towards the bed hand in hand. As they reached the bed, Sam turned to her and said "I have a couple of favorite positions I want to try with you. How does that sound?"

Serena was always eager to partners and her learn new things or practice things she knew so she can show Ash, was more than happy and said "Sure what do you want us to do first?"

Sam grinned in delight and said "Okay so I was thinking we start with the downward dog. Do you know how it is done?".

Serena smirked and said "I have been doing that position for years now" and with that Serena let go off his hand and climbed onto the bed and moved towards the centre of it. Once she reached her spot Serena knelt down and lay face down with her left arm and hand along her body and the right one behind resting on her back. As she got comfortable the girl spread her legs as apart as she could. The sight was magnificent to Sam's eyes and he could have stood where he was to admire her for longer, but he knew he would prefer to be behind her and enter her instead.

With that he got on the bed too and moved behind Serena and knelt between his one night lover's legs and spread his own apart slightly. Sam put his left hand on his partner's neck and his right hand took the wrist of her bent right arm. After the pair shuffled slightly to get comfortable Sam moved his body forward pointing his erect cock at the entrance of her wet and dripping pussy. He could only stare and lick his lips before he asked "You ready Serena?".

Serena had her eyes shut waiting to welcome his large cock inside her and could only moan out a quiet and impatient "Yeah" and nodded her head.

That was all he needed to see and hear and with one final deep breath in he thrusted his body forward and soon interrupted his deep breath by quivering his lips and groaning out "Oooh yeah. That feels so good Serena" when he felt his hard cock quickly and painlessly enter the girl's warm moist hole, gliding in smoothly as it was coated in her fluids, welcoming his cock inside.

Once all of his cock eased inside both stayed still in their position to savor the moment. For Sam it was about being inside a woman so beautiful as Serena and feeling how her pussy made his cock feel so good. For Serena it was about the sensation of being filled up in her private area by a large warm cock and being in such a submissive position with a man she had only met a couple of hours ago and knows nothing about other than his name, occupation and cock. She guessed it had to do with this arrangement not being done through PokeHookUps but she did not mind and wanted him to start pounding her.

She made that desire know as she lifted her head up and said "Go on Sam. Show me what you are capable of. Make me never forget this night!"

That was all he needed to hear as his cock responded by twitching inside her with her demand having awakened his carnal desires. He rapidly began to thrust in and out making sure to pull out almost the entire length of his cock with each thrust to maximise the pleasure and feeling for his partner. Serena had her mouth open as her eyes shut loving the sensation and stretch she felt as her pussy accommodated Sam's cock with each thrust. As his speed and intensity increased,throughout the whole house only the slapping sounds of his balls hitting her ass repeatedly and the pairs moaning was the only sound that could be heard. Both were glad that the windows were closed and curtain pulled so no one outside could hear or see them going at it like a pair of Lopunnies in heat.

As he continued to thrust in and out of her love canal Serena could feel the tip of his cock hit her womb, and she began to scream "OOHHH YES! JUST LIKE THAT SAM! MMMH! STIR MY INSIDES WITH YOUR COCK" from the combination of his cock pumping in and out of her and the silky smooth bed sheets rubbing and stimulating her clit.

This only made Sam thrust harder and deeper into the girl and soon felt her walls wrap tightly around his member at which he teasingly said "Well looks like someone is close. Is that all you have got Serena? I thought you could last longer than this".

Serena frowned at this and wanted to prove that she can last longer and so lifted her head back with all her strength against his arm which was still pinning her down by the neck, and turned to face the man and said "I will show you who can last longer. You are only being so confident because you are in control right now and not me".

Sam smiled at her response and so proposed "Fine then. Let's see how it is when you are in control" and with that he removed his hand from her neck and arm and placed them around her waist. Making sure his cock was still deeply buried inside her, he leaned forward to pick her up and once he did, he fell backwards so that he lay on his back with Serena sitting on his lap in a reverse cowgirl position.

He rubbed her stomach and waist before saying "Now you can take over and be in control."

Serena amazed and attracted by his strength turned to look at him and said "If you insist but I did warn you!".

Having warned her partner, she began to move up and down on his cock wanting to impale herself on it and regain the sense of fullness he filled her with. It did not take more than a couple of seconds for the pair to get into sync and rhythm as they coordinated their thrust with each other making the sensation more special and erotic. As Serena continued to impale herself, she began to fondle her breasts and pinch her nipples whilst Sam played with her ass rubbing it in circular motions.

"You like my ass Sam? You want to play with it all night?" teased Serena between gasps of pleasure that escaped her mouth from having his rigid cock inside her.

"Oh yeah Serena, you are right! This feels so good I might have to submit to you here and now" groaned Sam as he began to spank her ass as he felt her vaginal walls clamp around his cock increasing the sensation of being in her hole.

Serena grinned and sped up her motions as she said "Told you so Sam! But try to hold on a bit longer. I feel close to cumming myself and I want us to cum together".

"I'm trying my best Serena but you are just so stunning and perfect it is hard to not lose control!" complained Sam.

Serena had to admit she loved hearing that compliment and it did make her feel more sexy in the moment. After around 8 minutes of continuously impaling herself on his cock, Serena turned to face Sam and wanting to keep him from cumming just yet, she asked "Want to swap positions?"

Sam lifted his head up and said "Yes that would help. Let's do some doggystyle".

Serena was more than happy to oblige, and swiftly lifted herself off his cock and sat down besides him. The two looked at each other and moved closer to share a tender passionate kiss, exchanging some saliva. The kiss did not last longer than a couple of seconds as Serena pulled back wanting to have sex again, going on all fours waiting for him to mount her again. It did not take long for Sam to accept her invitation liking they way she was on her hands and knees waiting for him to enter her again. Serena waited with anticipation when suddenly her eyes went wide as her tongue hanging out of her mouth with her lips curving up to form a smile letting out a longing "Ahhh" when she felt his cock enter and fill her even more deeply than before, sending shivers through her body. Sam too felt the deeper penetration and grunted with eyes shut as he reached forward and grabbed onto the girl's hips.

The pair remained stationary for a couple of seconds as they enjoyed the feeling from the deep penetration they were sharing before Sam began to caress her hips as he slowly began to clench his ass and began to thrust. Serena had her eyes closed and head facing up as she bit her lips to stop from moaning too loudly as she enjoyed his cock slam into her and hitting her womb. It did not take long for Sam to get into a good pace using Serena's occasional moans and groans that did slip out of her mouth, the way she raised her legs and curled her toes to adjust.

As they continued to move in sync with each other making sure to go apart as much as possible before pressing into each other with each thrust, the entire house was filled with the sounds of Sam's thighs and pelvis slamming into Serena's ass causing a slapping noise. "Yeah Sam just like that. I love how deep it feels and your pace too. OH Arceus this feels amazing!" encouraged Serena as she clenched her vaginal muscles to wrap them more around Sam's pulsating cock which was heavily coated in her fluids.

"You like that Serena? You want more? I can go even more faster for you" said Sam as he picked up the pace, making the slapping sounds louder.

"Ahh, yes, yes, YES! GO FASTER FOR ME SAMMY!" shouted Serena no longer caring if they both could hold back and cum together.

Hearing her request Sam got to work to slam faster and deeper into his lover for the night. With the intensity growing, both groaned and moaned with sweat now visible on both their bodies. Sam watched as Serena's long flowing hair rippled and became more messy with every thrust and so began to stroke it before he gathered it into his left fist and twisted his wrist so that it wrapped around his hand. Leaning forward, he kissed Serena's cheek as his free right hand crept towards her right breast.

Serena moaned "Mmh, yes Sam. Dominate me like this".

The bartender could only smirk as he planted another kiss on her cheek before pulling away and tugging on her hair as he said "Submit to me Serena. Tell me when you are about to cum. I am not finished with you just yet."

The combination of Sam's deep thrusting, his teasing of her right breast and dominating position was too much for Serena as she was unable to hold back and shouted "I am really close Sam. I'm going to cum, I'm so close. I'M GOING TO CUM!".

Hearing this, Sam got quickly to work as he wanted to try something he had seen in an adult video he watched last week. Pulling out of Serena, he lay on the bed besides her positioning himself like the man did in the video with his feet towards the opposite end of the bed away from Serena's head. He turned his face said "Serena quickly before you cum try to lie down on top of me facing the ceiling with your pussy close to my face. I know this will make you cum really good."

Serena who was trying her best to not cum right there and then heard the instructions and followed them as quickly as she could resting her head on his private region after making sure to push his cock to one side so that she doesn't rest her head on top of it as her legs were either side of Sam's face. Sam lifted his head up from the bed and glad that she was in position, he caressed her stomach with his right hand before moving it towards her left breast making sure he had his arm wrapped across her stomach for support. His left arm hooked under her right thigh and leg before landing on her clit. Taking a deep breath in, he used his strength to lift both his and her body until they were standing.

Serena could only gasp at their position before the gasp got louder as she felt his mouth and tongue cover her pussy whilst his left fingers played with her clit. "Oh yes Sam. This feels so amazing, I have never done anything like this before" praised the honey blonde as she soon began to shake in pleasure.

Sam smirked briefly before he got back to work on tasting the honey blonde's private area liking the taste of her private region and the small amount of her cum leaking out. Serena was enjoying this and could tell he was too as she felt his hard cock rub against her hair making it moist with his precum. Serena could feel her vaginal muscles clench and spasm out of control and knew she was close enjoying receiving oral from this new position as she thought _"I am going to lose control soon. I can also tell it's going to be a big one too! I need to make sure to ask Sam what this position is called so I can teach it to my Ash"._

The honey blonde was not wrong because after a couple of minutes, she felt a deep and warm sensation from the pits of her stomach which was now moving towards her pussy. She closed her eyes and declared "I was going to cum earlier Sam…. but now I feel it. The hot sensation…. I am going to squirt! I am going t- AHHH".

With her mind going blank Serena put up no resistance or attempt to hold back as her entire body spasmed in pleasure. She could feel the hot sensation travel along her private region as it finally reached the opening of her pussy before her fluids gushed out. Not wanting any drops of his hard earned prize to go to waste Sam puts his face over her pussy allowing her love juice to squirt onto his face and into his mouth. Serena was still sighing from her euphoria and felt her body go limp as she surrendered to her pleasure her legs lazily hand over the shoulders of Sam who was still lapping up her cum.

Feeling the strain on his legs from having to hold up the pair in this position he pulled back and licked his mouth and chin before carefully lowering Serena and himself onto the bed again. Serena rolled off the man and lay on the bed panting with a small smile plastered over her lips. Sam on the other hand got up glad he was able to live out the scene watched with someone like Serena but now was eager to cum himself. Walking over to the other side where Serena's legs were dangling off the bed he stroked her left leg and calf. This got the girl's attention as she lifted her head and looked at Sam offering a smile saying "That…. that was amazing. Sam you need to tell me what that position is called! I got to know!".

Sam grinned and said "Sure. I will tell you about it but first I think you should repay the favor and help me cum too".

Serena returned the grin as she rolled over onto her back and spread her legs giving Sam the view towards her wet pussy as she said "Of course".

In a split second Sam was on top of the honey blonde as he stuck his cock into the girl making her scream. "Sam I am still really sensitive from cumming. Please be a little more gentle with me".

"Sure Serena, if that makes it more enjoyable for you too" said Sam as he got into a rhythm with his thrusting staring into the blue eyes of Serena in their missionary position.

However with everything that has happened, he was unable to hold back for long and after only a couple of seconds of thrusting into her he reached his peak saying "I can't hold back anymore Serena. Here let me fill you with my cum".

Both moaned as they felt his warm cum splurt out of his cock and fill the womb and cervix of the girl as she wrapped her arms around his body and her legs around his waist savoring his extremely large load enter her.

The pair remained in a tight embrace for a couple of minutes before Sam pulled out and lay besides Serena panting . Serena turned to face her partner and rolled over onto him laying on top of his body as they smiled at each other before leaning in for a kiss while his cum leaks out of her and onto the bed and his left leg. No words were spoken between them as they hugged and decided to drift off to sleep especially since it was currently 5am.

* * *

Later in the morning Serena wakes up from the light passing through the blinds in the bedroom. She wanted to turn over and sleep again when she suddenly remembered that she forgot to let Ash know where she was since she was drunk and then lusted for Samuel's body. Hoping she had not panicked her boyfriend too much, she got off the bed and looked for her small gold chained black purse which lay by the opened bedroom door. Serena quickly rummaged through and retrieved her phone and saw she had a number of texts and calls from Ash but never heard anything since her phone was on silent mode. She immediately felt really bad and wanted to call to apologise but realised it was still a bit too early in the morning for Ash to be awake if he was alone at their home. Instead she texted Ash telling him that she was really sorry for not letting him know where she was or for not answering his texts or calls earlier. She explained what happened at the club and that she was alright and not to worry about her and told him where she was, with who and that she had cashed in her 'Once A Month'. She made sure to apologise to him again for making him worry. Serena then put the phone back in her purse and yawned realizing she was still a bit sleepy. The honey blonde then turned towards the bed and made her way back before lying down next to Sam again and kissing his chest once before drifting off to sleep once more.

A few more hours passed when the pair finally wake up in bed. Sam and Serena both sit up on the bed with Sam saying "WOW Serena. I've not had this much fun with a girl in a really long time. You are really good in bed you know."

Serena smiled at his praise and replied "Well you are not bad yourself you know. I really enjoyed all the fun we had." before she stopped talking and giggled in happiness.

Sam was confused by this and reached his right hand over and began to sensually rub her inner left thigh which made her instinctively spread her legs as he asked "What's so funny Serena? Hmmm?"

The nude honey blonde sighed from his teaseful rubbing of her thigh and turned to face him as she said "This is a nice change from my past experiences as well you know. Usually when I went home with a guy after a club it was always drunk and messy sessions between my partners and me. We would also often forget most of the stuff that we did once we woke up. But not this time Sam as I can clearly still remember everything from yesterday….. and especially everything after we got to your bedroom here of course, haha."

Sam laughed and then caught Serena off guard by kissing her as he pushed her down and lay on top of her. He pulled back from the kiss and pinned her down straddling her as looked at her in lust. This look was something Serena was used to getting and had gotten it from Sam a number of times throughout their nightly fun, and moved her hands to his thighs. Serena rubbed up and down his hairy thighs as she began to feel wet again and asked quietly "You want me again don't you Sam?"

Sam nodded and shifted himself so that he leaned forward and placed his hands on the bed to support himself whilst lowering himself against her body aligning his cock towards her entrance. Serena who was getting more wet and turned on wanted to speed things up and so grabbed his cock and helped him align it against her. As his cock was rubbing against her opening, the pair looked at one another again and embraced each other knowing there was a lot more fun to be had.

* * *

 **That is it for now. The next chapter will feature some yaoi between Ash and Nate when Serena organizes a threesome for herself and Ash with Nate. I know that is not everyone's cup of tea but I do hope you will enjoy the next chapter too!**

 **MESSAGE: I will be rewriting the Kalos Sexual Tradition story which means there will be no further updates of Serena's Johto Exploits until the rewritten prequel is done. I will rewrite it to make it fit better with the sequel so that the story can progress and continue from the prequel to sequel more smoothly. I will be putting up a poll to ask if you guys want me to rewrite it and upload it separately as a rewritten version or do you guys prefer if I rewrite it and replace the current chapters with the new ones?**


End file.
